


Не для протоколу

by RedReaper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romace, Slash
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedReaper/pseuds/RedReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все почалося із повідомлення, нічного візиту та Бога Хитрості у ліжку Тоні. Історія довіри, обману, неохочої допомоги та неминучої спокуси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Розділ 1

**Author's Note:**

Хтось навис над ним у пітьмі.

Насилу оговтуючись від невиразних сновидінь, Тоні не поворухнувся, коли ліжко прогнулося під вагою іншого.

-     Прокидайся, Старк. - прошепотів шовковистий голос. - Я потребую тебе.

Навіть сонним Тоні вчув знайомий голос. Проте він не був впевненний, що цьому голосу місце у його спальні. У ньому була напруженість, шепіт загрози, що змушували його замислитися про використання Костюму. Хоча, було вже пізно, його ліжко було теплим та мислення потребувало зусиль. Не зосереджуючись на цьому, він почав знову засинати.

-     Старк. - Прохолодна рука взяла його за плече, міцно стискаючи. - У тебе є п’ять секунд, доки я—

-     Просто-- розповіси мені про це зранку, - пробурмотів Тоні, посуваючись, щоб перечепити свою ногу через їхню та підтягнути до себе. Важке тіло звалилося йому до рук  зі спантеличиним окликом. - Тепер спи.

 Врятуй Господь його від балакучих дівчат на ніч. Притискаючи обличчя до теплого вигину шиї, Тоні зітхнув та ковзнув пальцями до стрункої талії. Глибоко вдихаючи, він відчув слабкий запах мила та грубу насиченість шкіри.

Гм. Шкіра.

Щось здавалось не так.

Та хіба він не йшов до ліжка сам?

-     ДЖАРВІС, світло.

Опираючись на лікті, Тоні кліпав, доки людина, з якою він був разом у ліжку, не сфокусувалася.

От лайно.

-     От, спимо з ворогом, - Локі лукаво промовив. - Який скандал. Що скажуть Месники? - Він елегантно розвалився поміж простирадл. Простирадл  _Тоні_. Його  _обличчя_ було--

Проте Тоні зміг залишитися спокійним. Здебільшого спокійним.

-     Ти прийшов сюди, щоб убити мене?

Локі сів одним порухом, проводячи рукою крізь волосся. Його очі були дуже зеленими та дуже вдоволеними. Це було так само, як кіт дивився на мишу у своїх лапах: вечеря та розвага, два в одному.

-     Не сьогодні. Я прийшов сюди передати тобі повідомлення. - Він це так казав, ніби вручав йому подарунок. Тоні скривився.

-     А що, імейл ти мені просто не міг відправити?

Локі трохи похмурився.

-     Я віддаю перевагу особистому спілкуванню.

-     Ну, місія завершена, - Тоні відповів, навіть не намагаючись приховати роздратування у його голосі. - Тому що отам то було досить особисте «спілкування». Ти можеш вилізти з мого ліжка?

Тоді його осяяла думка, та він швидко перевірив простирадла на наявність конячих голів, змій, трупів, тощо. У Локі, поняття «повідомлення» могло означати будь-що: хлопець був зовсім скажений. Але він також був молодшим братом Тора, чаклуном, та його було важко відлупцювати. Було безліч різних причин не зв’язуватися із Локі. Плюс без костюма та нічим не захищений, окрім спортивних штанів, Тоні був у трохи невигідному становищі.

Боже, йому треба було випити.

Він відчув на собі погляд Локі, та виходячи до коридору, він автоматично попрямував до зали, але, загалом, йому потрібно було припинити бачити Локі сидячим на його ліжку. Тоні Старк пишався своєю здатністю швидко пристосовуватися до напружених ситуацій, але ця ситуація виходила за межі його комфорту.

-     ДЖАРВІС. Котра година?"

-     _3:58 ночі, пане. Я гадаю, Ви розумієте, що Ваш гість є у списку 10ти найрозшукуваніших персон Щ.И.Т.у?_

-     Підтверджуєш очевидне, ДЖАРВІС.

-     Так? І на якому ж я місці? - Запитав Локі позаду нього, нарешті піднявшись з ліжка. Він, здавалося, звертався до стелі, що трохи поліпшило Тоні настрій.

-     _Пане?_

-     Скажи йому.

-     _Так, Пане. Локі, син Лафея, зараз стоїть на третьому місці найрозшукуваніших злочинців Щ.И.Т.у._

-     Зрозуміло. - обличчя Локі випромінювало досаду, а рот витягнувся у зловісну лінію.

-     Злодій уже не такий супер, як колись був? - м’яко поцікавився Тоні. - Для цього є ліки.

За це він отримав відразливий погляд, проте, як на диво, Локі не затруднився висунути якусь погрозу. Це змусило його замислитися над тим, що тут в біса відбувалося. Локі, здавалося, тут був навіть не задля бійки, що не дуже влаштовувало Тоні. Останні декілька років були нічим іншим, крім інтриг та битв там, де це стосувалося Локі. Але нічний візит? Це було щось нове.

-     То чим саме є це повідомлення? - він запитав, йдучи до зали, й одразу попрямував до дивану. Те, що його планшет був якраз під подушкою було щасливим збігом. Можливо у нього буде час зв’язатися з іншими, якщо цей візит піде шкереберть. Окрім того він ще може послугувати непоганим предметом, щоб заїхати по макітрі.

Відмовляючись відповісти одразу, Локі оглянув кімнату із завуальованим інтересом, відмічаючи для себе високу стелю та широкі вікна, перед тим, як окинути оком декор. Його губи дивно смикнулися, проте він стримався від коментарів.

Для Тоні Локі здавався антикваріатом, або чимось із фільму. Можливо, то було через чорно-зелені шкіряні лати, або шматочки золота, які миготіли у нього на горлі та зап’ястях. Хоча він з’явився без свого шолома. Асгардська мода кидалася в очі, та ті роги забезпечили йому кошмари про кіз на весь тиждень після своєї першої появи.

Локі не сів, а замість того пішов до затемнених вікон. До світанку ще було декілька годин, але він, здається, знайшов щось варте уваги за вікном.

-     Ти від мене цього не чув, Старк. Дозволь мені це тобі прояснити.

Локі не казав це з погрозою або зміною інтонації у голосі. З іншого боку, подумав Тоні, йому не треба було, коли він стояв у  _його залі_  та напевне дивився, як він спить. Це було навіть більше, ніж трохи моторошно.

-     Добре.

-     Месники сьогодні відвідують благодійну вечірку, чи не так? Тор буде там. До нього підійде жінка. - Вираз обличчя Локі напружився та став холодним. - Вона світловолоса, із зеленими очима. Вона обирає цей же колір одягу. Тобі вона відома як Чаклунка Амора. Не підпускайте її до нього, його їжі або напоїв. Я б запропонував взагалі його не допускати до вечірки, проте я знаю свого--  Я знаю Тора. Тому тобі і кажу.

Тоні витріщився на Локі.

 - Ти робиш своєму братові послугу? - він недовірливо промовив. - Диви, вибач, що я тобі не вірю –

 - Це не має значення, віриш ти мені, чи ні, - різко відповів Локі. - Ти це зробиш. Схибиш, і я особисто витягну той яскравий прилад з твоїх грудей та змушу тебе його з’їсти. Зрозумів?

Тоні знав, що якщо б він сказав Локі, куди саме він може запхнути своє маленьке повідомлення, то дочекається виконання тієї погрози. Отже, відмова не була варіантом. Хоча, виконувати накази одного з поганців, як якийсь слухняний лакей? Чорта з два.

-     Якщо я це зроблю, то що я отримаю натомість?

Локі кліпнув, тільки раз.

-     Що ж, авжеж, дарунок твого подовженого існування.

-     Так, вибач, але це не— - але авжеж він уже зник. Навіть без хмарки диму або зловісного реготу. Просто зник. Тоні насупився.

-          Я ненавиджу магію.

Взявши планшет, він написав швидкий e-mail Пеппер.

 _Хей, Пеп_   _,_

 _Отримав анонімну пораду щодо сьогоднішнього благодійного вечора_   _…_

Не потребувалось багато уточнень, щоб донести свою думку. Пеппер потурбується про організацію. Відправляючи e-mail, він поклав планшет та сів, протираючи рукою обличчя.

Бережися блондинок у зеленому.

-     Ну, якщо більше нічого, - він роздумував, - то відвідання вечору тільки що стало ще більш цікавим.

Шістнадцять годин, одним костюмом Залізної Людини та одним маньяком із сокирою потому, Тоні вирішив, що вб’є Локі, та змусить це виглядати як нещасний випадок. 

Однією з незручностей тримання технології Залізної Людини у таємниці було те, що коли його костюм був пошкоджений без можливості ремонту, Тоні мав сам собі зробити новий.

З одного боку він міг би додати декілька покращень.

З іншого - він міг би відшмагати Локі.

Він міг тим часом використати інші костюми, але проблемою було те, що його улюблений був переможений чуваком із сокирою. Бісовою _сокирою._  Це було більше, ніж образливо. Проте Клінт та Стів теж іноді отримували стусанів, але це не мало його втішити так сильно, як втішило. Вони обоє були у штабі Месників, десь, де Тоні знав, що він має бути. Він практично жив там перші місяці, але коли команда зійшлася, та усі засоби комунікації були в ідеальному стані, триматися разом уже не було настільки обов’язковим, як раніше.

Тож коли він міг, то він ремонтував все, що йому було потрібно у себе вдома. Там було тьмяно та прохолодно, його оточував знайомий запах машинного масла, електропроводки та автомобільної шкіри. Іноді він туди ходив подумати.

Часом, він туди тікав. Тоні має зізнатися, що перехід від життя відлюдника до частини найгаласливішої, найяскравішої групи умілих енерждайзерів, асасинів та вчених було важко. Не те що він би проміняв своє місце Месника; він любив свою роботу та вони були страшенно гарною командою. Кращою, ніж він собі уявляв, якщо чесно.

Він методично сортував утилізовані частини свого знищеного костюма, не забуваючи про свої чутливі ребра, коли він перехилився через дві груди металу, як його волосся стало дибки. Адреналін заповнив його жили, і він різко обернувся, із повною жменею металевих компонентів, які виступали між його пальцями як набір мідних кістянок:

-     І в тебе вистачає наглоти сюди являти- от лайно.

Локі намагався відтворити свою типову недоторкану зневагу, але все було зруйноване пеленою крові, що заливала половину його обличчя. Інша частина була кістляво-білою, та його очі були скляні. Одне плече було зігнуто під неприродним кутом, очевидно вивихнуте.

-           Будь ласкавим, та вправ його за мене, добре?

Тоні витріщився.

-     Ти виглядаєш як забите лайно. - Він кинув купку частинок, які він тримав у руці, із брязкотом на стіл та обережно підійшов до Локі, досі роздумуючи, чи не було це якоюсь пасткою. Та чим більше він дивився на Локі, тим більше він у цьому сумнівався: його обличчя було напружене через стримуваний біль та він виглядав, наче зомліє будь-якої секунди. Зарозумілий нахаба, якого Тоні знав та періодично з яким боровся пліч-о-пліч із Тором ніколи би так низько не пав.

-     Дякую за твоє доречне спостереження, навіть якщо і грубе, – Локі спромігся проскрипіти відповідь, опускаючи голову. Кров крапала з його підборіддя, яскраві краплі падали на гладкий бетон. - Дійсно, Старк, наскільки огидно мені не було б у цьому зізнатися, я потребую допомоги.

Тоні не сумнівався у цьому.

-     Я не дуже—чому ти—ні, добре, ти маєш рацію, це може почекати. - Він стряхнув себе. - Кажи, що треба робити.

Локі сказав йому.

Витягнути його із його шкіряних обладнуків, щоб належним чином дістатися до його плеча, була наймудрованішою частиною. Із латами та незнайомими застібками, Тоні швидко здався, та взяв свій ручний лазер, ігноруючи протести Локі. Ніби у нього не було десь цілого гардеробу із такими ж самими платтями. Він схилив Локі на свій робочий стіл та прийнявся до роботи, думаючи, що це в біса він робить. Оце так план помсти. Хоча… ніколи не завадить мати винного тобі послугу чаклуна.

Тоні вилаявся, коли він нарешті зняв обладунки, та побачив неприродний випин кістки під шкірою, сильно дислокований. Локі зиркнув на це та зігнув бров у відповідь на страдницький вираз обличчя Тоні.

-     Будь ласка, не відмов у люб’язності зомліти після того, як вставиш плече, - сухо промовив Локі.

-     Будь ласка, не відмов у люб’язності запхнути пельку, - відповів Тоні, беручи зап’ясток Локі та вигинаючи його вгору, починаючи процес вставляння плеча на місце.

Це зайняло більше часу, ніж він очікував, та було неприємно. На щастя, Локі сидів тихо увесь той час, але піт проступав на його бровах та його щелепи були зціплені достатньо міцно, щоб зламати зуби. Два цикли обертання руки потому, Тоні почув нудотний « _клац_ » як суглоб встав на місце, та Локі видихнув довгий подих болючого полегшення.

 - Це було неприємно, - він шепнув, та Тоні фиркнув у відповідь. Локі вирівнявся та підвівся з робочого столу, і обачно ткнув своє нововставлене плече, тільки щоб податися набік. Він швидко схопився, розгублено кліпаючи.

-          Головна травма, пам’ятаєш?- Тоні послужливо промовив, - І досить сильна, як я подивлюсь.

-          Невеликий поріз, нічого більше.

-          Хіба? Бо ти тільки що телепортувався до будинку Месників у пошуках  _допомоги_.

Рот Локі стиснувся у бліду лінію: "Якщо б ти впорався із Скурджем та Аморою, як я тобі казав, то я б не був у цій ситуації, чи не так?"

-          Та білява сука та її охоронець із сокирою?- здивовано запитав Тоні, - Це вони тебе відшмагали?

-           _Відшамага—_ якщо ти маєш знати, то я вийшов переможцем з тієї невеличкої сутички.

Зелене сяйво магії оточило руку Локі, та він доторкнувся пальцями до голови. Отже він міг зцілити рани, проте не міг вставити вивихнуту кістку без допомоги. Цікаво.

-          Для протоколу: ти мені сказав тримати жінку подалі від Тора, а не боротися із психованим каменем з ногами, поки вона тікає світ заочі. Я свою задачу виконав.

Локі дивно подивився на нього.

\-          Гадаю, так і є.

Між ними посіла незручна тиша, і Тоні чекав, поки він повторить свій зникаючий акт. Але нічого не сталося. Локі стояв, недбало витираючи кров зі свого обличчя.

Чувак виглядав просто жахливо. Роздягнутий по пояс, бліда шкіра була посмугована кров’ю від обличчя до шиї, плече опухло. А під тим, що ж. Тоні не був таким ідеалом, що не дозволив би своїм очам трохи роздивитися. Менший брат Тора не красою не поступався, хоча у нього взагалі-то не було можливості щоб це помітити. Зазвичай їхні зустрічі заключалися у смертельних погрозах і магічних фокусах

Але тепер, коли не було смертельних погроз, та здавалося, що візити Локі були не для протоколу, Тоні не був проти того, що бачить.

-          Хіба ти не збираєшся піти? - він нарешті спитав, - Чи може мені дістати дорогий сервіз?

Локі скорчив відразливу гримасу:"Твої спроби бути дотепним невдалі, Старк." - Проте його вираз обличчя змінився: "Я вдячний за твою допомогу." Це слово звучало кривим з його уст.

Тоні знизав плечима.

\-         Якщо б ти був дійсно вдячним, то ти б дав мені схеми оновлень Дум-ботів Доктора Дума, але хей. Нема за що. Тільки спробуй не вбити мене наступного разу, коли ти будеш проти нас, і ми квити.

Рот Локі злорадно викривився.

\-         Краще не давати обіцянок, які я не зможу виконати. Прощавай.

Цього разу був спалах зеленої енергії, коли він зник, безладний розрив вимірового вогню проковтнув його.

Тоні жбурнув у нього гайковим ключем.

Три тижні потому Локі відкрив льодяну коробку з химерною назвою, та став синім, як смурф.

Месники билися, щоб його закрити до того, як Нью Йорку доведеться пройти крізь місцевий льодовиковий період, і врешті їм вдалося. Локі був переможений такою лютою блискавкою, що Щ.И.Т. зміг його вперше дійсно затримати.

Саме тоді Тора викликали до Асгарду.

Для хлопця, який тільки що затримав найбільшого гравця у глобальній грі магічного тероризму, Нік Ф’юрі виглядав дуже розлюченим.

\-                     Він відмовляється говорити, - Ф’юрі рішуче сказав. - З усім тим, чим ми його накачуємо, щоб пригнітити його магію, ми навіть вибити з нього нічого не зможемо, бо він закривавить нам усю підлогу.

Тоні вставився у свій скотч без усілякого інтересу.

\-                     Хіба це не те, чого ви хотіли?

\-                     Чого я хочу, Старк, це інформацію. Локі – кмітливий покидьок, та він знає більше про інших так-званих «суперзлодіїв», ніж Щ.И.Т. зуміє дізнатися за усе життя. - Ф’юрі виглядав непохитним. - Нам потрібно те, що у нього в голові, а не у трупі. Чого нам не треба, так це повернення Тора із Асгарду нашим ворогом, якщо він дізнається, що Локі помер під нашою охороною.

Стів перехилився через стіл, тягнучись до одного із досьє Локі. Із його маскою відсунутою назад, Тоні міг бачити, наскільки виснаженим він виглядав. Стів Роджерс відчував перевантаження. Це було щось нове. Так, їм не вистачало людей, і ці декілька днів були досить жорсткими.

Беннер поїхав на якусь конференцію у Празі як експерт з гамма-радіації – він посилався на щось про зміцнення зв’язків із зарубіжними націями, освіту і навчання, і т.д. Тоні лише сподівався, що ніхто його не розізлить, поки він буде там. Вдова поїхала із ним, дякувати Богу, але це залишало лише Соколине Око, Кепа та його самого розпоряджатися фортом Месників на декілька днів.

\-                     Я не знаю, чому ви думали, що ми  _зуміємо_ змусити його говорити. – доганливо сказав Стів. - У нас немає нічого, що він хоче. Його єдина мета – це нашкодити Тору, а Тора тут навіть немає. І ми не можемо дати Локі його брата, чи молот, чи корону Одіна, чи чого він там хоче. З цим хлопцем - це як горохом об стіну, – він зітхнув. - Якщо ми не можемо його випустити…

Очі Тоні звузилися.

\-                     Я не думав, що Месники полягали у холоднокровній страті, Стів.

Голова Стіва рипнулася, і він відкрив рота, щоб щось сказати, проте не вийшло ні звуку. Що він міг сказати? Їхні руки були зв’язані.

Єдине око Ф’юрі холодно на нього дивилося.

\-                    Що ти пропонуєш нам, Старк? Змусити його чесно-чесно поклястися більше не робити нічого поганого? Цей хлопець – втілення хаосу. Я не хочу викликати міжзоряну війну через його вбивство, але єдина альтернатива це залишити його тут, накачаним наркотою та зв’язаним в оббитій паралоном кімнаті до кінця його життя. Та я гадаю, ми обоє знаємо, скільки його вид живе.

Тоні зціпив щелепу куди сильніше, ніж хотів, та швидко хильнув скотчу, щоб це приховати. Скотч палав увесь шлях донизу. От, дідько.

Стакан стукнувся об стіл, Тоні встав та вхопив досьє зі столу та запхав його собі до жакету.

\-                    Ну, якщо у нас немає вибору - я з ним побазікаю.

Стів витріщився на нього з недовірою, але Ф’юрі тільки знизав плечима.

\-                    Просто потурбуйся, щоб твій дурний зад не вбили, – він порадив Тоні. - Він, здається, накачаний по шию, проте він уже нас раніше обдурював. - Наскільки б смиренним він не був, Ф’юрі виглядав відкритим для пропозицій. І не дивно, подумав Тоні, якщо він впустить його до камери Локі, сина Лафея, третього найнебезпечнішого злочинця з надприродними здібностями Щ.И.Т.у. Як вони взагалі виставляли той рейтинг?

Тоні уже направлявся до дверей, коли Стів озвався:

-          Хочеш, я піду з тобою?

-          Та ні. Якщо він придурюється, то з моєю історією дратування людей мені треба хтось, хто напише мені чудову надгробну промову.

Стів уже почав було підійматися з-за столу.

\-          Знаєш, я думаю, що все-таки піду з тобою.

Тоні закотив очі.

\-          Я жартую, не гарячкуй. Ти вже починаєш перетворюватися у Роді. Я повернуся максимум через півгодини.

Він пішов по коридору ще до того, як Стів зміг зробити свою фірмову «зморшкувату брову хвилювання», залишаючи його із Ф’юрі міркувати щодо подальших дій з їхнім в’язнем. Усі знали, що Щ.И.Т. не був обладнаний для утримування когось калібру Локі; накачувати його якими б експериментальними хімікатами вони там не вигадали було насправді їхньою спробою затулити руками діючу гранату. Коли Локі втече – а він утече – то він знищить пів бази Щ.И.Т.у перед тим, як закінчить.

Проте вони також не могли його вбити. У Тора було багато проблем із братом, та йому, ще б пак, не подобалися усі спроби замаху на його життя, але навіть Тоні Старк, єдина дитина та егоїстичний придурок міг передбачити, що Тор розломить світ надвоє, якщо він повернеться до трупу замість брата. Асгард може навіть підтримає його, хто знає. При всьому, Одін досі вважав Локі своїм сином.

Наскільки дивним воно б не здавалося, утримувати Локі було більшою проблемою, аніж дозволяти йому буянити. Ф’юрі, напевно, сумував за днями вибухаючих машин та снігу влітку.

Це була довга прогулянка до камери допитів, із багатьма охоронцями по дорозі. Багато агентів Щ.И.Т.у впізнавали його та пропускали, хоча не без декількох здивованих поглядів. Без бронежилету, без зброї, без…  _Стіва,_ вони, мабуть, думали. Не можна так просто взяти, та відвідати Локі, він іронічно подумав.

Агент Коулсон як раз виходив, коли Тоні підійшов до дверей. У нього був майстерний покер-фейс, проте він трохи всміхався, що, Тоні гадав, було дурним знаком. Маленькі посмішки Коулсона найчастіше були передумовою жахливих погроз в його адрес.

-          Щось дістав?

-          Ще ні. Але я можу бути терплячим. З Асгарду немає новин? – Тоні похитав головою. 

-          Поки що нічого. Гадаю, що Одін не той тип, що буде кидати монету на життя сина.

-          Ми його тримали два тижні. Одіну треба швидше працювати. – сказав Коулсон, поправляючи запонку на одному із рукавів. Він кивнув на двері, -  Ви заходите?

-          Подумав, що випробую вдачу. Можливо, я достатньо його роздратую, щоб він щось бовкнув.

Коулсон кивнув.

\-           Якщо хтось це може зробити, то тільки Ви.

Тоні підвів брови.

\-          Я все зрозумів, Коулсон. Не думай, що не зрозумів.

\-          Доброго дня, пане Старк. - Він розвернувся та попрямував коридором в тому напряму, яким прийшов Тоні.

\-          Щасливої чистки свого електрошокера! - Тоні озвався за ним через коридор, вишкірившись. Двері охоронного пункту зачинилися до того, як він почув будь-яку відповідь. Заводити того хлопця було занадто весело. Імовірно колись його уб’є, але весело.

Двоє агентів біля дверей Локі були озброєнні та виглядали безсумнівно нещасливими там знаходитись. Хоча, варто чомусь піти не так, вони скоріш за все загинуть першими. Вони були «червоними cорочками» Щ.И.Т.у, бідолажні покидьки.

\-          Не соромтесь зачинити за мною двері, – сказав Тоні, поки його пропускали.

\-          У нас все одно наказ так зробити, Сер, – той, що зліва, рішуче сказав. - Також, якщо на Вашому виході ми за Вами помітимо будь-які психічні або фізичні відхилення, ми уповноважені використати проти вас силу, за наказом Директора Ф’юрі.

Ну, можна здогадатися.

\-          Знаєте, що вам, хлопці, потрібно? Віра, – Тоні їм сказав. - Віра та пігулка валіуму, або дві. Серйозно, хлопці, я хвилююся за ваш кров’яний тиск. Зустріньте смерть як стару подругу, і все таке.

Вони обоє поблідли. Тоні досі посміювався, поки заходив до камери та зачинив за собою двері. Його візити до штабу Щ.И.Т.у зазвичай були нудними. Він мав використати такі моменти на повну.

 -         Ласкаво прошу до мого скромного житла, – промовив слабкий голос. - Я б запропонував тобі чаю, проте я трохи зв’язаний.

Якщо Локі виглядав, як лайно, останнього разу, то зараз він був біля дверей смерті. Прив’язаний до екзаменаційного стола, перехиленого вперед, він був прив’язаний у восьми місцях товстими броньованими титановими ременями. Він був прикований щиколотками, литками, стегнами, талією, передпліччями, шиєю та лобом. По боках у нього були крапельниці, які внутрішньовенно вводили дозу чорної рідини, яка мала бути тим наркотиком, що послаблювала його магію. Жирні голки були запхнуті йому до вен на згині його ліктів, з бляклими павутинками чорного сплетіння, які розгалужувалися від місць уколів.

Сам Локі був нудотного відтінку загустілих вершків, його зіниці повністю розширені, і вони виглядали такими ж чорними, як і наркотик, що наповнював його тіло. Із-за його спини звивався великий повзучий шрам, який виглядав як тонкі сплетені гілки; прощальний подарунок від блискавки Тора. Вони його повністю роздягли, за виключенням госпітальних трусів, таких, які змушують надягати перед операцією.

Поза його обережно зваженим виразом обличчя, Тоні був нажаханий. Він не знав, чого він очікував, але точно не цього. Якщо б Тор його міг бачити…

-          Ну, це відрізняється від стояння на гречці, – Тоні пробурмотів, підходячи до стола – Я бачив розчавлених на дорозі тварин у кращому стані, ніж ти. Але з іншого боку, твоє плече виглядає чудово.

Локі повільно закотив очі, доки вони змогли сфокусуватися на ньому. Неймовірно, але він зумів відтворити щось нагадуюче самовдоволену посмішку.

-          Так, але, - він прорипів – На щастя для мене, їхня маленька суміш змушує мене стікати кров’ю, ніби порізана свиня, якщо мене поранять. У мене тепер з’явиться синець від дотику пальця.

-          Справді? – Тоні тицьнув оголені груди Локі. Дійсно, синець, розміром з кулак, миттєво розцвів під його дотиком, м’який та чорний від крові. – Емм, упс.

Локі моментально зашипів, але не турбувався кричати. Тоні здивувався, що він навіть поспівчував.

-          Ти тут теж, щоб змусити мене говорити? Всі вони хочуть, щоб я говорив.

Тоні похитав головою.

-          Ні, ні, знаєш, в тебе взагалі цей дуже пафосний, трохи дратуючий голос? – Він витягнув файл із жакета та відкрив його. – Мій голос мені подобається значно більше.

-          Авжеж, подобається, – очі Локі підвелися угору, потім закрилися. – Що це в тебе там?

-          Твій файл. Він менший, аніж я думав. – очі Локі трохи відкрилися, щоб ворожо на нього подивитися. Хех. Цей жарт завжди буде смішним. – То чому ти став синім, коли ти відкрив ту чудо-коробку з льодом?

-          Цього нема у файлі?

-          Нє-а.

-          І ти не запитав у Тора.

Тоні весело фиркнув.

-          Ми усі вирішили, що у наших інтересах не питати Тора будь-чого про тебе. Він стає трохи дратівливим.

-          Авжеж. Відчуває сором, - Локі віддалено промовив. Тоні насупився.

-          Тор тебе не соромиться. Він хоче повернути свого брата, проте не може. Чому? Тому, що ти вербально відрікся від нього та продовжуєш намагатися його вбити. Цього достатньо, щоб засмутити будь-кого. У нас у всіх є деякі речі, які ми не розповідаємо. – Ще правдивіше нікуди. Для Тоні - це був його батько або Обадая. Для Стіва - то був Бакі. А для Тора – Локі. Бідолашний покидьок. Тоні іноді навіть його жалів.

-          Можливо, зміна кольору шкіри це те, що я бажаю залишити при собі. – тепер Локі на нього пильно дивився, обережно вимірюючи його реакцію. – Можливо, це тебе не стосується.

-          Можливо ти просто боягуз, щоб про таке говорити. – Тоні кинув виклик. А потім знизав плечима. – Але хей, яка різниця. Не те, щоб якщо ти мені щось розповіси, то тебе випустять, чи щось таке. Якщо чесно, то я не думаю, що є щось таке, що ти можеш сказати, і це змусить Щ.И.Т. тебе відпустити.

Він майже міг чути скрипіння зубів Ф’юрі із кімнати спостереження після того, як він це сказав. Але Локі був занадто розумний, щоб впасти до того, щоб зізнатися. Гірка правда була гіркою правдою, Щ.И.Т. ніколи його не випустить. Хіба що до Асгарду, для страти. Вони просто не могли ризикувати.

Локі на це не відповів, а замість того пробігся очима по Тоні, з голови до низу, знизу до голови. Врешті-решт вони зупинилися на його грудях, і там затрималися.

-          Я можу розповісти тобі про Скриню Древніх Зим. Якщо ти розповіси мені про свій—

-          Пірсинг? – Тоні вставив із усмішкою. – Добре, про  _це_ я тобі розповім. – Але поки його голос був легким, його очі були лазерами, які свердлили очі Локі. « _Не згадуй про батарею»,_ вони казали. – Але не сьогодні. Сьогодні, я хочу почитати тобі фрагментовану історію Локі, сина Лафея, так названого Бога Хитрості та третього найрозшукуванішого злодія Щ.И.Ту.

Локі затримався, а край брови запитально піднявся:

\-          Я думаю, що знаю себе. Але якщо це тебе задовольняє, то кажи.

Тоні підійшов ближче, та підпер своє стегно на металевий кут стола, до якого був прикований Локі. Витягаючи скріпку із зв’язки роздрукованих документів із водяним знаком «Цілком таємно», Тоні схопив пульт управління столом, із його намагніченої підставки та натиснув кнопку, щоб він опустився, і Локі лежав на спині.

-          Краще? – Нагинаючись, щоб покласти пульт назад до підставки під столом, Тоні спритно запхнув скріпку навколо однієї з пластикових трубочок крапельниці, намертво стиснувши її. Він легко підвівся і всміхнувся Локі, який дивно на нього дивився. Він дуже часто так робив, справді.

-          Так, це…краще, - він відповів, затинаючись. Тоді він схопився і насупився, - Я хоча б знову відчуваю свої ноги.

-          Тоді я почну, – Тоні відповів, проглядаючи файли, - Згідно з Щ.И.Т.ом, перша поява Локі на Землі була у квітні 2012, хоча звіти натякають на його появу у Нью Мексіко близько за рік до того. Додаток: Тор, син Одіна. Додаток: Зруйнуван— О, чекай, вибач, вибач. Хей, давай знайдемо ту частину, де ми з тобою вперше зустрілися. Пам’ятаю, був вітряний день. – Його наведений погляд зустрів тонку посмішку. Придурок.

Тоні був досить впевнений, що цей час далеко перейшов кордон півгодини, які він обіцяв Стіву, але по нього ніхто не прийшов. Ймовірно, вони усі зараз стовпилися перед екраном, слухаючи як він зачитував засекречену інформацію, але це не було чимось, чого Локі ще не знав. Як він і сам сказав, він уже знав. Тож він продовжив, та навіть якщо синець на грудях Локі ставав все менше і менше, ну, він цього не коментував.

Тоні тільки-но почав читати частину про долю Тессеракту, коли Локі щез. Випускаючи файл у здивуванні, він крутнувся на місці, щоб покликати мускули за дверима. Саме тоді Локі знов з’явився у полі зору, на відстані волоска. Він нахилився до Тоні.

\-     Дякую за розповідь.– Локі шепнув біля його вуха, та встромив кинджал до животу Тоні.

Час, здавалося, зупинився на довгий момент, та пройшла всього, мабуть, одна або дві секунди. Губи Локі відчувалися льодяними на його шкірі. Тоді Тоні відчув тепло власної крові, яка виливалася із нього, і його руки не могли затулити ій вихід.

Локі—той сучий син—

Ну, він подумав, коли Локі витягнув кинжал та зник у реві зеленого вогню, він мав цього очікувати. Тоні хитнувся назад до стіни та сповз вниз, схопившись за живіт, саме коли двері розпахнулися.

\-     Усім без паніки, але мені  _здається,_ що мене тицьнули ножем, – він почув самого себе перед тим, як світ закружляв та усе занурилося у пітьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Довго мучилася над перекладом "червоних сорочок", бо не усі дивилися Стар Трек. Це означає "гарматне м'ясо", тобто ті, хто скоріш за все загинуть перші.  
> Дякую моїй подрузі за те, що допомогла мені у перекладі цього твору.
> 
> Я вперше тут щось публікую, навіть якщо це і переклад. Якщо помітите помилки або просто захочете прокоментувати, завжди рада вас послухати!


	2. Розділ 2

Життя деякий час було серією коротких спалахів свідомості. Тоні не пам’ятав багато. Крики. Запах антисептику. Яскраве світло операційного театру. Кисень. Обличчя Стіва, біле як крейда. Рівний сигнал пульсометру. Сльози на щоках Пеппер.

Нік Ф’юрі і Тор.

 _“…_ _удачливий покидьок_ _…._ _не зачепив жодного життєво важливого органа_ _…”_

Тоні запам’ятав Тора, який дивився вниз на нього з питанням в його блакитних очах. Він знову заснув, ще до того, як зміг зрозуміти, яке саме.

Наступна річ, яку Тоні дійсно зміг сприйняти, він прокинувся у своїй сюїті у маєтку Месників. Він почувався нібито його накачали достатньою кількістю наркоти, щоб проспати до наступного року; його голова пульсувала тупим болем та його рот був повністю сухим. Також, здавалося, до його руки була приєднана крапельниця. Чудово.

-          ДЖАРВІС, - він спромігся прорипіти, - що тут відбувалося?

-          _Вас ударили ножем, пане._

-          А я й не помітив. – кряхтячи, Тоні намагався підвестися у напівлежачу позу. Стягнений біль у його животі протестував, але він все одно спробував, - Я мав на увазі скільки часу я був вируб лений, хто зараз у маєтку, що сталося із Локі, із Щ.И.Т.ом все нормально?

-          _Ви перебували у маєтку Месників приблизно дванадцять годин, пане._ _Було вирішено, що найкраще тримати Вас під наглядом після того, як Вас прооперували медики Щ.И.Т.у. За наказом Капітана Роджерса, Вас сюди переправили тридцять шість годин потому, як Ви отримали Вашу травму, -_ ДЖАРВІС продовжив інформувати його щодо решти. До того часу, як він закінчив, Тоні уже повністю прокинувся.

За ним доглянули у штабі Щ.И.Т.у після того, як зник Локі, але Стів не дозволив їм порпатися у його батареї, або зісканувати її. Потім його переправили до маєтку як тільки у нього були стабільні показники та Ф’юрі офіційно його відпустив. Стів клятий Роджерс. Тоні був йому тепер винний.

На даний момент, єдиними людьми у маєтку були Стів і Тор, які повернулися, поки він був у відключці. Не було сенсу сперечатися через порушення законів, коли злочинець уже накивав п’ятами, Тоні насмішливо подумав.

І Локі. Локі просто зник у небуття. Камери нагляду показували, як він телепортувався із камери, щоб повернутися частку секунди потому, для того, щоб всадити ніж йому до нутрощів. Після того не було ніяких свідчень про його присутність. Це мало сенс. Він, мабуть, десь зализував свої рани та покочувався зо сміху над його прощальним подарунком.

-          ДЖАРВІС, наступного разу, коли я спробую зробити щось ідіотське заради вищої цілі, отруї мене газом.

-          _Я гадаю, Ви пропонуєте несмертельну дозу._

-          Не загравайся, - відсуваючи простирадла, Тоні відсунув убік свій медичний халат та подивився на наслідки. Під марлевою пов’язкою, він був не менш ніж на 10 сантиметрів, акуратно зашитий, - ну, тут зовсім не похизуєшся.

Відчуваючи себе надто втомленим, щоб робити щось іще, Тоні відкинувся на подушки, кліпаючи на стелю. Він думав про те, щоб знов заснути, коли у двері хтось постукав.

-          Тоні? ДЖАРВІС сказав, що ти вже прокинувся. Можна я зайду? – то був Стів, який звучав ніби зараз попросить чашку цукру. Тінь ніг заворушилася у світлі, яке випромінювалось з-під дверей.

 

-          Авжеж, моя утка все одно потребує заміни.

Двері відчинилися, і Стів просунув крізь них свою голову: ”В тебе немає утки.”

-          А тепер розмова стала незручною, - відповів Тоні. Стів похитав головою та увійшов до кімнати, тримаючи в одній руці маленький підніс із різними предметами. Боса нога пхнула двері, щоб вони зачинилися, поки він натиснув на вмикач світла, тим самим засліплюючи Тоні на кілька секунд. Стів проігнорував його протести поки він ставив підніс в ногах ліжка, потім повертаючись, щоб нависнути над Тоні. Його вираз обличчя був зовсім недружелюбний.

-          Ти, - сказав Стів, - один за найтупіших геніїв, яких я колись зустрічав. Як ти себе почуваєш?

-          Пити хочу, все болить, втомлений, осоромлений. Сам обирай.

Стів узяв стакан із його нічного столика та зник у ванній кімнаті. Коли він повернувся, Тоні нетерпляче взяв стакан та почав пити. Він почувався, ніби він дихав ротом декілька годин. Поки він пив, йому до долоні були затиснуті дві білі пігулки, і він заковтнув їх з останніми двома ковтками.

Стів допитливо на нього зиркав, коли він закінчив, протираючи внутрішньою частиною зап’ястя рота. Він сів на краєчок ліжка, передаючи стакан з однієї руки в іншу.

-          Що сталося, Тоні?

-          Локі ударив мене ножем, - відповів Тоні, знизавши плечима, - ніякого фокусу тут немає, взагалі-то.

Очі Стіва потемнішали: «Взагалі-то, є.»

Він чимось у нього кинув, щось маленьке та металеве, що відскочило від його грудей. Тоні не потрібно було дивитися на те, щоб здогадатися, що то була його паперова скріпка.

-          Я подумав, що ти захочеш це собі повернути, доки її не побачить Ф’юрі.

Тоні кліпнув: «Отже, він не…»

Стів похитав головою: «Ні. Він просто думає, що Локі вкотре обдурив Щ.И.Т.» - його рот трохи смикнувся: «Взагалі, здається, він пожартував про те, що Локі атакував тебе тільки щоб ти замовкнув.»

-          І тепер ви смієтеся з мого болю. Класно. – Тоні побачив, як рот Стіва знову смикнувся, перед тим, як неохоче розповзся в усмішку. Так було краще, - хей, хочеш подивитися на мої шви?

-          Тобі, що, дванадцять? Тим паче, я вже їх бачив, - Обурений, Тоні підтягнув простирадла аж до підборіддя. Стів навіть очі закотив.

-          На операційному столі, Тоні. Ти що, думав, що я збираюся залишити тебе самого? Я знаю, яким ти стаєш, коли Щ.И.Т. хоче поколупатися у твоєму « _пірсингу_ » _._ До речі, як про нього знав Локі?

 

Отже, він справді був у кімнаті нагляду. Стів нічого не упустив. Тоні зважив чи казати йому.Чи скоріше, _як багато_ йому сказати. Він довіряв Стіву своїм життям, але Локі уже довів, що він скаженіший, ніж сортирний щур. Тоні не хотів, щоб він полював за Стівом через будь-що.

-          Пам’ятаєш благодійний вечір? Білява подружка Тора та чувак із сокирою? Локі і був анонімним порадником, - зізнався Тоні.

Брови Стіва злетіли вгору: « _Локі?_ »

-          Та знаю, знаю. Очевидно блондинка, Амора, мала якось зачаклувати Тора. Локі збудив мене в якийсь несусвітній час, щоб про це розказати. Саме тоді він і побачив батарею, - Тоні втомлено протер очі, - Стів, я не знаю, у що вляпався. Я просто намагаюся перешкодити смертям людей.

-          Тому ти випустив Локі із клітки? Це трохи контрпродуктивно, як на мене.

Тоні знизав плечима, підіймаючи скріпку. Метал був холодним: «Він уже виробляв імунітет до наркотику. Потребувалось трохи більше за годину зниженої дози, і в нього уже було достатньо магії, щоб вибратися.»

-          Тому ти подумав, що, навіщо чекати?

-          Я _подумав,_ що якщо я його витягну звідти, він не перетворить штаб Щ.И.Т.у у димлячу купу уламків. Я б підмітив у свій захист, що виявився правим. Локі їх не атакував.

 

Стів зашарівся, його очі іскрилися гнівом: «Ні, він тільки спробувавубити _тебе._ Тоні, він скажений собака. Він живе заради руйнації. Чому ти намагаєшся з ним подружитися?

-          _Подру—_ Стів, я просто знижував побічні наслідки, як ти навіть можеш подумати, що –

-          Локі _з тобою_ говорив, Тоні. Він пропонував тобі інформацію про скриню, - Стів відкинувся, скуйовдивши волосся, - Коулсон доповів, що Локі не сказав жодного слова усім агентам Щ.И.Т.у, хто намагався його допитати. Навіть не про наведення. Про будь-що. Тоді зайшов ти, і він раптом став балакучим.

-          Ну, хей, я ж Залізна Людина. Він мене знає. Мабуть, він трохи соромився агентів. – насправді, Тоні не знав про маленьку обітницю мовчання Локі. Коли він про це думав, то він не знав, що робити з фактом, що Локі не був проти думки поділитися з ним інформацією. Не з Щ.И.Т.ом, а з ним.

Стів зітхнув: «Не жартуй про це. Просто— він засадив у тебе ніж, Тоні. Коли я туди дістався, я подумав--» - він замовк, його очі вдивлялися у стіну. Здригнувся м’яз у його щелепі, коли він ковтнув. Тоні хлопнув його по передпліччу, трохи стиснувши.

-          Еге ж. Я теж, на секунду, - він зізнався, - то був мій не найкращий план, взагалі-то.

Стів кивнув, досі на нього не дивлячись: «Слухай. Тор хотів з тобою поговорити, до речі. Я не казав йому про скріпку. Виходить, що Одін був не дуже в пригоді: він хотів ув’язнити Локі, а не стратити. Щ.И.Т. би йому не дозволив такого. Тож може ти дійсно зробив, як треба,» - він підвівся та забрав свій підніс, протягуючи щось Тоні: «Гадав, що тобі може це знадобитися. Але тобі фактично не дозволено працювати деякий час»

Тоні взяв планшет у Стіва:«Ти мій найулюбленіший супер-солдат, Стів Роджерс.» - він йому сказав: «Справді. Дякую, що прикрив мене».

Стів засміявся: «Еге ж… Так, але я порвав уніформу, що ти зробив для мене, на сідницях. Мені було прикро.”

“Як це навіть може трапитися?” – Тоні стривожено  вигукнув: “Волокна закріплені-- знаєш що, байдуже. Я інвалід, я втомлений і я не маю зараз думати про твій голий зад.”

“Тоді залишайся подалі від інтра-нету. Поспи трохи.” – Стів вийшов, забуваючи вимкнути за собою світло. Неймовірно. Він тільки що сказав «інтра-нет»? Старий добрий Стів.

“ДЖАРВІС, світло.” – Кімната занурилася в темряву. Тоні сліпо кліпав на стелю, перебираючи скріпку пальцями.

Що б там не трапилося у камері Щ.И.Т.у, Тоні Старк знав одне. Локі його відокремив від інших. Чи то було для того, щоб шукати допомоги від нього, дати анонімні _свідчення_ чи просто відкрито його вбити, Локі накинув на нього оком. Що означало, для безпеки усіх причетних, а саме – його самого, у нього було багато роботи.

-          ДЖАРВІС, відкрий новий файл. Перенеси усі дані недавніх сканувань енергії як посилання.

-          _Як би Ви хотіли назвати цей файл?_

Тоні подумав.

-          Проект Deadlock.

 

 

* * *

Два дні потому, було приблизно пів на третю ночі і Тоні шкрябав рівняння на великій цифрові дошці у своїй сюїті, без крапельниці та йому дозволили одягти справжні штани. Він був досі медично ув’язнений у штабі Месників, але це все одно було йому як другий дім та йому дозволялося працювати у збройній лабораторії у денні часи. Життя було гарним для жертви замаху.

Ну, більш-менш гарним, подумав Тоні, коли випрямився, намагаючись не шкрябати шкіру на животі. Вона боліла та свербіла, а Стів позбавив його сильними знеболювальними за день до цього. Щось про обіцянку Пеппер, що було лайном.

Задумливо стукаючи по щоці та відступаючи назад, щоб оглянути свою роботу, Тоні вирішив, що він, мабуть, зробив достатньо за цей день. Ніч. Яка різниця.

-          ДЖАРВІС, що ти думаєш?

-          _За моїми розрахунками, це здійсненно. Коли Ви хочете його випробувати?_

-          Поки що невпевнений. Я, можливо, знов перевірю його вранці, може якось його посилю. Виглядає ненадійним.

-          _Як повітря,-_ погодився ДЖАРВІС. Тоні закотив очі та поклав стилус, підіймаючи футболку, щоб неуважно почесати навколо швів.

-          Менше гумору, ДЖАРВІС. Я тут гуморист, пам’ятаєш?

-          _Ви ніколи не дасте мені забути, пане._

-          Угу. На цьому все, - йдучи до ванної, він увімкнув холодну воду та сплеснув обличчя та шию, міркуючи, чи його робота дійсно виправдає себе. Ці речі були поза межою його експертизи, але він вчився.

Він витер обличчя та попрямував до ліжка, коли тихий неспішний крок прозвучав позаду нього. Волосся стало дибки у нього на шиї. Ну. Дві здогадки про те, хто це міг бути. Дідько.

-          _Пане. –_ ДЖАРВІС знав _._

-          Облиш, - Тоні напружено скомандував. Він повільно обернувся обличчям до Локі. – Штаб Месників цього разу? Круте місце, щоб закінчити те, що почав, як на мене.

Очі Локі були похмурими нефритами, коли він оглянув Тоні, його рот у незадоволеній лінії. Знов у своєму зелено-чорному шкіряному плащі та високих чорних чоботах, його вигравіювані наручні охоплювали його передпліччя, ніби Щ.И.Т. з ним не траплявся. Повільно наближаючись, Локі ніби нависав над Тоні через його перевагу у зрості. Чи може то була гра світла.

-          «Закінчити те, що я почав»? - він повторив повільно, смакуючи словами, - Навпроти. Ти мені дуже прислужив того дня. Тільки доречно, щоб я тобі відплатив, чи не так? - він окинув оком кімнату, вбираючи в себе усе з яструбиною інтенсивністю. Тоні помітив, що він потроху задкує.

-          Хей, знаєш що, я щедрий хлопець, як щодо того, що ми просто забудемо про це, і ти просто звідсіля заберешся? - запропонував Тоні. – Насправді, я б був дуже вдячним, якщо ти просто стукнув каблуками три рази та ніколи більше не з’являвся у моїй спальні.    

Вираз обличчя Локі не змінився, але його очі трохи потемнішали. Тоні думав, що він виглядав збентеженим.

-          Ти відкинеш мою пропозицію, навіть її не вислухавши? Я думав, що ти розумніший за це. – По боках пальці Локі на мить заіскрилися маленькими дужками зеленої енергії. Тоні взагалі це не подобалося.

-          Мені подобається жити, Локі, - він відповів. -  Вір у це чи ні, за моїм досвідом, ти не дуже цьому сприяєш. – він відступив назад, як уста Локі стиснулися, та відчув, як гладка і прохолодна стіна притиснулася до його плечей. – Тож називай мене як хочеш, але я буду сидіти тут, дихати та _не_ кровоточити від ножового поранення, а ти можеш продовжувати складати план моєї смерті на відстані.

Зелені очі навмисно зіщулилися на коротку секунду, а тоді Локі почав усміхатися.

-          Мій маленький трюк з ножем тебе так засмутив? Ніби я ніколи не намагався зашкодити тобі раніше.

Тоні кліпнув, та зненацька Локі був у нього перед обличчям, білі долоні притиснуті до стіни з обох боків від нього, затискаючи його тіло, що він не міг рухатися. Так зблизька Тоні дивився майже прямо на уста Локі, які мали проникливий нахил.

Тоні мовчки вилаявся. Навіть якщо Локі був тонкіший та фізично слабкіший від Тора, він досі перевершував Тоні у зрості та силі. Без костюма та досі з загоюючимися ранами, Тоні не представляв ніякої загрози. І Локі це знав.

-          Маю сказати, для того, хто працював один стільки ж, скільки і я, то перспектива, що хтось як ти надасть мені допомогу є… інтригуючим, - Локі пробурмотів, його подих прохолодний там, де він торкався його шкіри. Тоні на короткий час заплющив очі, молючись, що це не закінчиться кров’ю знову. Але Локі, як здавалося, не був зацікавлений у насильстві.

Він повільно нахилився, його губи ледве торкалися вигину вилиць Тоні перед тим, як знайти чутливу раковину його вуха.

-          Я змушений відплатити тобі, - він видихнув, - і я можу бути дуже щедрим. Нащо марнувати можливість?

Тоні насилу зковтнув, сліпо витріщаючись у білу колону горла Локі. Відчайдушно облизуючи губи, він спробував подумати. Насправді було дуже важко думати. Він дихав на бліду шкіру, долоні притиснуті до обладунків та усе, що він відчував - це запах шкіри та озону та _от дідько_ це було неначе язик, і усе виходило _занадто_ з-під контролю.

-          Я хочу, щоб ти звідси забрався, - Тоні видихнув, - у тебе є десять секунд. ДЖАРВІС, розбуди нашого дружелюбного сусіда, бога блискавки.

-          _Вже зроблено, пане._

Локі відсахнувся, ніби його вдарили, приголомшений та розлючений, його голова стрімко обернулася до дверей. Скоро Тор буде мчати коридорами до них, і вони обоє це знали.

Тоді увага Локі повернулася до нього, і його погляд був усім для того, щоб знов прикувати Тоні до стіни. Його обличчя було маскою, проте його очі палали. Але чим, Тоні не мав жодної ідеї.

-          Тож ти б викликав _його._ Дуже добре. – куток уст Локі сіпнувся, і він виглядав ніби хотів щось додати, але гримаючі двері у коридорі і сильний гуркіт бігу попереджав про прибуття Тора. Очі Локі, чорні від емоцій, були охоплені побоюванням, і коли він підняв свою руку, у ній був люто вигнутий кинджал.

Тор розпахнув двері, Мйольнір у руці, якраз вчасно для того, щоб побачити як Локі кинув його в обличчя Тоні.

“Локі, _ні!_ ”

Кинджал глибоко занурився у штукатурку біля голови Тоні, менше півдюйма від його скроні. Декілька пасм темного волосся опустилися на підлогу. Його серце калатало від страху. Чорт. _Чорт._

Локі тільки тонко всміхнувся: «Ой, не будь таким засмученим, Тор. Ти ж знаєш, я ніколи не промазую в ціль» 

Очі Тора звузилися з невпевненістю, коли він зиркнув між ними.

-          В яку гру ти граєш, Локі? – він окликнув, - Чому ти сюди прийшов? – Він, очевидно, спав, коли його збудив ДЖАРВІС: його волосся було скуйовдженим і по його щоці проходив відбиток від подушки. Він також був голим, за виключенням червоних шортів. Якось для Тоні він все одно виглядав досить значним. 

Але не для Локі. Він майже не глянув на свого брата. Відступаючи назад, він дозволив своєму погляду затриматися на Тоні на секунду перед тим, як відвернутися.

-          Це більше не має ніякого значення, – він холодно відповів. Переливчаста зелена магія опромінила його силует, - Короткочасний прорахунок у висновках. Тепер, пробачте мені, у мене є робота. Прощавайте.

-          Брате, зачекай-- - Тор кинувся вперед, одна рука витягнута, але Локі уже зник. Він виглядав засмученим деякий момент, вдивляючись у місце, де стояв його брат. Але він досить швидко отямився. Відкашлюючись, Тор покрокував до Тоні.

-          Ти в порядку?

-          Чудове запитання, - Тоні ковзнув подалі від кинджала у стіні, та обернувся оглянути його, потираючи бік голови. Маленький  клаптик волосся впав йому до руки. – О, о Боже. Тор, чи є на моїй голові лиса частина? Локі, що, тільки що вибрив мене?

Проте Тор витягував кинджал зі стіни, його велика рука поглинула рукоятку. Якщо її так можна назвати. То була проказлива маленька річ, без будь-яких запобіжників. По суті, то був просто оздоблений шматок металу, відполірований до сяючого блиску та скоріш за все гостріший від язика Локі. Тор вдивлявся у нього там, де він лежав у нього на руці. Він насупився.

-          Локі ніколи не промазує в ціль, - він сказав сам собі, його голос впав дуже низько. Очі Тора трохи повеселішали, - Щось зовсім не так з моїм братом, Тоні Старк.

-          Неймовірно, - роздратовано сказав Тоні, направляючись до дзеркала, - ДЖАРВІС, ініціюй Deadlock. Тут _і_ вдома.

-          _Deadlock_ _ініціюється_ _._ _Розраховано час завершення, десять секунд._

-          Deadlock? – запитав Тор з іншої кімнати. Тоні оглянув бік голови у дзеркалі ванної. Нічого, що не прикриє продумане розчісування, він вирішив, задоволений.

-          Еге ж, - він відповів. – Це місцеве заряджене поле, що блокує телепортацію у певному радіусі. Я досить впевнений, що він працює, але я не дізнаюся, поки його не випробують на полі бою. Він оснований на показниках Локі.

-          _Deadlock_ _тепер активований_ _._

Тоні відчув як щось ляснуло у вухах в той же час, як Тор підняв Мйольнір, щоб дивно на нього подивитися, згинаючи пальці навколо рукоятки. Ну, _щось_ відбулося. Тор обережно розмахнувся молотом, електрика попереджувально потріскувала навколо нього. Він насупив брови на Тоні.

-          Мйольнір несприятливо реагує на твою науку, - він сказав те слово, ніби воно було на смак огидне.

-          Мйольнір може замовкнути та змиритися, - відповів Тоні. – Краще буде барахлячий молот, аніж твій братець стане підкрадатися до мене посеред ночі.

Тор дивно на нього подивився:

 -         Мені кажуть, що Локі запропонував тобі інформацію поки я був в Асгарді. Про Скриню Древніх Зим. Поки я впевнений, що це не було б чимось таким, чого мій батько або я ще не знаємо, це… дивно, що він взагалі запропонував тобі будь-що.

Запрошуючи себе сісти на край ліжка Тоні, Тор поклав молот та сперся на коліна. Він був цікавим видовищем: напівголий  у спальні Тоні, виглядаючи настільки скуйовдженим та збентеженим. Не те, щоб він не про те подумав.

-          Він взагалі-то хотів обмінятися інформацією, - Тоні відтягнув верхню частину своєї футболки, показуючи холодне синє сяйво батареї. – він питав про це.

-          Локі не цікавить наука, - відповів Тор, хитаючи головою, - Йому з цього ніякої користі. За винятком, якщо б йому було просто цікаво, щодо чого я маю деякі підозри, - сині очі твердо зустрілися з ним, - ти його випустив, чи не так?

Попався.

Він може заодно вже і покінчити з цим, він гнітюче подумав.  _Так_ _,_ _Тор, я випустив твого маніакального брата, щоб врятувати декілька життів, що може ще й не матиме ніякого значення, коли він спробує захопити світ наступного разу, тож хей, моя вина._ Оце буде кайф.

Але здавалося так, що Тор сприйняв його мовчання за безмовне зізнання. Киваючи собі головою, він підвівся і хлопнув рукою по плечу Тоні.

-          Дякую, - він щиро сказав, дивуючи Тоні, - що зробив те, чого я не міг. Мої надії безглузді, я знаю, але Локі - мій брат, і навіть якщо то був я, хто його здолав у той день, я не бажав йому смерті. Я поклявся, що буду за ним доглядати, як і має старший брат. Це майже нічого не означало, доки я не усвідомив, наскільки темним став його шлях.

Тор опустив очі, та відлинув, зворушливо усміхаючись. Це була найсумніша клята річ, яку Тоні колись бачив.

-          Але моя провина – не твоя турбота. - він твердо сказав, розправляючись, -  Все одно, моя дяка за те, що випустив його перед тим, як смертні змогли ще більше нашкодити.

-          Угу, - сказав Тоні,  - ти просто згадай про це, коли він усіх нас перетворить на змій.

Це змусило Тора трохи засміятися:

-          Локі ненавидить змій. Скоріш він перетворить нас на польових мишей та спустить на нас котів.

Тоні кліпнув:

 

-          О, ну це набагато краще. Сьогодні я буду спати спокійно. Дякую, здорованю.

-          Нема за що. – легко відповів Тор, нагинаючись, щоб підняти свій молот, - Хоча я думаю, що Локі прихильний до тебе, чи був. Він досить спритний з клинком, як ти знаєш. – він попрямував до дверей, залишаючи раніше згаданий клинок на ліжку Тоні.

-          Тор, що ти у біса верзеш? Він намагався мене випотрошити.

-          Локі ніколи не промазує. – Тор багатозначно сказав. Його очі були повні життя коли він всміхнувся, - Проте його кинджал не простромив нічого окрім шкіри та м’язів. Я можу придумати тільки одну причину чому він поранив смертного, який ослухався свого власного роду, щоб його звільнити.

Він залишив Тоні стояти, обмірковуючи його слова ще дуже довго після того, як він пішов. У Тора були слабкості щодо того, де це стосувалося його брата, тож він не має сильно покладатися на його сліпу віру. Але він підняв важливе питання, та Тоні хвилювався, чи не знайшов він відповідь, про яку він раніше не думав.

Локі, що, повернувся його штрикнути, не через те, що він був зрадливим, невдячним маленьким мерзотником, але через те, що він не хотів, щоб його запідозрили у допомозі втечі?

Воно мало якийсь дивний сенс. Все таки, хто б запідозрив хлопця, стікаючого кров’ю на підлозі у допомозі втекти божевільному? Навіть якщо б Стів і не приховав скріпку, було ймовірно що вони б приписали це залишковій магії Локі, яка дозволяла самостійно нею керувати. Навіть контроль свідомості. Але ніхто у Щ.И.Т.у б не запідозрив, що він це зробив навмисне. Все таки, його _вдарили ножем._ Він був _Месником._

Можливо йому це казала нестача сну, але щось тут мало рацію. Трясця, все мало сенс. Особливо з нещодавньою появою Локі. Що означало…

Що означало, що він тільки що сказав їхньому наймогутнішому ворогу запхнути свої збуджуючі увертюри дружби собі в зад.

Якщо про це подумати, то це було ідеальним додатком до його бездонного протоколу спроб зробити правильне рішення.

“Смійся, Тоні,” – він собі порадив: "смійся, або ти дійсно заплачеш цього разу.”

Йому було нічого робити, тож він вирішив, що ліжко буде найкращим варінтом. Перед тим він повернувся, щоб покласти кинджал на стіл, де він точно йому нагадає добряче обстежити його вранці. Пізніше вранці, як би там не було. Третя година ночі прийшла та спливла деякий час назад. Але все було добре. Щит телепортації був завершений, захист був забезпечений та життя тривало, навіть якщо він подумки і надирав собі зад.

Він як раз починав засинати, коли він замислився що б сталося, якщо б він не відмовив Локі. Чи були надії Тора невиправданими? Мабуть. Можливо все сталося так, як і мало статися. Погані хлопці залишилися поганими, а гарні хлопці відмовилися від їх угод та нацькували на них їх старших братів. Світ продовжував обертатися.

Все одно, від мляво подумав, здавалося ніби він пропустив щось неперевершене.

 

 

* * *

Сонце тільки-но починало виходити з-за горизонту, коли задзвонив телефон Тоні, лякаючи його таки сильно, що він підскочив та випадково жбурнув подушку через усю кімнату.

-          Замітка для себе, замінити рингтон на… не AC/DC. - він туманно пробурмотів, вилазячи з ліжка, щоб взяти його зі столу, -  Говорить Старк, і це краще буде не через дрібницю.

-          Доброго ранку, Містере Старк. Чи це не прекрасний ранок? Я сподіваюся, що не розбудив Вас! – Нік Ф’юрі звучав так, ніби був достатньо розлюченим, щоб проковтнути свинець та плювати кулями, що змусило його ввічливе привітання звучати ще більш психованим. – До нас учора вдерся наш старий друг Містер Луфеярсон.

Тоні потер очі, напівсидячи на кутку стола, поки він намагався змусити свій мозок працювати.

-          Локі забігав? Дай вгадаю, він забрав магічну скриньку. Я казав тобі відправити її до Асгарду,

Ф’юрі. Ти знав, що так станеться.

На тому кінці лінії долю секунди прозвучала тиша. Тоні уявив як Ф’юрі вщипнув себе за перенісся, чи може у нього сосуд десь лопнув.

-          Він замінив його міні-холодильником, Старк.

-          М-

-          Це те, що я сказав, не змушуй мене повторювати.  

Тоні почав сміятися. Міні-холодильник. Локі справді зіграв злий жарт над Щ.И.Т.ом.

-          Ну, то було щедрим, - він задихався, витираючи очі, - Що ти хочеш, щоб я зробив? Поспавши всього дві години, не менше.

-          Нічого. - Ф’юрі твердо відповів, - Просто слідкуй за усім крижаним влітку, та перевір увесь дім. Якщо він тут був, то не буде перебільшенням думати, що він заглядав і до Месників.

Чи то не було правдою. Тоні відхилив голову, щоб втомлено подивитися на стелю.

-          Чому ви люди не можете мені просто імейли відправляти?

-          Мені просто подобається чути твій голос. -  Ф’юрі  відповів, і Тоні знав, що він напевне зламав в той момент олівець в кулаці. – Буду на зв’язку.

Телефон піпнув після роз’єднання. Тоні кинув його на купу паперів, розкиданих на столі, здригаючись, коли він брязкнув об кинджал, який він там залишив. Дідько. Останнє, що йому було потрібно, то це міняти свій телефон.

Тоні тоді осяяло, що він не залишав ніяких паперів на столі. Папери дуже легко губляться, він тижнями працював з цифровою дошкою…

Сповзаючи зі столу, він обернувся та розгорнув папери. Їх було десь тридцять: дизайни та замітки на великих шматках тонкого креслярського паперу – деякі частини були дуже схожими на його ескіз  костюму, який він побудував із Їнсеном у Гульмірі до того, як він поклав їх на підлогу. Тоді він зрозумів.

-          ДЖАРВІС, - він хрипло промовив, не в змозі відвести очі. Його серце калатало, - зіскануй усе. Занеси до мого особистого серверу. Я хочу, щоб це було надійно захищено.

-          _Так, пане._

Тоні повернувся назад до столу, помічаючи клаптик паперу, зігнутий вдвоє. Він лежав під кинджалом. Розгортаючи його, він швидко продивився його вміст. Він багато не сказав.

І не треба було.

_За проханням._

_Отже, наша справа завершена_ _._

 _-_ _Л_

 _P_ _._ _S_ _:_ _Що то було за пощипування, яке я відчув, коли телепортувався сюди?_

 

-           Той сучий син, - Тоні видихнув, його обличчя осяяла велика усмішка, - той хитрий клятий сучий син…

Йому було байдуже, що Deadlock не спрацював: він міг обстежити його пізніше. Йому навіть було байдуже, що у Локі знов була скриня. Тоні переймався у той момент тільки однією річчю, і вона була викладена у нього під ногами.

-          _Назва цього проекту, пане?_

Тоні навіть і не думав.

-          Схеми:  _Doombot Beta_.

У нього була робота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не смійтеся з "Пана Луфеярсона", це з Вікіпедії. Хочааа, сама довго реготіла XD


	3. Розділ 3

 

Все-таки, світ продовжував обертатися.

Локі повністю зник з очей, забираючи з собою скриню до невідомих місць. Тоні видужав та Залізна Людина знов злетіла в небо: її метеорний слід сяяв на нічному небі Нью-Йорку. Месники боролися зі з поганцями, у Ніка Ф’юрі з’явилася виразка, а Тор не схвалював того, що Deadlock 2.0 був установлений всюди, де він хотів бути.

Справи йшли як завжди, а вони йшли добре.

-          Може це щось типу моторошного подарунка злодія-залицяльника. – запропонував Клінт, розмахуючи своїм напівз’їденим бургером для виразності. Він витер рота та злизав соус з пальця, дивлячись як Тоні вивчав лицеву плату прототипу Думбота. – Може ви вже одружені. Хей, не думаєш, що це робить тебе дружиною?

-          Я справді виглядаю класно у сукні, - неуважно сказав Тоні, підносячи плату до світла. – але я думаю, що ти неправий. Він виглядає, ніби _всміхається_ тобі? – знімаючи шолом, він простягнувся до зварювальника.

Сидячи задом наперед на офісному кріслі, Клінт крутнувся на ньому та пошаркав по підлозі, подалі від іскор. Після декількох швидких дотиків Тоні знов відсунув шолом для зварки назад та оглянув свою працю. Клінт жував із ентузіазмом, та ткнув на нього пальцем.

-          Просто кажу, Локі здав Дума заради _тебе._ Що ще це може означати?

-          Гадаю те, що у крадіїв немає честі.

-          Локі відплатив борг, чувак. Він як Тор: він не любить, коли на його плечах щось висить. Ти мав би здогадатися.

-          Може Дум сказав йому, що у шкірі він виглядає гладким. – Клінт майже через це подавився.

Усміхаючись, Тоні перейшов кімнату, стягуючи зварювальні рукавиці та кидаючи їх на стіл. Йому вже була пора відпочити. Коли він не був зайнятий на місіях, він працював над Думботом у штабі Месників останні вісім тижнів, вивчаючи схеми перед тим, як побудувати подвійного агента, якого вони можливо зможуть відправити назад до бази Дума.

Десь у той час Клінт зламав пальця на полі бою та був відсторонений від справи. Ф’юрі все-таки конфіскував кожен лук та стрілу, щоб забезпечити його слухняність. Очевидно, було тільки природнім те, що Клінт тоді використає свій вільний час, щоб патякати Тоні про походження його останнього проекту.

-          Ми не бачили його більше двох місяців. Ставлю на те, що він планує щось велике, типу підсвідомих послань по телевізору чи щось таке. – Штовхаючись назад до Тоні, він відштовхувався ногами ніби охочий краб, щоб розвернути крісло. – Я б так зробив.

-          Це каже хлопець, що більшість вчорашнього дня намагався переконати ДЖАРВІС, що він - _HAL_ _-9000_. - Тоні нагадав йому, потираючи перенісся. – Потім він піддався та назвав тебе Дейвом, ти перелякався та ночував із Беннером.

-          Ноу гомо, чувак. Я спав на підлозі. – наголосив Клінт. – До того ж, ДЖАРВІС і голос скопіював і усе інше. – він нахилився вперед, вишкірившись. – Хей, що скажеш до того, щоб змусити Тора передивитися усі фільми «Термінатора»? 

Тоні радісно фиркнув.

-          Тааак, тому що він недостатньо ненавидить технологію.

Клінт знизав плечима.

-          Просто відчуваю, що ДЖАРВІС може йому згадуватися мурашками по шкірі більше, аніж зараз.

Вирішуючи не удостоювати це відповіддю, Тоні похитав головою та зробив замітку у голові сказати Тору, щоб не дивився нічого, що може запропонувати Клінт «Соколине Око» Бартон. Він тільки-но переконав Тора, що Deadlock не був таким жахливим як звучав, та тільки зрикошетить усі спроби телепортуватися до штабу. Не те, щоб він взагалі працював, замість пощипування або чого-там, яке Локі відчув, коли заніс схеми.

-          Хей, можливо він мертвий.

-          Хто? – запитав Тоні, - Тор?

-          Локі. Тоді б це пояснило затишшя. Проте я сумніваюся, що Дум зможе його якось скривдити. – відповів Клінт, позіхаючи. Він встав із крісла. – Як би там не було, з мене досить. Відчуваю, наступає післяобіденна дрімота. Удачі з цим 007.

-          Не давай йому ім’я до мене. – поскаржився Тоні. – Є правила. Розбивання шампанського та все таке.

-          Угу, - Клінт навіть не намагався вибачитись, коли попрямував до ліфту.

-          Якщо побачиш Стіва, скажи йому, що я поклав три нові пари штанів Капітана Америки у його кімнаті, і якщо він знов порве їх, то я виставлю в інтернет відео, де він зплутав свій мобільний з пультом від телевізора. – Соромити національного героя переважало роздратування постійно лагодити нескінченні пари яскраво синіх штанів як якийсь працівник потогінного заводу.

-          Серйозно, знову? – засміявся Клінт перед тим, як двері зачинилися, підіймаючи його до цивілізації.

-          Нарешті, сам один, – пробурмотів Тоні, посуваючи крісло та протираючи рукою очі. Він не пам’ятав коли востаннє спав більше ніж чотири години. Будуючи Думбота, удосконалюючи Deadlock та патрулюючи вулиці як Залізна Людина займало більшість його днів та ночей.

Стів казав йому відмовитись від патрулів та трохи відпочити, але Тоні ще треба було навчитись ввічливо сприймати поради щодо свого здоров’я. Але якщо він був чесним із собою, він не був певен, чому він  кружляв над містом годинами поспіль. Останнім часом було майже нуль кримінальної діяльності.

_Можливо він мертвий._

Можливо так і було. Погані речі іноді траплялися і з поганими людьми. Але життя та смерть Локі Луфеярсона було тривогою Тора. У Тоні і так було забагато на тарілці. Все ж, невідання заповзло йому під шкіру. Відчуття чекання коли впаде монета. Настільки ж імовірно було те, що Думбот був всього диверсією, щоб чимось їх зайняти, поки відбувалося щось зовсім інше.

Але все це було спекуляцією, а Тоні не любив спекулювати. Ані трохи.

В решті решт, час покаже.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Пройшов ще місяць. Життя тривало. Місто було на короткий час захоплено гамма-клонами. Тоні завершив Думбота-шпигуна. Тор був викликаний назад до Асґарду на тиждень, поки Одін спав.

Локі увесь цей час переховувався.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Три тижні після його повернення з Асґарду, Тор допомагав Тоні покривати частину даху черепицею після одного з Халкових більш енергійних погромів в домі.

Ну, якщо чесно, Тор покривав дах черепицею, а Тоні просто подавав йому інструменти та пив пиво. Незважаючи на те, що він був спадкоємцем трону Асґарду, Тору взагалі-то подобалось допомагати по дому. Чорта з два він міг готувати, але дайте йому рушник для посуду і він допоможе все вичистити не гірше за інших. Тоні все це списав на ентузіазм здорованя загалом до усього.

-          Це виглядає достатнім для тебе, Тоні Старк? – Тор витер чоло та оглянув свою роботу. Довга іржава смужка цегляного пилу спотворювала одну щоку. Тоні вирішив, що він йому про неї не скаже.

-          Гадаю, ми дізнаємося, коли задощить. Але виглядає добре. – він промовив, знизаючи плечима. – Якщо чесно, я знаю чорта лисого у покриванні даху. Я тут просто, щоб втекти, поки Коулсон тиняється туди-сюди. Пива?

Тор кивнув та Тоні передав одну банку; пальці мокрі від конденсації. Разом вони відкинулися назад на помірний нахил даху, між ними запала приємна тиша, поки вони пили.

Був теплий день, не дуже жаркий для літа, і сонце тільки починало заходити. Воно надало небу краснуватий відтінок, освітлюючи навколо них горизонт. Звуки транспорту віддалялися, а черепиця була теплою під його шкірою; Тоні відчув, як він розслабляється вперше за багато тижнів. Це було гарне відчуття.

-          Було занадто довго, - тихо сказав Тор, врешті-решт завершуючи тишу. – Боюся, що він планує щось жахливе.

Біля нього, Тоні зіщурився на захід сонця, потягуючи пиво з пляшки. Від тої ночі, коли з’явився Локі і Тор зрозумів, що Тоні його випустив, асґардієць був впевнений, що він знав, чим займається Локі або він якось давав про себе знати.

Авжеж, він не казав це відкрито, але Тоні міг здогадатися через те, як очі Тора іноді мандрували до його живота та окреслювали шрам, який він не бачив. _Шрам Локі,_ казали його очі. Тоні цікавився як це було, сумувати за кимось так сильно та знати, що вони б скоріше подружилися із твоїм товаришем, аніж на тебе б плюнули.

-          Тор, він завжди щось планує, - Тоні відмітив. – І кожного разу ми його в асфальт закочуємо. Дай йому розважитися.

Тор похмурився.

-          Я не думаю, що ми побачили найгірше, на що він здатен. Поки що. Я непокоюся, що ти можеш якимось чином бути частиною його плану.

-          Знову це? – простогнав Тоні – Кажу ж тобі, забудь. Він сам сказав: він зі мною покінчив. Кінець. Назад до справи. А ті вибрики, мабуть, йому було нудно та він захотів погратися у твоїй пісочниці деякий час. – Він допив своє пиво, поки Тор на нього похмуро дивився.

-          Локі - хитрий та зрадливий ворог. Не недооцінюй його.

-          О, сказав Тор. – Тоні весело фиркнув. – Усе, що ти робиш, то це недооцінюєш його. Все, що він має зробити, то це повернути свої гарненькі зелені оченята на тебе, та ти стаєш великою калюжею братерської любові. Він розігрує тебе кожного разу, бідолашний ти роззяво.

Ну добре, мабуть то було трохи різко, подумав Тоні, коли обличчя Тора зашарілося, його очі зачеплені та злі. Він дивився, як так названий бог блискавки спакував свої знаряддя судорожними порухами та подумав, щоб відчути провину, але відкинув цю ідею. Це було правдою: Локі був найбільшим ворогом Тора та його найбільшою слабкістю, два в одному. Усі це знали.

-          Що ти можеш знати про сімейні узи, Тоні Старк? – Тор кинув виклик, його очі темні. – У тебе її немає.

-          Ай, - спокійно промовив Тоні, маленька усмішка закрутила куток його уст. – Маєш рацію. Мабуть я запитаю у Локі як це, наступного разу, коли ми побачимось.

Тор повернувся та попрямував назад до виходу на дах із зсутуленими плечима, ніби щось за ним гналося. Мабуть його власна провина, Тоні недружелюбно подумав.

Він вдивлявся у зникаюче світло заходу сонця, перед тим, як тихо вилаятися коли вогонь вийшов з нього. Молодець, Тоні, він сказав сам собі з огидою. Ось знову він тикав відкриті рани, просто тому, що міг. Тор цього не заслужив, чому він таке навіть _сказав?_

Ну, він хоча б віддав те, що й отримав, подумав Тоні із коротким сухим смішком. Він не чекав такого зауваження від його старого приятеля Тора. Не було в його природі так огризатися. Але він це спровокував та, якщо про це подумати, то просто тупа відвертість його так зачепила. Всього трошки. Як він міг звинувачувати Тора у тому, що він намагався триматися за ту родину, яка у нього була? Не міг, зрозуміло й ясно.

Встаючи на ноги одним порухом, він витіснив усю розмову зі своєї голови. Наставала ніч, а у нього ще був патруль міста. Велике, на диво тихе місто.

 

 

 

* * *

Але коли не було значної злочинності, кому мстилися Месники?

 

 

 

* * *

 

Пройшов іще тиждень, та найхоробрішу річ, яку зробив кожен із Месників – це записався до аукціону, де кожного видадуть як побачення на ніч, для того, щоб підняти фонди.

На Стіва Роджерса поставили не менш ніж сто п’ятдесят три тисячі.

Придурок.

 

 

 

* * *

Коли це сталося, то прийшло нізвідки.

Тоні спокійно намотував круги навколо міста, потік транспорту та світло помаранчевих ліхтарів змивалися в довгі смуги кольорів далеко внизу. Ніч була спокійною, повітря струменіло навколо його костюму, та він почувався досить-таки вдоволено.

 Він пролітав біля околиць Цетрального Парку, коли величезний льодяний спис вистрілив у повітря, випираючи під різними кутами, коли на ньому по боках виростали «зуби». Він вистрілив настільки швидко, що Тоні навіть не втямив, що він на шляху зіткнення, доки не заволала тривога близькості.

-          Свята матір чортів! – він випалив, круто завертаючи наліво, щоб уникнути його. Він зрубав чималий конус льоду. Дивлячись униз, він оглянув розташування землі під ним, розпрямляючись, щоб зависнути над полем, заповненим кольоровими, миготячими ліхтарями.

То був карнавал, чи щось на кшталт того. Цукрова вата, попкорн та чортове колесо, й усе таке. Діти з батьками мандрували по шатрах. Клоуни у різнобарвних фарбах. Музика. Вигуки захвату. ІЛС у костюмі блимав та спалахував, коли його сенсори аналізували, потоки інформації формували список у кутку його поля зору.

-          Карнавал, - простогнав Тоні. – Карнавал поблизу, і хтось навмання стріляє в мене кригою з кущів. Клас. Взагалі ніякої небезпеки побічного ушкодження. 

Завитки зеленого вогню вистрілили вгору з боку основи льодяної вежі, яка була оточена деревами. Тоні подякував долі, що вони не досягали карнавалу. Уникаючи кожен постріл магії, яка вибухала в небі, він понизився, намагаючись подивитись, хто ж тут буянить. Лід не завжди означав Локі, а єдина людина, яку він бачив, щоб використовувала такий зелений вогонь була--

Тоні витріщився.

Окей, справи були кепськими.

Поміж брязкоту сокир та посохів та силових блискавок, розлітаючихся у різні боки, Тоні відчув, як його нутрощі похололи.

Всього билися четверо, або ж, якщо бути більш точним, три з них билися, а один просто намагався залишитися живим. Він кружляв у їхньому центрі, посох піднятий високо, трава покрита товстим шаром льоду, який віддзеркалював магію, яка іскрилася і відбивалася від нього. Він рухався ніби олія у воді, кожний рух перетікав у наступний, коли він надавав наступні атаки, але він був у меншості та його опоненти були не такими типами, щоб просто так здатися. Навіть і близько.

Очевидно, то був поганий день, щоб бути Локі Луфеярсоном.

-          Що ти накоїв? – Тоні пробурмотів сам до себе, дивлячись, як вони намагалися розірвати його на шматки.

Злодії билися зі злодіями. Такого не було у книжці правил. Але карнавал був так близько… він не міг стояти осторонь. Він був на лінії з усіма Месниками ще до того, як повністю усвідомив, що він робить.

-          Месники! – він рявкнув. – У нас численні злодії з надприродніми можливостями воюють один з одним біля карнавалу в Центральному Парку. Розпізнав особистість Локі, Амори, Скурджа _та_ Доктора Дума. Це _тривога_ _вищого пріоритету._ Якщо ви чуєте—

-          Залізна Людино, _відступися_. – вибухнув голос із каналу, непривітний та зовсім непрошений. – Дай їм битися.

 

Тоні зціпив зуби.

 

-          Ф’юрі, що ти _у біса_ верзеш? Там декілька сотень людей—

-          Яких ти евакуюєш, - відповів Ф’юрі, звучачи металево крізь динамік. – Просто залиш наших могутніх друзів у їхніх справах. Не кожного дня вони роблять за нас нашу ж роботу.

-          _Що?_ Ніякого в дідька шансу! – завершуючи трансляцію, він переключився на другорядний канал. – Месники, збирайтесь!

Не було жодного відгуку. Червона хвиля попереджень заповнила ІЛС.

-          Виглядає, ніби ваша лінія зайнята, містере Старк.

Всередині костюму, Тоні скипів.

 

-          Ти _глушиш_ мене?! Трясця, Ф’юрі, _не примушуй_ мене!

-          Думаю, що все як раз навпаки. “Helicarrier” позаду тебе. Щ.И.Т. на позиції. Витягуй звідти _цивільних,_ Старк.

Далеко під низом Тоні, Локі виглядав, ніби починав втомлюватися. Він навіть й не думав, що хтось із них його помітив, а навіть якщо і помітили, то їм було все одно. Вони нападали на нього зі зброєю та магією, та Локі старався як міг, але ніхто не міг триматися вічно. Навіть той кмітливий покидьок.

Чорт. _Чорт._ Навіть якщо він би і спустився туди, найімовірнішим буде те, що йому там теж надають добрячих стусанів, а карнавал можливо уразить один із непередбачуваних зарядів чогось там. Він не міг зв’язатися з іншими, а Ф’юрі витав у небі як бісова хмара, спостерігаючи за кожним його порухом.

Що ж тоді? Він дозволить Локі загинути? Ніхто б його і не засудив. Цивільні перші, і все таке. Ф’юрі його підтримає на усі 100 процентів. То не була бійка невинних. Кожен із них утнув свою частку темних справ. Локі нічим не відрізнявся від Дума або Амори. Себелюбний, корисливий та прагнучий влади.  Єдиною різницею було те, що Локі мав зрадити одного з них, щоб відплатити йому борг.

Чи було цього достатньо? Ні. Чорта з два.

Тоді чому воно здавалося таким неправильним?

Тому, що ти тоді дивитимешся страту, сказав йому голос, шепочучи йому із кутків його підсвідомості. Коли вони його діб’ють, вони його стратять, а ти будеш тим, хто на це дивитиметься.

Він був Залізною Людиною. Він боровся із поганцями. Навіть якщо іноді він не був упевнений, що вибереться звідти живим.

-          _Пане, -_ ДЖАРВІС тихо нагадав.

Унизу, Локі хитнувся та впав на одне коліно. Три кинджали вистрілили з його рук. Тільки один досяг мети. Скурдж затнувся, щоб витягнути кинджал із своїх грудей та підняв високо свою сокиру. Локі розтроївся і зник. Троє. Всього троє.

Залізна Людина боролася із поганцями.

_Та хто ж були поганцями?_

-          Не роби цього, Старк. – попередив Ф’юрі залізним голосом.

Тоні заплющив очі.

 _Чорт._ Він робив дурніші речі.

Його очі відкрилися.

-          ДЖАРВІС! Ініціюй дистанційну активацію ДОС Марка 1. В темпі вальсу, якщо ти не проти. Переведи енергію на уні-промінь, заряди до максимуму – його серце калатало у грудях, він вишкірився на відео, яке висвітилося на ІЛС. – Вибач Ф’юрі, але гадаю, що сьогодні ти на посаді контролюючого натовпом.

Лютий погляд Ф’юрі мав розплавити його шолом.

 

-          Ти _хоч трохи_ розумієш, що робиш?

Тоні несамовито засміявся.

-          Аж ніякої. Згадуй мене незлим тихим словом, Директор. – він повністю роз’єднав зв’язок та заблокував усі канали, повертаючи погляд вниз, на льодяне поле бою.

-          _ДОС Марка 1 активована. Визначений час прибуття – дві хвилини, пане._   _Уні-промінь на шістдесяти-трьох процентах_ _._

-          Залиши відлік відкритим. Перезапиши Локі Луфеярсона як «цивільного» у протоколі. Дистанційно активуй Deadlock до радіусу в пів милі. Заряджай, ДЖАРВІС. Цілься.

-          _Бережіться, пане._

Тоні нестримно вишкірився, коли у полі зору з’явився Скурдж, його величезна сокира відбивала місячне сяйво та магію, коли він її високо заніс над головою. О, це буде просто чарівно.

-          Вогонь.

Він відчув розкотистий удар, коли із наплічників вилетіли заряди, витрачаючи тільки секунду, щоб спрямувати силу та послідувати за ними. Три сильно вдарили Скуржда, цілючись прямо у його зап’ястя. Асградійці були сильними, але їм потрібні робочі руки, щоб утримати зброю. Судячи з реву люті та болю, який учув Тоні, у Скуржда більше не було такої привілеї.

Інші п’ять ракет уразили Дума повсюду та відкинули його назад до дерев. Тоні не був певен, чи то був Думбот, чи ні, тому відключити його на пару хвилин було найкращим, що він міг зробити.

Амора та Локі відскочили назад один від одного, щоб витріщитися шокованими та замішаними. Вони помітили його одночасно, дві пари дуже різних зелених очей широкі, як не смішно, з точнісінько однаковим виразом. Чотири руки засвітились магією.

-          Ну, от і пропав мій елемент сюрпризу, - він відмітив сам для себе. – Настав час для головної події. – він швидко злетів,вистрілюючи кілька спалахів, щоб заплутати Амору та збільшити відстань між нею та Локі. Він грубо приземлився, роздроблюючи під своїми чоботами замерзлу землю.

-          Добре, дітвора, геть з мого газону. – То було задоволенням, бачити як Амора намагається кудись телепортуватися, але під дією Deadlock найкраще, що вона змогла зробити – це маленьке мерехтіння, або два. Усвідомлюючи, що вона застрягла, вона видала лютий крик.

-          Ти _смієш?!_ Скурдж! Підводься, ти мені потрібен! – Але Скурдж виглядав, ніби він на деякий час вийшов з гри, схопившись за свої зап’ястя, щоб прикрити те, що, здавалося, були декілька потрісканих кісток. Але все одно, він став на ноги. Маленький покірний-- Думка Тоні перервалася, коли він пригнувся від удару посохом в обличчя. Посохом _Локі._

Навіть сірим від утоми, очі палали отруйно-зеленим, все одно здавалося, що Локі ще міг боротися. Як дика тварина, подумав Тоні. Нападав на усе, що близько підходило. Як же довго вони боролися?

-          Обережно, придурок, - Тоні вигукнув, коли пригнувся від іншого удару. – Що з тобою в дідька відбувається? – він відбив ще один удар своїм передпліччям, відскакуючи із зони досяжності. Дивлячись на них обох, Амора таємно посміхнулася.

-          Ну годі, Залізна Людино, - вона лагідно вмовляла, нишком підходячи до нього. – Певне, ворог мого ворога – друг? Допоможи мені позбутися Коваля Брехні. Йому дозволялося бешкетувати _занадто… довго…_

Йому здавалося, чи вона раптом стала дуже, дуже гарною? Тоні старанно закліпав, коли її очі, здавалося, розширилися у глибокі зелені озера, упиваючи його, доки вони були усім, що він бачив. У них була іскра чогось, занурена десь глибоко в них, він подумав. Мабуть… він міг послідувати за цим…

 _Дзенннь!_ Посох знов ударив його шолом, цього разу Локі замахнувся так, щоб мало не здалося.

-          Прокинься, йолопе, - Локі засичав. Він, здавалося, зрозумів, що відбувалося. – Не дивись їй в очі!

-          Угх, - з розумінням сказав Тоні, відчуваючи себе так, ніби його окунули в холодну воду. Він різко її відштовхнув, майже не чуючи її обурений зойк. – Я прокинувся, прокинувся.

-          Добре, - відповів Локі, виглядаючи змученим. – Так само, як й іграшка Віктора. – Тоні повернувся вчасно, щоб побачити, як Дум (або, як виявилося, Думбот) прокрадався назад до галявини, пів каптура відірвало, показуючи металеву черепну пластину. Самовідновлювальні покидьки.

На щастя, то був також момент, коли приземлився ДОС Марк 1. Наближаючийся Думбот завмер, сенсори шаленіли, коли він отримав усі показники від нього.

-          _Думбот, яка Ваша ідентифікація?_ ”

ДОС Марк 1 (нуль-нуль-сім, як Соколине Око його ніжно прозвав) вклонився.

-          _Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. Ви бажаєте бути збовтаними чи змішаними?_

Тоні кліпнув. Звучало, як голос Клінта.

Думбот тільки електронно дзенькнув на нього, функції ідентифікації та логіки зіткнулися. ДОС вирішив за нього, ступаючи вперед одним плавним рухом, електрика потріскувала навколо нього. Тоні залишив їх розбиратися. Уні-промінь повністю зарядився та він мав відлупцювати одного ката.

Він повернувся до Локі.

-          Зможеш розібратися з цією Магічною Барбі?

Локі мовчки кивнув, але він виглядав нещадним. Оце так він був блідим. Худіший теж, ніби то щось висмоктало з нього усе життя. Але він був крутим, Тоні сам собі нагадав, відвертаючись, як Скурдж почав наближатися, виглядаючи на усі два з половиною метри та готовий витягнути вміст його кісток. Крім того, у нього були більші клопоти, щоб через них хвилюватися.

Вже було три на три, і бійка, на перший погляд, здавалась чесною. Тоні міг концентруватися тільки на Скурджі більшість часу: навіть пораненим, він досі був у змозі махати тією сокирою на усі боки як скажений лісоруб. Тоні ухилявся від чого міг та стріляв, коли мав пристойну траєкторію, але він не мав гарного прицілу, щоб використати уні-промінь. Тож бійка продовжувалася далі. І далі.

Допомога не прийшла. Чи то був Ф’юрі, хто блокував усі сигнали та затримував усю медію в районі, Тоні не знав, але стало ясно, що ніякої допомоги з боку Месників можна не чекати. Був тільки він, його двійний агент Думбот та Локі.

-          _Робоча ємність ДОС Марк 1 – тридцять відсотків. Функція логіки відключена. Думбот намагається взламати систему._ – голос ДЖАРВІС не був музикою для його вух. Якщо Думбот перепише логіку ДОС та його систему розпізнавання друг/ворог, то вони можуть заодно поцілувати свій зад на прощання тут і зараз.

-          Чорт! – Тоні вилаявся. У нього не було часу. Тоді Скурдж понісся на нього, сокира в повітрі, кров текла по його передпліччах. Повністю відкритий. – Уні-промінь на повну силу. Вогонь!

Синювато-білий потік чистої стрясаючої енергії вистрілив із його репульсору в грудях, прямо над його батареєю. Навіть з його стабілізаторами працюючими на повну, Тоні все одно ледве залишався стоячим на льоду, коли промінь вдарив точно у Скурджа, енергія повністю оточила його з близької відстані. Тоні продовжував давити стільки, скільки міг, в той час, коли мірка енергії на його ІЛС повільно опускалася. Але йому потрібно було знати, що зі Скурджем покінчено.

-          _Пане, ДОС Марк 1 тепер вимкнений. Я наполегливо рекомендую перезапуск—_

-          Якщо у ньому є якась загроза, то нас чекає світ болю, ДЖАРВІС, - Тоні проскрипів. Дивлячись на Локі з Аморою, він побачив, як обидва ще досі стояли і билися, навіть якщо Локі і виглядав так, ніби зараз впаде на коліна.

Костюм уже був достатньо вичерпаний. Він не зможе ще раз використати уні-промінь. Зменшуючи енергію, він ударив фару на костюмі. Якщо Скурдж зміг це якось блокувати—

Оу.

Не зміг. Тоні витріщився.

-          Боже правий, оце так безлад. – він повернувся до білявої жінки, яка досі обмінювалася магічними вистрілами з Локі. – Хей, Чарівнице, я перетворив твого охоронця на паштет. От лишенько.

Налякана, Амора обернулася на досить довгий час, щоб побачити Скурджа. Кров відлинула від її обличчя, залишаючи її достатньо приголомшеною, щоб не побачити, як Локі викликав Скриню Древніх Зим і вистрілив нею прямо їй в обличчя. Він не відпускав, доки вона не залишилася нічим окрім зеленувато-блондинистої плями у великому шматку льоду, заморожена глибоко всередині його хватки.

Задихаючись, повністю виснажений, Локі звалився на коліна, коли скриня звилася з очей.

-          І тоді залишився один, - Тоні сказав сам собі, повертаючись до Думбота.

Він був пошматований. ДОС Марк 1 абияк поправляв свою порвану мантію. Він завмер та побачив, як витріщився Тоні.

-          _Пане, -_ ДЖАРВІС сказав, випрямляючись. – _Чи можу я запропонувати наступного разу, коли ви збудуєте наднового дрона, Ви під’єднаєте його нейро-симулятор до серверу, під’єднаного безпосередньо не до мого?_

Тоні кліпнув. Окей. Отже. Як видно, ДОС був ДЖАРВІС. Що означало, що ДЖАРВІС завантажив себе до ДОС та знищив Думбота. Тому що це була річ, яку він тепер міг робити.

-          ДЖАРВІС, ти маєш намір захопити світ?

-          _Ні, пане. –_ він звучав глибоко ображений навіть такою ідеєю.

-          Добре. Просто переконуюсь. – його лицева плата відскочила. – Якщо ти закінчив бути _Т-800_ на сьогодні, ти не міг би відправити його додому за мене? Останнє, що мені потрібно - то це щоб Ф’юрі поклав свої урядові лапи на нього.

-          _Авжеж. –_ ракети золотаво вистрілили, ДОС/ДЖАРВІС злетів у небо. Тоні дивився, як той відлітає з відособленим відчуттям цікавості. Врятований ДЖАРВІСом, га? Життя не могло стати же більш скаженим. Але з кращого боку, він хоча б зможе злякати до смерті Клінта, коли забажає.

Повертаючись до Локі, Тоні підійшов до нього; вага костюму ламала лід під ногами. Він сидів там, куди опустився кілька моментів назад, руки тремтіли від утоми, його очі - два яскраві зелені ліхтарі на смертельно-блідому обличчі. Він взагалі не виглядав як той упевнений придурок, який з’явився у його спальні чотири місяці тому.

Зменшуючи потужність Deadlock, щоб відновити запаси енергії у костюмі, Тоні протягнув руку, щоб допомогти йому підвестися. Він її не взяв. Дідько, Локі навіть не підвів очей.

-          Що ти можеш взагалі хотіти зараз? – запитав Локі, його голос майже зниклий. – Я втомлююся бути тобі винним, Старк. Воно мене напевне вб’є. – він відміряв йому зіщурений погляд; його рот у напруженій лінії.

-          Це в альтернативу мене, _не_ врятувавши тобі життя, та все одно твоєї смерті? – він скептично сказав. Типово. – Авжеж, як хочеш. Ось тобі порада: перестань вибішувати потужних навіжених як Амора та Дум!

-          Я б із ними впорався. – похмуро сказав Локі. – Останнє, чого я хочу або що мені потрібно – то це прихід таких як ти, _смертних,_ мені на поміч.

-          До цього ти не був проти.

-          А тепер – проти. – Намагаючись змусити свої кінцівки скоординуватися, Локі мало по малу почав підводитися. В кінці, він був однакового росту з Тоні в костюмі, дивлячись йому прямо в очі. – Не тіш себе оманами, що моя минула пропозиція ще в силі.

Тоні закотив очі.

-          Ти думаєш, я прилетів сюди з якимось прихованим мотивом? Я гадав Дум на тобі їздить через те, що ти мені схеми дав. Хей, якщо б я помилявся, вважай це безкоштовним додатком. Мені справді байдуже. Тож проштовхни це до своєї тупої асгардської голови.

Локі сіпнувся.

-          _Я не--_

Але його сплеск емоцій був проковтнутий високим рипінням тріскання льоду, та спалах зеленої магії вистрілив з льодяної тюрми, в якій була замкнена Амора. Її відкриті долоні вивергали у всі сторони зелений град кулеподібних снарядів, декілька з яких Тоні отримав собі у костюм в той час, коли Локі створив тонкий щит навколо себе.

-          Ну, було приємно, - сказала Амора, коли вона незграбно збирала залишки Скурджа, - але у мене є охоронець, якого треба відлагодити. І я гадаю, що ти, Залізна Людина, маєш рятувати декілька верещачих смертних… чи не так? Ну, я тоді побіжу. – Світло огорнуло її тіло до того, як він зміг повністю усвідомити, що він відключив Deadlock – ідіот! – а тоді вона вже зникла, телепортувалася.

Костюм попереджувально заіскрився у декількох місцях, коли він його перевірив, та він утямив, що його репульсори на чоботах більше не були придатними. От дідько.

-          Я ненавиджу магію, - він пробурмотів, доцільно гупаючи чоботами. – Думаю, що треба спіймати попутку додому.

-          Старк, - слабко озвався Локі за ним. – Краще б тобі… швидше рухатися.

Тоні повернувся та,слідкуючи за полем його зору, подивився на проблему. Вона не показалася одразу, хоча б, до того, як він почув низький тріск чогось важкого, що починало ламатися.

-          Лід, - сказав Локі, кульгаючи до нього та вказуючи на високу вежу, у яку Тоні майже не врізався раніше. – Той шпиль зараз впаде.

Відчуття жаху йому врізалося у живіт.

-          Прямо на карнавал, який Щ.И.Т. до біса не евакуював-- - він почав бігти до нього, мислено розраховуючи швидкість падіння порівнюючи з силою вітру та відстанню від карнавалу. Якщо він впаде цілим, то – _от чорт_ – воно поцілить прямо у чортове колесо. Чортове колесо, наповнене дітьми. Вони навіть бігти не могли--

А він не міг літати. Уні-промінь був відключений. Усе, що у нього залишилося – це його пушки на передпліччях та його долоневі репульсори, та вони не мали достатнього тиску, щоб відбити його у інший бік. Тоні захлопнув назад свою лицеву пластину.

-          Залізна Людина до «Helicarrier» Щ.И.Т.у, чуєте! Ф’юрі, ти маєш зруйнувати той шпиль з льоду, якщо він впаде, то розтрощить чортове колесо-- Ф’юрі,  _прийом_ _!_ Відкрий вогонь!

-          Відхилено, - відповів Ф’юрі, він звучав, ніби постарішав на десять років. - Амуніція «Helicarrier»у …занадто потужна. Ти знаєш, що це так. Ми зруйнуємо не тільки лід. Канали тепер відкриті, щоб зібрати твою команду, але Тор зараз у Нью-Мексико. – була мала пауза. – Залізна Людино…

-          Навіть цього не кажи, - він проричав, біжучи настільки швидко, як міг на льоду. – Дякую за ніщо, ти, мішок бюрократичного лайна! – він відключив канал саме тоді, коли добіг до основи льоду, яка зрізала з себе великі шматки, коли вона трохи почала гойдатися; тріщини розходилися в усі боки. Але Тоні міг це бачити. Коли вона зламається, кут зрізу буде направляти її саме туди, куди він не хотів.

Упираючись в неї руками, напружуючи силу волі та знаючи, що енергії костюму не вистачить, щоб повністю її зупинити, Тоні _штовхнув._

Волаюча сирена, що прозвучала із динаміків «Helicarrier»у почалася, прожектори освітлювали карнавал. Люди закричали, коли прозвучала евакуаційна тривога, мабуть гадаючи, що Третя світова війна була поряд. Побачивши, як той гігант опустився із неба вселило би відчуття страху перед Богом у кожну непідозрюючу людину.

Занурюючи свої чоботи глибоко під сніг для опору, Тоні старанно розточував лід, але він уже міг відчувати стогін тріщин, які поширювалися крізь нього. Будучи близько двадцяти метрів у висоту та в ширину як малий будинок, він впаде по повній програмі. З костюмом настільки розрядженим, наскільки він був, у Тоні і близько не було тієї сили як завжди. Якщо б у нього була можливість літати – це б не було проблемою, він подумав кряхтячи, коли шпиль знову похилився на нього. Вона це так _спланувала?_

До нього дійшло тільки тоді, коли лід почав остаточно падати, що він був не з того боку. Коли він впаде, то впаде на нього теж. Тоді він відчув, як лопнула гідравліка костюма, коли кінці зустрілися а тоді перевищили свої ліміти; рідина просочувалася всередину обладунки та вся сила повністю його покинула.

-           Оце так спосіб померти, - він пробурмотів, коли лід почав на нього падати. Тоні заплющив очі.

Падіння затрималося із скрипінням льоду об лід.

-          Чи маю я усе робити? –  сказав напружений голос йому у вухо. Тоні сіпнувся та подивився вбік, де Локі вперся руками у лід, штовхаючи його назад з тою силою, яка в нього лишилась. _Сильний,_ Тоні вражено подумав, ніби він раніще про це не здогадувався. Авжеж, він був таким – він не був нічим близько до людини. Та він допомагав.

Адреналін заповнив його вени та Тоні знов уперся ногами, штовхаючи що було сили. Але він був непридатним. У костюма полетіли підсилювачі потужності.

-          Я не можу штовхати, але я можу стріляти з іншого боку. Локі, ти _можеш_ його тримати?

Локі вишкірив зуби, його очі стиснулися, коли уперся плечем.

-          Тільки швидше, Старк. У мене закінчилась магія.

-          Так швидко, як зможу, - пообіцяв Тоні, відсуваючи покриту памороззю лицеву пластину, щоб він міг бачити. Відпускаючи, він помчав до іншого боку льоду, намагаючись не чути виснажений рев Локі, коли той утримував свою позицію, повністю тримаючи вагу. Переводячи усю енергію до його долоневих репульсорів, переводячи усе, що залишилось, Тоні стріляв чергу за чергою з близької відстані.

Лід летів на всі боки, але він продовжував. З достатньою кількістю льоду відритою з його боку, Локі міг відштовхнути _в інший бік_ від натовпу. Тож Тоні відколював його,навіть коли репульсори заторохтіли та відключилися, ніби у вогника свічки закінчився фітіль для поглинання. Коли вони остаточно відключилися, він почав рити руками, відриваючи один наручник, щоб використати як лопату. Коли він продірявився та розпався, він почав бити ногами всередину масивного отвору. Воно мало спрацювати. _Мало._

Нарешті, після того, що здавалося вічністю слухання вимученого дихання Локі, тріск переходу позиції льоду прозвучав у вухах Тоні неначе музика. І вежа знов почала падати у його бік, але цього разу не було нічого, щоб її утримало.

Рука схопила його як раз коли клята річ зламалась у три велетенські шматки, різко висмикуючи його зі шляху – занадто різко: він ударився о льодяну землю та інша вага вдарила його у груди. Локі. Тоді світло вибухнуло з його рук та вони вистрілили зі шляху падаючої маківки, несучись над льодом та каменями.

Врешті-решт, падаючий лід упав на ніщо більше, ніж дерева та знищив залишки Думбота. Карнавал був недоторканим.

Тоні та Локі врешті-решт зупинилися біля огорожі карнавалу, десь біля шатрів із їжею. Зриваючи із себе шолом великими пальцями, Тоні зітхнув у нічне небо.

-          Ти тільки що відтягнув мене до безпеки?

Локі, досі розпластаний у нього на грудях, зробив незрозумілий жест рукою. Тоні гадав, що він означає «так».

-          Що сталося із «закінчилася магія»?

Локі підняв голову достатньо, щоб зміряти його поглядом. Тоні зковтнув.

-          Окей, добре, гарний аргумент. – Викручуючи свої стегна набік, він перекинув Локі на спину поряд себе, куди він впав як калюжа.

Не в змозі придумати що б ще сказати, Тоні просто витріщився на небо, намагаючись перехопити подих. Біля нього, Локі виглядав, ніби робив те саме. Він подумав запитати його навіщо він турбувався врятувати купу людей, які його навіть не цікавили, але у цьому не було багато сенсу. Поки що. Він це зробив, і цього було достатньо. Плюс, це, мабуть, було ще однією спробою, щоб переконатися, що вони були квитами.

Після того, що здавалося годинами, але, напевне, були лічені хвилини, купка маленьких голів заповнила поле його зору.

-          Залізна Людино?

-          Хей, Залізна Людино, в тебе шолом впав.

-          Привіт, Локі! Ти поганий.

-          Залізна Людино, хочеш мого попкорну?

-          Та калюжа виглядає як _сеча_.

Тоні зіщурився на них. Кляті діти.

-          Це гідравлічна рідина, я не обіссався. Допоможи мені сісти. – Було потрібно п’ятеро дітей та одного надзвичайно нервового підлітка-продавця попкорну, щоб штурхнути його вгору, але їм це вдалося. Тоні обернувся та розглянув Локі, який був білим як папір та зиркав на небо що було сил.

-          Ти не можеш рухатися, правда?

Рот Локі насупився.

-          Ще… не зараз.

Розважливо фиркаючи на те, Тоні протягнувся та схопив його руку, але він сам так само старався. Нічого його не живило, костюм був незграбний та робив порухи пеклом. Але, на щастя, у нього була маленька армія дітей, які зовсім не боялися, і разом вони усі зібралися позаду нього та підштовхнули Локі у сидячу позицію.

-          Заберіть від мене свої маленькі липкі руки! – зашипів Локі, але у його тоні нічого не було. Це, напевне, було через те, що він виглядав, ніби зараз покоситься та вмре.

-          Не стовбичте, дітлахи, - знайомий голос прозвучав декілька метрів від них. Агент Коулсон. – Прозвучала сирена. Ідіть та знайдіть своїх батьків.

-          Нафіг поліцію! – одна дитина прокричала, проте уся зграйка сміючись побігла назад до карнавалу, несамовито шепочучи одне одному по дорозі. Поряд із собою, Тоні почув як Локі видихнув маленький, майже радісний подих.

Виглядаючи ніскільки не враженим, Коулсон пильно подивився на них обох. Тоні знав, що його обладунки були розтрощені, знову, рябий від дірок магічних куль, загублені деталі, продірявлений і подряпаний всюди. До того ж, він не був певен, чи один із тих дітей не вкрав його зламаний шолом.

Кістяшки на пальцях Локі були замазані кров’ю та його волосся звисало у довгих завитках навколо його обличчя, яке виглядало майже змарнілим від втрати магії. Великі тіні зібралися у нього під очима, які були майже нездорово-зеленми. Його шкіряні обладунки були знову обірвані та, зрозуміло, посипані льодом. Для підсумків, вони обоє виглядали як лайно.

-          Прийшов кинути нас до камери? – сухо запитав Тоні. – Дай мені першим сказати, що ти пожалкуєш, якщо спробуєш.

Коулсон спокійно на них подивився.

-          Моїм наказом є вас заарештувати, якщо підходить. – він пом’явся, його очі гойдалися від Тоні до Локі та навпаки. – На жаль, це вік Інтернету, куди тільки що було завантажено купу аматорських відео. А саме, де один із наших найнебезпечніших злодіїв рятує карнавал з дітьми, поряд із самою Залізною Людиною.

Локі насупився на нього.

-          Обставинний вчинок, не більше.

Коулсон подарував йому ввічливу усмішку.

-          Як би там не було, Щ.И.Т.у не потрібна увага преси. Не зараз. Доброї вам ночі, панове. – Обертаючись на п’ятах, він пійшов туди, звідки прийшов, зупиняючись тільки щоб клацнути пару фоток потрісканої льодяної вежі собі на телефон.

Ну, все пройшло краще, ніж очікувалось. Тоні був досі живий, досі вільний, навіть якщо він і розтрощив ще один костюм. Це хоча б можна було відремонтувати. _І_ Тор від нього не відстане, коли почує, що він тільки що врятував з вогню дупу його брата. Життя було непоганим, дивлячись на речі.

-          Отже, ти тепер не дуже-то й компетентний злодій, --зауважив Тоні, кліпаючи очима, щоб вигнати звідти грудки слякоті та льоду. – Дозволяючи надерти собі зад іншим супер-злодіям, потім рятуючи купу дітей на чортовому колесі.

-          Не нагадуй, – хрипло сказав Локі, відкашлюючись. – Хоча я зберігаю позицію, що міг би з ними впоратися без твого втручання.

-          Ну, гадаю, що ми ніколи цього не дізнаємося, - Тоні дипломатично проказав, навіть якщо він і не зміг стримати свою скептичну усмішку.

-          Справді, - легко сказав Локі. Він трохи зсутулився вперед, витріщаючись на свої ноги, ніби не був певним чи він уже зможе змусити їх рухатися. Дивлячись на нього, Тоні осяяла ідея.

-          Вони за тобою ганялися _увесь_ цей час, чи не так? Це тому тут було все так тихо. – Це б багато чого пояснило. Моторошно тихе місто, тривала відсутність Локі, зникнення Дума із території. Локі коротко кивнув.

-          Так, Амора змогла успішно насадити на мене закляття-локатор, на яке у мене не було часу присісти та зламати. Я переносився із континенту на континент із нею у погоні за мною три з половиною місяці. Дум приєднався до погоні, коли він вирішив, що то справді був я, хто скопіював його схеми. – очі Локі звузились. – Без доказів, щоб ти знав. До сьогодні, гадаю.

Вручну розтискаючи костюм, Тоні зібрав його до купи та почав довгий процес відокремлювання себе від нього. Локі підняв один із наплічників та покрутив його у своїх руках, затискаючи свої пальці всередину нього з підтекстом скупої цікавості.

Насправді, Тоні помітив, коли він старався вилізти з нього, Локі підбирав чимало частин та вивчав їх, коли вони падали навколо нього. Коли його пальці стали мокрими від гідравлічної рідини, він понюхав раз, та зісмоктав краплину із пальця. Саме тоді Тоні ненавмисне вронив його грудну пластину на свою ж ногу.

В решті решт, Тоні повністю виліз с усього, аж до самого чорного комбінезону та чобіт із тонкою підошвою. Очі Локі простежили за кожним швом, але повторно поверталися до батареї. Ну, він зовсім відрізнявся від Тора у тій сфері, Тоні іронічно подумав. Наука та технології його навіть інтригували.

-          Розкажи мені, що вона робить, - Локі раптово наполегливо сказав, підбгаючи ноги під себе та стаючи на ноги. Він тільки раз спотикнувся. – Ти ж поклявся розповісти мені, ще тоді у тій триклятущій камері.

Тоні затнувся, тоді знизав плечима.

-          Вона залишає мене живим, – він сказав, не дивлячись на нього. – Але я думаю, що ти це вже знав. Більше нічого сказати.

-          Завжди є що сказати.

-          Ну, я тобі недостатньо довіряю, щоб те зробити.

Локі на тому замовкнув, але він, як здавалось, не образився. Коли Тоні склав свої зняті обладунки у велику купу, питання випалило з нього так, ніби він не зміг його втримати.

-          Тобі— _потрібен_ чарівник?

Тоні кинув на нього недовірливий погляд.

-          Ой, та ну тобі, я не вчора народився. Ти ненавидиш нас!

Локі зковтнув. То було перший раз, коли Тоні бачив його таким, що якось нагадувало знервованість.

-          Так, - він зізнався, тоді сердито захитав головою. – _Ні._ Це… заплутано. Тепер усе не так, як колись було. За мною женуться ті ж недруги, яких ти б бачив мертвими, Старк. Що ж тут…”

-          Ти хочеш з нами співпрацювати, - він повільно проказав, - але не як Месник. Ти також хочеш захисту.

-          Не сміши, - Локі уїдливо засичав. – Захист? Да ти—

-          Deadlock, - Тоні голосно вставив, повністю його перекрикуючи – Ти бачив його в дії. Ось чому ти це робиш. Тобі треба десь перепочити. Ти завжди на ногах--- якщо вони знов так нападуть – вони тричі тебе вб’ють ще до того, як ти впадеш додолу та ти _це знаєш._

Груди піднімалися, очі широкі, уста Локі відкрилися, щоб відказати йому, але нічого звідти не вийшло. В решті решт, його зелені очі потускніли та його плечі прогнулися ніби на них сперлася величезна вага. Видихаючи маленький, гіркий подих смішку, Локі розмахнувся у вишуканому поклоні.

-          Я дякую за твої послуги сьогодні, Тоні Старк, - він спокійно сказав, ніби вся душа тільки що не втекла йому в п’яти. Тоді він моторно розвернувся на одній п’яті та почав відходити до темряви. Мабуть, до своєї смерті, все-таки.

Тоні дозволив йому відійти до середини заповненого слякоттю поля, коли він викрикнув.

-          Знаєш, це взагалі-то не було відмовою!

Локі різко зупинився по дорозі перед тим, як виразно вилаятися на якійсь чужоземній мові. Тоні був досить певен, що він там почув своє ім’я.

Зиркаючи через своє плече, він розглянув вражених дітей, які вишиковувались біля огорожі.

-          У вас часом не буде телефону, який можна позичити? Безкоштовний шматок обладунків тому хто—добре, _добре,_ не треба їх в мене жбурляти. Господи.

Набираючи основний телефон штабу Месників, він підморгнув, коли Локі підійшов, крокуючи назад та виглядаючи роздратованим.

Добре, він бадьоро подумав, коли Наташа підняла слухавку, це буде _весело._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вибачаюся за таку довгу перерву. Багато факторів... зашкодили швидкому перекладу. Тому деякі місця можуть здатися незрозумілими (мої перекладцькі здібності трохи заіржавіли XD) Якщо є якісь питання, то я з радістю на них відповім!
> 
> Велика подяка моїй подрузі, яка допомагає мені приводити англо-український суржик у нормальний вигляд!


	4. Розділ 4

Як і можна було очікувати, пропозиція того, щоб Локі тимчасово переїхав до маєтку сприйнялась не дуже добре.

Клінт одразу ж виплюнув все, що у нього було в роті та видрався на стілець, кричачи та тицяючи пальцем, але Тоні по суті скинув все на ДОС-ДЖАРВІС, який проходив повз залу.

Наташа, Брюс та Стів були об’єднаним тріо осуду та злості. Тоді вони стали не настільки об’єднаним тріо Наташі, Халка та Стіва, і усе було трохи гучним та зеленим деякий час. Тоні робив усе, що міг, щоб їх умовити, використовуючи слова як « _спільний ворог_ » та « _обмін інформацією_ » і « _будьте мужиками --- не ти, Вдова_ ». Але без Тора на його стороні, були всього аргументи Тоні на противагу їхнім та трансляція новин з тим, що відбулося раніше ввечері.

З його боку, Локі просто спостерігав за всім спектаклем з іншого боку кімнати, схрестивши руки на грудях та спершись на стіну для опори. Його вираз обличчя нічого не видавав.

-          Тож він перекинув груду льоду, яку _сам же_ й створив, велике кляте діло, - сказав Клінт. Він тицьнув на Локі. – Як у дідька я маю спати, знаючи, що він може прийти та перерізати мені горлянку посеред ночі?

-          Клінт, ти думаєш, що усі тут хочуть тобі перерізати горлянку вночі. – нагадав йому Тоні. – Включаючи Наташу. Слухайте, хлопці, я не кажу вам йому довіряти. Та він знав, як сюди пробратися уже багато місяців і досі нас не вбив. До того ж він надав нам гарної інформації в минулому. Атака Амори на благодійному вечері, Думбот, це вас про щось вам нагадує?

-          Не люблю магію, - уперто прогарчав Халк. – Халк трощити дурного чаклуна.

-          Це і _є_ те, чого Ф’юрі хотів з самого початку, - сказала Наташа, її очі вдумливо звузилися. – Інформація. Просто нам не потрібно було його катувати, щоб її дістати.

 

Але Стів просто похитав головою, його очі були темними.

 

-          Чомусь я не думаю, що він так просто розкаже нам усі свої секрети. Чи не так, Локі?

При згадці свого імені, Локі похилив голову та пильно вставився на Стіва.

-          Що ж, це залежить, Капітане.

Щелепа Стіва запрацювала.

-          Від чого?

Локі роздивився згорнувшуся кров на своїх кістяшках.

-          Від того, чи агенти Щ.И.Т.у в найманні у Г.І.Д.Р.И. спроможуться винайти тобі сироватку зворотної дії перед тим, як я розповім вам мої… секрети.

Усі витріщилися. Навіть Клінту не було чого на те сказати. Стів трохи зблід, тоді похитав головою.

-          Це неправда. Г.І.Д.Р.А. не спромоглася зайти так далеко – ми б знали. Ти брешеш, - він грубо проказав.

Локі всміхнувся своїм нігтям.

-          Хіба? – він підвів очі, щоб подарувати Стіву лукавий погляд. – Бачите, Капітане Роджерс, переслідуючи свого ворога, треба бути постійно напоготові, що він може напасти із темряви та вкрасти в тебе шанс. Використовуючи вашу Мідгардійську місцеву мову…У мене проблем по горло.

Коли після цього Стів замовкнув, збитий з пантелику натяками на шпигунів у Щ.И.Т.і, Тоні знав, що рішення вже було прийняте.Інші пристосуються, а повернення Тора зацементує новий план. Це відбивалося на їх обличчях, від похмурого погляду Халка до спекулятивно піджатих губ Наташі.

-          Веселіше, Месники, - заспокійливо мовив Локі. – Якщо я зраджу своєму слову – Тор помре першим.

Клінт дійсно трохи повеселішав.

-          Це правда.

І отже вони стали Месниками включаючи Бога Хитрощів… тільки на деякий період часу.

Тієї ночі Локі увійшов до своєї призначеної кімнати і не вийшов наступного ранку. І наступного теж. Ніхто не скаржився.

Тор, почувши новини, намагався вломитися туди, заробивши собі вкриту пухирями руку, коли він доторкнувся до дверної ручки. Тоні намастив її кремом для опіків, поки його друг посміявся та погодився, що мав це передбачити.

Вони знайшли подвійних агентів, які працювали в Щ.И.Т.у, Нік Ф’юрі був дуже тихим та дуже спокійним, коли їх провели до обладнаної вантажівки, чорні мішки у них на головах та руки зв’язані у них за спиною.

Тоні проводив їх очима.

-          Тож, що зараз трапиться?

-          Не задавайте дурнуватих питань, пане Старк.

Біля нього Стів тільки зковтнув і обернувся.

Того дня вони вирішили, що Локі може залишитися у маєтку, доки не розберуться з Аморою та Думом.

-          Я просто кажу, вже пройшло чотири дні, а він досі не вийшов. Хіба йому не треба їсти? – обличчя Стіва було виснажене скупим турбуванням.  – Може ми… дамо йому сендвіч?

Приймаючи до уваги його ранішні застереження щодо пускання Локі до маєтку – Стів трохи змінив тон. Можливо, то був ефект того, що йому опосередковано врятували життя. Тоні міг бути цьому вдячний, але він обачно відносився до будь-кого, хто пропонував безпідставну допомогу. Локі включно. Жити під їхнім дахом, поки він ламав закляття-локатор не виглядало, як чесний обмін на ту ключову інформацію, яку він надав Стіву, і Тоні зрозумів, що досі чекає на кульмінацію.

-          Так, Стіве, ходи зроби йому пиріг. Впевнений, йому це сподобається.

Посміхаючись сам до себе від роздратованого «тск», який він отримав у відповідь, Тоні висмикнув кабель із середини ДОС та поклав його на стіл, поки сам він розкручував вхід у його грудній порожнині.

Показники, які надав йому ДЖАРВІС після того, як він від’єднався від Думбота показали невелике коливання потужності при під’єднанні та роз’єднанні. Невеличка робота, справді — як на генія, яким Дум себе прозвав, його творіння не були сучасними дивами. Не для нього, як би там не було.

Стів жбурнув газету на робочий стіл.

 

-          Може _ти_ йому його зробиш? – він запропонував. – Судячи з цього - ви з Локі тепер найкращі друзі.

 

Тоні швидко продивився титульний лист статті, поки чистив отвори маслянистою ганчіркою. Він весело фиркнув, коли побачив сухе прізвисько « _дивна пара_ » - серйозно, не могли нічого краще придумати? – та поклав ганчірку, хапаючи газету, щоб більш детально почитати.

_’У приголомшливому прикладі командної співпраці **Залізна Людина** та ходячий катаклізм цього міста, **Локі** ,(показано на малюнку) злагоджено працювали разом, щоб врятувати карнавал з жителями міста від крижаної смерті, майже втрачаючи свої життя у процесі._’

Праворуч було велике, трохи занадто відконтрастоване фото Локі, який підпирав кригу з усією силою, його очі палали пекельно зеленим. «Нема магії, авжеж,» - подумав Тоні, похитавши головою. Позаду Локі на фото, постріл його репульсора з іншого боку криги освітив його так, що він виглядав наче якийсь караючий янгол. Насправді, це був гарний кадр, навіть якщо Тоні фактично і не було в ньому.

-          _Крижана смерть_? Серйозно? Звучить, ніби щось із другосортного фільму. –Він почав віддавати газету Стіву, але потім передумав, кидаючи її до DUM-E, який, як завжди, повністю промазав. – Поклади на стіл.

-          Тор сказав, що двері магічно захищені від нього, але він все одно продовжує обпікатися, - зітхнув Стів. – Нагадує мені ті експерименти над мишами, знаєш? Заради його рук, ти міг би хоча б спробувати витягти Локі з кімнати на півгодини?

-          Чому це маю робити я? – відповів Тоні, вивчаючи кінці кабелю з похмурим виразом обличчя. – Ти теж можеш.

-          Ти йому подобаєшся. – відверто сказав Стів. – Навіть не намагайся прикинутися, ніби цього не знаєш. Можливо, у нього є причини обмінюватися інформацією з Месниками, але я думаю, що він хоче тобі сподобатися.

Тоні прогарчав короткий смішок.

-          Чому мені в голову приходить картинка, як він залишає мені мертвих пташок на подвір’ї? Стіве, я йому не подобаюся, він просто не ненавидить мене, та з останньою хвилею лайна, що на нього звалилася, я не знаю…Амора прекрасно виразилася: ворог ворога – мій друг. До того ж, згадай, він мене якось ножем тицьнув.

-          Може годі вже потрошити цю тему? – поскаржився Стів. – Тор сказав, що то булопроявом любові, в будь-якому. Просто іди переконайся, що він живий, добре? Зроби це заради твого старого приятеля Капітана Америки.

Тоні одарував його брудним поглядом.

-          Не втягуй сюди моє дитяче захоплення тобою.

-          Я дозволю тобі помацати свій щит, - вмовляв Стів, похитуючи бровами.

-          Заради Бога, - Тоні знав, коли програв. Насправді не було захисту від Стіва Роджерса, коли той намагався натякати на щось непристойне. – Добре, вмовив.

-          Дякую, Тоні, - він вдячно промовив. – Справді.

-          Так, так. Але якщо ти дійсно хотів би результатів, то ти мав сказати, що відполіруєш мій шолом.

Як очікувалося, Стів повністю почервонів. Але він _водночас_ намагався не засміятися, що Тоні міг вважати своєю власною перемогою. Він не міг домогтися, щоб Стів сказав щось гірше аніж «дідько» та «трясця», але він сподівався, що 21ше століття його рано чи пізно розбещить. З невеличкою допомогою від нього, авжеж.

-          Здається, я бачив це десь у коміксі минулого тижня, - запропонував Стів, хитаючи головою. – Все-таки, дякую. Я більше переживаю за Тора аніж за будь-що. Останнім часом він виглядає таким винуватим.

Чи це не було правдою. Кожного разу, коли Тоні бачив жильця-бога-блискавки у коридорі, він виглядав, ніби хтось вкрав його кишенькові гроші.

-          Гадаю, у нього були якісь ідеалістичні ілюзії щодо того, що буде означати перебування Локі в маєтку для їх стосуночків.” – відповів Тоні, знизав плечима. – Саме чому, напевне, Локі зробив усе в біса можливе, щоб його розчарувати.

Підключаючи кабель назад до грудини ДОС, Тоні з’єднав його з обох боків та поклав грудну плату назад на місце, затискаючи її назад до позиції та закручуючи декілька болтів з різних кутків.

-          ДЖАРВІС, під’єднайся та проведи мені швидку діагностику.

-          _Так, пане. –_ очі ДОС засяяли жовтим, коли з’єднання було встановлене, і тоді він самостійно рухався, усі суглоби працювали водночас.

Як на людину, яка була самовпевнена у власному генії, як був Тоні, він досі був у помірному здивуванні, що його домашній штучний розум міг сам по собі ходити та розмовляти. ДЖАРВІС взагалі до цього відносився спокійно. Він більше не міг під’єднатися, тільки за винятком, якщо Тоні ясно не скаже навпаки, та навіть тоді його бойовий протокол був повністю вимкненим. Але бачити його кружляючим навколо столу відчувалося ніби щось із науково-фантастичного фільму.

-          _Діагностування завершено. Коливання потужності більше не присутнє. Гарна робота, пане._

-          Круто. Від’єднайся від ДОС так вимкни майстерню за мене. На сьогодні досить.

Стів пройшов із ним аж до зали, доки його розсудливість не нагадала про себе та він направився до кухні, відмовляючись якимось аргументом, що вже 8ма година, а він ще не вечеряв. Тоні насправді не міг його осудити, але він все одно вилаявся.

Тож так і вийшло, що він знайшов Тора, притуленого до стіни навпроти дверей Локі, задумано похмурившись. Його обидві руки були замотані у товсті білі пов’язки. Він вирівнявся, коли побачив Тоні, тоді химерно сховав свої руки позаду спини.

-          Стів мені розповів, - промовив Тоні як привітання. – Хочеш розказати чому ти це коїш?

Рот Тора відкрився, але він його закрив майже одразу, перехрещуючи руки на грудях.

-          Якщо я цього не робитиму, то він подумає, що мені байдуже. Я краще перетерплю кілька опіків, аніж дам йому нагоду так думати, - він сказав, щелепа поставлена під упертий кут. – Мої руки загояться.

Тієї миті Тоні відчув підвищення прихильності до свого товариша. Його собача наполегливість була милою, у якомусь даремному, безнадійному сенсі.Трохи скупої образи, яку він відчував щодо витряхування Локі із своєї печери розчинилося. Поки він був у своїй майстерні, покращуючи ДОС та ремонтуючи свій костюм, Тор стукав у двері, коли він знав, що їх не відчинять. А тоді стукав знову.

-          Ти гарний хлопець, Тор, - Тоні сказав, здивувавши сам себе. – Але ти кориш себе більше, аніж, як на тебе, заслуговуєш. Локі це знає та він просто достатній придурок, щоб дозволити тобі у це повірити. Йди відвідай Джейн, чи щось таке. Повеселись.

Тор засумнівався.

-          Я… не бачив Джейн уже декілька днів, - він зізнався. – Мабуть, короткий візит?

-          Звучить, як гарна ідея. Перекажи від мене привіт.

-          Я так і зроблю, Тоні Старк. – розвертаючись, щоб попрямувати по коридору, Тор раптово зупинився та оглянувся через плече. – Дарсі виразила зацікавленість щодо тебе, також. Мені переказати їй твої вітання?

-          Тор, вона намагалася додати мене в друзі в Фейсбуці як свого дідуся.

Тор виглядав розваженим.

-          Я їй скажу, що ти сильно образився на її безтурботне глузування.

-          Так і зроби. – він дивився, як той пішов, неуважно помічаючи, як його забинтовані руки стикалися із його червоною мантією. Стів навіть не потурбувався розділити пальці. Мабуть, його вже реально дістало бути медсестрою. Оце так картинка.

Коли він пішов, Тоні повернувся до дверей спальні Локі. Пройшло чотири з половиною дні, і ні звуку зсередини. Половина його цікавилася, чи не виліз він через вікно. Інша половина підозрювала, що він там умер. Але магія досі тривала, і ДЖАРВІС нічого не виявив, тому у Тоні був один вибір.

Знімаючи один черевик, він жбурнув його у двері настільки сильно, як тільки міг. Він зіткнувся із деревом із гучним бахом та неушкоджено відскочив. Цікаво.

Розгладжуючи газету, яку він приніс із собою, Тоні став на коліна, витягнув ручку та нашкрябав « _годі бути засаленим самітником_ » над заголовком їхньої статті. Тоді він ковзнув її якнайдалі під дверима.

Справу зроблено, він радісно подумав, натягуючи назад свій черевик. Тоді він розвернувся та попрямував до своєї кімнати, щоб помитися. Ніхто не зможе сказати, що він не простягнув оливкову гілку. Тор нарешті покинув маєток, Стів не буде на нього розчаровано дивитися і Тоні досі зможе провести вечір у відносному спокої. Маленька деталь, що Локі не покине свою кімнату просто докаже позицію Тоні за нього. Можливо, вони тоді просто залишать його в спокої та перестануть прикидуватися, ніби вони були найкращими друзяками.

Півгодини потому Тоні повністю вимився та ходив босоніж до кухні, неуважно почісуючи свій шрам, поки сам переглядав ескізні креслення на планшеті. Літаки не були його коником, але вони були не складніші, аніж усе, що він розробив.

Стів підвів погляд, коли той зайшов, мовчки заповнюючи миску чимось із сковороди на плиті. Він штовхнув це у бік Тоні, за цим одразу ж послідувала виделка.

-          Я зробив забагато, - було пояснення Стіва. – А ти їж замало. Скотч – не харчовий продукт. У сковороді є більше, якщо хочеш, тільки вимий за собою, як закінчиш. А я – в душ.

Тоні запхнув виделку в те, що виглядало як смачнюче щось ізпасти та курятини, поміж інших речей.

-          Хей, я нормально їм, я просто не завжди згадую робити це регулярно. Є різниця.

-          Угу, - відповів Стів, уже зникаючи в коридорі. – Авжеж, є. Хей, чув щось від Локі?

-          Анічогісінько, - радісно відповів Тоні. – Гадаю, твоя маленька теорія виявилась хибною. Іди веселитися в душі, Кеп.

-          Гаразд! – відказав Стів, змушуючи Тоні впустити свою виделку з пастою. Ну, добре.

Після того, як Стів пішов, Тоні почав відчувати, наскільки ж дійсно тихо було. Постійно людяні території тепер були порожні, і він відчув, як тиша почала пробиратися по його кістках. Це не було нічим поганим, справді, але він звик до _когось_ постійнобіля нього у будь-який час. Але ніч понеділка у маєтку не зовсім була часом вечірок, та й інші не працювали у той же час, як він.

Тож він їв у відносній тиші, усівшись на високий табурет на кухні, одержимий сміхотворним апетитом, поки сам тицяв у планшет, додаючи деякі нотатки щодо відношення поступального руху до оптимальної швидкості приземлення. Хей, деякі люди в’яжуть, але Тоні Старк робить літаки задля розваги.

Після вечері він налив собі скотчу як виразний виклик Стіву щодо його коментару про «харчовий продукт» та попрямував до балкону. Ночі останнім часом ставали холоднішими, але небо було чисте та яскраве від зірок. Це не була його черга патрулювати, але Тоні досі відчував прагнення все одно там бути, високо, щоб місто було тільки миготячими вогниками під його ногами. Усім, чим були Месники - то це їх обов’язок захищати людей, але дайте йому шанс, і Тоні буде проводити більшість своїх днів у костюмі, просто літати навкруги.

-          Нарешті закінчив із своїм Думботом?

Тоні розвернувся, щоб побачити Беннера, який стояв у проході, його окуляри в - одній руці та що, напевне, було книжкою про самовдосконалення - в іншій. Він нерішуче всміхався, почуваючи себе не в своїй тарілці, розмовляючи з ним просто так. Тоні це розумів. Брюс був найменш голосистим щодо переселення Локі до маєтку, але він був настільки ж розлюченим як і решта, упевнений, що то була препогана ідея. З того часу вони жили з Халком.

-          З поверненням, - привітався Тоні, пародійно піднімаючи келих. – Будь ласка, скажи, що ти вже покінчив зі своєю зеленою фігнею. Тора нема, щоб відремонтувати стелю, якщо ти відчуваєш себе трощилою.

Брюс подарував йому криву посмішку.

-          Думаю, що тримаю усе під контролем. Просто хотів провідати тебе, впевнитися, що все окей.

Він завагався.

-          Клінт намагався поставити ставки на те, скільки часу тобі потрібно, щоб тебе знов штрикнули ножем.

Тоні потягнув скотч.

-          Справді. Скільки ж він поставив?

-          Десять доларів. – знизав плечима Беннер. – Думаю, що все в тебе буде гаразд.

-          Та годі, я тебе вибішую настільки ж сильно, як і інших, - Тоні фиркнув. – Що ти справді думаєш?

-          Я думаю, що якщо б він зараз не був заритий у своїй спальні, то ти б уже плавав обличчям униз в басейні.

-          Ах, ви, Фоми невіруючі!– уїдливо зауважив Тоні, осушуючи свій келих. – Стів думає, що я йому подобаюся.

Брюс терпляче на нього подивився.

-          Не виключено, але я думаю, що йому подобається щит телепортації значно більше, аніж ти сам. Він невисокої думки відносно людей, Тоні. І ніколи не буде. Він небезпечний, і ти маєш тримати це в голові.

Коли Тоні тільки підвів одну брову у відповідь, Брюс виглядав збентеженим.

-          То було занадто повчально для мене, чи не так? Беручи до уваги, знаєш, мене. –Заходячи назад до будинку, Тоні поляскав іншого чоловіка по плечу.

-          Довірся мені, я не у небезпеці через сприймання його як можливого союзника. Це фішка Тора та Стіва. – Ставлячи келих до раковини, Тоні обернувся та знизав плечима на Беннера. – Дякую за турботу, все одно.

Йому досі було, очевидно, незручно, Беннер кивнув та розпрощався, залишаючи Тоні обдумувати все, що той сказав. Чому усі думали, що то був саме він, хто палко хотів, щоб Локі записали до команди, або щоб той надовго залишився? Він бачив користь у витягуванні від нього інформації, як і Ф’юрі. І він допоможе їм перемогти Дума та Амору, проте не обов’язково у названому порядку.

Це все було суто бізнесом.

«Ну, ні,» - виправився Тоні, згадуючи прохолодний рот на його вусі.

Але то був _здебільшого_ бізнес.

Пройшов ще один день. Клінт поставив ще одну ставку на те, що Локі виповз з вікна та по приколу змився.

Тоні поставив сотню на те, що він досі був у маєтку, тільки щоб побачити, як Тор йому променисто посміхнувся.

-          _Пане, є така річ, як надмірне забезпечення. Ручні репульсори в оптимальному стані._

-          Я це знаю, ДЖАРВІС. Я просто перевіряю заміну.

-          _Ну, Ви зараз просто_ _поводитесь занадто…анально_ _._

-          Промий рота, - бездосадно відповів Тоні. – Та будь-ласка, більше ніколи не кажи слово‘анально’. Воно звучить просто брудно, коли його використовуєш ти.

-          _Педантично, тоді_ _._

-          Краще.

Була типова пізня ніч середи для Тоні, трьома поверхами нижче під маєтком Месників у своїй майстерні. Якщо він був із собою чесним, у нього не було вже причини бути тут, окрім того, що він не міг заснути та не було патрулю. Знову. Він не міг це довести, але у нього були підозри, що Стів халтурив зі списками.

У будь-якому разі, це означало, що замість того, щоб битися зі злочинністю, Тоні відкинувся в офісному кріслі, роблячи вправи для руки у від’єднаному наручнику від костюму, ніби він мав якусь мету для цього.

-          А ти назвав мене засаленим самітником, - прокоментував Локі позаду нього. – Я досить певен, що все якраз навпаки, чи не так?

Вперше Тоні мовчки прокляв свій уроджений, непереборний шарм. Він поволі розвернув своє крісло, щоб зустріти обличчя Локі.

Він стояв прямо біля проходу до його майстерні, бліді пальці лежали на рамі. Він виглядав стомленим, Тоні вирішив, але все одно набагато більше відпочитим, аніж він виглядав п’ять днів тому.

Він також виглядав меншим, у якомусь сенсі. Замість його типових громіздких обладунків та шкіри, він був одягнений у темно-зелену лляну сорочку з мілким розшнурованим вирізом біля шиї. Швидкий погляд на його ноги показав чорну замшу та черевики.Виглядало, як деякі речі, які полюбляв Тор, коли він не був у своїх обладунках, не те, щоб він колись про це щось сказав.

Тоні не був певен, що думати про цього нового, повсякденного Локі, з вологим волоссям, спадаючим навколо його обличчя, та його відволікаючо-білою шиєю на показ. Тож він просто повернувся до згинання його руки всередині червоного наручника, перевіряючи будь-які неполадки у русі суглобів.

-          Я використовую спеціально розроблену суглобову змазку для костюму, а не сало, - він відповів, розвертаючи долоню вгору та згинаючи пальці обладнаної руки в кулак. – І _я_ не ховався майже шість днів.

-          Мені треба було зняти закляття, - коротко відповів Локі. – Соціальні люб’язності могли почекати.

-          Як щодо їжі?

-          Я їв.

Тоні похмурився.

-          Що, меблі?

Різко відштовхуючись від стіни, Локі покрокував до нього.Для Тоні він виглядав, ніби підкрадається до здобичі, але він відмовився нервуватися через це, замість того сфокусував свою увагу на суглобі зап’ястка на наручнику, заливаючи всередину масло вільною рукою, щоб позбутися слабкого тертя. Воно не було _потрібним,_ але---

Дві руки влаштувалися у нього на плечах, міцні та прохолодні. Довгі пальці розташувалися над вигином м’яз та кісток, великі пальці легко натискали по обидва боки його хребта.Мозок Тоні заклинило.Він не був впевнений, чому; у цьому не було нічого інтимного. Але він раптово міг придумати нуль причин, чому Локі добровільно поклав на нього свої руки.

-          Тобі краще пам’ятати, хто я такий, Старк, - прошепотів Локі, і його пальці сильно впилися у напружені м’язи на плечах Тоні. – Мабуть, моя присутність тут, у твоїй дуже захищеній підземній кімнаті має дати тобі здогадку, наскільки винахідливим я можу бути.

Це було правдою: ліфт не мав відкритися для нього. Він також не міг телепортуватися. Тор якось сказав, що Локі був достатньо скритним, щоб його не помічав навіть їх воротар у Асгарді, якщо він не хотів бути побаченим. Тоні просто припустив, що він телепортувався всюди.

-          Тож ти кажеш мені, що не їв меблі? – Вражений? Хто вражений? Не Тоні Старк. – Тоді я гадаю, що якщо ти зняв закляття-локатор, ти повернув свою магію і Амора більше не може тебе знайти. Що означає, що ти скоро підеш, правильно?

На це, Локі видав низький, замислений звук.

-          Ой, я щодо цього не знаю.

Руки в периферійному баченні Тоні були раптово окреслені зеленим сяйвом, і він відчув присутність _чогось,_ чого він не міг до пуття пояснити, що почало проникати йому під шкіру. Відчувалося, ніби бритва загорнута в оксамит: на чортів волосок не доходить до смертельної небезпеки. Серце Тоні почало вдвічі швидше калатати, коли відчуття розповзлося по грудях, розходилось, наче скелетні пальці, вишукуючи, або вивчаючи, або, можливо, просто намагаючись налякати його до посиніння.

Позаду нього, Локі різко вдихнув через ніс та нагнувся через плече Тоні, вдивляючись на його груди, ніби побачив щось інше від синього сяйва під чорною майкою.

-          От воно що. А я думав. – Відчуття зникло, і магія Локі затухла. – Навколо твого серця металеві черепки.

У Тоні було найдивніше відчуття оголеності, ніби щось важливе було зідране з нього, поки він не приділяв уваги. Деякі з Месників не знали аж стільки про нього. Все, що вони знали – це те, що якщо вийде батарея, то у нього лічений час до того, як не вставлять нову. Але ніхто не витягував з нього секрет просто з грудей, ніби то була купа непотрібної інформації.

-          Це шрапнель, - відрізав Тоні, швидко встаючи. Стягуючи наручник, він пошкандибав туди, де його костюм висів в ангарі, додаючи його до розібраних частин.Вся його грудина відчувалася холодною та роз’ятреною. – І ти міг просто мене спитати.

Локі був трохи розвеселений.

-          Так, але тоді я б мав довіритися, що ти будеш чесним.

-          З нас двох тебе називають _Ковалем Брехні_. – рішуче відповів Тоні. – Відтепер тримай свої магічні пальці при собі. – Відчуваючи себе напруженим та злішим, ніж він міг раціонально пояснити чому, він почав складати свої інструменти швидкими, спритними рухами.

Це було старим ритуалом, про який йому не треба задумуватись, але він тримав свої очі на масляних ганчірках, викрутках та гайкових ключах, змітаючи решту своїх речей у глибокий ящик під його робочим столом та закриваючи його з крутим поворотом ручки.

-          Як ти їх отримав? Тебе атакували? – запитав Локі біля нього, досі натискаючи. Чи він не знав— йому було начхати, що він зараз ходить по тонкій кризі? Авжеж ні, сердито подумав Тоні. Він не представляв загрози. Все одно, він не стане розповідати історію махінацій Обадая Стейна. Або його завчасного кінця.

-          Ось що, - він раптово сказав, рот закручуючись у сувору посмішку. – Я тобі розкажу, як я їх отримав, коли ти мені розкажеш чому ти стаєш синім від рук до голови, коли ти використовуєш Скриню Древнього Снігу. Ні, хоча, я змінив думку. Чому б тобі не _показати_ мені?

-          Скриню Древніх Зим, - автоматично поправив Локі, але його голос був нервовим. – І я відмовляюся.

Тоні знизав плечима.

-          Тоді, гадаю, дзуськи тобі. ДЖАРВІС, подбай про світло. Я все. – Витираючи свої руки о рушник, він кинув його на стіл, коли почув флуоресцентні лампи вимикалися одна за одною, залишаючи лише тьмяні червоні ліхтарі для екстрених ситуацій, щоб показати йому вихід.

-          Я тебе засмутив, - обережно промовив Локі, темна тінь падала справа віл нього. – Це не було моїм—

-          Наміром? Так, було, Локі. Ти майстер натискати на болючі місця, і ти впорався. Тож можеш зараз взяти свою магію і свої маніпуляції та люб’язно забратися звідсіля геть.

Тоні почув різко втягнутий подих після того, але то була долоня на його оголеній руці, що привернула його увагу. Вона була холодною, наче лід.

-          Старк. – тихо промовив Локі, - Я поки що не можу піти. Закляття знято, проте моя магія… ще досі далека до відновлення. Ти хочеш відправити мене на смерть?

Він стояв навпроти Тоні, затуляючи йому вихід, і коли Тоні зупинився, щоб перетравити усю інформацію, друга рука піднялася, щоб охопити його іншу руку. Температурний шок підійняв мурашки по всіх його руках, змусив його шию щипати. Але він не міг анічогісінько в біса бачити, і якось він знав, що якщо він скаже ДЖАРВІС увімкнути світло, Локі це дуже не сподобається.

-          Був би я справжнім нащадком Йотунів, це б тебе сильно обпекло, - сказав Локі, і одна рука ковзнула вгору по його руці, залишаючи холодний слід відчуттів після себе. – Проте я – від змішаної крові. Після війни, Одін забрав мене немовлям як фішку для торгів і виростив мене як сина. Розчаровуючого сина, але все одно сина. Все було добре, поки дотик льодяного гіганта не розкрив довічний секрет, і моя шкіра не перелилася із езірсько-блідої до йотунсько-синьої.

Тоні подивився на свої руки, але не побачив нічого, окрім потемнілого силуету руки, огорнуту навколо його біцепсу. Але холод був достатнім доказом для нього. Локі перетинав межу на піску, яку Тоні не малював, але він відчував як ворожнеча поступалася місцем правді.

-          Ти зараз обпікаєш, - раптово прошепотів Локі, і Тоні відчув, ніби він трохи зменшив простір між ними. – Для мене, зараз, твоя шкіра – наче піч.

Він проковтнув.

-          Боляче?

-          Ні. Так. Стільки ж, скільки і тобі, уявляю. Наскільки боляче я тобі роблю, Старк?

Тоні й гадки не мав, що він робив, коли в темряві підняв свою руку до щоки Локі, притискаючи пальці до шкіри, окреслену мітками, які він бачив тільки збільшеними на ІЛС. Його очі також ставали червоними в такому вигляді, він неуважно згадав. Тоні відчув доторк вій на його долоні, коли він провів рукою від одного боку обличчя до іншого, відчуваючи, ніби він торкався пальцями льодяної скульптури. Але його шкіра була сухою, міцною та пружною під тиском руки Тоні.

Обертаючись до вигину його долоні майже жадібно, Локі зітхнув подихом, який відчувався, ніби чистіший порив зими на обличчі Тоні.

-          Ти холодний. Твоя шкіра дійсно випромінює прохолоду, - сказав Тоні, чуючи, як його голос напружився у власних вухах. – Але не боляче. Локі, чи хтось коли-небудь…

-          Ні, - прийшла відповідь, його голос спокійний і низький. – Я ненавиджу цей образ.

-          Тоді, чому?

Тоні почув скреготливий рух тканини, коли Локі посунувся, і дозволив руці опуститися до довгої колони його шиї, намагався уявити її насичений, глибоко-синій колір. Але не міг. Воно здавалося занадто до біса нереальним, навіть для нього.

Він здригнувся, коли зірчаста фігура льоду – ні, пальців – притиснулася над його серцем.

-          Я взяв у тебе без дозволу.

-          Дозволь увімкнути світло.

-          Ні.

-          Я тебе до цього бачив.

-          Тоді ти побачив більше, ніж достатньо.

-          Ой, та ну год--

Льодяний рот зупинив решту його протестів, м’який та вологий та крижаний на губах Тоні.

Виглядаючи настільки ж приголомшеним, як і він сам, Тоні почув, як Локі видав шепочучий звук болю та бажання біля його рота, тоді Тоні вирішив, а до чорта усе, та притягнув тіло Локі впритул до себе, домагаючись, щоб той відкрив рота та продовжив забезпечувати свій язик найдивнішим видом обмороження, який він тільки зміг придумати.

_Тор мене вб_ ’ _є,_ він відчайдушно подумав, коли руки Локі ковзнули під його майку та вгору по спині, змушуючи його здивовано буркнути. Але цього не було достатньо, щоб зупинитися, тому що о, Боже, третій найрозшукуваніший злодій Щ.И.Т.у вальсував з його язиком, і губи Тоні німіли, але воно було так в дідька класно, і він ніколи не був таким уже майстром собі в чомусь відказувати.

Викидаючи думку з голови, Тоні ковзнув руками в плутанину довгого вологого волосся, його рот спустився, щоб знайти лискучу холодну колону шиї Локі.

Тоді двері ліфту дзенькнули, і Клінт зайшов до кімнати, активуючи сенсори світла при вході.

-          Хей, Тоні, ДЖАРВІС сказав, що ти… чому ти на мене так дивишся?

Тоні спромігся себе зловити перед тим, як спіткнувся, руки повні нічого більше, аніж повітря. Локі повністю зник, залишаючи його думати, ніби він міг тільки що пережити найшаленішу галюцинацію всього свого життя. Так би було, якщо б він не увесь не тремтів як чортів лист і—от, _дідько._

Витріщаючись на нього, Клінт повільно почав задкувати до ліфту.

-          Еге ж, круто, тож… Я повернувся, коли в тебе не буде бурхливого стояка наодинці в темряві. Бувай. – Ліфт його проковтнув, залишаючи Тоні обмірковувати, як краще підкупити Клінта не розказувати Наташі або Стіву про те, на що він тільки що наткнувся.

-          Він не міг нас зробити обох невидимими або щось таке, - Тоні поскаржився, обережно тикаючи свої губи. Вони були холодними і забитими, і його язик дивно пощипував у його роті. – ДЖАРВІС, ти щось із того зняв?

-          _Так, пане._

Тоні навіть не треба було думати про те.

-          Видали сьогоднішні спостереження. Давай залишимо це суто не для протоколу.

-          _Вже зроблено, пане._

Тепер йому треба було розібратися в тому, що тільки що в дідька сталося, і що воно все означало. Але спершу… гарячий душ.

Чомусь він просто не думав, що холодна вода матиме якийсь ефект.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Емм..... Що ж, я думаю, що абсолютно нічого не виправдає моє... запізнення з публікацією переклада цього розділу... Тож.... я б попросила вибачення.... але, гадаю, що люди, які читали попередні розділи вже й забули про існування цього фіку...   
> Вибачтевибачтевибачтевибачте, просто у мене були екзамени, які я просто не могла завалити, а тепер у мене знов навчання, я вже й не кажу про бету, бо кінець цього розділу я редагувала сама (до речі, вибачайте мої помилки), і, якщо в мене буде час перекладати і надалі, то не можу гарантувати часті поповнення, хоча я буду старатись, чесно!


	5. Розділ 5

Після інциденту в майстерні Локі знов зник у своїй кімнаті.

Повністю спантеличений, Тоні залишився придумувати розумну історію для Клінта, яка не включала в себе сесію крижаного лизання із їхнім жильцем-богом хитрості. Десь серед « _я не перетворив ДОС у сексбота_ » та « _піклування про свій костюм не дає мені стояка_ » Тоні здався та дозволив собі бути шантажованим у створення нового сагайдака для стріл на замовлення;ті, які впорскували силденафіл у кров.

Чому Клінт вважав, що це може колись стати в нагоді: дати своєму ворогові миттєвий стояк - було незрозумілим для Тоні, але це його прекрасно заткнуло та окрім цього він просто не зміг змусити себе про це турбуватися.

Показники ДЖАРВІС сказали, що Локі знову просто зарився у своїй кімнаті. Тоні не наполягав. Чомусь він думав, що увесь той момент був ще більш дивним для Локі, аніж він був для нього, і турбувати збентеженого чаклуна просто не виглядало гарною ідеєю.

Тож життя продовжувалось, Тоні продовжував полірувати можливості свого костюма, і Тор не намагався його вбити за заплямування його блудного, більш-ніж-трохи-психічно-хворого молодшого брата.

Гарні часи.

* * *

 

Була ще одна проста ніч, проведена літаючи дружніми небесами Нью-Йорка. Залізна Людина нарешті була виграла лотерею за чергу патрулювання, як раз до незадоволення Стіва. Очевидно, він вважав, що Тоні недостатньо спав. Яка різниця. Він був там, де Залізна Людина мала бути. Високо в небі.

Літати, рятуючи своє бісове життя.

-          Чорт! Чорт! Чорт! Тор, прийом, ти, великий блондинистий покидьок! У мене на хвості три Думботи та— _ууу_ тепер два, то мало бути болісним. – Тоні круто звіражував направо та одразу прогнувся у тісну петлю, опиняючись позаду останніх Думботів та стріляючи у турбіни кількома швидкими репульсорними зарядами. Один з них захитався і, хей, прогрес.

-          Хей, хей, Одінсон, де б ти там не був, поклади кросворд на землю та прикрий мене! – Тор був на шляху та Тоні це знав, але йому було краще трохи лаятись на нього.

Побачивши одного з Дуботів, який перекинувся на спину в повітрі, Тоні спробував скинути трохи висоти, але електричний струм все одно вдарив костюм із різким потріскуванням, яке змусило ІЛС потонути у поміхах, аналогічно телевізору під час шторму. Він виправився як раз вчасно, щоб Тоні зміг побачити, як інший Думбот вистрілив ще три залпи у його бік, сильно вдаряючись у його грудну плату.

-          Йауч! – він вигукнув, сміючись, незважаючи на червоні попередження, що висвітилися у нього на ІЛС. – Оу, оу, то було просто _нечемно_ , Думі. Я починаю думати, що я тобі не подобаюсь.

Знаючи, що Думботи транслювали все до Доктора Дума давало йому вільну можливість казати все, що у нього було на думці, знаючи, що Віктор десь сидить, і в нього піна йде. Тоні вважав, що це була плата за посилання роботів битися із ворогами замість нього самого.

-          Ти знав, що— воу, близько, але, приятелю—є придатна для використання слабкість у Думботів? – Підлітаючи вгору, він дивився, як дві його мішені скопіювали його, очевидно готуючись витягати великі пушки.

-          Нема такої слабкості! – Думбот №1 рявкнув йому. Тоні засміявся.

-          Еем, так, є. Це така маленька річ, яку я люблю називати « _срань господня, подивися назад!_ »

Думботи насміхнулися.

-          Дурень, ми не такі легковірні!

Вони приготувалися стріляти у нього. З такої близької відстані, як вони, лоскотати воно не стане.

-          Шанси скудні, й правда.

Тоні отримав величезне задоволення побачити, як два боти крутнулися в повітрі, як раз вчасно, коли Тор настільки сильно зарядив одним роботом в іншого так, що шматки металу розлетілися повсюду.Як він і прогнозував, турбінні баки пального вмить зламалися, змушуючи обох Думботів підірватися, як один гігантський вогняний шар. Оббита металом голова відскочила як петарда та ринула по спіралі вниз до ріки.

В Торовій руці Мйольнір охоплював електричний струм. Його очі булисуворими, коли він дивився, як розкидані залишки Думботів потонули у річці. Тоді він обернувся до Тоні.

-          Я не сидів за кросвордом.

Тоні випустив смішок в шоломі, коли вони спустилися на поверхню води, проводячи швидке сканування вхідної точки уламків Думботів. Тор послідував, тицяючи комунікатор у його вусі. Він все таки не звик до цяцьки, але вона хоча б працювала. Останні три прототипи були всі засмажені кожного разу, коли Тор викликав блискавку.

-          Я розряджав обстановку, здорованю. Не сприймай все так близько до серця.

Тор похмурився.

-          Капітан Роджерс все ж казав тобі брати партнера на твій патруль, - він нагадав Тоні. – Ти б не був у цій ситуації, якщо би ти так і зробив.

-          Еге ж, але тоді ти б не зміг прилетіти мені на поміч. Ти позаду своєї квоти дами в біді цього місяця. Я просто допомагав.

-          Ти надзвичайно дивний, Тоні Старк, - Тор сказав йому, але він всміхався. – Та занадто бородатий, щоб бути дамою.

-          Що, тобі не подобаються волохаті жінки? Ого, Тор. Це ж так…поверхово. – Піднімаючи лицеву плату, він дивився, як Тор прогарчав смішок, коли він скрутився, щоб закріпити його молот до пояса.

Він досі дивився, коли механічна рука схопила броньовану ногу Тора і затягла його під воду.

Ріка полилася у його костюм через відкриту лицеву плату і він тонув, як камінь, тільки з горсткою повітря в легенях. Але справжня проблема була рука Думбота, що світилася зеленим, була огорнута навколо його стегна, стискаючи досить сильно, щоб зігнути метал всередину навколо його ноги.Агонія та зелене світло прострілили крізь його стегно, коли він все тягнув його все глибше, і він відчув, як внутрішні суглоби ноги костюму розломилися.

Відчайдушно намагаючись не кричати і витратити своє повітря, Тоні стиснув зуби і витріщився вгору на поверхню, як вона зникала з виду у темній воді.

Перед тим, як він зміг вручну направити репульсори у руку, що тягнула його донизу, вода вгорі вибухнула із великою хмарою бульбашок та сильна рука схопила його плече. Тор.

Паніка та полегшення загорілися один за одним в Тоні. Йому конче було потрібне повітря та— _о боже, так відчувається борода,_ він жахливо подумав, коли Тор вдихнув гарячий подих повітря у його рот перед тим, як пірнути вниз, щоб надати руці мимохідний удар Мйольніром, посилаючи її крізь воду. Зовнішній шар обладунків його стегна полетів із нею, але Тоні не зважав. Запускаючи свої чоботи, він вишпурнув над поверхнею ніби корок із пляшки, зависаючи високо над водою, вода витікаючи з кожного суглоба його костюма.

Його стегно було лютим, гарячим болем всередині погнутого металу, але він спромігся приземлитися на док не рипаючи ним занадто сильно. Тор вистрілив із води моментом пізніше, приземляючись перед тим місцем, де Тоні сидів, проводячи діагностику на розтрощеній нозі свого костюма.

Хоча б раз він хотів би вийти із бою, і щоб його костюм не потребував напів-капітального ремонтування, він смиренно подумав. Або гірше - повного відновлення. Взагалі-то, у світлі останніх битв, це, напевне, і не було так погано.

-          Твоя нога зламана? – Тор занепокоєно спитав, спираючись на одне коліно, щоб витріщитися на пожмаканий метал. – Виглядає несамовито болісним.

Метал був увігнутий всередину ідеально сформованим відбитком однієї скелетної руки Думбота, його складки згиналися прямо до відбитка. Його нога волала під ним, та він відчував теплоту крові, яка заповнювала його костюм. Один з паралельних прутів в екзоскелеті відійшов та врізався в його ногу, мабуть. Він не зможе дізнатися до того, як не зніме костюм. Ох, це буде весело.

-          Я так не думаю, але воно болить, як чорт, - він прорипів, закінчуючи діагностику, та піднімаючи лицеву плату. – Милий рятунок, до речі. Що мене в біса схопило? Думботи зазвичай не такі сильні.

Тор підняв нерухому руку Думбота, оголену до дротів та шнурів. Повне зелене сяйво зникло, але вона досі небезпечно іскрилася зеленуватим світлом. Тоні був здивований, коли він зміг з легкістю сказати, що колір цієї магії був занадто яскравим, щоб бути магією Локі.

-          Нечестивий союз науки та магії, - Тор похмуро проголосив. – Виходить, що Чаклунка досі у змові з Віктором фон Думом. Мій брат має бути проінформованим.

-          Ти певен? Дум теж захоплюється містичним мотлохом, коли настрій підходить.

-          Це – справа рук Амори, у цьому я впевнений. Але Локі зможе це підтвердити, коли я це йому віддам.

Для Тоні, Тор виглядав трошки занадто радим, що в нього з’явилась справжня нагода навідатись до свого брата. Це йому дивно нагадало, як собака грається з палицею: « _Ось, ось, у мене є щось, що тобі сподобається, я тепер тобі подобаюся, так?_ » _._ Це змусило Тоні відчувати себе нез’ясовно винуватим. Що було дурнею, справді. Ніхто не контролював, з ким Локі проводив свій час.

Тоні скоса глянув на Тора.

-          Дякую за повітря там, у річці, - він сказав, куточок його рота вигнувся. – Дуже, ее, щедро з твого боку.

Тор взагалі засяяв.

-          Не треба дяки, Тоні Старк. Якщо ти захочеш це зробити предметом для хвастощів, я не буду проти.

-          Пеппер була права: я – жахливий вплив. – Згинаючи свою здорову ногу, Тоні спробував підняти себе, але це потребувало руки Тора, яку він закинув навколо його металевих плечей перед тим, як він зміг піднятися.

-          Ти можеш так летіти?

-          Так.Приземлення в ангарі буде все-таки веселим.

-          Я міг би—

-          Ні, дякую, Тор. Останнє, що мені треба – це побачити фото, де ти несеш мене додому розпластане на першій сторінці новин. – Запускаючи знову свої чоботи, він злетів кілька футів над землею. – Наввипередки?

Тор оглянув його несхвальним поглядом.

-          Я не думаю, що це – мудрий хід наших --. – Розмахуючи своїм молотом, він злетів, як червоно-срібна куля, регочучи, як навіжений. – Останній приречений до Гельгейму!

-          Ти, брудний шахрай! – Тоні крикнув його спині та чкурнув за ним.

Перегони назад до маєтку закінчилися Тором, який впав обличчям вниз в ангарі після того, як Тоні вистрілив несильний заряд з репульсора йому в плече того моменту, коли побачив, що програє. Падаючи на Тора тоді, коли костюм був ще на ньому, було чистою, дріб’язковою помстою; вчинок, про який Тоні одразу ж пожалкував, коли він зачепив своє поранене стегно.

Як тільки Тор побачив кров, яка сочилася крізь розтрощений метал, він був досить чемним, щоб припинити набивати нирки костюма та покликати на допомогу.

Наступні двадцять хвилин були одночасно смішними та дратуючими. Наташа та Стів повсюду його обмацували за інструкціями ДЖАРВІСа, намагаючись знайти усі ручні спускові клямки у костюмі Залізної Людини до того, як він втратив багато крові, що призвело до багатьох невпевнених рук у місцях, де Тоні не був певен, що він хотів би їх там мати. Але вони не могли поставити його на сигнальний місток через ногу, тож він мирився з цим.

Вони зняли все, окрім частини зі зруйнованою ногою та його одягу, коли Локі, очевидно, прийшов подивитися, через що тут так багато крику та лайки. Тоні ледь-ледь побачив краєм ока, як він рухнувся: просто темна постать спиралася на дальню стіну, дивлячись пильними очами. Глядач. Чудово.

-          Просто відкинься та думай про алкоголь, - Стів йому порадив, лазерний різак був затиснутий між його зубами, він оглядав шви між металом. – Багато, багато алкоголю.

-          Відійди від мого члена з тією штукою, Стів, - Тоні наказав, кліпаючи, щоб прогнати зірочки. – Я можу це сам зробити, просто дайте мені—

-          Ні, Тоні.

-          Чорт візьми, Наташо, ти можеш—

-          Нє-а. – Вона простягнулася до бічної клямки на литці, перед тим, як зняти чобіт, що було _просто неправильним,_ чому ніхто не слухав генія-творця цього костюму? Оу, він втратив трохи крові, тож він мав вже поїхати розумом. Придурки, Тоні злісно подумав, його голова стукнулася о бетонну підлогу. Більше зірочок затьмарило його поле зору.

Тор виглядав жахливо.

-          Не треба було мені з тобою змагатися. Та бити тебе так багато разів, знаючи, що твоя нога завдає тобі стільки болю. – Він сказав та схопив передпліччя Тоні. – Пробач мені.

-          Ага, ага, - Тоні стомлено сказав. – Вона не так вже й кровоточить. Не читайте мої надгробні промови і все таке.

Інші провели ще п’ятьхвилин сперечаючись про те, яку частину ноги обробляти спочатку, поки Тор витягнув шкірянку з елем звідкись з-під його мантії та вилив йому його до рота, поки інші не дивилися.Тоні вирішив, що Тор йому насправді дуже подобався.

-          Ну, я не знаю, як його зняти без бензопили, - Стів нарешті сказав, сідаючи. Наташа знизала плечима та взяла у нього мініатюрний лазерний різак, розглядаючи його.

-          Все одно, навіть якщо ми б і розламали ножну частку, ми можемо зачепити його стегнову артерію під час зняття, залежно від того, наскільки глибоко метал сидить у нього в нозі. – У Наташі була справжня майстерність констатувати жахливі правди, ніби вона обговорювала погоду.

Простягаючись до інструментів, які були розкидані навколо нього, Тоні підняв велику відкрутку та невиразно глянув на неї. Можливо, важільна тяга зможе— стоп, ні, він просто залишиться зі зламаною ногою. Коли він обережно зігнув мускули, його нерви загорілися болем, але боліло десь в області його внутрішнього стегна.Звідти він і стікав кров’ю, але коли він не міг бачити, чи застрягло щось у нього в нозі, він міг розірвати те досить сильно, якщо він почав рухати обладунками.

Дозволяючи своїй руці розслаблено впасти, відкрутка вдарилася о бетонну підлогу в той самий момент, коли він глянув вгору та зустрівся очами з Локі. Усміхнений погляд у них сказав Тоні усе, що він мав знати.

-          Ти міг би це зробити, чи не так?

Усі обернулися, щоб подивитися на Локі, особливо Тор, який, очевидно, не зрозумів, що він там стояв, якщо його вираз, ніби його вдарили сокирою по обличчю щось казав. Але Локі не приділив жодному ані одного погляду: він просто дивився на Тоні, гостра посмішка закручувала кутки його рота.

-          Я міг би, - він погодився, відштовхуючись від стіни та наближаючись до Тоні, де той лежав. – Якщо б я хотів.

Локі був знову без обладунків, він помітив, просто був одягнутий у чорне по чорному. Це змушувало його очі виглядати приголомшливо зеленими проти монохромних кольорів його шкіри та волосся. Або, можливо, то говорила втрата крові Тоні. Взагалі-то, так, скоріш за все то казала втрата крові.

-          Будь ласка, скажи нам, що ти хочеш допомогти, - Стів різко сказав, посуваючись, щоб Локі було більше місця. – Я особисто вдарю Тора в пах, якщо ти знімеш з Тоні ту штуку.

Усі витріщилися. Стів уперто витріщився у відповідь. Нарешті, Локі прокашлявся.

-          О, Капітане, мій Капітане, - він сухо відповів з рукою на серці. – Дякую, але мені не потрібен такий стимул як оплата за допомогу цього разу. Старк це заслужив.

З іншої сторони Тоні, Тор подивився на свої руки деякий момент та одразу ж відсунувся від свого брата. Взагалі-то, він повністю зник з периферичного зору Тоні, але це можливо якось стосувалося того, що в руці у Локі був стальний кинджал.

-          Хіба ми вже не танцювали під цю мелодію раніше? Навіть двічі? – Тоні зауважив, але без запалу. Все одно, він попереджувально підняв гайковий ключ. – Просто знай, що я – озброєний та небезпечний.

-          Та підходиш до рівня анемії, - пробурмотіла Наташа. – Дай йому зробити те, що треба.

Сідаючи на коліна біля його ноги, Локі простягнувся та спритно прорізав дірку в стегні одягу Тоні. До його нескінченного полегшення, кинджал зник так же швидко, як і з’явився, але він знов був як на шилі, коли довгі пальці ковзнули всередину зробленого отвору, притискаючись під низом до голої шкіри.

-          Що ти зробиш? – Тоні обачливо запитав, його думки розліталися у різні боки, пальці рефлективно стискалися навколо ключа у його руці.Локі просто вставився в одну точку деякий час, голова нахилена, ніби він до чогось прислухався. Очі, які зустрілися з його, горіли зеленим скупченням магії. Стегно Тоні тоді загуділо разом із ним, і він відчув як уже знайомі її нитки пробиралися вниз по його нозі, шукаючи пошкодження.

-          В нозі немає металу, - Локі неуважно сказав, його брова трохи зігнулася. – Поранення дивне.

-          Наскільки дивне? – спокійно запитав Тоні. – Розкажи мені, про що ми тут говоримо.

Локі просто подивився на нього. В той момент уся рука Тоні рипнулася, викривилася проти його волі. Його рука спазматично стиснула гайковий ключ і Тоні дивився з віддаленим відчуттям жаху, як він його підняв та заїхав Локі збоку голови так сильно, як тільки міг.

Зіткнення відлунилося по всій його руці – руці, яка _світилася_ _зеленим сяйвом –_ і він почув, як щось луснуло. Кров полетіла від ключа, коли він його відтягнув, задихаючись, тільки щоб побачити, як він знов полетів до голови Локі ще до того, як хтось взагалі зрозумів, що відбувається. Найменш з усіх Тоні.

Коли гайковий ключ знову опустився темний від крові, приголомшені зелені очі впилися у його, вони вже ставали в’ялими та темними. Здавалося, Локі падав вічно. Але врешті-решт, його голова опустилася, пробита сторона черепа сочилася кров'ю.

 _О, Боже, він мертвий, він мертвий, я його вбив, я вбив Локі_ _—_

Але двоє сильних рук шпурнули плечі Тоні назад на бетонну підлогу, коли Локі підперся, рвано дихаючи. Ключ був видраний з його рук, його зап’ястя притиснуті до землі над його головою. Тоні побачив Стіва, який притискав їх всією своєю силою, Наташа накинулася на його вільну ногу, щоб зробити те саме. Його тіло—ні, це не було його тілом, щось _відбувалося з ним—_

-          Що відбувається? Чому він це робить? – Стів пропихтів, коли він напружився, щоб утримати його руки. – Чому він такий у біса сильний?

-          Тоні Старк – зачарований, - проричав Локі, - і хтось нашептав його кісткам, що я маю будь-якою ціною померти.

Його очі закатувалися мимохіть, Тоні міг тільки ловити швидкі картинки людей навколо нього. Усе його тіло просто здуріло; навіть його зуби доцільно скреготіли, ніби він хотів видрати горлянку Локі. Він не міг говорити, він майже не міг дихати—але він міг бачити, і що він бачив – то це його друзів, які намагалися його приборкати, коли Локі закатав рукава та почав розривати метал навколо його стегна голими руками. Агонія прогриміла через усю його ногу, його хребет вигнувся від землі, коли його пальці сформували кігті, які не могли видряпати Локі очі.

 _О Боже, я досі тут,_ він подумав, коли Тор притиснув його рукою на його ребрах назад. Він панікував і він це знав, замкнутий у своїй власній, зрадливій шкірі. _Не вбивайте мене, це не я, я не зробив би такого._

-          В його очах – чаклунство, брате. - Тор раптово сказав, нагинаючись над ним та тримаючи його підборіддя на місці однією рукою. – Я бачу смарагдовий відблиск магії Амори. Закляття поневолило усе його тіло. Локі, твоя голова… Чи це не може почекати, доки тобі не стане краще?

-          Ні. - була коротка відповідь, гостра через скрегіт холодного металу, який насилу згинали. Гул лазерного різака послідував за ним. – Тримай його, Тор. Я маю зняти закляття з його кісткового мозку, доки воно не охопило його розум.

Десь над ним Стів вилаявся.

-          Він виживе? Просто… отак? Він стікав кров’ю.

-          Менше хвилюйся через Тоні і більше - через чаклуна зі струсом, який намагається йому допомогти, - рішуче сказала Наташа, цілим тілом утримуючи його ногу. – Я можу бачити нутрощі його голови звідси, Роджерс.

-          Локі – справжній майстер магії. Він зможе це зробити. – Впевненість у голосі Тора була майже зневажливою, і Тоні відчув, як руки на його пораненому стегні на маленьку мить завмерли. Тоді пальці пірнули у рану в нозі, шукаючи кістку, щоб розпочати закляття.

-          О, Боже, - Стів хитко прошепотів, як Тоні завив у себе в голові, майже непритомний від болю.

-          Він буде в агонії, - сказав Локі, його голос позбавлений будь-якої інтонації. – Я маю схопити прокляту кістку та прогнати гниття своєю магією—

-          Чи не можемо ми просто його вирубити? – сказала Наташа, її голос прокалувався, коли вона дивилася.

-          Він буде приданий непритомності досить скоро.

-          Локі! – запротестував Стів. – Ти знаєш, що він не хотів цього – дай йому трохи спокою. Це не зробить справи легшими?

Поле бачення Тоні почало біліти по боках, піт виливався у його волосся. Він чув своє дихання через дзвін у вухах: глухо, повільно та важко, шиплячи крізь стиснуті зуби. Він був близький до смерті раніше, але це… це мало бути пеклом.

-          Якщо б я хотів _легше -_ я б його вбив, - холодно промовив Локі. – У світлі цього, ви маєте мені подякувати за пощаду, яку я йому надаю. А тепер надайте мені тишу. Це – делікатна праця, і він досі може померти від перенапруги, якщо я не буду досить уважним.

Тоні дивився на своє поле зору, яке все зменшувалося, коли щось посунулося всередині його ноги. Він досить добре знав своє оточення, щоб дізнатися, що Стів казав йому, щоб він тримався, а тоді його кістки запалали.

* * *

 

Виявилося, що він все таки міг кричати.

* * *

 

Чесно, після того, через що він знепритомнів, він очікував не прокинутися взагалі. Але прокинувся.

Коли Тоні відкрив очі, він дивився на затемнену стелю його спальні. Його шкіра була голою, були простирадла, підтягнуті до його грудей, і він відчував себе здоровим, як ніколи. Швидке промацування ноги показало, що навіть рубця не лишилося.

-          Якого біса? – він пробурмотів. – ДЖАРВІС, світло.

Його спальня миттєво заповнилася світлом, залишаючи його прижмуреним, так як його очі намагалися адаптуватися. Було майже так, ніби у нього була якась галюцинація. Він був на півдорозі переконання себе, що він випив забагато, коли він повернувся і побачив Локі, який сидів на стільці біля його ліжка і дивився на нього.

І він ще й виглядав нормально. Зелена сорочка цього разу, чорні штани, чоботи. Вологе волосся вільно спадало і світлі очі були блискучими від міркування. Один лікоть спирався на ручку стільця, кулак абияк підпирав його щоку. Локі просто мовчки дивився на нього і він виглядаввдоволеним, очікуючи, поки він щось зробить.

Тоні не міг придумати жодну річ, що сказати. Він просто сидів на кінці ліжка зі скупченими простирадлами у нього в колінах і дивився. Тоді рука Локі трохи посунулася, і Тоні побачив зруйновану руку Думбота у його хватці, його металеві скелетні пальці нерухомо обвисли.

Вона досі горіла зеленим у суглобах.

Він не пам’ятав, як дістався від свого ліжка до ванної. Але на доллю секунди він згадав як розтрощені осколки черепа Локі відлетіли від гайкового ключа, а потім він сильно блював у туалеті, його шлунок скорочувався тоді, коли він спустошував його від тієї малої кількості, що він з’їв у той день. Здавалося, що воно продовжувалося вічність. Врешті-решт, він сів біля стіни, відчуваючи себе слабким і хворим, ледь-ледь відчуваючи холодні плитки під його голим задом.

Тож це все ж таки відбулося, подумав Тоні, відчуваючи смак блювоти. Рука Думбота, що його схопила та затягнула під воду, наклала закляття всередину його кісток. Амора з Думом перетворили його на маріонетку, щоб убити Локі. Якщо б він був у костюмі, якщо він був _Залізною Людиною…_ Чорт, мабуть, він би тоді просто загинув. Локі б його за секунду вбив, якщо він був справжньою загрозою. Що б тоді з цього отримала Амора? Одним Месником менше, мабуть, але важливішим було б те, що Локі тоді був би змушений покинути маєток. Знову незахищений, чудова ціль для полювання.Тож вони перетворили його на пішака в їхній маленькій грі.

-          Я ненавиджу магію, - він пробурмотів сам до себе, натискаючи нижньою частиною долонь собі на очі. – Нічого, окрім неприємностей.

-          Ой, не все так погано, - ліниво сказав Локі з дверного проходу. - Подивись, як добре ти себе почуваєш після випробовування, що мало б тебе вбити. – Він притулився до дверного косяка, роздивляючись його незахищену сторону. Оу, точно, він був же ж голим. Тоні не міг змусити себе перейматися через це.

-          Еге, авжеж, дякую, що врятував мене від прокляття, яке я через тебе ж і отримав, - він гірко промовив. – Ти – справжній друг.

Локі злегка здригнувся, майже відсахнувся. Тоді він просто скривив рота і зневажливо розвернувся.

Тоні деякий час дивився на пустий дверний прохід, але нічого не почув. Тож, пішов. Яка різниця. Чому Локі взагалі тут сидів, у темряві? Що, якщо ця фігня досі було на ньому, і він намагався його вбити? І, окей, добре, мабуть, він переоцінював свою здатність надерти його зад, але й те, що Локі спостерігав за ним, коли він спав, не мало сенсу.

Він почистив зуби та прийняв душ, поки це обдумував. Хіба Локі не сказав, що було б легше його вбити? Беручи до уваги, що він був перетворений на якогось зомбі-вбивцю, Тоні був здивований, що Локі одразу ж не потягнувся до своїх кинджалів. Але він врятував його зад, маючи при цьому увесь цей час масивну тріщину в черепі. Тоді він зцілив їх обох, не те, щоб Тоні був притомний, щоб це побачити. Це було…так.

 _Привіт, провино,_ Тоні сухо подумав, коли дивився на себе у дзеркало. _Давно не бачились_.

Загортаючи рушник навколо талії, він вийшов назад до своєї спальні, приймаючи рішення одягти штани та піти знайти Локі. На відміну від того, що думали інші, він не був вище вибачення за те, що був придурком, або ж хоча б зізнатися у тому, що він ним був. Натягуючи спортивні штани та просту футболку, Тоні направився до дверей, вимикаючи світло по дорозі.

Щось йому підказувало, що він або повернеться через п‘ять хвилин роздратованим і трохи травмованим, або це займе достатньо довгий час.

* * *

 

-          О, Господи, Тор, _знову_? Я починаю думати, що тобі подобається біль.

Тор сидів у коридорі перед дверима Локі, похмуро дивлячись на свої обпечені руки. Тоні не знав, що й думати про серйозність його обличчя – зазвичай він просто виглядав сумним та задумливим. Та нього не було часу про те думати, бо його великий блондинистий друг схопився на ноги, почувши голос Тоні, поспішаючи до нього, щоб заточити його у найтепліший з усіх найтепліших обіймів.

-          Тоні Старк, - нерозбірливо сказав Тор, - я боявся найгіршого. Ти одужав? – відтягаючи Тоні, щоб той був на відстані руки, Тор занепокоєно вдивлявся в його обличчя.

-          Я в порядку, - він відповів, трохи знизуючи плечима. – Трохи роздратований, але в цілому окей. Локі сказав, що я помер уві сні чи щось таке?

Тор похитав головою.

-          Локі не каже мені нічого. Просто дивовижно бачити тебе таким здоровим, коли тільки кілька годин тому ти був білим, як сніг, і калюжа твоєї крові розтікалася навколо тебе. Врешті-решт, Локі не прийняв дяки за його старання, а замість того обрав перенести тебе до твоєї кімнати. Гадаю, що він переживав за тебе, як і ми всі.

О, чудово.

-          Проверни ніж ще трішки, Тор, я не зовсім ще відчув.

Тор посупився, але швидко відкинув його коментар, йдучи вниз по коридору від Тоні.

-          Перепрошую, але я маю попіклуватися про інші справи. Передай моєму брату мої вітання.

-          Ага, авжеж.

 _Припускаючи, що він мене впустить_ , подумав Тоні, простягаючись, різко постукуючи по дверній рамі. Чорта з два він доторкнеться до тих дверей: Тор точно був застережливим прикладом. Аби тільки він знову змастив собі чимось руки. Медсестрі Стіву це дуже сподобається.

Він трохи рипнувся, коли двері одчинилися, показуючи смужку тьмяного світла всередині. Але Тоні цьому не довіряв, ані трохи.

-          Я можу зайти? – Ніколи не було зайвим бути чемним із ображеним чаклуном. Тоні почув, як щось, що нагадувало зітхання, прозвучало зсередини спальні.

-          Ну не знаю. Чи _можеш_ ти?

От чорт. Тоні простягнувся та легко штовхнув двері кінцями пальців, заходячи до кімнати. Двері зачинилися позаду нього із загрозливим клацом. Локі опустив руку після неясно окресленого руху, яку вона зробила, навіть не піднімаючи очей від нотаток, які він записував до того, що виглядало, як найстаріший записник в існуванні всього. Він стояв біля стола, уста мовчки рухалися по словах, які Тоні був упевнений не зможе зрозуміти. Він виглядав повністю поглинутий своєю роботою, тож за нестачі справ, які можна було зробити, доки його ігнорують, Тоні окинув оком кімнату.

Вона була на другому поверсі, як і його власна, але негусто мебльована із великим дерев’яним письмовим столом, низьким подвійним ліжком, п‘ятдесяти дюймовим телевізором на стіні та величезна установка шаф біля дальньої стіни. Локі не зробив нічого, щоб уплинути на кімнату; по правді, єдиною прикметою життя Тоні зміг знайти у кімнаті був записник на столі та легка вм’ятина на подушках ліжка.

-          Приємно бачити, що ти тут все зробив, як вдома, - Тоні прокоментував, сідаючи на кінець ліжка. – Тут затишно.

-          Побережи мене від твоєї неймовірної дотепності, Старк. Я прямо-таки не зможу її осмислити. – Зробивши декілька остаточних записів, Локі поклав ручку та розчинив у повітрі усю книжку із спритним порухом руки. Коли він підвів очі, його вузький погляд був злосним. – Хіба ти вже зі мною сьогодні не розібрався? Приймаючи до уваги твою ранішню реакцію, гадаю, що я прав, допускаючи, що ти виниш мене у сьогоднішньому нещасті. Але якщо я помиляюсь, тож тоді, будь-ласка, просвіти мене. – Спираючись назад на стіл, Локі прикував його до місця сердитими зеленими очима. Тоні міг би і здригнутися.

-          Ого, ну ти й буркотливий. Але я розумію, - він швидко додав, перед тим, як Локі вербально не зідрав із нього живцем шкіру. – Я просто… я трохи визвірився… раніше. На тебе. Не треба було так робити. – Хіба він завжди так провалювався, коли намагався щось донести до когось, чи це було просто важче, коли на нього дивилися, як на комаху?

-          Ти був невдячним негідником. – Як би там не було, але Локі виглядав ще більш обуреним. – Тобі пощастило, що я тебе не вбив за те, що ти зі мною сьогодні зробив.

 _Тож чому ти цього не зробив?_ Питання висіло в повітрі, благало бути запитаним, але Тоні змусив себе його проігнорувати. Він все одно сумнівався, що Локі йому б відповів. Крім того, дивитися дарованому Локі в зуби було найімовірнішим методом домогтися того, щоб тобі відкусили щось життєво важливе.

-          Я вдячний, - він наполягав. – Справді. Дякую тобі за те, що зламав… закляття. Або прокляття. Чим би то не було.Я насправді не дуже в темі щодо моїх вивчань «методів магічного контролю».

Це було гівняним вираженням вдячності, і він це знав, але чомусь Тоні не думав, що то мало якесь значення. Локі не був тим, хто дійсно пробачав будь-кому будь-що, та у нього склалося враження, що те, що було невеликим сплеском емоцій з його боку насправді було великим ляпасом по обличчю хлопцеві, хто врятував його зад. Приймаючи до уваги, що Локі не рятував нікого _ніколи,_ він, мабуть, в даний момент переосмислював його попередню ідею, що допомагати рятувати життя було досить неприбутковим.

І справді, Локі просто розвернувся в інший бік.

-           Ти можеш іти, - він спокійно промовив, а його очі знов повернулися  до столу. Двері спальні відчинилися із тихим скреготом, і Тоні зціпив зуби. У висновку: дякую за візит, ти вільний, більше не приходь. Вау.

Йому мало б бути все одно, насправді. Локі використовував їх для своїх цілей. Месники використовували його так само. Такі речі, як вдячність та грубість та вибачення не мали грати ніякої ролі в їхній домовленості. Тоні знав, що він міг висказатись та просто вийти, та й все було б окей. Лінія в піску була б заново намальована до того, як щось ще не сталося із—тим, що тут відбувалося.

Та ніч у майстерні спотворила цю лінію для Тоні. По Локі не було видно, що він її навіть пам’ятав. Та мабуть то була ще одна нитка, яку він зможе потягнути, коли йому буде нудно, але Тоні згадав одну річ про той момент у темряві.

Він заклав угоду.

-          У мене був друг, донедавна, - він тихо промовив. Локі похмурився та різко на нього зиркнув, але Тоні підняв руку, щоб його утихомирити. – Просто… Вислухай мене. Він був наставником, гадаю, можна так сказати. Він за мною доглядав після того, як загинули батьки та піклувався про Старк Індастріз. З сімнадцяти років я покладався на ту людину. Я довіряв тій людині.

Не повинно було бути так важко говорити про це, подумав Тоні. Можливо, то було через те, що Тоні ніколи не намагався. Він не мав це розповідати Локі, зовсім ні, але чомусь він все одно повідував цю історію.

-          Шрапнель у моїх грудях насправді з моєї власної зброї. Мій добрий друг, якого я знав довше, ніж власного батька, заплатив багато грошей Десяти Кільцям, щоб вони підірвали військовий конвой разом зі мною. На щастя, вони тільки напів-убили мене до того, як зрозуміли, хто я такий. – Він випустив короткий, позбавлений гумору смішок та похитав головою. – Дякувати Господа за жадібних терористів.

Тоні знав, що Локі його скрупульозно вивчав: він відчував його очі на своїй маківці, коли сам дивився на свої руки. Втягуючи глибокий, зміцнюющий подих у свої легені, він різко встав, проводячи рукою крізь свої пасма.

-          Як би там не було – гарно побазікали, - він сказав, розвертаючись до дверей. Тікав? Хто тікав? Стратегічно виходив – ось що він насправді робив. – Трохи запізнився із поясненням, можливо, але хей—

-          Ти його вбив? – тихо запитав Локі, та Тоні перестав рухатись до дверей.

-          В тебе талант ставити гівняні питання, хтось тобі про це казав? – він стомлено сказав Локі. Розвертаючись, щоб подивитися йому в обличчя, Тоні судорожно знизав плечма. – Так, я вбив його. По більшості.Фактично, можна сказати, що його вбила Пеппер, але не кажи їй того, а то в неї буде істерика.

Локі просто кивнув, виглядаючи майже так, ніби його щось відволікало. Тоді щось клацнуло позаду Тоні, та він розвернувся і побачив, що двері знову зачинилися. Хм.

-          Знаєш, я тільки-но хотів піти…

-          Дай мені її побачити. – Локі майже обережно до нього наблизився, але його очі були ніби сталеві, коли вони зосередилися на тьмяному колі світла, яке просвічувалося через його футболку. Тоні дивився, як той підняв руки і притиснув їх по обидві сторони батареї із широко розведеними пальцями. Слабке тепло рук просякнуло крізь його груди, і Тоні ковтнув.

-          Ее, ні.

Очі Локі перелетіли до його власних.

-          Я її вже до цього бачив.

-          Тоді ти побачив більше, ніж достатньо. – Слова викликали бажану реакцію: уста Локі майже непомітно вигнулися.

-          Тож мені варто вимкнути світло, ні?

Тоні тихенько пирхнув.

-          Ми згадуємо, що трапилося минулого разу, коли ми разом були у темряві? – Він запитав, прибираючи руки Локі зі своїх грудей. – Виникли шалені помилки оцінювання. Я ж маю бути маленьким слухняним Месником. Ніяких фамільярностей із ворогом.

Трохи нахиляючи голову, Локі подивився на нього крізь звужені зелені очі. На жаль для сили волі Тоні ця дія виставила гладеньку поверхню його шиї таким чином, що його очі одразу ж туди впали та пройшлися по усім тіням, усім сухожиллям та блідій шкірі та чорт, а _чому_ він намагався бути маленьким слухняним Месником, взагалі?

-          Фамільярність, - невдоволено повторив Локі, опустивши по боках руки. – Чарівно. Все ж, гадаю, що ти маєш рацію.

-          Ага, ще й як маю, - він погодився, простягаючи руки та притискаючи кінчики пальців до шкіри як раз під щелепою Локі. – Зрозуміло, що ми не маємо робити таких речей.

Тоні обережно провів пальці вниз по одному із сухожиль до вигину його плеча, слідкуючи за дією очима. Там, його пальці занурилися саме в тому місці, де починався просторий шийний виріз сорочки Локі, де широко розійшлися шнурки. Було б легко повністю просунути туди руку, ковзнути через усі лінії та тіні, які б він там знайшов.

Прохолодний подих торкнувся його зап’ястка, коли Локі подивився на його руку із прикритими очами та розкритими губами. Коли він заговорив – його голос був низьким та збагачений значенням.

-          Я б мав твої уста на мені, Тоні Старк.

-          Де? – Голос Тоні збуджено вистрілив. Очі Локі спалахнули.

-          Усюди.

Йому не треба було казати двічі. Тоні прилинув до тієї блідої шиї до того, як слова повністю покинули рот Локі, залишаючи поцілунки, покусуючи її сильну довжину. Чутно стогнучи від смаку солі та чистої теплої шкіри на його язику, від живого та тремтячого пульсу під його губами, Тоні майже не відчув подих у вусі до того, як язик не прослизнув, щоб пройтись по його вушній раковині, мокрі губи були теплими на зовнішній її стороні.

-          Чорт, - він видихнув в плече Локі. – Окей, ти мені зараз потрібен без одягу. – Витягуючи сорочку з-під його поясу, Тоні раптом натрапив рукою на клапоть струнких, пласких м’язів та вигин оголених стегон Локі. Вони гойднулися в його руку після першого дотику голої шкіри, повністю розвіюючи наміри Тоні.

-          Згодом, - він прошепотів, його довгі пальці сильно вхопилися в тугі м’язи спини Тоні. Той тихо зашипів від болючого задоволення. – Але спершу, гадаю, я б хотів мати твій язик у своїх устах знов.

Тоні був досить певен, що ще ніколи в житті не був настільки збудженим. Локі хотів – _ага, окей,_ він вирішив, як пройшовся ротом по вигину щелепи, знаходячи теплі, жадібні губи, які підходили його власним, що то був час не для роздумів.

Ніч промайнула у довгих, голодних розтягуваннях відчуттів. У лискучій шкірі та гарячих подихах, придушених стогонів та ритмічному, болючому коливанні двох плотей. Локі був гнучким та майже жорстокий від жадоби, коли Тоні рухався під ним: він контролював швидкість кожним давлячим поштовхом своїх стегон але дозволяв своїм губам бути покусаними до почервоніння, коли вони обоє задихалися від потреби.

Тоні брав усе, що міг до рук та рота, майже не відчуваючи гостроту зубів на своїй шкірі, або болісний тиск по-нелюдськи сильних пальців на його зап’ястках. Воно було неотесаним та шаленим та гарним, і він хотів усе. Він ковтнув зітхання Локі, коли вони скінчили, Тоні був повністю оголений від свого оргазму в той час, коли струнке тіло над ним прогнулося від власної кульмінації, яке досі хиталося навіть багато часу потому, дозволяючи йому не поспішати.

Згодом, коли він відчував, що піт на його шкірі почав висихати та болючість почала прокрадатись у його м’язи, Тоні витріщився на стелю і подумав про те, щоб піти назад до своєї кімнати. Спати у ліжку Локі просто не зовсім відповідало їхньому теперішньому… чимось, що було між ними. Плюс то було б його таланом, якщо Тор би повернувся назад до свого чергування ззовні, і тоді б все скінчилося тим, що його задушив розлючений блондинистий бог із обпаленими руками.

Повертаючи голову, він видав тихий смішок, коли побачив Локі, лежачим обличчям униз на простирадлах, руки його були закинуті над головою. Він виглядав по-гарному використаним та виснаженим, із його волоссям, яке стирчало на всі боки спітнілими пасмами та із дуже помітним засосом на шиї. Тоні не міг не бути трошки враженим самим собою.

Майже ніби відчуваючи увагу, Локі простягнувся біля нього, випускаючи стомлений видих у подушку. Тоні завмер, коли відчув, як щиколотка схрестилася із його гомілкою і там залишилася.

Ат, чорт.

-           Вислизни ближче до світанку, - стомленно пробурмотів Локі біля нього. Трохи повертаючи голову, він подивився на Тоні одним блискучим зеленим оком. – Тим паче, я можу знов тебе захотіти через годину.

Оу. Що ж. Тоні, можливо, і відчував себе трохи болісно та чутливо, і можливо гнів Тора і маячив у нього десь у думках, але він несподівано став почувати себе до біса комфортно.

-          Окей, але я відчуваю, що маю тебе попередити, моя батарея світиться досить яскраво в темряві. ДЖАРВІС, світло. – Кімната миттєво погрузилася у темряву, але була освітлена холодним сяйвом у його грудях. – Бачиш, воно, ем, воно, напевне, тебе буде дратувати.

Обличчя Локі було окреслено тінями та блакитним світлом, коли він розглянув батарею. Тоні навіть не хотів зізнаватися сам собі, але це було ще більш бентежливим, ніж бачити кляту штуку серед білого дня.Руки якось ніколи не доходили розробити дизайн якогось ковпака для неї…

Простирадла защурхотіли, коли Локі посунувся ближче, підтягуючи із собою подушку. Завалюючись назад обличчям вниз на матрас, як кинутий труп, він просто обгорнув рукою груди Тоні та продовжив спати. Світло його батареї було повністю закрите, і тепер до нього була притиснута стрічка голої шкіри.

Тоні кліпнув на нову розстановку.

-          Це… Досить ефективно, взагалі-то.

Локі просто буркнув щось в подушку. Чомусь той рідкий брак красномовства був трохи милим, хоча Тоні б вмер спершу перед тим, як у цьому зізнатися. Він усе скинув на добрий настрій.

Закриваючи очі, він перекинув щиколотку через щиколотку Локі та почав куняти, дивно задоволений порядком речей.

* * *

 

П’ятнадцятьма хвилинами пізніше у нього з’явилася неперевершена ідея, як подолати магію Амори та він скочив з ліжка, шукаючи ручки та папірця.

Локі вистрілив йому в зад чимось яскравим та зеленим і з лайкою перевернувся на інший бік.

Тоні гадав, що того заслужив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ще один розділ, у мене просто з'явилось трохи часу.... Тільки трохи... Помилок багато, знаю, але я це можу редагувати тільки у вихідні дні і посеред ночі, тому...


	6. Розділ 6

Поміж його існуванням як Залізна Людина і член Месників, для Тоні було легко іноді забувати, що він ще й був генеральним директором Старк Індастріз.

Від заснування їхньої маленької групи героїв він був у відпустці на невизначений термін від своїх буденних справ, але час від часу (тобто коли він не міг їх уже більше відкладати на потім) Пеппер за ним полювала та кидалась паперами доти, доки він не піддасться.

А це, так трапилось, була саме така ніч. Все одно, Тоні вважав то перемогою, що він змусив її відвідати його у маєтку. Поки він працював над своїм новим проектом пристрою блокади магії - у нього поки що не було назви, та він заборонив Клінту придумувати назви після того, як він опередив його з назвою ДОС – він практично жив у своїй підземельній майстерні останні три дні.

Пеппер, яка вже давно звикла до його навіжених годин роботи та схильності відлюдника, вирішила, що прийти до нього було шляхом найменшого спротиву. Це було досить смішним для Тоні, дивлячись на те, як вона кидала повсюду швидкі погляди, як якийсь параноїк на ЛСД. Йому не треба було питати, кого вона опасалася.

-          Ці мають бути підписані до завтрашнього ранку, тож якщо ти будеш їх зараз читати, то я, певне, закричу. – Сидячи на краю дивана, вона штовхнула кілька документів до нього через низький кавовий столик. Ніхто не міг сказати, що він навіть не _намагався_ бути нормальною людиною: він піднявся аж до вітальні, щоб з нею зустрітися.

-          Чого я не можу їх прочитати? Це моя компанія. Ти зараз, може, змушуєш мене підписати відміну різдвяних канікул, хто його зна.

-          Тоні—ох, навіть не жартуй зі мною, - зітхнула Пеппер, простягаючи йому ще одну стопку паперів. – Твоя «подовжена» відпустка із Месниками і так мене доводить до сказу. Медія-команді треба більший бюджет, до речі. Це на дванадцятій сторінці.

Поки Тоні нашкрябував свій підпис на листі, Пеппер кинула незручний погляд через плече.

-          Не можу _повірити,_ що ти змусив мене сюди приїхати, - вона пробурмотіла, забираючи від нього кілька документів та охайно їх складаючи.

Тоні відчув, що скоро йому судомою руку сведе.

-          Що, чому, ти ж тут була до цього. Штаб-квартира Месників. Велике діло.

-          І все добре, тільки тепер у вас тут живе _психопат,_ \- вона тихо прошипіла назад.

-          Так не годиться говорити про Наташу, - зауважив Тоні, посміхаючись, коли вона на нього розлючено зиркнула. – Не такий вже Локі й поганий. Він нікого не чіпає. Ну, майже завжди.

Уже пройшло кілька днів відтоді, як Тоні прокинувся на підлозі біля ліжка Локі, голий, змерзлий та оточений своїми підготовчими планами девайсу, який блокував магію. Він повештався достатньо довго, щоб одягнутись та зібрати свої нотатки, гадаючи, що Локі був не зовсім ранковою людиною. Тоні полишив його заплутаним у простирадлах із найдивнішим почуттям провини у животі. Що, насправді, якого біса? Це не було, ніби він втік від партнера на ніч, вони жили в одному домі.

Все одно, з того часу Тоні працював над своїми розробками у майстерні, і Локі жодного разу не показав там своє обличчя. Він не був таким тупим, щоб думати, що він був на те причиною… Скоріш за все Локі просто був антисоціальним самим собою. Непевне. Було доволі важко судити.

-          Я не можу зрозуміти, як ви відчуваєте себе в безпеці, коли він тут живе, - казала Пеппер, і у неї між бровами з’явилася складочка. – Я, наприклад – ні.

-          Ну, ось тому Тор стоїть на шухері, - Тоні їй нагадав, смикаючи підборіддям на інший диван. – Або, у цьому випадку, відпочиває.

Відтоді, як це стало очевидним, що Тор був соціальним криптонітом Локі, Стів просив Тора бути поряд, коли Пеппер відвідувала маєток. Тор спостерігав, як вони обмінювалися паперами взад і вперед точно двадцять хвилин перед тим, як він простягнувся на дивані та заснув, обійнявши Мйольнір.

-          Він дрімає, - вона відмітила. Тоні знизав плечима.

-          Хей, у нього був важкий день сьогодні. Халк хотів випробувати свій імунітет до блискавки. Тор там таке витворяв, махаючи тим молотом. І тепер від Беннера тхне смаженим волоссям. – Тоні розписався на контракті, який він тримав, скануючи його поглядом. – Не можу повірити, що підписую щось на папері. Відчувається таким доісторичним.

Він вірив, що Пеппер мала вже пройти крізь кожну деталь, але ніколи не було зайвим бути у курсі речей його компанії. У набридливих журналістів була звичка вискакувати з-за кущів і задавати різні питання, тож варто було знати, що коїться навкруги у будь-який час.

-          Ну, чверть справи зроблена, - сказала Пеппер через деякий момент, гортаючи стопку ще не підписаних паперів. – Варто просити ДЖАРВІСа замовити щось на вечерю? Уже за восьму годину – ой! – Вона обірвалась із здавленим вдихом.

Тоні підвів голову якраз вчасно, щоб побачити, як Пеппер стягнула свою туфлю та кинула її, попадаючи прямо по макітрі Тора. Він похропуючи підкинувся.

-          Я відмовляю, злодію! – він заволав, молот занесений високо над ним. Тоді він помітив туфлю у себе на колінах. – Що сталося?

Тоні витріщився на Пеппер, яка різко почервоніла.

-          Пеппер, як твій бос і твій друг, я сподіваюся ти знаєш, що ти можеш мені сказати, коли передчуваєш, що зараз в тебе буде нервовий зрив.

-          Ні—Тоні, це _він,_ \- вона прошепотіла, витріщившись кудись позаду його плеча. – Він _тут._

Тоні обернувся та послідував її погляду. І справді, Локі крокував до них, і, здавалось, зовсім не стурбований тим, що Тор був сонливо розпластаним на дивані, тримаючи жіночий черевичок в одній руці та Мйольнір – в іншій. Його яскраві очі були спрямовані на Тоні, та на нього одного.

Ой-ой.

-          Ти ж сказав, що він сюди не зайде, поки поряд буде Тор, - сказала Пеппер, а її ручка була затиснута між побілілими пальцями. Тоні не знав, що і казати. Він же _і справді_ уникав Тора, як чуму.

-          Ах, так, але це б зробило мене передбачуваним, - сказав Локі. Куток його рота був пустотливо піднятий. – А я цього просто не можу дозволити.

Несподівано змінюючи напрямок від Тоні, він підійшов туди, де сиділа Пеппер та окинув поглядом купу файлів, які вона розклала навколо себе. Очі Локі трохи звузилися.

-          Що ж, це виглядає нудним, - він прокоментував. Очі Пеппер були широко розкритими, коли той нагнувся через її плече – _близько,_ помітив Тоні не без маленького відчуття тривоги, він дійсно стояв надто близько – і вивчав деякі контракти якраз позаду її плеча.

-          Я можу посприяти, Місс Поттс, пришвидшеному виконанню цієї… задачі.

Пеппер сковтнула та явно витріщилася на кавовий столик. Варто було їй повернути голову і вона б торкнулася губами щоки Локі та, чорт, Тоні зрозумів, що йому ця ідея зовсім не подобалася.

-          І чому саме ти допоможеш? – вона запитала столик зі збентеженими очима.

Тор трохи подався вперед на протилежному дивані, коли Локі посміхнувся, і його очі майнули до Тоні, де вони і затрималися.

-          Я можу бути щедрим… Як Старк може завірити.

Тоні відчув погляд Тора, який опустився на нього, ніби залізна вага, і він обережно відкинувся на свій стілець, прикидаючись повністю розслабленим. Абсолютно ніякої згадки про паніку.

На щастя, Пеппер врятувала день, прокашлюючись та вказуючи на папери.

-          Як бачиш, якщо ти не хочеш підробити підписи Тоні – взагалі-то нічого не можна зробити, - вона пояснила, і ніфіга ж собі, вона звучала повністю спокійною. Невже так вона перехитрила Обадая?

-          Хм, - сказав Локі, його рот був на відстані сантиметрів від її вуха, і, судячи з того, як зашарілися її щоки, Тоні міг сказати, що вона відчула ту переливчату вібрацію його голоса по всій шкірі. Тоні відчув себе одночасно збудженим і до біса ревнивим. Це, що, було—чи це було якимось пасивно-агресивним покаранням? Чому Тор нічого не робив? Чорт би побрав того сонного мішка з бородою. Оце так поміч.

Локі простягнувся до одного із підписаних документів, розтягуючись над плечем Пеппер. Він натиснув пальцями на свіжі чорнила підпису Тоні та протягнув ними по паперу, відтягуючи їх із _чимось_ затиснутим між його пальцями. Щось чорне, із тонкими лініями, гострими кутами—оу.

-          Оу, - видихнула Пеппер, дивлячись на розпис Тоні, схоплений між елегантними пальцями Локі, - Ти зняв його з паперу, як—

-          Момент, - неуважно промовив Локі і змусив чорнила зникнути. Тоді він притиснув свої долоні до стопок непідписаних документів та контрактів. Вони один раз запалали зеленим сяйвом: просто короткий, яскравий спалах магії. – А тепер – справа зроблена.

Пеппер тільки підскочила до контрактів, пролистуючи крізь них із швидкістю ветерана-канцеляриста.

-          О, Боже, вони всі—і вони навіть не виглядають однаково, вони… вони виглядають _оригінальними._ Тоні, глянь! Вони усі підписані! – І справді, документ, що вона тримала для його інспекції, дійсно мав на собі його підпис. – Мені не треба проводити тут усю ніч—це чудово. З цим додатковим часом я можу розібратися із денним порядком для зборів і зустрітись із ревізором зранку.

-          Так, це чудово, - погодився Тоні, приведений у замішання. Що тут у біса діялося?

Трохи обертаючись, Пеппер _усміхнулася_ Локі.

-          Дякую, Пане Лауфейсон.

Відповідаюча посмішка Локі була миттю гострих білих зубів.

-          Я б бажав, щоб Ви називали мене Локі. І нема за що.

 _Хитрий покидьок,_ подумав Тоні, коли побачив, як злегка зашарілась Пеппер. Він її побачив наскрізь ще з самого початку. Час. Пеппер цінувала час, і все, що могло їй цей час зберегти миттєво заслуговувало її повагу. Навіть якщо ця допомога була з боку Локі, очевидно.

-          Ти така непостійна, - сказав їй Тоні, ірраціонально роздратований. – Що сталося із « _ніі, фуу, психопат -_ »?

Погляд Пеппер майже не зідрав шкіру з його обличчя.

-          Я, можливо, трохи погарячкувала.

-          Можливо ні, - спокійно знизав плечима Локі. – Я не давав мідгардійцям причини відкинути свої страх та недовіру. І я зовсім не вважаю, що такий маленький прояв доброти це змінить.

Пеппер вдумливо хмикнула.

-          Ти насправді… Не такий, як я собі уявила. Коли ти не підриваєш будинки та не калічиш Тоні, ти досить цивілізований.

Локі трохи нахилив голову, іронічно усміхнувшись. Погляд, який він подарував Пеппер казав багато.

-          Ще здавна мені казали, що мій справжній талант полягає в моєму язику.

Манера поводження Пеппер за секунду змінилася. Це було схоже на спостерігання у сповільненому темпі крах потягу. Її щоки зашарілися, її очі безсило майнули до губ Локі, та назад до його очей,і, найгірше з усього, вона _заправила волосся за вухо._ Це було її фішкою, Тоні це _знав_ тому, що він _сам_ колись змушував її так робити.

Десять хвилин. І десяти хвилин не пройшло, як Локі змусив її повністю переосмислити своє ставлення до нього. Той сріблоротий сучий син. Це була розплата. Мало бути розплатою.

Через стіл Тор тихо видихнув та похмурився, кидаючи Тоні багатозначний погляд. Дякувати Господу, напружено подумав Тоні. Тор знав усі ставки, коли це торкалось поведінки Локі, навіть якщо він і не знав, що це його бісило. Це означало, що він ще не зовсім поїхав розумом.

-          Як ідуть справи із механізмом, який ти бажав створити? – Тор тоді запитав Тоні, поволі обертаючи плече. Еге ж, він точно з ним щось зробив, коли боровся із Халком.

Вдячний за відволікання, Тоні розвернувся обличчям до Тора, навмисне показуючи спину Пеппер та Локі. Тим паче, то була його улюблена тема дня.

-          Поки що добре. Воно буде у своїй основі дуже схожим на Deadlock: буде проектувати локалізоване поле енергії, що відбиватиме магію, і так, щоб вона інвертувалася назад до точки початку, - пояснив Тоні, дивлячись на те, як морщилася брова Тора, який намагався перекласти все, що він казав.

-          Ти кажеш, що воно відіб’ється на користувача?

Тоні засяяв.

-          Теоретично, так. Авжеж, треба буде запрограмувати почерк енергії Мйольніра, щоб воно не перешкоджало його роботі… хей, хочеш спуститися до майсерні, щоб я міг його зісканувати? У мене є трохи часу тепер, як Локі тільки що звільнив мій вечір. Можу дати змогу нам обом провести час разом. І мене є трохи того імпортованого елю в холодильнику, до речі.

 _На тобі_ , радісно подумав Тоні, коли побачив, як вираз обличчя Локі напружився у його бічному полі зору. А Тор тільки посміхався, очевидно, він був настільки ж радим звалити звідти, як і сам Тоні. Що було трохи дивним, оскільки він же тільки те й робив, що переслідував спальню Локі відтоді,я к той переїхав.

-          Я зовсім не був би проти, - сказав Тор. – Ми ні випивали разом, ні говорили належним чином останнім часом. Я міг би-

-          Ах, але хтось має провести Міс Поттс до її водія, - харизматично перервав їх Локі. – І якщо словами Капітана Роджерса не варто нехтувати…

Тор буркотливо зітхнув.

-          Я дійсно поклявся, - він тяжко промовив, ніби це було завдання найвищої важливості. Його погляд на Тоні виражав щире вибачення. – Іншим разом, тоді.

Пеппер перевірила свій годинник та почала збирати усі свої речі у портфель, мовчки хитаючи головою. Закриваючи його, вона вирівнялась та посміхнулась до Тоні.

-          Щасти тобі з твоїм проектом. Я тебе проінформую, якщо ще щось станеться.

-          Угу. На сьогодні ви вільна, Міс Поттс.

Пеппер закотила очі.

-          Гадаю, що « _Бос_ » більше зараз підходить. – Її посмішка була люблячою. – Добраніч, пане Старк.

Тоні весело фиркнув та проводив її поглядом, киваючи Тору, коли той виходив за нею. Зазвичай він це робив, але так побажала вдача, що в цей момент йому треба було розбиратися із роздратованим чарівником.

В секунду, коли вони повністю вийшли з кімнати, Тоні розвернувся до Локі.

-          Ти просто _придурок, –_ він було почав, але йому треба було відступити назад, коли довгі пальці впилися у його реактор, відштовхуючи його назад до дивану.

Але Тоні з цим не став миритися. Хапаючи зап'ясток Локі, він сильно смикнув та розвернув їх обох, та відправив вищого чоловіка прямо в подушки. Тоні приземлився на нього із безсоромним стуком, який не врятував Локі від його ваги.

-          Ти не показуєш свого обличчя декілька днів, а поім таке витворяєш? – сказав Тоні, притискаючи руки по обидва боки голови Локі. – Я розумію увесь цей фарс через нестачу уваги, справді, але--

Локі простягнувся та вловив його рота до того, як той зміг ще щось сказати, притягуючи його у грубий поцілунок, який був повний зубів та язика, а пальці були заплутані у його волоссі, щоб він не зміг відільнути. Коли Локі відсмикнув його назад лише настільки, щоб він зміг щось сказати – Тоні міг відчувати його слова на своїх губах.

-          Я не сприймаю, коли мене ігнорують, Старк, - він прошипів. – І коли я тебе вишукую, і щоб мене відкинули заради мого _брата,_ я –

-          Фліртуєш з моєю колишньою дівчиною, ага, гарний план, - відрізав Тоні, розвертаючи свої стегна так, щоб утворити трохи місця між стегнами Локі, коли вони почали підніматися по його боках. – Ти намагався мене взбісити.

-          Як і ти. – Ззаду, руки опустилися під джинси Тоні, прохолодні та сильні, коли вони схопили шкіру та м’язи. – Але тепер ти у мене є.

-          Ти звучиш досить певним у собі, - кинув Тоні, намагаючись не реагувати, коли відчув, як пальці спустилися небезпечно близько до того місця, де їх не мало бути—не у залі Месників, це точно. – Що, якщо я зміню думку?

Очі Локі були темними через злість та бажання, коли він зиркнув на нього, але вони зімкнулися, коли Тоні раптово притиснув свої стегна до стегон Локі. Руки на його заду потягнули, опускаючи його донизу та утримуючи його близько до тіла, яке хитнулося у відповідь. І, так, окей, мабуть, Тоні все-таки міг би пробачити Локі.

-          Якщо твоє гаряче та – _аа_ – тверде становище зараз про щось каже, - прошепотів Локі у його уста, різко вдихаючи, коли Тоні гойднув стегнами, - ти зовсім не змінив своєї думки. Чи змінив? Я _міг би_ зараз піти, покласти усьому край.

-          А ти міг би? – грубувато запитав Тоні, опускаючи голову до оголеного випину ключиці Локі, де його було видно під коміром сорочки. Тоні провів по ній своїм язиком та присмоктався до блідої шкіри, торкаючись зубами кістки. Локі видав майже безшумний стогін під ним.

-          Я не казав, що це буде легким завданням. – Витягуючи свої руки з-під джинс Тоні та запускаючи їх під його футболку, проводячи ними по вигину його хребта, Локі трохи впився там своїми нігтями та потягнув їх назад. – Хм. Мені подобається твоя вага на мені. Я хочу тебе тебе так відчути.

О, Господи, безпорадно подумав Тоні, він же не осоромить себе у залі, чи не так?

-          Так? – він видихнув. _Господи,_ він знав, як користуватися своїми руками. – Що ще—скажи мені, чого ти ще хочеш.

Ті самі майстерні руки ковзнули по його стегнах, пройшли до його живота, і довгі пальці жадібно перейшли до його грудей, походу піднімаючи його футболку. Тоні відчув, як холодні кінчики пальців окреслили коло навкруги його реактора і побачив зачаровану нотку у зелених очах Локі.

-          Я хочу пройтись по цьому шву своїм язиком. Я відчуваю енергію в ньому. Хочу відчути його під своїми губами, коли ти закінчиш. – Часто дихаючи, уста Локі майже із очікуванням розкрилися, коли він дивився на сяюче коло. – Я хочу, щоб ти побачив, як мої очі віддзеркалює це світло—Я хочу, щоб це було _єдиним,_ що ти будеш бачити, коли ти в моїх руках станеш все забувати в екстазі.

Рот Тоні був повністю сухим. Він витріщився на Локі та намагався подумати про такі речі, як слова або якусь розумну ремарку і та-ак, цього не станеться.

-          Оу, - сказав Тоні, прокашлюючись, коли почув нерівну інтонацію у своєму голосі. – Ага, це може бути штукою. Що ти можеш зробити. – Він дивився, як посмішка осяяла очі Локі, бачив наміри, які в них відбивалися. Ні, не наміри. Обіцянки. Він мав на увазі кожне ним сказане слово.

У той момент Тоні не міг не задуматись у чому була суть усієї зацікавленості Локі, його витівок та жадоби та впринципі його різних забаганок. Це його спантеличувало. Просто секс він міг зрозуміти. Тоні грався такими речами більшість свого дорослого життя. Але коли ти так сильно когось хочеш та все одно отак посміхаєшся, це… Тоні таке не часто бачив. Але з іншого боку, можна було очікувати, що воно буде саме там, де він менше усього шукав. Але питання досі його дражнило: _чому?_

-          Я не можу тебе розгадати, - зізнався Тоні, озвучуючи свої думки і його рот пригнічено вигнувся. – Тобі не треба було—ти вже мав із нами домовленість, знаєш. Про те, що ти тут залишаєшся до того, як не розберуться із Аморою та Думом. То що ж ти робиш?

Локі трохи нахилив голову, і його брови трохи піднялися у помірному здивуванні. Повітря почало холонути між ними, і Тоні відчув, як пальці майже неуважно гладять його по боках.

-          Вимагаєш у Коваля Брехні відповідей. – Локі звучав по-дивному віддаленим. Тоні окреслив поглядом порух його уст, коли вони розслабились із їх початкового розвеселеного стану. – Чи це справді здається тобі мудрим ходом?

Він і очікував подібну відповідь. А саме, абсолютно ніякої відповіді. Це його не засмутило. Тоні просто знизав плечима і відкинув пасмо волосся з чола Локі.

-          Я - той, хто втрутився у бійку між трьома ворогами Месників. Мудрі рішення – не мій коник.

Фіговий аргумент, напевне, але це питання його не гризло. Локі робив, як йому заманеться. Тоні не був проти дати йому зберегти свої секрети. У нього не було ілюзій, що їх… взаємна спокуса, в цьому стані, продовжиться після того, як вони розберуться із Думом та Аморою.

Поки Локі тихо і замислено лежав під ним, Тоні почав задумуватись, чи не треба йому змінити положення, доки не прийшов Тор і не знайшов їх сплетених разом на дивані. Він був менш ніж певен, яку реакцію треба очікувати від його статусу з Локі, але здавалося, що то була тема, до якої Тора треба поступово підготувати. Бажано після декількох чарок. Чарок, просочених валіумом.

Трошки сковзаючи вниз, Тоні сперся на коліна та підвівся, пропонуючи Локі руку, щоб допомогти йому піднятися.

-          Мені, напевне, варто повернутися до лабораторії.

-          Авжеж, - погодився Локі, схоплюючи його руку, дозволяючи бути підтягнутим у сидячу позицію. – Можливо, я приєднаюся до тебе згодом. Я впевнений, що можна багато чого довіадится… скануючи мене.  – Блиск в його очах говорив сам за себе.

Тоні тільки серйозно кивнув.

-          Так, авжеж, маючи результати щодо сили твоєї магії дасть мені змогу знати, наскільки сильним мені треба зробити бар’єр, щоб він був ефективним на сто процентів. – Він дочекався, доки Локі виглядав напів-роздратованим, а потім додав. – Для максимальних резульатаів мені буде треба, щоб ти був повінстю голий.

Локі кліпнув.

-          Що ж, аякже.

-          Також у мене я ця олія у майстерні, яка покращує показники сканера, якщо її нанести на об’єкт дослідження, - сказав Тоні, і очі Локі опустилися до його рота, а потім піднялися назад. – Як ти відносишся до того, щоб я намастив тебе з ніг до голови? Маю тебе попередити, правда, воно може бути досить… ретельним.

-          Дозволити такому мідгардійцю, як ти, класти на мене свої руки, куди ти побажаєш? – Його очі палали натяком. – Це серйозна вимога, дійсно. І я не повністю переконаний, що ти це заслужив.

Тоні провів руками вгору по стегнах Локі, які досі були розпластані навколо нього. Він зупинився як раз біля очевидної опуклості збудження Локі, його пальці масажували по-дражливому близько крізь тонку шкіру його штанів. Його теплота просякнула у долоні Тоні, та Локі кинув на нього звужений погляд, шалений голод блищав під темними віями. На будь-кому іншому цей погляд би міг вважитися сексуальним. На Локі же то було ніби Тоні вже міг відчувати, як зуби та язик проводили лінії по його шкірі.

-          Це все в ім’я науки, - сказав Тоні, нагинаючись доти, доки вони майже не розділяли повітря. – Ти ж не хочеш протистояти _науці,_ чи не так?

-          Хм. Гадаю, що доки _наука_ тут відіграє значну роль, я можу бути переконаним. – Локі закрив відстань між ними.

Поцілунок, який вони розділили не був нестямним зіткненням, як нещодавно. Він був повільнішим, більш фаміль’ярним: Тоні відчув пустотливу помішку, привітав грубувате оксамитове відчуття язика Локі у себе в роті, коли Тоні притиснув його назад до подушок. Його переповнило захоплення та трохи недовіра, коли Локі недбало це дозволив, тягнучи його за собою без розриву поцілунку, притягуючи їх тіла впритул один до одного.

Руки Тоні інстинктивно схопили його за стегна та притягнули до себе, відчуваючи, як пальці у свою чергу просочилися у його волосся, трохи нахиляючи його голову. Він вдихнув запах шкіри та мила, відчув теплий солонуватий присмак вологої шкіри, коли Локі нарешті відірвався, трохи задихаючись, і притиснув свій лоб до щоки Тоні. Він трохи так затримався, і теплий подих поривався на його горлі.

Врешті-решт Локі підвів голову, щоб зустріти його погляд. Там Тоні побачив щось темне та майже зламане в зелених очах, які дивилися на нього.

-          Це не обман, - раптово сказав Локі, і його хватка на шиї Тоні стала майже нищівною. – Я жадаю тебе. Твій хід думок, твій погляд. Я хочу твій крик на своїй устах, смак твоєї насолоди під моїм язиком. Тому я роблю… те, що я роблю. Я _хочу,_ Старк. І, клянусь Дев’ятьма світами, я маю намір тебе отримати.

Це було зізнання, яке він не очікував отримати. Не від Локі. Але ось воно було, покладено між ними: коротке та спіткалося на тому, що було несказаним – збентежений тиск його руки, підірвана напруженість його голосу. Воно звучало, як правда, бо воно звучало болісним, ніби його з коренями вирвали. Це була чесність, і той, кого називали Ковалем Брехні дав її йому.

-          Це добре, - неотесано сказав Тоні, відчуваючи, ніби його викрутили, як ганчірку, та поставили знов на ноги за одну секунду. – Тому що я ладен тобі дозволити. Багато чого.

Але до того, як Тоні зміг закінчити, Локі напружився та розпався у його руках, його форма розсипалася у вихор чорних нічних метеликів. Вони розлетілися один від одного і зникли усі разом, і стрічки світла оточували їх, коли вони щезали. Тоні незбагненно кліпнув на пустий диван, уже відчуваючи, як до нього підступала прохолода.

-          Я щось не те сказав?

Тор знов увійшов до зали, певно, вже закінчив із проводами Пеппер та вислухав її список «попереждувальниих знаків, що Тоні зараз завалиться від перевиснаження» чи що б вона там всім не відправляла по імейлу, коли вони всі сюди переїхали. Крокуючи довгими шагами, які, очевидно, були прямою дорогою до кухні, він майже не подивився на кімнату, щоб переконатися, що Локі досі був там.

-          Болезаспокійливі у верхньому ящичку, - буркнув Тоні, коли той пройшов поряд, підводячись та намагаючись сісти так, щоб нічого соромливого не було видно. Тор просто кивнув, і його щелепи напружились, коли він спробував порухати плечем. Коли безпосередня небезпека пройшла, Тоні розвернувся, подумки розраховуючи найшвидшу дорогу до своєї кімнати. Йому відчайдушно треба було думати.

Клінт стояв біля дальнього кінця завеликого журнального столика та мовчки їв банан. Його очі були дуже розширеними.

Тоні вирішив, що найкращий спосіб підходу до цієї незручної ситуації має бути спокійна зрілість.

-          Що ти бачив?

-          Смерть Ніка Ф’юрі через серцевий напад.

 _От чорт._ Ну, смиренно подумав Тоні, тепер хоча б він зможе пояснити той незручний момент в майстерні, не виглядаючи, як якийсь псих-технофіл.

Відгризаючи великий, травмований шмат банана, Клін жував у замисленій тиші деякий момент.

-          Хто засовує?

Питання вийшло настільки не тим боком, що Тоні просто онімів на момент. З усього, що він очікував – це не воно.

-          Справді, Бартон? _Це_ твоє перше питання? Не «як ти можеш фамільярнічати з ворогом» або «як довго це все відбувалося» або «чи тебе не скомпрометували»? Ти хочеш знати _хто засовує?_

-          Що? – той відрізав, сутулячись. – Я тут, бляха, в шоці, _намагаюся_ не дивитися на твою маленьку палатку, яку ти пробуєш прикрити, і, Господи Ісусе, чувак, _Локі?_ Як ти взагалі досі живий? Ти маєш бути… подряпаний до полусмерті, або світитися в темряві, або щось у цьому роді.

Наближаючись, Клінт окинув його пильним поглядом. Це був погляд, який він мав перед тим, як стріляв у щось велике. Це також був погляд, який не спускався нижче рівня плеча. Тоні незручно перекотився з ноги на ногу.

-          На що ти витріщився? Зі мною все гаразд.

-          Ага… так і є. О, Боже, _ти_ засовував, чи не так? – Бартон шоковано перекотився на п’ятки. Тоді він трохи позеленів. – О, Господи, блін, чорт, той банан щось мені згадується. Мені треба йти. Беннер досі тримає ті сильні седативні під раковиною у своїй ванній кімнаті?

Тоні зітхнув.

-          Напевне. Слухай—

-          Ой, не переживай, я це заберу з собою в могилу. _У могилу._

-          Добре, бо якщо ти все-таки розкажеш Тору – я змушу ДЖАРВІСа тебе роздягти, поки ти спиш.

-          Тоні Старк, ти – сучий син.

Він знизав плечима.

-          Я багато часу проводив з Локі. Мало ж воно все-таки перетертись на мене.

-          Не змушуй мене думати про тертя. – Клінт рипнувся, ніби хотів залишити кімнату якнайшвидше, але зупинився і подивився на Тоні. – Але серйозно… _Локі_? Я знаю, що він ніби-то тобі життя врятував і все таке кілька днів тому, але дідько. Він же досі один з наших найбільших ворогів, хіба ні?

Тоні почесав свою шию. Це й було питання на мільйон доларів, чи не так? В нього не було відповіді для Клінта, як і не було відповіді для самого себе. Локі не зовсім афішував свої думки, щоб усі бачили. Все, що вони могли зробити – бути особливо пильними.

-          Просто скажемо, що я йому кермо давати не стану, - він тяжко промовив. Що б там між мною та Локі не відбувалося – хай це залишиться не для протоколу, добре? Це ні на що не вплине. Місія залишається тією ж самою. Нейтралізувати Амору та фон Дума, надалі розбиратися з Локі, якщо він повернеться до свого попереднього розкладу постійного безладу. Все просто.

Вираз обличчя Клінта трохи змінився, але він не прокоментував частину « _все просто_ ». Тоні, насправді, це дуже оцінив. Неправильні рішення були його сильною стороною і все таке, але хоча б йому не втирали в обличчя його історію помилок. До того ж, безґрунтовна довіра не була однією з тих речей, які Тоні Старк роздавав жменями, і всі це знали. Бартон включно. Локі досі був загрозою, і, мабуть продовжить нею бути після того, як вся ця справа із перемир’ям завершиться.

Що змусило Тоні вперше задуматися: а що ж саме _він_ робить з Локі?

Це було питання на яке в нього не було відповіді. Поки що, як мінімум.

Коли Клінт пішов накачувати себе наркотою Беннера чи що б він там не натякав, Тоні сів у порожній вітальні та замислився щодо своїх опцій.

Він міг піти назад до майстерні та продовжити роботу над проектом. Було все ще ранній час, за його біологічним годинником – ще треба зробити багато роботи і він міг би забутися в ній на деякий час.

Або ж, він міг піти до кімнати Локі та завершити те, що вони почали до того, як їх перервали. Але після реакції Клінта, Тоні не був певен, що він має так зробити. Можливо, то була ще одна помилка. Така, що могла б йому відгукнутися в кінці. Відповідальна людина би пішла туди та сказала би Локі, що то була невеличка розвага, але такого не може більше повторитися. Це був конфлікт інтересів та ризик для Месників.

Відповідальна людина.

Точно.

Тоні знав, що він був по шию в гівні.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Помилки, помилки, помилки, багааааато помилок. Вибачайте, мало часу на все, намагаюся все зробити якісно, але, як завжди, половина ком не там, де треба, щось неправильно написане... Не знаю, коли зможу викласти наступний розділ, в мене модулі скоро, але буду старатися! Але дякую за лайки, коментарі, завжди приємно такі повідомлення отримувати!


	7. Розділ 7

Врешті-решт Тоні вирішив, як він проведе ніч. Саме тоді, коли він думав про те, щоб вкрасти пляшку скотчу та отримати гіпотермію на балконі, надійшов дзвінок із Щ.И.Т.у щодо можливого перебування Думбота в Нью Йорку.

Через те, що Тор був із хворим плечем, і Тоні був єдиним літаючим Месником – він одягнув свої обладунки та злетів в небо, не без великого відчуття полегшення, що його викликали для справи цієї ночі. Надирати кілька сяючих металевих задів кілька годин мало б прочистити йому голову. Дивлячись на всі докази – то був всього один Думбот (і, напевно, він вишукував Локі).

Або це була жахлива пастка. Його стегно рипнулося від ще свіжої згадки про прокляття. Але, серйозно, хто робив ту саму витівку двічі? Це було б просто жалюгідним.

Тоні вирішив викинути всі свої сумніви та просто туди полетіти. Йому був потрібен час в повітрі у його перебудованому костюмі Залізної Людини. Як би там не було, його частково завершений бар’єр магії вмів її виявляти у стадії її наближення, навіть якщо він і не міг відбити її від костюма. Ця частина була у стадії розробки в майстерні, але він знав, що вона була близька до завершення. Поки рука Думбота досі сяяла магією – у нього був відмінний зразок для експериментів, навіть якщо він не міг торкатися його без обладнаних свинцем рукавиць.

Він окреслив кілька лінивих кіл навкруг міста, його чоботи залишали знайому яскраву смужку на нічному небі. Інформація заповнювала ІЛС, висвітлюючи показники навколишніх будинків, та вказувала на те, що потребувало уваги. Декілька людей зняли фото, один гопнік випустив з рук сумочку якоїсь жінки та почав тікати світ заочі і декілька п’яних підлітків показали йому середнього пальця. Типова ніч.

-          ДЖАРВІС, можеш знайти мені того Думбота? Підключися до частоти сканера ДОС, подивись, чи можеш там щось нашкрябати. – Можливо, він пішов пивка попити. Тоні б зараз випив пива.

Я _хочу,_ Старк. І, клянусь Дев’ятьма світами, я маю намір тебе отримати.

Менше години тому він був повністю притулений до Локі, на виду для тих, хто міг би пройти поряд, і слухав, як його голос промовляв ті слова. Ті кляті слова.

Локі взагалі не мав казати йому такі речі. То був _Локі._ Він був одним із поганців: брехун, пакосник, чародій та багато інших речей, які Тоні міг би назвати. Майже безсмертні створіння із неймовірною, бляха, магічною – _магічною! –_ силою взагалі не мали прив’язвуатися до таких, як Тоні Старк. А Тоні… Тоні все псував частіше, ніж треба. Іноді він міг все налагодити, іноді… не міг. І справжні, дійсні відносини із так-назвиваємим Богом Хитрості було чимось, що він безперечно попсує.

Не звертаючи уваги на те, що це був найбільший конфлікт інтересів від початку історії Месників. Бажання світового панування Локі було саме тим, що створило їх як команду. Тоні не міг просто… і Локі точно не став би…

Чого він навіть про це думав? Це неможливо.

_Це не обман._

Розуміючи, що він летить занадто швидко, щоб зафіксувати будь-які показники, він сповільнився і згодом повністю зупинився, нависаючи над самісінькою Старк Тауер Нью Йорка.

-          _Пане, мої сканери не показують жодного Думбота в цьому місті. ДОС також не може знайти схожий почерк на більшій площі. Схоже, що у вас сьогодні вільний вечір._

-          Я не хочу вільного вечора, - пробурмотів сам собі Тоні. Він хотів бути якнайдалі від штабу Месників. – Зараз хоч щось відбувається в цьому місті?

-          _Нічого, що б вимагало присутності Залізної Людини. Дайте місцевій поліції попрацювати._

-          Не розумничай, ДЖАВРІС.

-          _Ніколи в житті, пане._

Продовжуючи літати навколо міста безглуздими кругами, Тоні задумався, чи не варто б було залишитись ще на декілька годин, подивитись, чи не об’явиться знов той Думбот-привид. Не те, щоб він відчував себе особливо добосовісливим сьогодні, але це буде непоганою відмазкою… Такою, яку Стів, напевно, одразу побачить наскрізь.

-          ДЖАРВІС, де зараз Локі?

-          _Він у себе в спальні, пане. Мені варто з’_ _єднати Вас із ним?_

Тоні кліпнув у відповідь на таку пропозицію. Кожна кімната маєтку була під’єднана до комунікаційної мережі, аде вона рідко застосовувалась, окрім тих випадків, коли ДЖАРВІС транслював невідкладні повідомлення. Ну, це не повністю відповідало дійсності: одного разу Тоні використав її, щоб попросити Стіва зробити йому сендвіч, поки той був на кухні. Але використати її, щоб поговорити із Локі? Про що?

-          …Авжеж, давай.

Тоні дивився, як ІЛС показав з’єднання сигналу, що потім зменшилося в куток дисплею, дозволяючи своїм двигунам опустити себе на дах Старк Тауер, оглядаючи місто.

-          _З’єднання успішне, пане. Транслюю._

Чудово. А тепер Тоні не зміг придумати жодної нормальної фрази, щоб сказати. Розтягнулася незручна пауза, а тоді зітхання дунуло йому у вухо через динамік.

-          Перепрошую, якщо я помиляюсь, але хіба мовчазний дзвінок, розбавлений тільки важким диханням не вважається трохи непривабливим? – Локі звучав насторожено, але не більше звичайного. Тоні уявив, як він ліниво гортає свій дивний древній записник та хмуриться в пустоту.

-          Гадаю, що ефект трошки руйнується, коли ти знаєш, що це я, - відмітив Тоні, а тоді всміхнувся. – А що, серденько прихватило?

-          Я не—ти щось хотів, Старк? Це може тебе шокувати, але в мене є справи, яким треба приділити увагу. – Тоні скривився.

-          Хм. А я думав, що ти там просто десь ошиваєшся та фантазуєш про мене.

-          Авжеж, ти думав. – Повна відсутність здивування у його тоні багато казала, як на людину, з якою він фактично був разом менше двох тижнів. Але ж знов таки, Тоні Старк мав репутацію, чи не так? Тож він міг би і підіграти.

-          Еге ж. Тож, що на тобі зараз?

Те, що послідувало, можна описати лише як недовірливу тишу. Тоні мав прикусити собі губу, щоб не розреготатися. Не в змозі стояти (зависати над землею?) спокійно, він запустив свої чоботи і знов злетів у небо, декілька разів ліниво роблячи сальто. У повітрі майже не було вітру, то була ясна, холодна зимова ніч. Прекрасна для польоту.

-          На мені нічого немає, в даний момент.

Оу. Оце так непогана уявна картинка.

-          Локі, я в шоці. Я й не знав, що у тебе є нудистькі тенденції.

-          Я тільки що з ванної, - сердито відповів Локі, і Тоні почув шуршання тканин. Він одягався? Витирався? Можливо, він просто рухався між простирадлами.

Тоні пам’ятав ті простирадла. А точніше, він пам’ятав, як вони були заплутаними навколо ліній стегон Локі, поки той спав. Він те побачив перед тим, як вислизнути із кімнати зранку опісля. Це змусило його подумати про Локі кілька годин тому, що розпався на сотні темних метеликів: різко невловимий, якого неможливо торкнутися.

-          Тож, хей, Бартон нас, типу, побачив сьогодні.

-          Я про це усвідомлюю. Я чув його сповнене ентузіазмом мастифікування із ішного кута кімнати.

-          _Мас-- -_ Тоні почав було із жахом повторювати до того, як його розум не в’їхав. – Знаєш, ти міг би просто сказати «жування», а в мене не було б серцевого нападу. І чого ти нічого не сказав? Ти швиденько забрався, коли Тор повернувся. Чого Бартон не заслужив таких же почестей?

Підлітаючи близько до ріки, Тоні помітив, що його сканери коротко замерехтіли, а потім повернулися назад до нульової активності. Хм. Завертаючи назад, він направився у напрямку, звідки прилетів, знову набираючи висоту. Нічого. Куди ж дівся той покидьок?

-          Це не мій секрет, - казав Локі, його голос був трохи глухуватим, ніби він промовляв це крізь якусь тканину, або крізь подушку. Можливо, він натягував сорочку. – Моє уникання Тора було б таким самим, якби ми просто обговорювали погоду, або я б перехилив тебе через той жахливий диван.

Тож Локі було порівну, якщо хтось дізнається? Тоні гадав, що не має бути здивованим: Локі зазвичай чхав на те, що про нього думають інші. Це була та зіркова якість, яка робила його такою сучкою у бійці. Він робив, що йому заманеться, а це зазвичай були не дуже добрі речі.

-          Ти взагалі сам із самого початку вийшов, знаючи що Тор там. І досить смішно, що ти розказуєш про те, як ти мене перехиляєш через речі, тоді коли поки що— _Господи Боже!_

Увесь ІЛС Тоні вибухнув попередженнями якраз перед тим, як зниклий Думбот влетів йому в бік, жбурляючи його крізь небо. Швидкість атаки була настільки сильною, що разом вони пробили стіну будівлі, і тоді Тоні направив свої репульсори в протилежний бік, несучи їх обох крізь скло і цемент, стрімко вилітаючи на середину собачого парку.

Утромбована земля була його єдиним втішенням, коли він ляпнувся грудями об землю. Від Думбота випромінювався електричний струм, коли той направився руками до кожного суглоба обладунків, куди тільки міг дотягнутися. Біль вибухнув у ребрах Тоні, але лише від шоку зіткнення: у Залізної Людини був імунітет до електричного струму, дякуючи старанням Тора та Мйольніра.

-          От уж ні, - прокряхтів Тоні, коли Думбот потягувся до його шолому, розвертаючи свої пушки на плечах та вистрілюючи. Удар відкинув Думбота на достатню відстань назад, щоб Тоні зміг стати на ноги та знов злетіти в небо. Чорта з два він ще раз буде боротися на цивільний території. Він вистрілив вгору, як жива ракета, та продовжував злітати, а місто все віддалялося під ним.

-          Що відбувається? – Голос Локі ударив його вухо, як батіг. – Старк.

Щоб там Тоні не хотів відповісти, воно було повністю зупинено потоком потужних залпів, якими в нього цілилися знизу. Він не знав, чи йому варто бути радим, що той слідує за ним, чи роздратованим, що його вистріли добряче попадають по його костюму.

-          ДЖАРВІС, зміни класифікацію битви, - він рявкнув, зматюкнувшись, коли костюм підкинуло від чергового вистрілу. – Повідомляти лише коли надходять повітряні атаки. Ініціювати протокол відволікаючого маневру шість-нуль-дев’ять.

-          _Зроблено, пане._

-          Поїхали, - похмуро сказав Тоні. – Локі, якщо я не повернуся онлайн через п’ять хвилин – висилай Стіва з лопаткою. ДЖАРВІС, вирубай усю енергію.

-          Старк, _що-- -_ зв’язок був перерваний.

-          _Ініційована повна зупинка._

ІЛС вимкнувся. Всі сенсори змовкли.

Залізна Людина полетіла вниз, як каменюка.

Коли легкий рух машин навколо нього обернувся у мертву вагу із ним замкнутим усередині, відчуття було не з найкращих. Але що _було_ гарним відчуттям, то це побачити, що Думбот зробив дугу в небі та полетів вниз за ним. Це була смішна річ у роботах Віктора фон Дума – їх можна було обдурити, просто будучи навіженим. Для Тоні то було досить смішним, зважаючи на…

Коли костюм Залізної Людини був 60 метрів над холодною рівною землею, центральний промінь набрав максимум енергії за найкоротший проміжок часу, і всі системи повернулися онлайн із потоком світла та звуку.

Яскраві жовті очі Думбота не могли передати жах, але Тоні хотів думати, що він все ж десь там був. Притягуючи Думбота собі в обійми, Тоні вистрілив назад в небо, відчуваючи, як вітер палав навколо них.

-          Тож, це було розчаруванням для мене, - сказав Тоні. – Відкидаючи маскування, Думе, ти мені нічого нового на стіл не поклав. І не дивно, що ти об’єднався з Чаклункою. – Він вистрілив центральним променем прямо в груди Думбота, відчуваючи, як він чисто проходить крізь грудну пластину та виходить з протилежного боку. Турбіни тоді загорілися, руйнуючи залишки робота та відкидаючи Тоні назад, досі тримаючи вцілілі руки робота.

-          Складемо наші руки для Доктора Дума та його невдалим спробам позбавитися Залізної Людини, - він радісно сказав, підкидаючи руки Думбота у повітря та підсмажуючи їх своїми ручними репульсорами. – ДЖАРВІС, з’єднай мене знов з Локі.

-          _Енергетичий почерк Локі Лафейсона відсутній у Штабі Месників, пане –_ Це його намертво зупинило.

-          Це неможливо, - рішуче сказав Тоні. Він знову виробляв фокуси зі своєю магією? – Спробуй ще раз.

-          _Знайдено нуль почерку. Почати обшук більш широкої території?_

Тоні різко загальмував, коли його сенсори показали спалах зеленої магії внизу. Спалах з’явився і зник за мить, але Тоні був досить певен в побаченому на даху Старк Тауер. Він знав колір тієї магії. Хм.

-          Це було те, що я подумав, так?

-          _Він досить у Вас зацікавлений, пане._

Тоні закотив очі, розслаблено розвертаючись назад додому.

-          Він зацікавлений сам у собі, ДЖАРВІС. Останнього разу, коли я боровся з Думботом, мене прокляли, і я розпанахав йому голову гайковим ключом. Не можна його звинувачувати в тому, що він не хоче повтору того спектаклю. 

-          _Якщо Ви так кажете, пане, то це має бути правдою._

-          Замовкни, ДЖАРВІС. Давай забиратися звідси. Я міг би зараз скотчу випити. – Набираючи швидкість, Тоні попрямував до штабу із відчуттям вдоволення від гарно виконаної роботи в його венах.

Що думав собі Локі, коли покинув прихисток маєтка, Тоні й гадки не мав. Частині його свідомості подобалась ідея того, що він вийшов через те, що переживав, але, по правді, це було б останньою причиною його об’явлення. Можливо, він просто готувався до свого наступного ходу. Локі виглядав, наче знов повністю набрав сили, на думку Тоні.

Але він, насправді, не бачив жодної причини розважати себе такими дурними думками, коли Локі скоро попрямує на вихід, незважаючи на які б там приголомшливі зізнання він не робив. Воно просто не було того варте.

Це він так сам собі казав, у всякому разі.

* * *

 

-          Костюм не так вже й погано виглядає цього разу, - прокоментував Стів, нахиляючи голову на сигнальний місток, який відсмикував від Тоні шматочки обладунків, а потім з’єднуючи їх назад, складаючи їх у порожній каркас костюма. У Тоні насправді не було причини програмувати цю функцію, але воно виглядало крутіше, коли було зібрано в цілу частину. Презентація – це було його все.

-          Що я можу сказати? Дум уже не такий, як раніше. Ау—ау, щипаєш! _Щипаєш!_ – машина бекнула на нього та провела розрахунки ще раз, потім спробувала знову. Цього разу грудна пластина без проблем від’єдналася. Тоні мав миритися із подібним дискомфортом у цілому п’ять разів перед тим, як він не розробив свій «підкостюм», але іноді клешні розбирача все одно хапали його за місця, за які клешні взагалі не мали б його хапати.

-          Щ.И.Т. за тобою слідкував через супутник впродовж тієї маленької сутички, - проінформував його Стів, схрещуючи руки на грудях. Він не виглядав надто вдоволеним. – Тоні, ти навмисне впав з висоти шість тисяч метрів.

-          Найшвидший спосіб зарядити центральний промінь – це вирубити енергію в некритичних функціях костюма. А мені треба було, щоб він зарядився швидко, - відповів Тоні, знизаючи плечима. Він спустився з сигнального містка, смикаючи за підкостюм. У відповідь на засмучений погляд Стіва, він вишкірився. – Розслабся. Я знав, що робив.

-          Ага, але чи мав ти підходити так близько до Думбота? Минулого тижня тебе прокляли. Ми всі знаємо, що Дум та Амора в зговорі один з одним—ти _хочеш_ знов з ґлузду з’їхати?

-          Я можу виявляти магію з костюму тепер, - нагадав йому Тоні, прямуючи до дверей. Якщо Стів зараз заведеться і почне його діставати, то йому точно знадобиться щось випити. – Я знаю, що ти трошки доганяєш теперішній час, Кеп, але ти ж _пам’ятаєш,_ що я у процесі створення майже сто відсоткової оборони для нього, га? Це геніально, насправді. Я не дуже люблю сам себе по голові гладити, але це одна з моїх найкращих робіт із пасивної периферальної зброї. Якщо її встановити у костюм - у мене буде можливість--

-          Перестань базікати, - перервав його Стів, потираючи чоло. Він похмурився. – Добре, я зрозумів. Стів старий і не розуміє складної технології. Непоганий відволікаючий маневр. Господи, Тоні, в тебе ніби алергія на людей, яким на тебе не начхати.

-          Неправда, - сказав Тоні, кліпаючи. Він витріщився на двері ліфту. – Ти просто мій настрій вбиваєш. Була непогана битва. Давай це так і залишимо. І, ти, що, тільки що сказав « _в зговорі_ »?

Стів зітхнув позаду нього.

-          Це вже теж застаріло?

Тоні вишкірився, як відкрилися двері ліфту, і зайшов у нього спиною вперед, щоб Стів міг побачити його обличчя.

-          Ні, але крутіше буде сказати, що вони сплять разом. Ти можеш це собі уявити? Ти ж це зараз уявляєш, чи не так? Подивіться на ті рожеві щічки. – Він натиснув на кнопку майстерні, і Стів заскочив до ліфту, напевне, для того, щоб йому ще влаштувати ще трошки пекла.

-          Я це собі не уявляю, - прийшла передбачувана відповідь. Тоні весело фиркнув, тільки щоб похитнутися, як Стів штовхнув його в стіну. – Хах. Для хлопця, який так сильно переймається щодо мого добробуту, в тебе дивний спосіб-- - Він налетів плечем на Стіва і притиснув його до протилежної стіни ліфту. – Ой, Роджерс, _скажи_ мені, що ти міг це побачити наперед. – Стів був притиснутий обличчям до стіни ліфту, а його рука була затиснута на його попереку.

-          Я дозволив тобі це зробити.

-          Ага, чорта з два.

-          Ах так? – легко розвертаючись із захвату, усміхаючись, як ман’як, Стів засадив плече в живіт Тоні та підняв його з землі, утримуючи його вгорі, як трофей. – Скажи, що я тобі дозволив, Тоні, і, можливо, я тебе спущу.

-          Твоє плече, що, з граніту зроблене? – прорипів Тоні, висячи згори-вниз, витріщаючись на його зад. – Поклади мене вниз, дитино.

-          Нє-а. – Його голос був зігрітий сміхом. – Скажи це. Я не—ай! _Тоні!_

-          Що? Він прям в мене перед обличчям.

Ліфт дзенькнув, коли доїхав до рівня майстерні, його двері безшумно ковзнули. Стів винес їх обох та поставив Тоні на ноги, усміхаючись, як ідіот. Відступаючи назад і потираючи ствій живіт, Тоні чекав, поки кров відійде від його голови. Хоча б Стів тепер у доброму настрої, він подумав із неохочою втіхою. Тож для цього треба буянити. Він має це запам’ятати.

-          Ти будеш працювати над тією магічною штукою? Як ти її, до речі, назвеш?

-          Ще не впевнений. – Тоні попрямував до мінібару, намагаючись смикнти за зіпер під костюма своїми пальцями, поки йшов. Здається, воно заїло. – Можливо, їй і не треба імені. Все одно його буде інтегровано в Deadlock. Засновано на моїх початкових планах для нього: інвертувати частинки та унікальні енергетичні почерки, коли вони заходять на радіус поля. Якщо мої розрахунки правильні, то він має зупиняти магічні удари ще до того, як хтось зможе для них зібрати енергії.

-          Він скалічить магічні струмені та порухи? Тож його потенціал вдвічі збільшується. – Стів виглядав враженим, а це було завжди приємно бачити. Тоні налив їм обом скотчу та штовхнув одну склянку до нього, шкірячись, коли той її вхопив якраз тоді, коли вона зісковзнула з краю стола. Він залив напій у горло, ніби то була чиста вода, от покидьок.

-          Якщо ти так будеш пити мій дорогий скотч, то я буду змушений давати тобі вино з пакету за вісім доларів.

Стів усміхнувся.

-          Ні, не даватимеш.

-          Ні, не даватиму, - він зізнався, піднімаючи склянку в тост. Він випив свій скотч майже с тією ж швидкістю, кривлячись від відчуття печії, коли рідина вдарила задню частину його глотки. – Ти залишаєшся, чи йдеш? Мені ще треба в душ.

-          Йду, - пригнічено відповів Стів, штовхаючи йому назад склянку. – Тижнева зустріч із Ф’юрі. Наташа та Клінт теж прийдуть на їх щомісячну розписку Щ.И.Т.у. Тож залишаєтесь всього ти, Тор та Брюс. – Він запнувся. – Та Локі. 

-          Гарно тобі провести час, - він відповів, не ковтаючи приманку, от уж ні. – Скажи Ф’юрі, що я напишу його ім’я на небі наступного разу.

Тоні почекав, поки той розвернеться та піде, але Стів не одразу почав крокувати.

-          Локі надав нам ще якоїсь інформації після… ну, знаєш, ГІДРА? Ну, і планів Думбота.

-          Він мені нічого не казав. – Ну, не про таке, у всякому разі.

-          Тор, знаєш, перестав намагатись привернути його увагу, - сказав Стів. Він прямо поглянув на Тоні. – Ти – єдиний, на кого Локі витратить хоч трохи свого часу. Я хотів би, щоб ти подивився, чи може нам Локі надати ще якоїсь інформації, може, кинути трохи натяків щодо його плану нападу на Амору та Доктора Дума.

-          Нахлібників у штабі Месників не буде, га? – всміхнувся Тоні, віддаючи честь. – Добре. Але якщо я завалюся сьогодні до тебе в кімнату із ножем, запхнутим мені у—

-          Надобраніч, Тоні. Ножиці лежать у верхній шухляді, якщо твій зіпер знов защемило.

-          Таке тільки раз сталося, - він крикнув йому із веселим роздратуванням, смикаючи за комір підкостюму. Стів просто помахав йому через плече, не оглядаючись, завертаючи за поворот та зникаючи по дорозі до ліфту. Приглушений дзвоник на дверях оголосив його вихід. Тоні замислився, чого njq взагалі надумав сюди спуститися. Але знов таки, окрім справ Месників, він особливо часто Стіва і не бачив. Ця думка змусила його зрозуміти, як багато часу він витратив на створення нового приладу та роздуми про Локі. Коли це взагалі все трапилося?

Можливо, завтра можна пообідати разом, подумав Тоні, борючись із зіпером, поки сам направлявся до душу в кінці своєї майстерні. Він все одно останнім часом не виходив із маєтку, за винятком розвідки.

Його душ був швидким та по темі, беручи до уваги те, що він був маленький, мав лише одну насадку та його лікость постійно бився о скло, коли він—ну, короче, його душ був коротким. Тоні вискочив п’ять хвилин потому із мокрим волоссям, незастібнутими джинсами та набитим локтем, і побачив Локі, який тримав в руках один із його прототипів шолому Залізної Людини, а його зелені очі вдумливо звузились.

-          Ти мацаєш мій шолом? – він спокійно запитав і, підходячи, кинув рушник на один із робочих столів. – Спочатку купи мені щось випити.

-          Я так не думаю, - незацікавлено відповів Локі, поки одна тонка рука провела по золотій  лицевій пластині. Він перевернув шолом і почав вивчати вигляд ізсередини, ніби він щось шукав. Що він там намагася знайти, окрім підкладок, темного ІЛС та якихось динаміків було загадкою для Тоні.

-          Стів хоче дізнатись більше твоїх зловісних лиходійських секретиків, до речі. Знаєш якісь соковиті плітки?

-          Лиходій, - повторив Локі, ніби слово було на смак неприємним. – І ні, не знаю. Проте незграбна дівчина на прилавку кафе, в якому часто відмічається Доктор Беннер, намагається отримати його зразок крові. Хоча я підозрюю, що то лише Щ.И.Т.

-          Це мене б не здивувало, - сказав Тоні, хитаючи головою. – А знаєш, можу побитися об заклад, що то Ф’юрі в перуці. ДЖАРВІС, передай повідомлення Беннеру. Лагідно.

-          _Авжеж, пане._

Тоні штовхнув Локі в бік.

-          Як ти навіть отримуєш цю інформацію?

-          Оу, це в сьомому розділі «Ручного довідника для лиходіїв», - кисло відповів Локі. – Хіба ти не знав?

-          Добре, добре. Я дивився забагато телебачення в дитинстві, іди поскаржся на мене. А який термін правильний? Злодій із надприродніми здібностями?

-          Із яких я на даний момент на третьому місці? Не думаю.

От дратівливий. Тоні вирішив, що краще залишити цю тему необговореною, на випадок, якщо той раптом вирішить закинути себе назад на перше місце. Їм такого пекла не треба на своїй тарілці.

Проходячи повз Локі, він підійшов до свого основного робочого столу й увімкнув усі системи, та інтерактивні голограми одна за одною почали оживати. Посеред консолю лежав портативний Deadlock розміром з долоню, нещодавно оснащений тим, що на розрахунки Тоні мав бути повністю ефективний бар’єр для магії. На даний момент він вирубив магію, що іскрилася навколо руки бродяжного Думбота, який його прокляв, але він не зможе його повністю протестувати, доки не зійдеться із справжнім, органічним ворогом.

Питання було на кінчику його язика, коли він глянув на Локі, який, здавалося, насолоджувався вечіркою на одного із його шоломом. Тоні похмурився.

-          А _як_ ти все-такипокинув штаб Месників, якщо Deadlock приглушував твою спроможність телепортуватися?

Ставлячи назад шолом, Локі вигнув одну темну брову, йдучи до нього. Знов одягнув темне по темному, неуважно помітив Тоні. Він повністю позбувся своїх обладунків, коли прибув до маєтку. Без металу, без шкіри, просто м’яка замша та тонесенький лльон. Він був ходячим білим флагом, що пахнув милом та теплою шкірою. Тоні кліпнув і подивився вниз на прилад.

-          Звісно, я відчуваю його всередині, - гладко відповів Локі, поглядаючи на стелю. – Він тільки проектує свою дію на зовнішні кордони території маєтку. Як тільки я виходжу за них – ядучий тягар твого Deadlock зникає, і я можу вільно подорожувати.

-          Тож ти вирішив «подорожувати» до Старк Тауер і подивитися, як я знищив Думбота?

-          Я не був задоволений тим, як наша розмова різко перервалася. – Обходячи край стола, він зупинився так близько, що майже торкався боку Тоні, хмурячись на пристрій. – Я так розумію, що саме це і забирає більшість твого часу.

-          Еге ж, але він тільки-но став функціональним. Я його ще маю під’єднати, це очевидно, але має спрацювати.

-          «Має»?

-          Треба його на комусь протестувати, - зізнався Тоні, косо поглядаючи на Локі. – Ти часом не знаєш чаклунів, які б погодилися зняти сорочку та дозволили б мені піддати їх дії потенціально небезпечній магіє-приглушаючої радіації, хм?

Локі всміхнувся.

-          Та випадково дати тобі батога для моєї власної спини? – Він задоволено відповів. – Ти мені подобаєшся, Старк, але не настільки.

-          На відчуття має бути лише як підсилена дія Deadlock, - засперечався Тоні, розвертаючись до нього. – І воно не перманентне. Мені просто треба знати, чи стане воно діяти на когось, з такою величиною сили, як у тебе. Бо того, що якщо стане, то воно точно спрацює на Амору.

Локі звузив очі на його вульгарне використання лестощів, але він виглядав, ніби обдумував цю пропозицію. Тоні пійшов напряму.

-          Але якщо воно тебе взбісить, то Тор дасть мені зісканувати свій молот, він має теж зійти. ДЖАРВІС, можеш сказати нашому бородатому богу блискавки, що я в майстерні?

Оу, а от і той лихий погляд, за яким він скучив за цей час.

-          Відстав це, Машино, - наказав Локі і стягнув сорочку через голову. – Відкидаючи прозорі намагання Старка мене роздратувати, я _дійсно_ хочу, щоб це приладдя придушило Чаклунку. Зачаклований молот - це тускла тінь того, чим являється магічний потік, що проходить крізь живого опонента.

-          Ой, я повністю згоден, - відповів Тоні, ковзаючи очима по лініях випираючих тазових кісток Локі. – У мене абсолютно нема прихованого мотиву змушувати тебе частково роздягтись переді мною.

Це, очевидно, не заслужило відповіді, за що Тоні не міг його винити. Направляючись до відкритого простору за робочими столами, він подав знак Локі, щоб той йшов за ним, і направив його до центру відкритого простору. Може, це й не виб’є кожну мережу в маєтку, але бути обережним ніколи не було зайвим. Наука, що намагалася придушити магію – магію _Локі,_ тим паче _–_ може закінчитися грандіозним провалом.

Локі витримував рукоприкладство не із великим задоволенням, але свої скраги не озвучував. Його похмурений вигляд та погляд, що обіцяв смертельні муки, казали усе самі за себе. Це і змушувало Тоні тримати руки при собі, поки він вимірював відстань від сканерів до об’єкта, направляючи свого незадоволеного лабораторного пацючка на кілька кроків назад перед тим, як зміг його ідеально поставити в центрі.

-          Окей, так має підійти, - він нарешті вирівшив. – Тобі просто треба стояти на місці, поки я запущу прилад, а тоді намагатися не рухатись, поки сканер все вирахує.

Локі щільно схрестив руки на грудях, потім розхрестив їх, затискаючи їх у кулаки по боках.

-          Якщо це вийде у будь-які побічні ефекти, що будуть шкідливими для моєї магії, то у тебе навіть не буде _шансу_ пошкодувати про цей день, - він поклявся, і хай хтось скаже, що він не звучав як старий Локі: той, що намагався вбити Месників майже кожного тижня. Розуміючи це, ситуація стала ще більш неосяжною, коли Тоні зрозумів, що Локі _нервувася_ через те, що зараз відбудеться. Нікому не подобалося бути безсилим, він гадав, а Локі гордився силою своєї магії.

Але він все одно дозволяв Тоні позбавити себе цієї магії. Що означало, що він або настільки сильно ненавидить Амору, або він довіряв Тоні не вбити його випадково та не зашкодити його магії. Він навіть не був певен, що робити з тим відчуттям теплоти, що було викликано цією думкою, та Локі не виглядав на того, кому необхідні підбадьорювання, тож Тоні просто повернувся до приладу та під’єднав його до систем ДЖАРВІСА, надаючи йому контроль над регулюванням. Потім він повернувся до Локі.

-          Чого ти повернувся? – туго запитав Локі, хмурячи брови. Тоні просто знизав плечима.

-          Ну, я ж не магічний, чи не так? Сканери мене просто приберуть із рівнянь. Для них я не більше, ніж неймовірно гарне крісло. – Простягаючись, Тоні поклав руку на серце Локі. Дійсно, воно калатало під його ребрами. – Якщо тобі дійсно це не подобається, то все нормально. Тільки скажи.

-          Ти вважаєш, що я боюся? – він відрізав, блиснувши зеленими очима. – Тебе? Того шматка металу, що ти створив? Навіть без моєї магії твій череп покришиться, як крейда, у моїх руках. Ти будеш дурнем, якщо перейдеш мені дорогу, Старк. Тож, _не барися,_ запускай _. –_ Відсахаючись від руки Тоні, виглядаючи для вього світу, як загнана тварина, Локі затиснув щелепи, зсутулив плечі і став чекати.

Отже. Що ж, окей.

-          ДЖАРВІС, врубай, - наказав Тоні, віступаючи назад. – Визнач поле радіації на двадцять футів. Енергія на сто процентів. Вперед.

-          _Прилад увімкнено, пане. Активація радіаційного щиту через три, два, один. Протимагічний бар’_ _єр у дії. Сканери записують._

Навіть якщо б ДЖАРВІС не протараторив кожну дію ініціації, навіть якщо б у вухах Тоні щось не ляснуло, ніби тиск у кімнаті різко змінився, Тоні все одно зміг би точно прослідкувати точний момент, коли прилад був активований. То був момент, коли весь колір з обличчя Локі зник, а його очі трошки розширилися. Момент, коли його погляд спрямувався на свою повернену догори долоню, і що б він там не намагався викликати – воно навіть не блиснуло на кінчиках його пальців.

-          Що ж, - нарешті сказав Локі із розрахованою обережністю. – Я можу сказати, що прилад працює. Мої вітання, Старк. Ти тільки що ослабив Бога Хитрості. Тепер записуй свої показники.

Тоні майже його не почув: він вловив суть самих слів, але щось зовсім інше привертало його увагу. Щось, чого Локі ще не помітив.

-          Це—окей, це не було частиною моїх розрахунків, - обережно промовив Тоні, обертаючи свій погляд на стелю, потім знов униз, назад до широких очей Локі. – Я не уявляв, а то я б тебе попередив. Вибач.

Уста Локі розкрилися, а очі звузилися.

-          Що ти накоїв?

Але йому не треба було відповідати, бо тоді вже інверсія магії була повністю завершена, та Локі міг бачити, як блідий колір його шкіри змінився на темно синій колір вечірнього неба, а очі палали ярко рубіновим відтінком, трохи навіжені від жаху через його небажану трансформацію.

Тоні опустив очі до підлоги, потім підняв їх до стелі. Брав, не питаючи, він раптово подумав. Здирав секрети із шкіри та кісток. Чорт, _чорт._ Він довіряв йому—а Тоні навіть не уявляв. Аякже трансформація була магічною, він розгнівано подумав. _Авжеж_ її можна придушити, як і все інше.

-          Огидно на мене дивитися, Старк? – категорично запитав Локі, як очі Тоні кліпнули знов на підлогу, і _дідько,_ це був дуже тонкий лід. – І тільки подумати, що це і була правда під брехнею увесь час, коли ти був у моєму ліжку. Це тебе лякає? Ця холодна йотунська шкіра? – його тон став жорстоким, ніби його язик був лезом. – Чи це було терпимим тільки тоді, коли було вимкнуто світло?

-          Що—Я не дивлюся через те, що ти мені не дозволив минулого разу, пам’ятаєш? – Тоні похмуро нагадав чоботам Локі, його серце калатало в грудях. Він хотів підвести погляд. Він знав, що підведе погляд, а якщо він це зробить, то Локі, напевно, видряпає йому за це очі. Чорт візьми. – Можна я подивлюсь? Я не обернуся в камінь. У мене немає проблем з твоєю синьою шкірою, Локі. Я серйозно.

Локі тільки насміхнувся.

-          Я холоднішй від могили, і у тебе немає з цим проблем? Може, твоя репутація і погрузла в правді: ти _дійсно_ переспиш з усім, що рухається.

Тоні подумав образитись на таке, але замість того вирішив просто весело і голосно фиркнути.

-          Окей, я це все скину на паніку від трансформації, тому що ти тільки що образив сам себе. – Підіймаючи голову, він знизав плечима тоді, як метафорична шерсть Локі стала дибки, підходячи ближче до рифленої шкіри перед ним так близько, що він міг відчувати холод, який вона випромінювала.

-          Знаєш, як би там не було, а мені завжди більше подобалась зима. А що це таке? – Його палець провів по одній виступаючій загнутій лінії, яка йшла від одного боку грудей Локі до іншого. – Вони символічні? З’являються з віком?Чи вони спадкові? – Він підняв погляд до очей Локі. – Ти хоч сам знаєш?

Локі виглядав так, ніби хоче йому здавити горлянку. Тоні знав той погляд. Але коли його очі мерехтіли таким насичено червоним кольором, а його шия трохи здригалася, і руки ледве рипалися по боках – він знав, що той не вдарить. Не зараз, як би там не було. Питання стояло лише в тому, коли його цікавість зайде занадто далеко.

-          Я носив цей вигляд лічені рази, - холодно відповів Локі. Він сам на себе не дивився. – Я умертвив короля Йотунів, він був моїм батьком по крові. Не було часу задавати такі питання. Якщо вони і мають якесь значення – я живу в невіданні та буду щаслив так і продовжувати жити. У мене немає любові до цієї форми.

Тоні вивчав його руки, окреслені такими ж загнутими лініями, які йшли паралельно одна до одної. Описуючи коло на гладенькій синій шкірі – по-справжньому синій, чистій і рівненькій – що випромінювала якесь притуплене відчуття холоду. Тоні знав, що він міг до неї доторкнутися і не отримати обмороження. Він знав, що може доторкнутися до тієї шкіри губами і відчути на смак сніг. Подих, що торкнувся його щоки, був ніби ураган замкнутий в одному реченні.

-          Що тебе так сильно цікавить?

Тоні кинув Локі один короткий, недовірливий погляд.

-          Ти хоч сам себе _бачив_? Стів би тут стрибав від радощів. – Вниз по його грудях йшли три опуклі лінії, вони були довгі та ідеально розмежовані. Вони були, як полоски у тигра? Вони були попередженням, чи показником його родини? Як Локі не згорів від цікавості?

-          Капітан Роджерс? – різко запитав Локі, вхопившись за його коментар. – Чого?

-          Того, - неуважно відповів Тоні, випрямляючись, щоб розглянути короноподібні вигини міток над його бровами. – Він малює. Ну, знаєш. Йому подобається мистецтво. Чорт, зараз я, напевно, можу його зрозуміти. Тобі некомфортно через мої дотики? Я можу перестати. Я, напевно, маю перестати, ти виглядаєш так, ніби хочеш мене вбити. Господи, твої очі просто неперевершені. ДЖАРВІС, що це за колір?

-          _Згідно зі списком кольорів 1955 року, цей колір називається «Пристрасть». Його код в HTML - E62020._

Тоні підняв на Локі одну брову.

-          Знаєш, я це можу прокоментувати-

-          Але ти не прокоментуєш.

-          Не прокоментую.

Позаду Тоні сенсори дзенькнули про завершення сканування, скреготячи над їх головами, поки вони робили розрахунки і виключали його причутність з рівнянь та коливань енергії. Якщо вони і навчились щось гарно обходити у своїй роботі, то це була його батарея. Хоч вона і була занозою в дупі, коли треба було проходити крізь металодетектори в аеропортах. Дякувати Богу за приватні літаки.

Локі поглянув на стелю.

-          Що ж, справу зроблено. Вимикай свій прилад.

-          Ти його чув, ДЖАРВІС.

-          _Так, пане. Енергія вимкнеться через двадцять секунд._

-          От, і не було так важко, чи не так? – бадьоро запитав Тоні, охоплюючи руками шию Локі з обох боків. – Незважаючи на несподівану синю шкіру, все пройшло досить непогано. Як ти себе почуваєш?

-          Все в нормі, - він відповів, але його уста були засмучено опущені, і він досі заклякло дивився поперед себе. – Ти це колись використаєш проти мене, чи не так?

Тоні легенько стиснув його плечі, відчуваючи, як холод пробрався по його долонях. Він ніби із розгону кидався в басейн, головою вперед, без поступового опускання. То було, ніби падіння. А Тоні завжди високо літав і боляче падав. І, дуже часто, занадто боляче.

-          Я втомився з тобою боротися вже давно, якщо повіриш, - тихо сказав Тоні. – Як і ми всі. Але якщо ти даш нам причину зібратися усім разом, тоді так. Я використаю проти тебе все, що зможу.

Нейомвірно, але це зізнання змусило його усміхнутися.

-          А, прекрасно. Я переживав, що наш тісний контакт зробив тебе ніженкою.

-          Ніяк ні, - сухо відповів Тоні, кидаючи йому гострий погляд. – До речі, я досить певен, що зможу тебе здолати у чесному бою.

На це Локі розсміявся, захоплено і на всю горлянку. Що, так, було у досить дратівливій, «ага-авжеж-аякже» манері. Але воно його одразу втішило, тож Тоні вирішив, що всього один раз він зможе витримати трохи насмішки.

До речі, воно ж робило елемент несподіванки ще кращим, коли Тоні витягнувся і поцілував його усміхнені уста настільки сильно, як міг, притуляючись до його холоднючої шкіри перед тим, як прилад вимкнеться, і він повернеться до своєї звичної блідої-та-зеленої елегантності. Холодні губи жадібно відкрилися біля його власних, вишукуючи життєву теплоту його уст, навіть якщо Тоні був певен, що йому в якійсь мірі було боляче, із його низькою температурою.

-          Ти обпікаєш, - пробурмотів Локі проти його рота, його пальці затиснули у жменю його сорочку і знайшли шолу шкіру. – Я тебе можу так взяти.

-          Коли є бажання – є спосіб, - відповів Тоні, хоча, якщо чесно, до його голови приходили досить хвилюючі сценарії. А хвилюючі того, що він був абсолютно не проти цієї задумки, анітрохи.

-          Може, у часи тепліших місяців, коли повітря буде задушливою ковдрою над твоєю перегрітою шкірою, - прогомонів Локі, його м’язи спини рипнулися, коли руки Тоні знайшли вигин його хребта. – Ти зможеш покласти свої руки, куди тобі тільки забажається.

О, Боже.

-          Хіба тобі не буде боляче?

-          Так. – Локі притиснув свої губи до вигину шиї Тоні. – Але не достатньо сильно, щоб мене переконати. Тобі не варто було проявляти такий інтерес.

-          Я зовсім не шкодую, - він чесно відповів, трохи нахиляючи голову. – Але до літа ще п’ять місяців. Ти гадаєш, що ми досі будемо— _воу,_ окей, неприємно, _холодно –_ ем, це робити?

І хіба це не було питанням на мільйон доларів? Тоні не дуже любив обговорювати тему зобов’язань у стосунках і в нормальних ситуаціях. Але щось у спанні із відомим злочинцем, чаклуном та братом Тора робило це областю його інтересів. До цих інтересів віднослись, наприклад, «залишитись живим» та «не потрапити до в’язниці».

І, може, він уже звик до ідеї того, що Локі стане чимось напів-постійним у його житті. Що було в свою чергу сміхотворним: коли Тоні Старк в житті до когось прив’язувався?

-          Гадаю, що ми просто маємо почекати і дізнатись, - пробурмотів Локі. Тоні подивився на нього якраз вчасно, щоб побачити, як синій колір його шкіри світлішає і повертається до звичного блідого тону. Разючий червоний колір його очей дає дорогу чистому і яркому зеленому, а шкіра під його пальцями теплішає, ніби статуя оживає, міцна та сповнена енергії у його руках.

-          Ти тільки подивись на це, - він прокоментував, наполовину усміхаючись, коли дивився, як магія зібралася в очах Локі, відбиваючи світло на мить перед тим, як зникла і осіла де б там магія не осідала всередині нього. – Енергія увімкнулася назад.

Локі просто усміхнувся.

-          Ми продовжимо нагорі?

-          Думки читаєш.

* * *

 

Попередження волало крізь динаміки.

-          **ПРАВОПОРУШНИК. ЛОКДАУН У ПРОЦЕСІ. ПРАВОПОРУШНИК. ЛОКДАУН У ПРОЦЕСІ. ПРАВОПОРУШНИК. ЛОКДАУН У ПРОЦЕСІ.**

-          _Дідько, Господи Іісусе! –_ Тоні підкинувся у ліжку, напівсплячий, і сліпо почав намацувати свої штани. Його спальня була освітлена червоним кольором. – ДЖАРВІС? ДЖАРВІС, що тут в біса коїться?

ДЖАРВІС спромігся видати серію клацань та запинаючихся жужжань.

-          **ПРАВОПОРУШНИК. ЛОКДАУН У ПРОЦЕСІ.**

Оу, бл—

-          Комп’ютер, ініціювати протокол надзвичайних ситуацій три-нуль-сім-сім-танго-сьєрра-дев’ять. Перезавантажити системи! ДЖАРВІС, прокинь свою дупу, ти мені потрібен!

Натягуючи свої джинси на стегна, він нашвидкуруч їх застібав, поки системи домашньої охорони проходили крізь жорстку правку, а ДЖАРВІС виповзав із того прорахунку, що викликало перебій у його процесорі. Голова Тоні йшла обертом. Що в чорта могло пройти крізь усі їх захисні системи?

І… Де був Локі?

Тоні тупо кліпав, поки вилазив з-під простирадл ліжка, а сирена затихала у нього у вухах. У нього все боліло, і, здається у нього на спині була досить глибока подряпина, тож година перед тим, як вони заснули не була галюцинацією. Тож де він був? Чого Локі його не розбудив?

-          Не тягнися одразу до очевидної відповіді, - він сам собі сказав, але у його животі сидів холодний комок, який відмовлявся таяти. – ДЖАРВІС, дай мені хоч щось. Майстерня, лабораторії, арсенал, ангар—в них пробралися?

ДЖАРВІС озвався із ревінням перешкод в динаміках системи комунікацій.

-          _Все залишилося недоторканим, пане. Deadlock зараз у стані offline; Загальний стан: на даний момент перезавантажується. Джерело почерку неавторизованої енергії зараз надходить із кімнати Тора._

-          О, Боже, - Тоні стрибнув до дверей, хапаючи дещо зі столу, а потім понісся вниз по коридору. – У нас є ідентифікація особистості за почерком енергії? Де всі? Із Тором все нормально?

-          _Тор незачеплений. На даний момент життєві показники сильні та здорові. Доступний Месник у штабі на даний момент – Доктор Брюс Беннер, -_ слухняно відповів ДЖАРВІС, поки Тоні біжав на всю швидкість до ліфта, прямуючи одразу до ангара. Як би йому це не подобалось, але він був ні на що не здатний із голою шкірою. Тоді ДЖАРВІС знову заговорив.

-          _Підтверджена особистість. Почерк енергії належить суперзлочинцю на місці №5: Амора, також відома як Чаклунка._

Тоні відчув, як його шлунок провалився у п’яти. Амора. Системи ДЖАРВІСА знов запнулися, дивно пікаючи над головою.

-          ДЖАРВІС, чорт, _що_?!

-          _Підтверджений другий почерк енергії. Суперзлодій на місці №3: Локі, син Лафея._

О, Боже. Тор і Локі проти Амори? Вони ж тут все із землею зрівняють.

-          ДЖАРВІС, давай мені аудію, поки я до костюма добираюся. – Він хоча б буде в курсі того, що там діється. Варто йому будити Беннера? Тривога дійшла тільки до його кімнати не без причини – нікому не хочеться просто так тривожити доктора.

-          _З’єднання успішне, пане. Транслюю одностороннє аудіо. –_ Тоні сподівався, що вони не перекидуються фразочками а ля 15 століття, і він хоч щось зможе зрозуміти—

-          Ох, любий, я знаю, що це не за планом, але ж ти такий нестерпно _повільний. –_ Амора звучала похмурою та роздратованою, але, як людина, яка вже отримала, чого вона хоче. – Ти обіцяв мені, Локі. Я гадала, що ти розумніший від того, щоб обдурювати Чаклунку.

-          Я обіцяв тобі Месників, _у свій час, -_ Локі прогарчав на рівні шепоту. – Я витратив на це забагато часу для того, щоб ти зараз усе зіпсувала. Вони у мене всі на поводу.

Тоні різко загальмував, задихаючись. Все зіпсує--

Оу, Господи Ісусе.

Аякже.

Амора прошипіла.

-          _Мені_ ти обіцяв громовика. Ти обіцяв мені _Тора._ Ти не зміг виконати цієї обіцянки. А тепер, я заберу єдине, що має значення.

-          _Амора—_

-          Я забираю його душу. Надобраніч, Коваль Брехні.

Аудіо почало різко потріскувати, коли вона відправилася, бо, авжеж, Deadlock був непридатним. Дякую, Віктор фон Дум, стомлено подумав Тоні.

Попався, як останній і повний дурень.

Що ж.

Такого ще не траплялося.

-          _Пане, Deadlock знову працює. Чаклунка вже не знаходиться в межах буди-_

-          Заткнися, ДЖАРВІС. Просто… заткнися. Я знаю.

Якщо більше нічого, то Тоні мав віддати належне Локі за такий довгий обман. Він, певно, прораховував це все ще відтоді, коли дав першу підказку.

Він, мабуть—

-          _Бляха! –_ Тоні вилаявся, розвертаючись на сто вісімдесят градусів. Лють розгорілася у його грудях, гаряча та повільна, а краї його зору побіліли. – Ні, ні, не сьогодні, ти, брехливий сучий син. Не в моєму домі. Не цього разу.

-          _Пане, -_ протягнув ДЖАРВІС, привертаючи його увагу. Якщо він і розумів що робити, то це що треба робити, коли Тоні Старк був злим. – _Накази._

-          Давай мені зелений кодекс на Брюса Беннера, - він відрізав, крокуючи назад до спального крила. Давай мені ДОС, _негайно._ Знизь бойову заборону Штучного Розуму на сто відсотків. Дозвіл вбивати зараз в силі. Я хочу Dual Deadlock, я хочу свій портативний костюм і я хочу _чортів брехливий язик Локі прибитим на моїй стіні._

-          _Так, пане._

Прибираючи волосся з обличчя, Тоні підняв ніж, який Локі колись запустив йому в живіт. Можливо, сьогодні він його поверне.

-          Скликай Месників.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вибачте, що я НАСТІЛЬКИ рідко все виставляю, цей рік для мене просто скажений. Одразу перепрошую, мої помилки - це жах, знаю, я буду перечитувати тут все згодом і виправляти.  
> Цей розділ дещо більший за інші (якщо попередні мали приблизно 10-11 сторінок, то цей мав 15). Дякую за лайки та коментарі!!!


	8. Розділ 8

Для Тоні Старка обман не був чимось новим.

І зрада теж, якщо вже на те пішло. Наша пісня гарна нова… Але він не зупинявся, він вчився на своїх помилках. Тоні не вижив дотепер завдяки тому, що він довіряв кожному гарненькому личку та кожному харизматичному компліменту. Він навчився сумніватися у простягнутій руці дружби – хоча б до того, доки він не перевірив все вздовж і впоперек.

Згадка про широку діру в його грудях, досить буквальну, до речі, зроблену людиною, яка була йому ніби другим батьком, була достатнім нагадуванням для нього про те, що іноді речі були не такими, як спершу здавалися. Не всі полювали на хороші відносини із Тоні Старком.

Він був впевнений, що _знав_ це.

О, але Локі був чортовськи гарним актором. Він заслужив ох яку велику нагороду за такий гарний спектакль, справді. І коли Тоні стояв перед зачиненими дверима до кімнати Тора, а ярість та страх горіли разом, ніби вугілля, в його грудях, він вирішив персонально впевнитись, щоб Локі все-таки нагородили.

ДЖАРВІС від’єднався від системи підтримки будинку, щоб ініціювати DOS та дістати костюм. Будинок був тихим навколо нього, і Тоні не був певен, чи Локі досі всередині, чи уже телепортувався разом з Аморою. Його план, можливо, і був зруйнований, але його помста була достатньо солодкою, якщо те, що Тоні почув, було правдою. Скоріш за все, він уже давно зник. Роботу зробив, достатньо повеселився, переміг брата раз і назавжди. Тоні просто мав увійти всередину і дізнатися.

Проте він завагався.

Вглибині, Тоні знав, що не хотів відкривати двері і усвідомити, що його небажання бачити правду зробило із його другом. Він казав Тору, щоб той переставав бути дурнем. А що сталося із товдиченням того ж самому собі?

Чекання просто погіршить справи. Настав час виходити на сцену, він похмуро подумав, розправляючи плечі, а тоді потягнувся до ручки і відкрив двері. За діло.

Першим ділом, він блискавично подумав, коли ступив усередину, треба перевірити Тора. Пульс, дихання, чи реагують зіниці, згодом перевірити мозкову активність, коли повернеться ДЖАРВІС. Колір. Температура. Завіритись, що з ним все буде гаразд, того, що то був Тор, і вони так і не сіли випити, як хотіли--

Тор був у ліжку, простирадла були підтягнути до його грудей, ніби він спав у той час, коли його атакували. Але його блакитні очі були відкритими, порожні та витріщені у стелю. Його обличчя було розслабленим та блідим.

Він виглядав, ніби помер задавно до того, як Тоні ступив у кімнату.

-          Ох, не _смій,_ Одінсон. – кидаючись вперед, із серцем в горлянці, Тоні приклав вухо до грудей Тора та прислухався до биття серця. І воно билося, як не дивно. ДЖАРВІС був правий. Його життєві показники були впордяку. Його шкіра була прохолодною, та не крижаною, і його серце повільно і рівно билося. Правда, трохи мляво—але він був живим, і дихав, і _дякувати Боже._

-          Тор. Час прокидатися, друже. Давай. – Він потрусив його за плечі, шукаючи хоч якісь знаки свідомості в обличчі Тора, хоч якусь реакцію. Амора сказала, що забирає його душу. Душу Тора? Чим було тіло без душі? Тоні ніколи не вдумувався у спіритуалізм та релігію, але це було якось зрозуміло, що без душі – тіло було трупом. Але Тор не був мертвим.

Він був просто… порожнім.

-          Ти хоч міг це передбачити? – Тоні запитав свого друга, важко сідаючи на край ліжка. Потягнувшись, він закрив очі Тора кінчиками пальців. Вони знов відкрились, лише трошки, достатньо для того, щоб можна було побачити стрічку білого під золотими віями. Господи. Тоні проковтнув кислу слину та задумався, чи його зараз не виверне.

-          Він не міг цього передбачити. Тор завше не звертав уваги на свою власну незахищеність.

Тоні не підвів очі, йому не треба було. Бо авжеж. Локі досі думав, що у нього вийде все провернути.

-          Що у біса сталося? ДЖАРВІС мене розбудив—сказав, що Амора пробралася всередину. Усі системи були засмажені, - він грубо сказав, різко підводячись і розвертаючись, щоб подивитись на Локі. – Ти… Дідько. Що з тобою сталося?

Спираючись на дальню стіну, Локі силувато знизав плечима. Його рука була щільно притиснута до його боку, але кров все одно рівномірно стікала по його пальцях.

-          Нічого, чого раніше не траплялось, - той відповів, але його зелені очі були ніби скляними та вони не покидали обличчя Тора. – Нічого, чого ще раз не станеться. Ти його не розбудиш, до речі. Ти цього не можеш побачити, але я можу.

-          Чого побачити? – грубо спитав Тоні, повністю спантеличений. Локі стікав кров’ю – тож тут _дійсно_ була бійка? Скільки він упустив за ті кілька коротких хвилин?

-          Те, що там лежить, тепле та дихаюче, досі не являється нічим більшим, аніж порожня плоть та кістки. Нічим не краще за скинутий одяг. Тора там нема. Він у неї, і вона ним скористається. Змінить його. Перетворить усе, чим він був. Він уже мрець. – Очі Локі заплющилися, і він слабо всміхнувся. – А він постійно так переживав, що _я_ його зведу в могилу. Її він точно не очікував.

Тоні обернувся назад до Тора, і його очі защипала теплота. Обережно встаючи, він розправив простирадла навколо нього і задумався, як же в біса він дозволив цьому статися.

-          Ти їй допоміг це зробити? – запитав Тоні, і тремтіння його голосу видавало чистий гнів. Але воно також звучало, як і скорбота, і цього було достатньо для того, щоб переконати Локі.

Локі, який відвів руку від свого кровоточащого боку, де була пухирчаста, зияюча рана. Тоні зморщився, але не відсахнувся. Він тут танцював на краю леза.

-          Як бачиш, я завжди був її конкурентом, Тор завжди був нашою кінцевою ціллю, з дуже різних причин. – Відступаючи від стіни, Локі похитнувся, але швидко себе схопив. Він підійшов до ліжка, де лежало тіло Тора із напівприкритими очами та нечитабельним виразом обличчя. – Він не заслужив на такий кінець. У мене було так багато планів…

Ігноруючи ту ремарку, Тоні різко обернувся до Локі.

-          Ти мене не розбудив, ти пішов до кімнати Тора наодинці, ти _дозволив їй втекти,_ і тепер ти намагаєшся мені сказати, що їй не допоміг?

Це його зачепило. Тоні міг майже відчути на смак той момент, бо голова Локі рипнулася, а його очі холодно замерехтіли. Його вираз обличчя вмить став прозорим.

-          Я не вештаюся із тією лютою гарпією, - випалив Локі, а його обличчя налилося кольором. - _Збудити_ тебе? Щоб що? Ти безпорадний без костюму, а кожна секунда мала значення. Вона вже забрала його душу, коли я дістався сюди. Я спробував її повернути, і вона в мене вистрілила. – Відвертаючись, його плечі були напруженими, Локі затиснув руку до свого боку та прошипів. – Якщо б я _все-таки_ за нею погнався, Скурдж би чекав з іншого боку, щоб закінчити справу. Навіть ти погодишся, що з мене більше користі живим. Я зробив правильне рішення.

Це була непогана історія. І, можливо, вона навіть не була брехливою, подумав Тоні, поки дивився, як Локі кружляв навколо ліжка, зупиняючись навпроти нього. Плоть та кров кричали про гірку невинність, коли всі докази мали вказували на зворотнє. Правда та берхня. Ось так він це робив. Достатньо правди, щоб у це повірили, зшито разом із достатньою кількістю брехні для заспокоєння, бо Тоні тоді _захоче_ повірити у те, що він сказав. І врешті-решт Локі вийде сухим з води.

Бо, може, Месники знайдуть Амору, може, знайдуть і Дума. Може, про них подбають, і Локі залишиться єдиним крупним граком на шаховій дошці.

Або, можливо, із тією довірою, якої він домігся від Месників, він буде в ідеальній позиціїї, щоб їх вбити один за одним та закріпити зв’язки із Аморою та Думом, дві сили, які могли із ним позмагатися.

Можливо, вони програють усі разом. У будь-якому разі Локі все одно переміг.

За винятком однієї деталі.

-          Знаєш, це смішно, але я дійсно тобі вірю, - сказав йому Тоні, схрещуючи руки за спиною та обережно потягнувся. – Ти б не хотів, щоб Амора його забрала таким чином. Ти б волів, щоб той це відчув, а Тор не може оцінити серйозність ситуації, коли його подолали уві сні. Ні, ти б хотів, щоб той був живим, щоб брикався та волав.

-          Ти думаєш, що знаєш мене. Як мило. Але, тут, гадаю, ти маєш рацію, - відповів Локі. – Це не так, як я б виконав це діло.

Тоні зітхнув, втомлено киваючи. Ступаючи вперед, він потягнувся рукою до кровоточащої рани Локі.

-          Ти дозволиш мені на це поглянути?

Вираз обличчя Локі на мить напружився.

-          Воно заживе, - він сказав, відсахаючись від протягнутих пальців. – Я не потребую твоєї допомоги.

Тоні непомітно усміхнувся, слідуючи за ним.

-          Я знав, що ти це скажеш, - він сказав і запхнув кинджал по саму рукоятку до незахищеного живота Локі.

Викрикуючи рипло, Локі зсутулився вперед над кинджалом, із жахом витріщившись на Тоні, коли нитки його магії почали танути, забираючи із собою ілюзію його рани.

-          _Старк… -_ Його ім’я було рваним благанням, якщо б Тоні треба було це якось описати.

-          Історія гарна, справді, але _деталі_ – ось там ти проколовся. Така кількість крові смердить, а запаху не було. Але, хей, надури мене один раз – я сам винен, надури двічі… що ж. – Він різко провернув кинджал. Очі Локі безпомічно закотилися, і він закусив губу, щоб стримати свій крик. Але Тоні був ніби залізний. – Ніхто мене двічі не дурить, ти, зрадливий сучий син.

Зелені очі блиснули, повні злості та жахливого болю. Вони повільно налилися яскраво червоним відтінком, і Тоні знав, що переміг, коли шкіра під його руками стала холодною, як лід.

-          _Пане, -_ ДЖАРВІС прозвучав позаду, а важкі кроки ДОС говорили про те, що він зробив, як Тоні просив. – _Dual Deadlock в роботі. Доктор Беннер, чи не могли б Ви це потримати, я маю допомогти пану Старку._

-          Ненавиджу бути правим, - пробурмотів Беннер, коли ДЖАРВІС увійшов до кімнати із піднятими долонями, які потріскували електричним струмом. Витягуючи кинджал, Тоні штовхнув Локі вперед до ДЖАРВІСа, і не турбувався подивитися, як смертельний струм був провдений по його тілу, але він відчув запах смаженого волосся та мідний запах крові. Йому варто було одягти свої обладунки, неуважно подумав Тоні, потираючи пальці між собою. Вони були вкриті кров’ю. Підходяще, беручи до уваги обставини, але він думав не про Локі.

-          Я тобі потрібен, Старк, - невиразно вимовив Локі, тепер ув’язнений у руках ДЖАРВІСа. Авжеж, для нього потребувалося більше, ніж смертельна доза для людини. – Ти ніколи… Її не знайдеш без мене. Убий мене – і ти втратиш будь-яку надію… Повернути Тора. Тобі потрібен хтось із силою бога.

Тоні оглянувся через плече. Він відчував себе порожнім та холодним.

-          Беннер, ти бачиш богів у цій кімнаті?

-          Ні, не бачу, - Брюс Беннер тримав Dual Deadlock у своїх руках. – Я бачу тільки льодяного гіганта.

Локі заричав на них обох, зовсім несхожий на красномовного чарівника кілька хвилин тому, і ДЖАРВІС знов жахнув його струмом. Цього разу він все-таки розм’як, провисаючи через металеві руки. Темно-синя кров крапнула на підлогу.

-          Він, що, помер? – Беннер запитав ДЖАРВІСа, мружачиись на його полоненого.

-          _Його життєві показники досі сильні, Докторе. Він незабаром прокинеться, судячи з життєздатності його тіла. –_ ДЖАРВІС обернувся до Тоні. – _Пане, Капітан Роджерс в дорозі, разом з агентами Бартон та Романовою. Варто мені віднести пана Лауфейсона до камери для ув’язнення?_

Тоні дивився на Тора. Він був білий, як полотно, а його волосся було розпатланим по його обличчю. Це був неприродній сон, навіть він міг це бачити. Він міг побитися об заклад, що Тор ніколи не був таким тихим та таким вгамованим за усе своє життя.

-          Тоні. – Брюс обережно ступив уперед. Тоні рипнувся.

-          А? Так, ДЖАРВІС, забирай його. Тримай Dual Deadlock в кімнаті увесь час. Повне приборкання, нагляд 24 години. Він не має представляти загрози, якщо забрати його магію, та я не хочу ризикувати. – Він і так достатньо поризикував, і ось чим усе закінчилося.

ДЖАРВІС пішов без єдиного слова, перекидаючи Локі через плече однією рукою і забираючи Dual Deadlock від Беннера іншою. А це зручно, щоб він постійно був таким мобільним. Можливо, він заслужив на перероблений костюм, щось з більшим відтінком Залізної Людини, і з меншим відтінком фон Дума. Йому все одно був потрібен новий проект.

-          Тож він нас покинув? Тор, тобто, - сказав Беннер, перериваючи тишу і підходячи до ліжка. Він був босоніж, і його волосся було розпатланим. – Чи Локі казав правду про те, що ще є шанс?

-          Наскільки б принизливим не було зізнатися, у мене немає жодної гадки, - відповів Тоні, протираючи руками обличчя. _Думай,_ Старк. – Це магічне ведення війни трохи не мій відділ. Душі, Беннер. Ти можеш у це повірити? Ще до того, як я спробую оцінити, що це буде значити для світу, що вони – це реальні, матеріальні речі, які можуть бути вкрадені, я навіть не знаю з чого вони зроблені, як їх вистежувати—і Амора вже може бути за декілька галактик від нас. Він настільки далеко від нас, і я… - Його слова засохли у горлянці, але Беннер підхопив.

-          Ти був занадто зайнятий у ліжку з Локі, щоб засумніватися у його мотивах, - повільно промовив Брюс. Тоні заціпенів, проте той продовжив. – Непоганий витвір мистецтва у тебе там на спині. Тор знав?

Кути рота Тоні смикнулися вгору, але то була невесела посмішка.

-          Торі не знав нічого, ні про що, бідний покидьок. Локі смикав мене за мотузки, чекав, доки я зможу придумати щось, що зможе скалічити магію Амори, а тоді зайнявся нами. Та якимось чином вони увесь цей час працювали разом. Злодії, скажи? Спробуй їх розгадати.

-          Я зрозумів, що це все було змовою, дійсно. Але ти і Локі… Стів буде зобов’язаний з цим щось зробити, знаєш, - тихо сказав Брюс. – Тобі варто б було забратися звідси, доки вони не приїхали.

-          Докторе, Ви пропонуєте мене прикрити? – криво посміхнувся Тоні. Йому було цікаво, чи виглядала його посмішка настільки ж болісною, наскільки він себе відчував. – Дякую, та я це витримаю. Я мушу. Якщо я покину усе зараз, то не зможу розгадати, як отримати ті сканування, що мені треба. І щось мені підказує, що цього разу Локі не буде панькатися. Я ще не здаюся.

-          Ти сам себе виниш.

-          Ага, що ж. Я допоміг цьому статися, Брюс. Я маю все виправити—

-          Але Стів не дасть тобі шансу, -  терпляче зауважив Брюс. Він співчутливо поглянув на Тоні. – Тоні, хіба ти не розумієш? Ти скомпрометований.

Він здригнувся.

-          Ні, це не так. Я… Господи, я _злий._

Брюс йому посміхнувся.

-          Я це чую. Та це не допоможе тобі, і тим паче не допоможе Тору. Не карай себе. Ми усі лажали, усі якось ранили людей Це ми робимо не гріше, ніж усе інше. Локі дурив нас раніше. Декого більше, ніж один раз. Ми переживали і гірше.

-          Хіба? – Що ж, сумно.

-          Так. – Брюс виглядав серйозно. – Бо у нас є шанс врятувати Тора. Нам тільки треба придумати план. Навіть якщо він і буде включати у себе… не дуже чисті методи. Ти знаєш, на що я натякаю.

-          Dual Deadlock означає, що Локі може піддаватися катуванню, а його магія досі буде репресованою, - сказав Тоні, і він відмовлявся почувати себе нажаханим. – Ф’юрі дуже сильно цього захоче.

-          Трошки, - погодився Беннер. Він забрав пальці від пульсу Тора, хитаючи головою. – Нам треба його під’єднати до крапельниці та до харчової трубки. Має пройти якнайменш кілька місяців до того, як його м’язи почнуть атрофуватися, але все одно треба за ним слідкувати.

-          Залишишся із ним, доки інші не приїдуть? – запитав Тоні. Мені треба під’єднати ДЖАРВІСа до домашньої системи, підстрахувати свої плани на випадок, якщо Ф’юрі вирішить нас хакнути. Він-то не пробереться, проте система може знову полетіти.

Це йому дещо нагадало. Дум постарався при пошкодженні усієї мережі, спритний придурок. Не дивно, що його Думботи не були оновленими – він працював над чимось зовсім іншим. Але чого б він допоміг Аморі дістатися до Тора… Звідколи Думу було діло до Тора?

Він завжди міг запитати Локі, самокритично подумав він. _Авжеж_ Локі просто _не зможе_ сплести павутиння золотої брехні. Навіть не згадуючи про фантастичний секс, щоб _зовсім_ збити його зі шляху.

Струшуючи ці думки, Тоні попрямував до дверей. Може, він не зможе одразу повернути Тора, але він заварив усю цю кашу, і він попіклується, що він же її і розсьорбає. Амора _поплатиться_ за це.

Чого б це не було врате.

* * *

 

Півгодини потому решта Месників повернулися додому і це було схоже на те, що ніби усе пекло приїхало до маєтку.

Ну, ні. _Стів_ приїхав, але чогось різниці не відчувалося. Клінт просто засів у крісло так низько, як міг, виглядаючи блідим та нудотним. Наташа залишалася холодною та стриманою під час тиради Стіва, спостерігаючи за усім від крісла Клінта.

Тоні просто перечекав усе мовчки. Усе до кінця. Промову про «наражання на небезпеку своїх колег», промову про «треба думати головою, а не тим, що у тебе в штанях», розчаровану промову, і, нарешті промову «я анулюю твій доступ до R&D і конфіскую твої костюми».

Вони жалили так сильно, як і мали, коли вони виходили з уст одного з найближчих друзів та командира їхньої веселої компанії супергероїв, або як вони себе там називали у той час, коли вони не заганяли персонажів із норвежської міфології у кому та не трощили все навколо.

-          Я зрозумів, я погано впливаю на імідж команди, - нудно промовив Тоні, коли у Стіва уже ніби закінчився запал. – Я спав із ворогом. Не тільки це, ще я був необачним і дозволив собі повірити, що він дійсно був на нашій стороні. Але знаєш що, Роджерс? Ти теж.

Стів злісно почервонів, але Тоні продовжив до того, як він зміг щось сказати. Він якось знав, куди це все йде, але чорта з два він смиренно погодиться з усім без лайки, хоча б для того, щоб просто бути придурком з важким характером перед тим, як буде сказано останнє слово.

-          Інформація _дійсно_ була гарною, - рішуче сказав Тоні. – Вона врятувала тебе, вона дала нам зброю проти Дума, вона не дала Аморі отруїти напій Тора, чи що б там не було, на святі минулого року. І знаєте що? Я не думаю, що ви б тричі глянули, якщо б я їздив на ньому на килимі у вітальні, якби він просто був слухняним та продовжував годувати нас тим, що ми мали знати. Але зненацька Тор потрапив у середину перестрілки, і це _я_ виявився скомпрометованим зкоманди? Отакої.

Стів насупив брови, сині очі блиснуи, але він відповів не одразу. Окинувши оком решту команди, він на мить напружив щелепи, і ввічливо попросив усіх забратися.

Наташа була першою, хто зрозумів натяк: вона попрямувала до виходу без єдиного слова. ДЖАРВІС направив усі камери на Клінта, доки той не запанікував і не послідкував за нею. Брюс тільки кинув Тоні по-дивному напружений погляд і останнім покинув кімнату, бурмочачи щось про перевірку рефлексів у Тора.

Коли вони залишилися удвох, Стів нарешті дозволив своїм плечам зсутулитися. Тоні дивився, як той гупнувся у крісло, виглядаючи таким вимотаним та втомленим, яким Тоні ще його не бачив.

-          Я не роблю це для того, щоб тебе покарати, Тоні, - врешті-решт сказав Стів, піднімаючи погляд до нього. – Так, ти фаміль’ярничав із ворогом, але доки ти не почнеш у нас стріляти, я в житті не повірю, що тискомпрометований. Але я тебе знаю. Ти вже плануєш зробити щось дурне, чи не так?

Тоні подумав про те, щоб збрехати.

-          Я не стану підтверджувати або заперечувати даний факт, - він сказав, важко опускаючись у крісло біля Стіва.

-          Бачиш, от тому я і забираю твій доступ. Ти поперед батька в пекло полізеш, щоб дістатися до Амори, і ти себе вб’єш. Тор нешкоджений. Може це і назавжди--

-          Я не дозволю цьому—

-          _Може і назавжди_ , - рішуче повторив Стів. – Але ми усі разом сядемо і сплануємо подальші дії та ми будемо командою. Ми це зробимо разом. – Він завагася. – Ну, окрім тебе. Бо ти зараз більше зобов’язання.

Тоні кинув йому брудний погляд.

-          Дякую, Роджерс. Ти просто вітер під моїми крилами.

Стів знизав плечима.

-          Я волів би бути застібкою на твоїх штанах.

Тоні разюче засміявся, дивуючи їх обох. Стів на нього кліпнув.

-          Недоцільна тема для робочого місця? – він запропонував, а кутки його уст смикалися, незважаючи на ситуацію. Тоні витріщився на нього, і тоді вони обидва просто розреготалися, ґелґочучи, як пара курок перед світанком. Було абсолютно недоцільно сміятися із будь-чого у той момент, але стресу якось треба було виходити.

-          Боже, я просто—Я не можу сказати, що здивований, що у Локі був інший план, - врешті-решт сказав Стів, протираючи очі. – Але ситуація з Тором досі не має сенсу, як на мене. Не таким чином. Це не його метод.

Тоні похитав головою.

-          Моя теорія: його теж сьогодні ошукали, - сказав він, підіймаючи обличчя до стелі. – Амора – опортуністка, а Дум дав їй шанс. Але це нічого не міняє. Локі, можливо, і не розраховував, що Тора отак заберуть, але він все одно тут виношував свій план.

Стів серйозно кивнув.

-          Окей, тож де… як _ти_ вписуєшся у це все? – Він різко зупинився. – ти, що, тільки що сказав «виношував свій план»?

-          Заткнися. І я не знаю. – знизав плечима Тоні. – Можливо, він просто хотів мене відволікти. Гадаю, що ми ніколи не дізнаємося, куди він хотів, щоб усе це вийшло. Я вмиваю руки у цьому всьому.

Стів виглядав занадто полегшено після того, як він сказав ці слова.

-          Тож ти дозволиш мені забрати твої костюми? Без жартів?

Навіть сама ідея була фізично болісною. Стів їх усіх запакує в одну з камер і власноруч їх замкне, він це знав. Він їх запхне кудись так глибоко, що навіть Тоні не зможе туди пробратися. Пташці дійсно обріжуть крила.

Але Тоні вже колись замикали.

-          Залиш мені майстерню, і ми домовимося.

Стів похмурився.

-          Тоні.

-          Мені вона потрібна, Кеп. Нам треба її якось знайти, а у мене вже є зразок її магії там внизу. – Тоні не додавав, що чорта з два вони її знайдуть, якщо вона залишила Землю (це перше, що має зробити розумна людина, якщо вона вкрала цінний матеріал від Месників).

Стів завагався, але все-таки кивнув.

-          Добре. – Тоді він додав, - Ф’юрі буде тут менше, ніж за годину. Він забирає Локі під нагляд Щ.И.Т.у.

-          Разом із моїм новеньким сяючим Dual Deadlock, - гірко закінчив Тоні. _Дідько._ – Не дивно. Пофіг. Роби, що треба, і все таке. Ти хоч йому сказав, що ми залишаємо Тора?

-          Він посварився зі мною через це, - зізнався Стів, - але я не зламався. Тор – один з нас. Але він сказав, що ми тут, як підсадні качки, і я схиляюся йому довіряти. Доктор Дум нас сьогодні обіграв. Нам потрібен сильніший захист, Тоні. Ти можеш попрацювати над цим спочатку?

Ну, це був _один_ проект, і після сьогоднішнього вечора, напевне, один із пріоритетних. Тоні відчував, як завдання спускає його на землю: у нього було, над чим працювати, мета для досягення, і потроху вони знайдуть спосіб повернути душу Тора і запхнути її назад туди, де їй місце. До того ж, кожна дорога починалася з першої жертви, чи як там.

Як би там не було, це був початок.

-          Можу поклястися твоїм посипаним зірочками задом, - він пообіцяв, клацаючи кістками пальців. – Дум зламав усю мою систему одним ударом. Це соромно, і цур мене, якщо мене засоромить мужик у зеленій сукні.

Стів теж повеселішав, його звична непохитна рішучість почала повертатись.

-          А після цього, ми подумаємо над тим, як знайти Амору та знешкодити її. Ми повернемо Тора.

Тоні кивнув.

-          І якщо нам пощастить, ми може навіть залишимося живими.

Із різким, солдатським ляпасом по плечу, Стів підвівся і попрямував робити свою лідерську роботу: підбадьорення команди, перевірка Тора і, напевне, охорона Локі до того, як Ф’юрі запхне його синій зад до багажнику машини Щ.И.Т.а.

Коли той пішов, Тоні обернув очі до сенсорів ДЖАРВІСа.

-          Що думаєш?

-          _Думаю, що у Вас обмежене вікно можливостей, пане, до того, як душа Тора буде пошкоджена Чаклункою. Я також думаю, що на даний момент технологічно неможливо вистежити її рухи._

До такого ж самого висновку дійшов Тоні, але чути, як це каже ДЖАРВІС якось мало значення. Обмежена кількість часу, щоб діяти. Амора спеціалізувалася у маніпуляції психіки, окрім усього іншого. Якщо вона відірвала душу Тора від тіла, то що вона з нею зробить, поки вона у неї?

Стане вона намагатись повернути її на місце після того, як переформує її так, як забажає?

Але поки що не варто було спекулювати на цьому. У Тоні була робота, а Щ.И.Т. подбає про Локі, якщо його магія буде пригніченою. Беннер сам себе записав на роль няньки для тіла Тора, і Тоні не хотів би бачити те, що залишиться від Амори, якщо вона раптово вирішить повернутися закінчити справу.

Поки що треба було повертатися назад до справи, бо Тоні не міг перенести нічого іншого на даний момент. Це включало роздуми про методи зустрічі Щ.И.Т.а, які будуть надані їх новішому в’язню, якого Тоні їм так люб’язно підніс на срібній тарілці.

_Старк…_

Ні. Локі сам винен у тому, що це все звалилося йому на плечі. Хай Ф’юрі з нього шкуру знімить. Без сумніву, давно пора.

У Тоні були інші справи, про які треба подбати, аніж переживати за долю Локі Лауфейсона. І якщо він і не зміг нормально спати кілька ночей, що ж.

Коли ж це Тоні Старк _взагалі_ нормально спав?

* * *

 

Штаб Месників несподівано став ще більш порожнім, ніж раніше.

Усі погодилися, що було якось тихо, майже як у гробниці, без гучних, лунаючих вигуків Тора із тієї чи іншої кімнати. Інші якось почали більше часу проводити у своїх кімнатах, перемовлятися тихими голосами, коли зустрічалися у коридорах.

Від Ніка Ф’юрі давно не було чути ні звуку. Щ.И.Т. завалився до маєтку і вивіз Локі на титановій каталці, до якої він був прикутий стількома місцями, що навіть Ф’юрі побачив свою параною. Dual Deadlock поїхав із ними, з очевидних причин. При одному погляді на нього, Ф’юрі кинув на Тоні погляд, який той бачив лише один раз – якраз після того, як його реактор від’єднали від його грудей. _Золота гуска,_ казав той погляд.

Тоні зустрівся поглядом із Локі лише один раз, якраз перед тим, як він зник у броньованому транспорті. Ті неможливо червоні очі зустрілися із його власними, вони тепер були темнішими та затіненими. Уста промовили безвучні слова, три слова. Тоді він зник, і Тоні відчув вагу реактора, що тисла на його груди так, як уже давно не тисла.

_Це не обман._

Він дивився, як увесь конвой поїхав із непохитним поглядом.

Після цього, він пішов назад до своєї майстерні, єдиного місця, до якого у нього досі був доступ. Ангар, арсенал, навіть спортзал та душева були зачинені для нього. Він надав Стіву дозвіл до входу у його власну кімнату, і ДЖАРВІС навіть не зміг посперечатися, бо ним все-таки управляв Тоні. Не мало значення.

Його костюми Залізної Людини, включаючи прототипи, усі були вивезені до найбільшої кімнати на рівні допитів. Вручну замкнені, як Тоні і очікував. Він не міг до них дістатися. Він розробив ті стіни таким чином, що навіть сам Халк не міг крізь них пройти. Але вони не були йому потрібні.

Тоні витратив наступні два тижні на оновлення системи охорони, посилюючи новий Deadlock та вторинний Deadlock, із реактором замість двигуна, на випадок, якщо перший вийде з ладу. Він покращив захисні щити, закамуфляжував охоронні сенсори та спроектував теплову сітку на радіус у 250 метрів. Відчувалося, як гарна робота, чесна робота, і вона перешкоджала його думкам про будь-що інше, аніж про метал у його руках.

Він навіть оновив DOS, якого Стів так і не забрав. Тоні «роздягнув» його до скелетоподібних проводів, розкрив його оперативну пам’ять, замінюючи її реактором замість ядерної серцевини, якій віддавав перевагу Дум. Прислухаючись до побажань ДЖАРВІСа та додаючи трошки свого персонального стилю, у них вийшла майже повна репліка костюма Mark IV, тільки цього разу пофарбована у яскраво-синій колір та сяючий жовтий. Коли повністю увімкнений, у ДЖАРВІСа був сліпучо-білий погляд, що змушував навіть Тоні непокоїтись.

Коли він був занадто втомленим, щоб працювати – він заміняв Беннера і сидів з Тором. Тор, який, як виявилося, не був уже таким коматозним, як вони спершу вважали. Інстинктивна м’язева пам’ять, так сказала Наташа, коли Тор вперше підвівся і встав із ліжка. Для деяких речей не потрібна була потрібна душа, як виявилося, і харчуватися і ходити в туалет були одними з цих речей.

У Тора було достатньо низької розумової активності, щоб подбати про свої щоденні потреби, врешті-решт вирішив Брюс, і вони витягли з нього харчову трубку. У них офіційно був зомбі замість коматозного пацієнта, але, все одно, бачити те, що він рухався, уже було радісно.

До тих пір, як він не спробував підняти Мйольнір.

Це все, що їм було потрібно, щоб зрозуміти, що, можливо, воно і здавалося, що їх друг повернувся, та він був німим та із порожніми очима, і він не міг підняти молот, який був продовженням його тіла бозна скільки років. Його душа дійсно їх покинула.

Після цього, Тоні влетів в кураж, скануючи та реплікуючи енергію зі зношеної руки Думбота, знаючи, що унікальний почерк був занадто слабким, але він все одно намагався. Все провалювалося і провалювалося, але він все одно продовжував. Вони мали будь-якою ціною знайти Амору, або та сумна маріонетка, яка колись була їхнім другом, залишиться для них єдиним нагадуванням про Тора Одінсона.

Тоні відмовлявся дозволити, щоб усе закінчилося таким чином. Якщо він міг інвертувати магічний почерк, то він за нефіг має бути в змозі знайти його.

Все було справою часу.

* * *

 

Дзвінок прозвучав в один із вівторків, десь через три тижні після того, як Тор втратив свою душу.

Тоні пив каву на кухні і намагався навчити Тора, як правильно користуватися ложкою, коли задзвенів його телефон. _Абонент невідомий (але напевне Щ.И.Т.)._

Ну, нічим хорошим це не могло бути. Натискаючи на кнопку, Тоні увімкнув свій найдратівливіший голос.

-          Нік Ф’юрі, мій найулюбленіший одноокий шпигун. Давно не бачились. Будь ласка, скажіть мені, що це не стосується зламаного холодильника для бухла. – Простягаючись до Тора, він зімітував, як треба їсти омлет з тарілки. – Ось так, бачиш? Ох, ти безнадійний, ти не можеш їсти із рукояткою.

-          Старк, -  важко промовив Ф’юрі. Він звучав утомленим та занепокоєним. – Нам треба, щоб ти під’їхав.

Ні, абсолютно нічого хорошого.

Тоні випив великий ковток кави перед тим, як відповісти, відчуваючи, як гаряча рідина обпалює його горло.

-          Не можу. Наказаний. – Він навіть не намагався звучати, ніби йому шкода. – Поговоріть із Мамкою Стівом. Може, він зорганізує якийсь дитячий повідок для мене. Тепер бувайте.

-          _Старк._

-          Що? Господи, Ф’юрі, якого біса Ви хочете? Я вже і так усі пальці до кісток стер, поки намагався розробити—

-          Він стане говорити, - Ф’юрі його коротко перервав. – Він стане говорити з _тобою._ Господь знає, з нами він точно не заговорить після того, що ми із ним робили. Тор не жартував про його поріг болю. Тож сади свою дупу в машину, їдь сюди, і, _можливо,_ ми зможемо витягти зад Тора із пекла.

Ну, це було привабливим. Але це також означало Локі.

Тоні голосно та весело фиркнув.

-          Директоре, я зробив усе, окрім того, щоб запхнути йому яблуко до пельки і _передав_ його вам. Якщо він хоче мене, то це, напевне, запеченим, та з хрусткою скоринкою. Це те, що ви йому обіцяли? – У Ніка Ф’юрі був список Месників по придатності, а Тоні був досить упевнений, що він там був десь одним із перших. Але, проти Тора, від чиєї долі залежав баланс між двома світами? Зброю можна сконструювати. Нового бога блискавки сконструювати не можна.

Біля нього, Тор, здавалося, уже розібрався, як їсти ложкою та почав поглинати свій уже холодний сніданок. Це його не турбувало. Його ніщо не турбувало. Цей хлопець, це пусте місце не мало жожної вищої мозкової діяльності. Його мозок тепер був маленькою свічкою, коли раніше він був суперновою.

-          Локі… не у дуже доброму стані, Старк. Уже ні. Ціна його інформації була твоєю відповідальністю, а не нашою. – Поки мовчання Тоні продовжувалося, Ф’юри тихо вилаявся. – Не змушуй мене благати, Старк. Нам потрібен Одінсон до того, як слово долетить до Асґарда. Зроби це для _нього._

Тоні просто закрив очі, почуваючи себе хворим, старим та втомленим. Авжеж, Локі вимагав би його присутності. Тоні провернув ніж, і тепер він теж так зробить. Попросив, щоб той прийшов до Щ.И.Т.а, як і минулого разу, коли він гадав, що робив правильну річ. Тільки цього разу Локі провів три тижні під люблячою турботою Щ.И.Т.а, і то була технологія _Тоні,_  яка тримала його беззахисним.

_Ти це колись використаєш проти мене, чи не так?_

-          Старк? – Ф’юрі досі ще був на лінії. Тоні кліпнув та вирівнявся на стільці, ігноруючи щемляче відчуття у себе в горлі.

-          Локі захоче мою голову, тож якщо я туди приїду, то мені буде потрібна ох яка велика силова підтримка. Проте я можу зайти туди на кілька годин.

-          Кілька—ти, що, _ходиш?_ Візьми костюм!

-          Вони замкнені. Ви хоч слухаєте звіти Стіва? – У кутку поля зору, Тоні помітив, що Тор схопив його чашку кави і почав з неї пити, незважаючи на смак.

Тор пристрастно ненавидів дорогу каву Тоні. Він був таким… неправильним, у стількох маленьких поняттях. Це не був просто по-тваринному тупий погляд, або мовчання, або покірні та мляві рухи, які він робив. Це була повна відсутність усього, що робило Тора… ну, Тором.

І, якось саме у той момент Тоні знав, що він мав робити.

Локі завше був найбільшою слабістю Тора. Це постійно було проблемою. Вони були два в одному, обидва пов’язані у ненависті та любові та насильстві. _Команда навчилася це компенсувати._

Зненацька скидаючи дзвінок Ф’юрі, із серцем, що калатало у горлі, Тоні обернувся, і подивився у порожній погляд Тора.

-          Хочеш покататися?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&D - Research and Development
> 
> Ехехех, що ж, ще один розділ, бо я дуже швидка. Вибачте мені мої помилки, працюю над цим сама :( Дякую за лайки, коментарі завжди приємно бачити!


	9. Розділ 9

Тоні був на півдорозі до нью-йоркського штабу Щ.И.Т.у, AC/DC гриміло з усіх динаміків Porsche, коли телефон почав дзвонити.

І він продовжував дзвонити.

Тоні просто дивився, як надпис « _Пропущених дзвінків: 16_ » висвітився на лобовому склі, хитаючи головою.

-          Зменишити. – У той момент треба було думати про більш важливі речі. Такі, як, наприклад, класичний рок, той придурок у Chevy, який намагався його підрізати –серйозно, _яким чином_ – і Тор, який починав потихеньку зеленіти на пасажирському сидінні. Чи могли норвезькі боги блювати? Може йому не варто так круто розвертатися на поворотах, тут оббивка виготовлена на замовлення.

-          _Пане, чи не хотіли б Ви поговорити з Капітаном Роджерсом? –_ Нарешті запитав ДЖАРВІС, коли замерехтівсімнадцятий пропущений дзвінок, заглушуючи найкращу частину _«_ Thunderstruck» і повністю псуючи його власну фальцетову версію приспіву. – _Чи_ _варто блокувати майбутні виклики?_

-          ДЖАРВІС, по мені видно, що я дуже сильно переживаю з цього приводу, не запитуй у мене нічого зараз. Або, хей, ти можеш відповісти за мене, як щодо цього? – Тоні натис на газ, коли дорога вирівнялася у пряму лінію, і пейзажі за вікнами перетворилися у розпливчастий малюнок. Біля нього Тор просто витріщився на кондиціонер.

-          _Гадаю, що Капітан Роджерс бажав би поговорити з Вами, пане. Ви порушили три правила, яких Ви обіцяли дотримуватися. Чи варто мені їх перерахувати?_

Тоні на мить похмурився і подумав про те, щоб загнати машину в канаву. ДЖАРВІС міг бути таким занудою. 

-          Я поза межами штабу Месників, я вкрав Тора, я маю при собі високо небезпечну зброю. Так, ДЖАРВІС, я все зрозумів. Іди жалкуватися Ф’юрі, це він мене сюди витягнув.

Тоні відчув, як заскреготів метал, коли ДЖАРВІС нахилився вперед на задньому сидінні, а його металеві пальці стисли спинку сидіння Тоні. Його очі випромінювали холодне біле сяйво, яке майже осліпляло у затемненій машині.

-          _Чи було нагальним ініціювати цю мобільну одиницю?_

-          А що? Тобі варто було випробувати це тіло, - сказав йому Тоні, різко вискакуючи із лівої полоси та обганяючи пікап. – І навіть не кажи мені, що ти не насолоджуєшся моментом. Подививсь на себе: просто секс на титанових ногах, навіть якщо моя тачка зараз і шкрьобає асфальт.

-          _Ця модель важить майже двісті п’ятдесят кілограм, -_ манірно відповів ДЖАРВІС. – _Вона не призначалася для транспортування за допомогою легкових автомобілей._

-          «Я», ДЖАРВІС, не «ця модель». Оце все - ти, включаючи твій неймовірно яскравий оптичний сенсор. Серйозно, ти міг би його якось прикрити? Таке враження, що дивлюся на сонце.

-          _Зниження оптиної яскравості до сімдесяти процентів. –_ Його очі трохи потемніли, але все одно залишалися найстрашнішим ліхтариком у світі. Може він зможе причепити туди якийсь кольоровий фільтр.

-          Судячи з постійних дзвінків Кепа – він точно знає, де я. Він достатньо подобається Ф’юрі, щоб той подзвонив йому одразу, як я виїхав. – Це хоча б було правдою. Ф’юрі дбав, щоб Капітан Америка залишався щасливим, навіть якщо це виводило усіх навколо. У них були одні з отих «фукціональних» робочих відносин, які Тоні ніколи не розумів.

-          _Беручи до уваги те, що сталося минулого разу, як Ви відвідали Щ.И.Т. – Капітан Роджерс, напевне, переживає за Ваш добробут._

-          Сто процентів. Усі сімнадцять дзвінків олицетворяють його постійні істерики та нагадування погодувати Тора о першій годині дня, а то він стане дратівливим. Ну і хай. Сядь спокійно, ти збиваєш керування.

ДЖАРВІС мовчки послухався, напевне, услизнув від діалогу задля того, щоб вкотре провести діагностику над костюмом. Тоні не скаржився. Костюм давав йому стільки рухливої свободи, наскільки Тоні дозволяв. Він все одно слухався усіх команд.

Клінт, з іншого боку, усе клявся, що колись ДЖАРВІС все-таки злетить з котушок і зробить чудесні пиріжки із їхніх органів, на що ДЖАРВІС відповів, що у того не вистачало технічної оснащеності для цього… на даний момент. У Бартона були дивні, взаємно погрозливі відносини із його домашнім штучним інтелектом, але Тоні якось було байдуже. Хто він такий, щоб казати, чим являлося нездорове спілкування?

Не те, щоб те… щось, у що влізли Локі з Тоні, було чимось більшим, аніж суміш пристрасті, люті та адреналіну. Але, можливо, все-таки існував момент, коли відчувалося, ніби це могло бути чимось більш серйозним, але то просто була неперевершена акторська майстерність. Нічого соромитися. Його обдурив один з найкращих. Один раз.

Десь глибоко у камерах допитів Щ.И.Т.у, із трьома тижнями доброзичливості уряду на плечах, Локі, напевне, жалкує, що взагалі ступив ногою у Штаб Месників із брехнею на язику та посмішкою на обличчі.

Посилюючи звук на наступній пісні, Тоні натис на педаль і намагався не думати про те, що його очікує у тому закладі.

Авжеж, так у нього і вийшло.

* * *

 

Було холодно на базі Щ.И.Т.у. Очевидно, не було ані вентиляторів, ані вікон, ані адекватного опалення. Одні жлоби та параноїки. Тоні розправив рукава на сорочці та привернув увагу Тора, який слухняно почимчикував до нього.

Порожнє тіло Тора Одінсона було далеко не тим богом блискавки, якого вони всі знали і любили. Тепер він був одягнутий у джинси та футболку замість шкіри та обладунків, яким він зазвичай віддавав перевагу, і виглядав він не дуже загрозливо. Без мантії та молота він виглядав… маленьким, як для такого величезного хлопця. Тоні це не подобалося.

Але Тоні не знав, як це виправити, і саме через це вони тут усі і зібралися. Що там Локі може їм розказати про втрачену душу – тільки чорт знає. Останнього разу, як вони розмовляли, Локі стікав кров’ю та клявся, що нічого поганого не робив. Ага, _стільки_ брехні за раз ще треба було почути, і Тоні ніяк не міг зрозуміти, чого це Ф’юрі вирішив, що цього разу Локі дійсно міг розказати щось нове.

Що ж змінилося?

-          _Нове надходження. –_ ДЖАРВІС тихо промовив біля нього. Тоні посміхнувся.

-          Старі звички, еге ж? – він сказав, легко підштовхуючи ліктем костюм, коли вони завертали за ріг. – Як мило. Продовжуй так робити.

 

 

-          Я завжди можу очікувати, що ти розбавиш антураж, - сказав Ф’юрі, крокуючи від контрольного пункту, коли вони зайшли до приміщення. Здавалося, що він не дуже був вражений побачити Тора, його око обернулося до оздобленого синім костюма біля плеча Тоні. – Полковнику Роудс?

Очі ДЖАРВІСа світилися, ніби холодні зорі.

-          _Боюся, що ні, Директоре._

Брови Ф’юрі підскочили. Він обернувся до Тоні.

-          Пане Старк, у Вас забагато вільного часу на руках.

-          Скажіть це Стіву, він мені дає усі ці розпорядження.

-          Мені довелося таке чути. – Вони почали рухатися до контрольного пункту, який приведе їх до наступного контрольного пункту, а той – до натупного і так далі, доки вони не дійдуть до камер допитів. Тоні задумався, чи не будували цю базу за моделлю якогось лабіринту.

-          Тож, як там наш в’язень? – він спитав Ф'юрі, коли той відправив когось за карткою допуску для відвідувачів. – Несподіваний обмін за душу, га? Він щось душить той стереотип «злого чародія», але хай бавиться. – Ф’юрі закотив око, але Тоні похитав головою, і його посмішка зникла. – Ви же знаєте, що зі мною він не поділиться нічим, чим би не поділився із Вами. Тожякогобісаятут?

Ф’юрі швидко огляднув кімнату на зайві очі.

-          Ти тут, бо він попросив. Він попросив тиждень тому, до речі.

Тоні напружився.

-          Нащо? – І чого Ф’юрі чекав цілий тиждень перед тим, як йому сказати?

-          Бо він вичерпав свій ліміт, гадаю. – Посмішка Ф’юрі не втішала. – Може, він думав, що ми послухаємося, якщо він помахає приманкою. Але агенти Щ.И.Т.у мають певне відчуття гордості, коли це стосується роботи, розумієш? Вони пообіцяли, що розколять його за кілька днів.

Ну авжеж. Чого б це давати Локі чого він забажає? Одна справа, коли йде обмін інформацією під прицілом зарядженої пушки, та зовсім інша справа, коли цю інформацію можна витягувати, ніби виривати зуби, бо, хей, захист увімкнений, та й втрачати нічого.

-          І як, впоралися? – Запитав Тоні, онімілий. – Вони його розкололи?

Щелепа Ф’юрі напружилася.

-          Він почав давати їм _вказівки._ Коли він не реготав, як скажений. Я не знаю, що вони підсипають у воду в Асґарді, але я теж хочу спробувати. – Одне темне око впилося в очі Тоні, та на обличчі Ф’юрі було видно роздратування. – Старк, він однією ногою в пеклі, і він не скаже нам жодної бісової речі.

Вони що, нічого не навчилися з минулого разу, як утримували Локі? Його не можна залякати. Він не ламався. Він не—

-          Не скаже вам чого? – раптово запитав Тоні, різко гальмуючи. – Що саме ви намагалися із нього витягнути?

Ф’юрі склав руки на грудях.

-          Місцезнаходження душі Тора Одінсона. Де Амора. Хованка Дума. А ти що думав ми у його питали—

-          Ой, ну не знаю, Ф’юрі, може Ви у нього випитували _різні_ речі. Я ж Вас знаю. Ви більше дивитесь на загальну картинку. Як багато він Вам розказав про склад зброї в Асґарді?

Ф’юрі застиг на місці.

-          Це тебе не стосується.

Тоні посміхнувся. Але посмішка не була доброзичливою.

-          Хей, я не можу Вас звинувачувати. Я теж про це розмірковував. Що, якщо ми не зможемо дістати душу Тора назад? Що, якщо Асґард піде війною на Землю, бо ми зламали їх спадкоємця на трон і _також_ його брата? На яку артилерію нам треба розраховувати? Але Ви не бачите проблеми—

-          Тоні, _чорт забирай, -_ Стів вигукнув через кімнату, а його вираз обличчя можна було порівняти із грозовою хмарою. Його волосся було розпатлане, і у ного була невелика задишка. – Навіщо тобі _взагалі_ телефон?

Повністю розвертаючи свій хід думок, Тоні на нього витріщився.

-          Вибач—Ти, сюди біг?

-          У нас є літак, - Стів йому злісно нагадав, огялаючи їх чотирьох. Навіть у цивільному одязі він все одно виглядав, як командир. – Отже ви ще не заходили. Добре. Я забираю Тора з собою перед тим, як ти вб’єш те, що від нього лишилося. – Він кліпнув на ДЖАРВІСа. – Чого це ти… знаєте що, мені байдуже.

-          Кеп, ти виглядаєш трохи напруженим. – Зауважив Ф’юрі, ступаючи біля Тоні. – Проте якщо ти прийшов сюди, щоб стати на заваді – доведеться тебе розчарувати.

Обличчя Стіва охопила чиста лють.

-          Слухайте, Тоні може робити все, що йому заманеться. Я прийшов за тілом Тора. Без жартів, - він рявкнув до того, як Тоні встиг навіть відкрити рота. – Мені ця вся справа з Локі вже в горлянці сидить. Подивіться, куди співпраця з ним нас занесла. Відправте його _разом_ із Тором назад до Асґарду. Хай вони доглядають за своїми.

Що ж, це звучало остаточним. Але також це звучало, ніби він здається, і цього було достатньо, щоб дістати Тоні.

-          Ні, - він сказав. – Жодних шансів.

Ф’юрі розправив руки.

-          Маю сказати, що тут я на боці Старка, Капітане. Вони обидва залишаються. У нас ще є куди розвернутися. Локі особисто просив присутності Старка. Чи не сказав би ти, що це для нас - вікно можливості?

Стів похитав головою.

-          Ні. Це пастка. Це завжди пастка, і завжди пасткою залишиться. Тоні, ти мій друг і цінний член команди, але твої судження зараз можна в туалет змивати. Віддай мені Тора.

Без Тора ця зустріч піде коту під хвіст. З Тоні було годі. Ігноруючи болюче відчуття від неймовірного недостатка довіри Стіва, він похитав головою.

-          Він залишиться.

Стів заціпенів.

-          Не думай, що я його не заберу, Тоні. Навіть якщо треба буде пройти крізь тебе.

Плечі ДЖАРВІСа раптово вибухнули цілою серією пушок, усі націлені на Стіва.

Усі витріщилися один на одного. Ф’юрі, як виявилося, стис його за плече.

Сенсори ДЖАРВІСа заскреготіли.

-          _Перепрошую, проте у мене є чіткі параметри, коли справа стосується загрози._

Надмірно задоволений, Тоні поплескав металевий біцепс, якраз над мініатюрним гранатометом.

-          Не захоплюйся, - уся зброя повернулася назад до костюма. – Просто постій тут і виглядай неперевершено, поки татко розбереться зі злим дядею.

Ф’юрі зітхнув, обертаючись до Стіва.

-          Щоб усе стало ясно – я не вимагав присутності тіла Одінсона. Але ідея все ж непогана. Вибач, Роджерс, та коли ти на базі - ти слухаєшся мене. Тор залишається.

-          Але він поїде зі мною, так? – нагадав Тоні. – Бо якщо Ви руки станете розпускати —

-          _Так,_ він поїде з тобою, - перервав його Ф’юрі. – Просто дістань мені щось від Лауфейсона до того, як мій головний біль переросте у мігрень. Роджерс, зі мною. Старк, ми за тобою дивитимемося через камери спостереження.

Тоні обдумував сказане кілька секунд.

-          Заберіть Тора та ДЖАРВІСа із собою. Мені вони не потрібні.

-          Але ж ти тільки що--, - Стів виглядав, ніби він зараз або задушить Тоні, або заплаче. Тоні криво всміхнувся.

-          Ти можеш просто мені довіритися? – він запитав, і то не було чисто риторичне запитання. – Дивись, я покликаю Тора пізніше, якщо він знадобиться. ДЖАРВІС, охороняй його. А мені треба побазікати із моїм розлюченим колишнім.

-          _Так, пане._

Стів виглядав переможеним. Або у нього був запор, було все важче і важче розрізняти. Хапаючи пропуск з рук агента біля контрольного пункта, Тоні попрямував кріз них до камер допитів.

Перед тим, як двері за ним зачинилися, Тоні побачив здивоване обличчя Ф’юрі, коли той обернувся до Стіва.

-          Він тільки що сказав «колишній»?

* * *

 

Вісім контрольних пунктів, одні титанові двері і щось, що виглядало, як біометричний сканер тіла десь 1999 року, і Тоні стояв перед зміцненими дверями до камери Локі.

Цього разу його помістили в інше місце, помітив Тоні, ковзаючи очима по кнопковій панелі, сканеру райдужки та інших приладах, які були необхідні, щоб відкрити двері. Більше замків, але всього один охоронець. Тож вони не дуже переживали, що він утече. Це щось новеньке.

-          Зачекайте, пане Старк. – озвався охоронець, коли засвітилася зелена лампочка, і двері відчинилися із гучним грохотом. – Нам треба провентилювати кімнату до того, як Ви зайдете. Має зайняти всього кілька секунд.

-          Ви його газом накачуєте, щоб мовчав? – запитав Тоні, похмурюючись. Це пояснювало нестачу персоналу біля дверей. Проте охоронець просто похитав головою, байдуже знизуючи плечима.

-          Не моє діло випитувати. Нам просто сказано провітрювати до того, як хтось зайде. – Натискаючи кнопку на панелі, яка, вочевидь, змусила щось всередині запрацювати, охоронець подивився, щоб лампочка знов засвітилася, і почав відтягувати двері. – Добре. Можете заходити.

-          Хіба ти не повинен мені сказати, що застрелиш мене, якщо я вибігу, викрикуючи «я – король світу»? – Щось усе було занадто формально для його смаку.

Чоловік знизав плечима.

-          Я чув, що Ви так робите у будь-якому випадку.

Тоні кліпнув.

-          Згоден. Ну добре, я пішов.

Щоб там не відповів охоронець за ним – воно було приглушене гучним металевим гуркотом дверей, які зачинилися за Тоні, замикаючи його всередині. Не те, щоб Тоні його почув у будь-якому разі – він був зайнятий, розстібаючи верхні ґудзики на сорочці і закотуючи рукава. Тут було _спекотно._

-          Збій у системі розподілу теплоти, - Тоні сам собі пробурмотів у мороку, чекаючи, доки його очі не пристосуються до низького освітлення. – І лайнове освітлення. Вау, Щ.И.Т. просто грошей не жалкує. Їм, що, бюджет урізали? – Поки він крокував до центру кімнати, краплі поту вже почали формуватися на чолі Тоні, і він різко позадкував від чогось, що тяглось уздовж стіни і випромінювало тепло на відстані півтора метри.

-          Настінні обігрівачі, хм. Так, ем, затишно. – Тоні обернувся до вертикально нахиленого стола, до якого був прикутий Локі, обходячи його збоку, щоб він міг його побачити.

-          Веселіше, Локі, де ж твої грубі вітання? Ти ж тут у розквіті сил… - Очі Тоні звикли до тьмяного освітлення, коли він його побачив.

Він всього один раз подивився на те, що Щ.И.Т. зробив з Локі Лауфейсона, і його сніданок підступив йому до горлянки. Тоні відсахнувся в огиді, добираючись до дальньої стіни і, спираючись на неї, змусив себе не блювонути. Боже, його _шкіра_ просто—

-          Господи Ісусе, - рвано вимовив Тоні, притискаючи чоло до стіни. Всмоктуючи розпачливий подих теплого повітря, він потер своє обличчя обома долонями і спробував тримати себе в руках. – Пройшло всього три тижні.

Локі покликав Тоні після двох. А Щ.И.Т. з ним отаке зробив: перетворив його у купу обгорілої шкіри та м’яса. Він не зміг навіть пальця підняти, щоб себе захистити, під дією Deadlock. Deadlock, який Тоні дозволив забрати Щ.И.Т.у без жожного заперечення.

-          Совість гризе, Старк? Як сентиментально, - промовив хриплий голос звіддаля. Локі звучав так, ніби став старіше на мільйон років. Тоні був шокований, що він взагалі міг розмовляти.

 _Візьми себе в руки, Старк,_ він сам собі суворо сказав, випрямляючись у весь зріст. _А то він і цим скористається._

-          Тебе ніби на шампурі смажили. Щось я передумав обідати. – Розгядаючи камеру у пошуках мийки, Тоні нарешті помітив асортимент різних машин, які стояли біля стіни навпроти обігрівачів. – Хм. Морозилка, лід, ванна. Твоя винагорода за інформацію, я гадаю? Цікаво. Ніщо не було використано.

Сміх Локі у відповідь був лише похрипуванням десь глибоко у його горлі.

-          Завелика ціна, як бачиш.

-          І яка ж це ціна? – Мляво запитав Тоні, наповнюючи паперову чашечку льодом. Він не хотів _тут бути._ – Що ж у біса є в Амори на тебе такого, що ти б краще тут через усе _це_ проходив, аніж просто її здав? – Крокуючи назад до вертикального столу, він натиснув на кнопку обертання і розвернув Локі обличчям до себе, подумки готуючись до його вигляду.

Обігрівачі, напевне, працювали останні кілька днів, щоб зробити таке з йотунською шкірою Локі. Deadlock працював постійно, тож його чутливість до теплоти мала зрости у стократ. Там, де Тоні раніше бачив гладеньку шкіру глибоко синього кольору – тепер там було знищене полотоно пухирчастої та потрісканої шкіри, яка була такою сухою та огрубілою, що сама розривалася, як осушена земля, яка сочила темну кров. Синій перетворився у сірий, його яскраво-червоні очі тепер були блідими та не сфокусованими. Вони навіть тепер і про скромність не потурбувалися: єдине, що було одягнуте на Локі – це товсті металеві ремені, які його утримували прикутим до столу.

І це був Локі, з Асґарду. З Йотунгейму. З міфів, з пакостей, з магії.

Зламаний.

 _Коваль брехні,_ Тоні нагадав сам собі. Прекрасний брехун. Локі міг би цього всього уникнути, усього, якби він просто зізнався Щ.И.Т.у.

 

-          Ну? – грубо озвався Тоні. – Що ж тебе зупинило? Гордість?

-          Можливо, я їм розказав все про плани Амори, Старк, - прошепотів Локі, нахиляючись вперед у своїх путах. – Можливо, просто було вже нічого розказувати. І, без Тора, хто ж мені повірить?

 

Тоні не знав, чи йому бути спантеличеним, чи бути злим від неозвученого звинувачення у тій фразі. Повністю ігноруючи поставлене питання, він витяг шматочок льоду із чашечки і притис його до потрісканих губ Локі. Тоні був трохи вдячний, коли побачив, що той взяв лід собі до рота, і тільки спостерігав, як той шматочок був виплюнутий на підлогу.

-          Не твоєї милості я хочу. Ти мав мене послухати, Старк, - хрипло сказав Локі. Він обернув несфоркусовані очі до Тоні, кліпаючи крізь пелену. – У неї було три тижні. У Тора є власний опір проти такої магії, але і його сили не безмежні. – Він посунувся під товстими ременями, які утримували його шию, що змусило його волосся впасти йому на обличчя сухорлявими пасмами. Темна кров потекла з-під ременя, де шкіра була розтерта до м’яса. Було боляче просто дивитися, та Локі ніби і не помічав присутність болю.

-          І що, тепер ти хочеш нам сказати, де вона зараз знаходиться?

-          Я не знаю, де вона, - холодно промовив Локі, його дихання посвистувало у горлі. Тоді він на мить завмер. – Але я знаю, де її немає.

-          Вона не на Землі, - сказав Тоні, і його серце пішло в п’ятки. Ніби це і було очевидно, але почути, як це було сказано вголос робило все якимось безнадійним. – Вона покинула планету із душею Тора, чи не так?

Посмішка Локі була кошмарною.

-          Саме так. Подивись правді в очі, Старк, я – єдиний, хто тепер може до неї дістатися.

-          Щ.И.Т. тебе нізащо не випустить.

-          Ти би зміг.

Тоні засміявся. Сама ситуація була анітрохи не смішною, але, чорт, він не зміг втриматися. Авжеж, саме тому Локі і попросив його на «допит». Авжеж.

-          Вони тобі, що, лоботомію тут робили? – він врешті-решт запитав, витираючи куток ока. – Не має жодної грьобаної причини на цьому білому світі, через яку я навіть задумаюся про те, щоб тебе випустити. – Простягаючись, він прямо подивився в очі Локі. – Подумай. Ти збрехав, щоб пробратися у штаб, ти збрехав чого ти там був, ти брехав мені _увесь той час_ і тепер ти хочеш, щоб я тобі повірив просто через те, що –

-          Старк—

-          —раптово ти розхникався, що Амора зруйнувала твій великий план? Ти хочеш, щоб хтось тобі на слово повірив? Ти не туди звер—

-          _Я ніколи не брехав, йолопе! –_ прогримів Локі, хоч його слова прозвучали зламано і рвано. Його очі були широко відкриті, розлючені. – Не про те, і не про тебе. Я втік, щоб врятувати свою шкуру і не більше. Я збрехав _їй,_ ти, тупоголове, надуте вайло! Якби я хотів смерті Месників, то я б вас відпочатку усіх повбивав, а не дав би вам єдину зброю, яка може знищити мою силу! – Його груди здіймалися під путами, Локі метався під ними, ніби він хотів напасти на Тоні, не звертаючи уваги на усю кров, яка крапала з його розірваної шкіри.

На Тоні це не подіяло.

-          _Хєрня_ це все. Тобі не вперше перепало. Чого це ти прискакав до Месників? Амора небезпечна, але не _настільки_. Ні, ти вигадав якийсь план, і я хочу знати, що ж це у біса був такий за план.

-          Ох, да ти повний… Амора полювала на Тора, - сказав Локі, повільно і чітко, ніби він розмовляв із дитиною. Його голос майже зник. – Але спершу вона полювала на мене. Чого б це, Старк? Може того, що якщо я б дійсно переміг Тора, то у неї не було б нічого, на що вона зможе спрямовувати свої жалюгідні фантазії? Що б ти зробив у такій ситуації?

Тоні майже вигукнув охоронцю, щоб той його випустив, і він забрався до чортової мами звідти. Локі сам собі могилу вирив. Він зробив ставки і програв. Тоні йому нічого не був винен. Він міг просто піти звідти і не обертатися.

-          Ну, я б знищив конкуренцію, це очевидно, - відповів Тоні напруженими устами. – Я б спробував тебе вбити. Чудово, ну і хай. Але це все одно не пояснює, чого б це ти раптом захотів—

-          Бо нікому не дозволено його торкатися, - проричав Локі, оскалившись. – Ні тій зеленій шльондра, ні Думу, _нікому._ І тепер вона за три світи від нас з душею мого брата у своєму витонченому кулачку, а я прикут голим до шматка металу у цьому _пропащому віхіднику_! – Напружуючись проти своїх пут, роздираючи своє тіло, Локі прикув Тоні своїм погядом, який був настільки ж болісним, наскільки і злим.

-          Тихіше, тихіше. – Все ж, що він сказав було якось схоже на правду. Наскільки важко не було зізнатися, але те, що сказав Локі, мало сенс. Від самого початку він прийшов до Тоні через те, що у Амори був план щодо Тора.

Тож увесь минулий рік був нічим більшим, аніж безмовна війна між ними двома, тонко завуальована під фасадом співпраці задля того, щоб знищити Месників?

Ні. Мало бути щось ще. Мало бути. _Мало бути_ , або--

Або Локі дійсно не був винен у тому, що сталося з Тором.

Хапаючи це один шматок льоду з чашки, Тоні поклав його до рота Локі, і цього разу він дозволив своїм мокрим пальцям притиснутися до облазячої шкіри його щелеп. Цього разу він його не виплюнув, а замість того висмикнув свою голову від руки Тоні і заплющив очі.

-          Тож це все було змагання «у кого більше», - врешті-решт сказав Тоні, похитуючи танучий лід в чашці. – Якесь цікаве перетягування канату із Тором посередині. Ти зблизився із нами, щоб її зупинити. Вона прокляла мене, щоб атакувати тебе. Ти допоміг мені зробити Deadlock. Вона забрала його душу. – Піднімаючи очі на Локі, він подивився, на яке розлючене, занедбане створіння він перетворився. Тоні почувався старим. Старим, і втомленим, і сумним.

Бо це все було просто якоюсь грою, і єдиний, кому не було байдуже, став тим, хто за все поплатився.

-          Ти хочеш повернути назад його душу, бо ти не любиш програвати. Але тобі насправді начхати на Тора, чи не так?

Очі Локі відкрилися, він кинув один погляд з-під вій на Тоні.

-          Головне, що справа буде виконана, Старк. Не втягуй сюди сентименти.

-          На мене трохи несхоже, згоден. – Тоні поставив чашку і обернувся до однієї з камер спостереження на стелі. – ДЖАРВІС, заведи його, я хочу бути певним.

Губа Локі викривилася, а очі обернулися до камери.

-          Тож, ти привіз ту машину із собою. Вона корисна, проте досі копія дизайну Віктора. – Все одно, його очі були обачно направлені на двері, хоча він виглядав вимотаним лише від їхньої маленької розмови. – Кого ж ти привіз?

Важкі двері сильно гупнули і впустили одну людину. Силует ДЖАРВІСа стояв збоку, тримаючи двері. Хтось повільно зайшов до камери, ніби загублений уві сні.

Тоні знизав плечима.

-          Лише порожні м’ясо та кістки.

Тор – тіло Тора, він сам собі нагадав – зайшов до пітьми, і двері знов закрилися. ДЖАРВІС залишився ззовні для охорони. Отже, рівень загрози мінімальний.

Локі заціпенів, коли розгледів Тора, витягуючи голову вперед настільки, наскільки міг. Його очі були дуже широкими.

-          Ви вже повернули його душу? – він недовірливо прокряхтів, повертаючи свою увагу до Тоні. – Тоді який сенс у-- - Його голос раптово змовк, коли Тор підійшов ближче, і Локі його чіткіше побачив.

-          Де Мйольнір? – Прошепотів Локі. Болюче небажання вірити в побачене викривило його виснажені риси обличчя. – _Що це за створіння?_

Тоні, насправді, не знав, що очікувати від Локі, коли той побачить бездушне тіло Тора. Все, що у нього було, то це інстинкт, що ніщо так не подіє на Локі, як Тор. Бо для Тора завжди саме так і було, і усі це знали. Локі міг патякати про образи та борги увесь день, але Тоні мав побачити все власними очима.

Тоні отримав куди більше, ніж очікував.

Температура в кімнаті вмить упала на 10 градусів нижче, ніж треба. Іній поповз по стінах товстим шаром білого, але Тоні майже не помітив, бо він дивився, як металеві ремені Локі розкололися, ніби їх кинули у рідкий азот, і до його рук впала купа кінцівок, зроблених із палаючого льоду.

-          Злізь з мене! – проричав Локі, штовхаючи Тоні назад до морозильної камери. Десь далеко волала сирена. – Як ти смієш, Старк, _як ти смієш_ приводити сюди цю прокляту річ!

Задихаючись, він похитнувсь назад від того місця, де непохитно і покірно стояло тіло Тора, і Локі важко впав на коліна. Він, здається, навіть не зрозумів, що тепер був вільним, і тепер його червоні очі горіли у сутінках. Після нього на підлозі залишились розмазані криваві відбитки долонь.

-          Ця «проклята річ» - це все, що у нас залишилося, якщо ми не знайдемо його душу, - безжально відповів Тоні, цілючись в десятку. Він _мав_ бути повністю певен. – Це буде все, що у тебе залишиться. Це опудало, яке не може навіть їсти та одягатися без допомоги. Яке навіть Мйольніра не може підняти, бо він більше не _гідний_ його сили _._ Скажи мені, що не хотів, щоб це з ним трапилось, Локі. Подивись йому в очі і скажи це. – Простягаючись, він підштовхнув Тора вперед до згорбленої форми Локі.

-          Це _створіння_ – не Тор, - випалив Локі підірваним голосом. – Це просто порожнє місце, воно не живе, не думає, воно не в змозі впізнати жодної речі на своєму безглуздому шляху.Ти б не став клястися манекену, і я теж не стану. – Але попри усю свою розлюченість і горлання, він вмить завмер, коли Тор сів навколішки перед ним, тихий, із порожніми очима, як лялька.

Тоні міг би йому сказати, що тіло Тора все ж могло мімікувати якісь дії, що те, що він зараз робив – це повторював позу Локі на підлозі. Але він не сказав. Тоні раз в житті закрив пельку і слухав тяжкі подихи Локі, як вони переросли у щось важке і запекле, ніби він страждав від того, що йому треба бути так близько до оболонки, яка лишилася від його брата.

-          Я не винен у скоєному. – Ці слова були найтихішим зізнанням, Тоні майже їх не почув там, де він стояв. Але він все-таки їх почув, і він побачив, як Локі похилив голову перед Тором, його маківка майже торкалася білявої бороди. – Я скоїв багато речей, і коїтиму, але не це. Ніколи.

Цього було досить. Хоч Тоні мав у себе на душі достатньо цинізму, злості і недовіри, і Локі все ж добряче заробив на горіхи за деякі свої витівки, але навіть у нього були свої межі. Жоднен, хто подивився на Тора так, як тільки що подивився на нього Локі, не міг би таке з ним зробити.

Він був на півдорозі продумування ходу дій, коли один порух привернув його увагу. Спершу він подумав, що то Локі схопив руку Тора, але його руки були притиснуті до підлоги, ніби два якори.

Ні, Тор рухався сам по собі, він простягнувся і обгорнув збоку обличчя Локі, його пальці розпласталися по щоці та шиї та вигину його щелепи.

М’язева пам’ять, подумав Тоні, коли піднялась голова Локі із затьмареним і приголомшеним поглядом. Зроби щось достатню кількість разів, і мозок сам заповнить прочерки, коли ситуація себе представить. Чи не це обговорювали Брюс з Наташею? Це змусило Тоні замислитися, скільки ж разів Тор повторював цей жест у минулому, до того, як усе пішло шкереберть.

-          Я вб’ю її, - тихо промовив Локі, дивлячись Тору прямо в очі. Осмислення прийшло до його обличчя. – Я їй серце вирву за це.

Тоні побачив зі свого місця, як обережно він поклад руку Тора назад до його колін. Гучні грюкання звучали ззовні камери, але це, скоріш за все, ДЖАРВІС став на заваді Стіва та Ф’юрі. І це означало, що ДЖАРВІС все ще міг його чути.

-          Дотримайся слова, - врешті сказав Тоні, випрямляючись. Йому вже осточортіло постійно приймати такі рішення. – ДЖАРВІС, протокол сім-сім-дельта: вимикання Deadlock.

Над головою, щось механічне загуділо на стелі. Вуха Тоні багатозначно ляснули. Добре.

Вираз обличчя Локі розплився у несподіваності. Покерфейс у нього сьогодні не вийшов.

-          Ти мене відпускаєш. – Тоні відвернувся, як Локі почав підводитись на ноги.

-          Та-ак, що ж. – Він похмурився на тепер білий цемент під ногами. – Тор завжди тримав одне з тих золотих яблук у замкнутій скринці під ліжком про всяк випадок. Тобі, гадаю, бажано взяти його із собою, коли зможеш телепортуватися. З одягом допомогти тобі не можу, на жаль.

Щось важке почало битися о двері. Тоні сподівався, що то не була голова ДЖАРВІСа. Або Стіва. А от Ф’юрі – то таке діло. Непомітно стискаючи свої обморожені руки, Тоні оглянув шкіру Локі, яка почала змінювати свій колір до блідих ліній, які він пам’ятав, навіть якщо вони і були заплямовані черовним. Він досить скоро зцілиться.

-          Що я тільки виношу, щоб дістати тебе, - пробурмотів Локі сам собі, дивлячись, як синій колір втік з кінчиків його пальців. – Я часто думав про те, як тебе вбити, Старк. Досить креативно, варто сказати. Але, що ж, ти мене дійсно попереджав.

-          Попереджав про що? – Тоні напружено запитав, коли Локі покрокував до нього, досить впевнений у своїй ході по льодяній поверхні. Тож, оце так воно і закінчиться для нього? Щось його розчаровує такий кінець. Він завше думав, що буде більше вибухів.

-          Що якщо я тобі дав би привід сумніватися в мені - ти мене з-під землі дістанеш. – Локі зупинився, коли підійшов впритул до Тоні. Його очі знову стали зеленими, і вони палали на його блідому обличчі. Криваві смуги стікали по його щоках, ніби сльози. – Я недорахував. Недооцінив тебе. Такого більше не станеться.

Двері почали здригатися на своїх велетенських петлях, коли рука Локі потягнулася до шиї Тоні. Вони не доберуться вчасно.

-          Воно не мало так закінчуватись, - сказав Тоні, хапаючи руку біля своєї шиї. Його пальці переплелися із пальцями Локі, він проігнорував липкість крові, втрачені нігті, потріскану шкіру. – Вір чи ні, але ти міг мені вірити від самого початку.

Локі дивився на їх сплетені руки із такою зголоднілою похмурістю в очах, що на момент Тоні подумав, що той навіть не почув, що він сказав. Але тоді він раптово вирвав свою руку, а його очі замерехтіли від ярості.

-          Довіряти Меснику? – він рявкнув, відсахаючись. – Довіряти Залізній Людині? Задля чого? Ти відволікав мене, Старк, і ти майже коштував мені усього. – Його голос похолов. – Мені було краще на самоті.

Було цікаво, що навіть тепер, коли все виходило так, як виходило, Тоні все одно відчув тупий удар по нутрощах від цих слів. Все, що Тоні намагався зробити – це допомогти. Це все, що він коли-небудь робив. Але Локі не міг йому довірити одий простий факт – він заварив більше каші, ніж зміг розсьорбати. Якби Тоні знав про «договір» між Аморою та Локі, якби він мав хоч якусь гадку, що Тора можуть атакувати – все б могло вийти зовсім інакше.

Але це все було лише відволікаючим маневром. Помилкою.

-          Слушно, - він просто сказав, дивлячись на Локі. – Я тобі був не потрібен. Чого б це я колись тобі був потрібен? Подивися на себе, у тебе ж усе під контролем. – Він випалив смішок, у якому не було краплі гумору. – Тобі ніхто не потрібен, окрім тебе самого.

Локі ступив крок вперед до нього, магія затріскала навколо його пальців, ніби він готувався вдарити Тоні. Але він повсюду стікав кров’ю, а що не було посмуговане червоним, то було вкрите пухирями або потріскане, і досі відчайдушно намагалося зцілитися. Навіть його магія не могла робити все одночасно, а двері було майже зламано.

Врешті, холодна помста, здавалося, все-таки буде подана сьогодні. Тоні затримав подих і дивився, як Локі вилаявся і відсунувся назад, а повітря навколо його змученого тіла почало світитися.

-          Не думай, що я з тобою покінчив, Старк, - він сказав, а від його зеленуватої магії несло озоном. Він був на волосину від телепортації. – Коли мої справи з Аморою підійдуть до кінця, я тебе знайду.

Уста Тоні смикнулися.

-          Чесно, я не очікував би нічого менше.

Він дивився, як повітря навколо Локі сформувало розрив у просторі, і замислився, чи колись його ще побачить. Що б там не було, він _дійсно_ був їх єдиною надією знайти Тора, навіть якщо його мотивацією і були давні образи і дріб’язкова конкуренція. Амору та Скурджа було важко перемогти. Вони вже це доказали.

-          Щасти, - він бовкнув, дивуючи сам себе. Локі заціпенів, напів зникаючи від телепортації. Тоні змусив себе подивитися йому прямо в очі перед тим, як він зник. – Не програй.

Прощальна відповідь Локі була проковтнута скреготом металу, бо двері нарешті зламали. Тоді він пропав, зник у реві міжвимірного вогню. Агенти Щ.И.Т.у та злі Месники ввалилися в камеру, але Тоні ледве помічав крики та сирени, не відчував, як руки почали ковзати по обмороженим відбиткам долонь на того шкірі. Його весь хід думок кружляв навколо тих двох слів, які були мовчки вимовлені губами перед тим, як він зник з камери.

_Довірся мені._

Знов просив неможливого.

Хоча цього можна було очікувати.

Тоні відчув, як його руки були заломлені за його спину, а тоді холодні металеві наручники клацнули у нього на зап’ястях. Десь там Ф’юрі рявкав накази своїм людям. Ах, точно, зорганізована втеча в’язня. Він порушив закон і все таке. Пеппер йому влаштує вирвані роки. Але Тоні знав, що цього разу не помилився, і він навіть зміг майже не втягувати сюди свої особисті проблеми. Якщо він мав стати тим, хто мав прийняти важке рішення задля вищої цілі, то хай тому і бути. Цього разу він витримає покарання.

Поки Локі виконає свою обіцянку повернути душу Тора, Тоні ладен витримати будь-що.

А поки що він мав повірити у зламані відносини між братами, магію чародія і обіцянку брехуна.

Разплюнути.

Тоні гадав, що зможе зробити ставки з мізерними шансами.

Лише цього разу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потихеньку-потихеньку.  
> Мое традиційне вибачення за зроблені помилки, коли я перекладаю це все о 2 годині ночі :P


	10. Розділ 10

Доказом злості Ф’юрі через незаплановану відпустку Локі були об’єднані зусилля Пеппер Поттс та полковника Джеймса Роудс та півтора тижні часу задля того, щоб відпустити Тоні з-під варти Щ.И.Т.у. Як для Тоні, то міг уже пройти і рік. Зазвичай коли у нього були проблеми з законом – він повертався до нормального життя за кілька годин.

Не цього разу. Нік Ф’юрі все ж піддався тиску, але не через те, що закон того вимагав. Це Щ.И.Т.. Вони не відповідають ні перед ким, окрім Світової Ради Безпеки. Стрьомна компанія, як на думку Тоні, тим більше, що Тоні віддав свою долю в руки Ф’юрі. Врешті, на директора подіяли старомодні лестощі та обіцянки, і ще й такі, що навіть Роді не сказав йому, які саме. Але його очі казали все. Тоні був його боржником.

Хоч його звільнення з-під варти було затверджено – були умови. Умови, які обпікали нутрощі Тоні, мов вугілля, але він терпів. Він мусив стерпіти.

Був домашній арешт. Тільки цього разу для нього був недоступний і Штаб Месників, та Щ.И.Т. його супроводжував прямо до пентхаузу в Старк Тауер. Вони також вивезли його усі до останнього електронні прилади. Вони навіть обговорювали, чи варто забирати його мікрохвильовку та тостер, і Тоні б це розвеселило, якщо б стіни не тиснули на нього з усіх боків.

Серцевину штучного інтелекту ДЖАРВІСа усунули з Старк Тауер. Його автоматичні функції досі працювали, щоб регулювати електропостачання та захист приміщення, але Тоні більше не міг з ним розмовляти. Ні, неправильно: ДЖАРВІС не міг його більше _чути._ Відчуття паніки стало несподіванкою, але його обличчя було кам’яним, коли він дивився, як Роді слідував за агентами Щ.И.Т.у із приміщення разом з панелями серцевини ДЖАРВІСа.

  * Це лише до слухання, - Пеппер йому пробурмотіла, поки він дивився, як виносять панелі, затискаючи теплу руку до його власної. – Ми допоможемо тобі з усім цим. Якимось чином.



Він на неї не подивився.

  * Ага.



Коли за ними зачинилися двері – вони прозвучали, як похоронний дзвін.

Відвідування теж навіть не обговорювалось. Як його адвокат, Пеппер був дозволений один візит на тиждень, і не більше, ніж на годину. Із озброєним супроводом, складалося враження, ніби без усілякої технології, без своїх інструментів, Тоні Старк все одно якось вирубить усіх охоронців біля своїх дверей і втече. Ніби йому досі було куди тікати.

А тоді ще був Стів. Стів Роджерс. Капітан Америка. Тоні вже не був певен, як його тепер варто звати. Не те, щоб він його взагалі звав, по правді. Після того, як Тоні затримали в камері Локі, після того, як його жбурнули в одну із вільних камер, Стів просто стояв у дверях та _дивився_ на нього.

Тоні очікував стомлене розчарування. Він очікував лекції у дусі «я-святіший-за-тебе». Може навіть трохи матюків. Але Стів просто мовчав у гіркій спустошеності, а його очі були темними, коли він гучно зачинив двері між ними. Нічого не треба було казати. Тоні повністю зрозумів, що той гуркіт означав. Не буде візитів від його старого друга Стіва.

Було навіть трохи ностальгічно спілкуватися лише зі своїми двома найстарішими та найкращими друзями, і, на деякий час, Тоні подумав, що, може, було б краще, якщо б все так і залишилося. Було очевидно, що він не був командним гравцем. Він не обговорював нічого ні з ким до того, як діяти, він витворяв неймовірно дурні речі без гарантії результату. Месники були веселим зайняттям кілька років, справді. Але якщо йому колись можна буде повернутися, Тоні не був певен, що повернеться. Може, для всіх буде краще, якщо він просто відсторониться від усіх разом.

Він проводив самотні дні на балконі, більшість часу спостерігаючи за тим, як місто живе своїм повсякденним життям. Коли він уже не міг цього витримувати - він читав, або дивився новини, щоб бути в курсі будь-якої злочинної активності. Пеппер подбала, щоб ЗМІ нічого не знали про несподіване зникнення Тоні з команди, розповідаючи про бізнес зустрічі та абсолютно новий погляд на Старк Індастріз. Те, що усі з’їли це було прямим доказом років досвіду Пеппер у допомозі йому розгрібати його лайно.

Судове слухання нависало над ним: моторошна обіцянка Щ.И.Т.у, що неавторизоване звільнення одного з їх найцінніших та найнебезпечніших в’язнів не пройде непокарано. Тоні особисто думав, що єдина причина, чому вони не засадили йому кулю між очей того дня, було лише тому, що він являвся настільки публічною особистістю. Бо тоді стали б розпитувати. То і був той холодний блиск в очах Ф’юрі, якщо Тоні правильно зрозумів.

Тоні намагався не думати про тривалу відсутність Локі. Після того, як він деактивував Deadlock, Локі зник і не повернувся. Це було місяць тому. Чи він втік на інший кінець всевсіту, щоб зализувати рани, або одразу почав полювати на Амору не мало для нього жодної різниці. Ну, ні. Це не було зовсім правдою – повернути назад душу Тора досі було найвищим пріоритетом для усіх них. Але, як би там не було, не було важливо, що там робив Локі. Він сам заварив увесь цей безлад.

Як тільки Щ.И.Т. збере усі докази та їх презентує – Тоні може очікувати на пожиттєве ув’язнення. Із усією засекреченістю, вони можуть викинути ключа, і ніхто пари з рота не пустить. Усе це було фарсом, дешева вистава доброї волі, щоб такі люди, як Стів Роджерс сильно не горланили, коли його запхнуть до найглибших ям, які зможе знайти Щ.И.Т., такі, щоб були без тюремної уніформи та шматка мила. Та навіть найкращий адвокат на планеті не зможе стверджувати, що Тоні не знав, що він робив, коли відпустив Локі. Камери спостереження все засняли.

Але Тоні знав точно одну річ. З Тором, або без Тора, чи Локі все ще буде зниклим, чи ні, навіть якщо усі докази прокурора були проти нього, Тоні _добре подбає_ про те, щоб Ніколасу Д. Ф’юрі було якнайважче його кинути за ґрати.

І якщо все інше піде шкереберть, що ж.

Ув’язнення Тоні Старка зазвичай мало не дуже добрі наслідки для його жандармів.

* * *

 

Був вечір четверга, і Тоні читав крізь судову повістку, що її доставила Пеппер, коли Наташа Романова перекинула свою обладнану в чорне ногу через перила балкону.

Тоні витріщився на неї, поки вона підтягнула себе і кинула сумку із асортиментом різних ґаджетів для проникнення на кам’яну підлогу. Її спітніле волосся було рудим прапором на її чорному костюмі, і коли вона стягнула свої окуляри, її очі були зовсім не враженими.

  * Ні, - вона сказала до того, як Тоні навіть встиг відкрити рота. – Я вийшла з ліфту десятьма поверхами нижче і залізла звідти.
  * І що ж—
  * Відповіді. Я прийшла за відповідями.



Куток рота Тоні вигнувся.

  * Ти? Чи Стів? Щось я припускаю, що це він тебе сюди відправив. Чи то був Ф’юрі? Ти, очевидно, досі пляшеш під його сопілку, тож хто?



Очі Наташі звузилися в роздумі, але вона не виглядала здивованою, лише повернулася, щоб дістати довгу мотузку із її сумки. Тоні ступив вперед і спостерігав, як вона прикріпила її до перил, кілька разів її пинаючи, щоб затвердитись, що вона міцно тримається. Тоді вона перекинула її через балкон вниз до будівлі.

  * Я прийшла заради себе, - вона рівно скзала, смикаючи за безпальцеві рукавиці на зап’ястках. Оскільки мотузка була закріплена, вона розвернулася і сперлася на перила, схрещуючи руки на грудях. – Я знаю ціну жахливих дій заради вищого блага. Я сама робила такий важкий вибір раніше.
  * Я теж, - прозвучав напружений голос знизу балкону, і Тоні здивовано дивився, як Клінт Бартон підтягувався вгору по мотузці, перекидаючи себе через перила не так граціозно, як це вийшло у Наташі. Бартон вишкірився на нього, коли зміг віддишатися. – З тебе, курво, виходить бридка Рапунцель, я тобі скажу.



Тоні витріщився.

  * Я був би ображений, але я надто зайнятий цікавістю, де ти ховаєш свій сагайдак у цьому обтягуючому костюмчику.



Посмішка, яку він отримав, показувала усі 32.

  * Я його не брав. Надто кидається в очі. Для Стіва – ми з Нат пішли на побачення.



Тоні підняв одну брову, але вираз обличчя Наташі нічого не видавав.

  * Тож чого ви тут? Відповіді? На що?



Клінт скривився, проводячи рукою крізь волосся.

  * Про Локі. Тебе і Локі. – Він призупинився, ніби він тільки що з’їв лимона, политого гівном, але продовжив. – Ви ж спали разом, так? Але ти його відпустив не через це. Ти думаєш, що у нього вийде, чи не так?



Тоні глянув на Наташу, яка затягувала назад мотузку, намотуючи її між долонею та ліктем. Її уста були напружені у роздумах, але її очі мерехтіли, поки вони старанно його розглядали. Йому почало спадати на думку, що, можливо, у нього було більше спільників, ніж він спочатку гадав.

  * Заходьте всередину, - він сказав, смикаючи головою до теплого світла вітальні. – Але багато не очікуйте. Я й сам не знаю, що трапилося.
  * Тільки не кажи, що ти підсковзнувся, - він почув, як пробурмотів Бартон, але шурхіт підошв по каменю казав про те, що вони послідували за ним.



Це… це добре, подумав Тоні, трохи здивований полегшенню у грудях. Отже Месники не кинули його до бюрократичних псів. Ну, не всі. Але Соколине Око та Чорна Вдова були на його стороні, відоме дуо Щ.И.Т.у, у поєднанні з Пеппер та Роді, що ж. Може, врешті, Тоні і не потрібен був Стів Роджерс.

Але із папірцем у руці, який інформував, що його слухання буде мати місце через тиджень, час неодмінно покаже – і дуже скоро.

  * Перед тим, як ми почнемо, у мене є питання, - сказала Наташа, коли вони зайшли до вітальні, скидаючи рюкзак і кладучи його біля дивану.
  * Добре, але якщо це питання про секс, то можеш його не задавати.



Наташа окинула його брудним поглядом… і не проказала ані слова. Але, з іншого боку, вона витягла п’ятдесяти доларову купюру із рукава і віддала її Клітну, який радісно її схопив.

І, хоч цього разу, Тоні вирішив навіть не питати.

* * *

 

 

Приватні судові зали Щ.И.Т.у були холодними, пахли лакованим деревом та полірованим металом. Посаджений на трибуну для свідчень, у Тоні було чудове місце для того, щоб побачити, кого саме Щ.И.Т. запросив, він навіть відмічав людей у голові. Він мав запам’ятати, якщо все піде шкереберть.

Подвійні двері ззаду кімнати розділяли слухачів на дві частини через широкий прохід, який тягнувся аж до того місця, де сидів Тоні. Там, де Тоні вирішив буде «його» частина кімнати, разом сиділи Пеппер та Роді, які переглядали папери та виглядали дуже напруженими. За ними сидів Брюс Беннер, який одяг з нагоди офіційний костюм, проте виглядав, ніби волів би бути аби де, тільки не тут.

Клінт та Наташа сиділи позаду загадкового агента Коулсона, який, безсумнівно, дивився на планшет, переглядаючи докази, які його потоплять. Інші агенти Щ.И.Т.у теж були присутні, і декілька людей в костюмах, яких він не впізнавав, але загалом, було всього приблизно тридцять людей, які давали свідчення на слуханні.

Тоні дозволив очам ліниво оглядати залу, але він ніде не бачив знайомої білявої голови. Його рот скривився. Знов халтурить із розкладом чергування, тільки щоб тут не з’являтись?

Його увагу привернув Ф’юрі, який підійшов до центру кімнати і покрокував до Тоні, а його мантія розвивалася. Його обличчя було неможливо прочитати, але все у його поставі казало про те, що йому було не до жартів. Двома пальцями він доторкнувся до мікрофону, прикріпленого до його коміру, вмикаючи його.

  * Ентоні Говард Старк, Вас звинувачують у допомозі та співпраці втечі Локі Лауфейсона з-під нагляду Щ.И.Т.у. Як Ви відповідаєте на звинувачення?



Ф’юрі не гаяв часу, помітив Тоні. Тож, можна тоді не затягувати. Він нахилився вперед, доки не був у діапазоні мікрофону, прикріпленого до трибуни.

  * Визнаю себе розваженим.



У залі, Пеппер та Роді заклякли. Брюс опустив голову до рук. Тоні лише посміхнувся, в той час як Ф’юрі глибоко вдихнув через ніс, кидаючи погляд своїм агентам.

  * Надайте _дійсну_ відповідь, пане Старк.
  * Нащо? – окликнув Тоні, від’єднуючи мікрофон і беручи його з собою, як він відкинувся на стільці. – Все у цьому слуханні недійсне, ваші звинувачення недійсні і Ви все одно керуєте результатом, тож навіщо Вам треба моє зізнання?



Вираз обличчя Ф’юрі міг би бути викарбуваний з каменю.

  * Хай протокол засвідчить, що підсудний відмовився від права внести свідчення. А отже, максимальні покарання за всі обвинувачення будуть приведені у виконання в залежності від результату цього слухання.



Куток рота Тоні піднявся, коли він зустрівся зі злим поглядом єдиного ока Ф’юрі.

  * Та Ви мене не втримаєте, навіть якщо постараєтесь. Але хей, викладайтесь на всі сто. Я відкрит. Іще краще, зроблю Вам послугу і не тягнутиму кота за хвіст. – Тоні підняв голос, щоб його всі могли почути. – Я зізнаюся, що вимкнукв Dual Deadlock.



Зала враз вибухла какофонією голосів. Десь вглибині, Тоні почув, як Роді довго і голосно вилаявся. Пеппер виглядала, ніби зараз у неї станеться аневризма. Попереду Тоні обличчя Ніка Ф’юрі розпливлося у здивуванні. Якщо він і очікував, що щось вилетить із рота Тоні, то точно не це.

Коли зала затихла, а протестування зникли, Тоні підвівся і перехилився через трибуну.

  * Агенте Коулсон! Скажіть мені дещо. Коли Щ.И.Т. може свідчити, що утримує в’язня?
  * Пане Старк, - рівно промовив Ф’юрі, піднімаючі руку, щоб замовк Коулсон, - не звертайтеся до зали, поки знаходитесь за трибуною.



Тоні звузив очі. _Грай на публіку, Старк._

  * Тоді _Ви_ дайте мені відповідь, Директоре—у Вас же є усі відповіді, чи не так? Або так, ось вам загадка: коли в’язень Щ.И.Т.у не є в’язнем Щ.И.Т.у? Зможете відповісти?



Ніздрі Ф’юрі гнівно розширилися. Що ж, нещадно подумав Тоні, якщо він не хотів, щоб його судова справа була зіпсована – не варто було ставити Тоні клятого Старка на трибуну.

  * Я тут ставлю запитання—
  * Я Вам скажу, коли. В’язень Щ.И.Т.у не є в’язнем Щ.И.Т.у, коли він утримується за допомогою незареєстрованої, незатвердженої урядом _технології Старк Індастріз,_ Директоре. Вибачте, але у Вас ніколи не було дозволу видаляти мою власність та використовувати її. Отже, Локі Лауфейсон ніколи не був _Вашим в’язнем_.



Ф’юрі повінстю завмер. Так само, як і кожен агент Щ.И.Т.у в залі. Позаду плеча Пеппер, вішкірившийся Брюс Беннер виглядав так, ніби зараз кине у Тоні бюсгалтером. Але він ще не закінчив.

  * Окрім цього, Dual Deadlock досі залишався моєю власністю, а отже, був _у моєму праві бути деактивованим,_ задля припинення неавторизованого використання. Задля безпеки Ваших агентів – Знає Господь-Бог, за що платиш – те й отримуєш - Або… ні, перепрошую, я розвію Ваші сумніви, чи Ви _все-таки_ платили за бета-фазу Dual Deadlock? Пані Поттс, у нас є контракт продажу?



Пеппер миттєво зловила його хвилю, і її пальці почали ковзати по клавіатурі із тренованою легкістю. Її вираз обличчя був чемний та нейтральний, але її очі іскрилися натхненним задоволенням.

  * Пошук по записах не знайшов жодного контракту продажу між Ентоні Г. Старк, його компаніями або філіями, а саме, «Ініціатива Месники», та Стратегічною Домашньою Інтервенц--
  * Добре, годі, - рявкнув Ф’юрі. – До нас вже дійшло. – Пеппер лише одарувала його яскравою посмішкою та із щелчком закрила лептоп.



За трибуною, Тоні пробігся очами по агентах, які сиділи на частині зали Ф’юрі. Вони були трошки знервованими – усі, окрім Коулсона, якому _сто процентів_ мали вводити якісь ліки, щоб виглядати настільки стриманим увесь час – але він зловив майже зовсім непомітний кивок від Наташі перед тим, як подивитися назад на Ф’юрі.

 _Твій хід,_ Тоні мовчки кинув виклик, вдивляючись у нього. Бізнес та легальні моменти були до біса нудними, і він би краще почав працювати над новим проектом, але це ні на мить не означало, що у нього не було пам’яті або теоретичних знань федеральних та бізнес законів, щоб обходити пастки Ф’юрі до самого апокаліпсису.

І Ф’юрі це знав.

  * Добре, Старк, ти мене піймав. – Ф’юрі широко розкинув руки, ніби здавався. У кутку поля зору, Тоні побачив як Клінт з Наташею обмінялися переляканими поглядами. Перед ним, очі Роді звузилися. Біля _нього,_ пальці Пеппер ковзнули до її дипломату.



Несподівано у Тоні з’явилося дуже погане передчуття.

  * Бачиш, це слухання було задля того, щоб очистити мою совість. – Ф’юрі слабо посміхнувся. – По правді, Старк, я міг би тебе прибрати тієї ж миті, як ти вимкнув свою іграшку. Але я цього не зробив, бо, якщо відкинути нестиковки характерів, ти гарно працюєш. Тож я вирішив, що я таким чином приберу будь-які сумніви публіки щодо твоєї провини. – Трохи нахиляючись до нього, Ф’юрі схилив свою голову у незначному поклоні. – Дякую за твоє зізнання відпочатку слухання. Чесно кажучи, це все, що мені було потрібно почути.



Осмислення пройшлося по обличчях його друзів у залі, вони зблідли, а усмішки зникли. Закони. Кому вони були потрібні, коли вся твоя організація була вище закону?

Обдурений Ніком Ф’юрі, зневажливо подумав Тоні. Що ж, це принизливо.

  * Усе слухання було задля того, щоб привести мене сюди, чи не так?
  * І дати мені час підготуватися, якщо хтось із твоїх друзів спробує зробити якусь дурницю, - погодився Ф’юрі. – Ти проґавив нашу єдину розмінну фішку, якщо Асґард піде проти нас, Старк. Фактично, Тор мертвий. Але у нас був Локі. У разі провалу допитів, який так і відбувся, якщо б ти не зміг з ним домовитися, Лауфейсон був єдиним білетом, який нам був потрібен, щоб уникнути війни. До того, як _ти_ його випустив. – Із силою ударивши по огорожі між ними, Ф’юрі поглядом усадив Тоні назад до свого стільця. – Тож наразі я _анітрохи_ не вічуваю себе винним, ігноруючи подібний процес, щоб кинути тебе до камери до тієї миті, доки я не відчую себе _краще_ щодо стану цього світу. Ти знаєш, скільки це може зайняти часу? Бо я – зовсім ні.



Через плече Ф’юрі, Тоні побачив, як Брюс почав підводитися на ноги.

  * Перепрошую, але--



Ф’юрі різко розвернувся.

  * Докторе Беннер, якщо Ви плануєте додати зелених барв, то Ви маєте знати, що я поставив невелику команду над приватною резиденцією Елізабет Росс. Будьте певні, що Ваші дії тут сьогодні вирішать, чи у неї буде гарний день, чи зовсім поганий.



Брюс замовк і завмер, його щелепа напружилась, коли він глянув на Тоні. Він сів назад, але його очі були неприродньо зеленими і сповненими люті.

  * Ви плануєте вбивати або шантажувати усіх, хто з Вами незгодний? – туго запитав Роді. Його очі були холодними, як метал. – Бо в мене є зустріч о третій, яку я, можливо, відміню.



О, Тоні знав той голос. То не був доброзичливий голос. Він, здається, щось завів і у Ф'юрі також, бо той смикнувся на місці, непомітно випрямляючись. Його посмішка була така ж втішлива, як і у акули.

  * Заспокойтеся, полковнику Роудс, ніхто сьогодні не загине. Тоні Старк планує піти тихо, заради блага дорогих йому людей. – Ф’юрі розвернувся до нього. – Чи не так?



Руки скромно потягнулися до схованої зброї, коли агенти Щ.И.Т.у якось усі разом вирішили ідентично простягнутися. Брюс виглядав, ніби він подумки вираховував, чи зможе він вирвати селезінку Ф’юрі до того, як той дасть знак своїй «команді» діяти. Пеппер і Роді мовби старанно відправляли смс-ки під столом, якби ж тільки хоч якийсь електронний прилад зміг би відправити хоч якусь інформацію з цієї кімнати.

Вони його спіймали, одубіло подумав Тоні, відчуваючи, як правда осідає аж до самих його кісток. Він мав дозволити їм себе взяти. Він ніяк від цього не викрутиться. Наташа та Клінт зробили усе, щоб знайти якісь проґавини для нього, вони прибрали камери спостереження, і навіть дали йому ключ від наручників, які йому могли б надягти до слухання. Пеппер і Роді зібрали купу аргументів у його захист, видзвонюючи будь-кого, хто може мати хоч якийсь тиск на Щ.И.Т.. Усе це коту під хвіст. Він не міг поставити під загрозу своїх друзів.

Тоні повільно похилився вперед, протягуючи перед собою руки для неминучих наручників.

Сьогодні чудес не буде.

 Єдине око Ф’юрі заблищало від задоволення.

  * Хай протокол засвідчить, що Тоні Старк нарешті проявив трохи бісового здорового глузду. Агенте Коулсон, будь ласка, організуйте супровід для--



Подвійні двері позаду кімнати із грохотом розлетілися.

Тоні закліпав очима через зміну освітлення, але той силует не можна було ні з чим сплутати.

Його чорні шкіряні обладунки були порвані, а місцями зелені проблиски усі були просякнуті кров’ю. Полите черовним золото блищало на його горлі, зап’ястках та грудях. Із смертельно загостреним посохом в одній руці, та з плетеним мішком – в іншій, Локі розмашистим кроком попрямував по проходу, не звертаючи жодної уваги на агентів Щ.И.Т.у, які судомно намагалися дістати свою зброю. Він, з іншого боку, кинув Ф'юрі кілька слів.

  * Дарунок Вам, Директоре. – Мішок у його руках полетів над підлогою аж до ніг Ф’юрі, де він із глухим стуком зупинився. – Або, можливо, обіцянка. Будьте свідками того, що трапляється з тими, хто перейде мені дорогу. – Мішок розійшовся по швах, зелене світло горіло крізь тканину і осяяло вміст.



Пеппер глухо викрикнула. Усі інші у шоці витріщилися, тоді ж як Клінт Бартон випустив на диво високий смішок.

Ф’юрі лише нахилився та підняв голову Скуржда за відтятий хребтовий стовп, перевертаючи її у своїх руках. Він раптом трохи зблід.

  * О, вона дуже справжня, - сказав йому Локі, оголюючи зуби у чомусь, що більше нагадувало оскал, ніж посмішку. – А тепер згиньте з мого шляху перед тим, як я зміню свої плани і відірву і Вашу голову за компанію.



Відкрити рота, щоб щось сказати, замість того, щоб послухатися, було поганим ходом для Ф’юрі. Обертаючи посох, Локі засадив тупим кінцем під ребра Ф’юрі, відштовхуючи його як раз на достатню відстань, щоб наступний оберт загостреного посоху відірвав його очну пов’язку, оголюючи пошрамований, покритий білиною кошмар під нею. Кров полилася із розірваної шкіри, і Локі по-дикарськи ступив вперед, щоб акцентувати свою погрозу.

  * Ти знайшов Амору? – випалив Тоні, не в змозі себе стримати. Він _мав_ знати. – Через це ти повернувся?



Локі не надовго повернувся до нього, як раз достатньо для того, щоб якийсь ідіот ззаду вистрілив у нього, проте куля попала йому у потилицю і відрікошетила назад у галерею.

Пеппер знову викрикнула, високо і налякано.

Нутрощі Тоні похололи, коли він побачив кров, яка розквітала на рукаві її оксамитової блузи. Лише зачепило, він мляво подумав, дивлячись, як Роді скочив і почав накладати тиск на руку, куля не зайшла всередину--

Локі розвернувся майже неквапливо, щоб розірвати безталанного агента на багато шматочків, його окривавлений посох вистрілив потоком зеленуватої магії прямо у – і наскрізь – груди агента. Дощ кривавої плоті змусив п’ятьох агентів виблювати вміст шлунка на підлогу.

  * О, просто катарсис, - промурчав Локі, тонко всміхаючись. Його очі промайнули крізь панікуючий натовп. – Якщо ви цінуєте ваші нікчемні життя, складіть зброю.



Брязкіт численнийх пістолетів, які були жбурнуті на кахель ні з чим не можна було сплутати. Біля лави, Ф’юрі намагався тримати себе прямо із, що здавалося, як кілька зламаних ребер, або тріснута грудина, та пів його обличчя було розмальоване кров’ю.

  * Ти сюди прийшов, - Ф’юрі прохрипів, - заради помсти?



Вираз обличчя Локі змінювався від здичавілого задоволення у чорну лють і назад так швидко, що у Тоні майже стався припадок. Щось зламалося в голові Бога Хитрості, щось важливе. Або саме так виглядало кровожерство.

  * Щось на кшталт того. Але, спершу, у вас є дещо, що мені потрібно. – Зелені очі замерехтіли, як зірки, вони закипали від магії та злоби, коли він нарешті повернувся до Тоні, щоб повністю приділити йому свою увагу.
  * Вона у мене зараз так швидко тікає, що у неї нема ані часу, ані бажання торкатися його душі, - сказав Локі, притискаючи долоні до лакованого дерева між ними. Настільки зблизька, Тоні міг запевнитися, що червоний відтінок на його зазвичай золотих обладунках все ж таки був кров’ю. Вона зтікала з нього, і жодна крапля не була його власною. – Скурдж мертвий, та Віктор залишився тут. Вона одна, і вона у розпачі, але її магія забезпечує її можливістю тікати. Так, як я одного разу втік від неї, тепер вона тікає від мене. – Вигин його уст казав усе, що той про це думав, але Тоні відволікала гостра довжина його почорнілих нігтів, схудлість його обличчя та його темне волосся, що спадало на його спину на добрих тридцять сантиметрів довше, ніж раніше.



Де ж це він тільки був?

І як довго?

Тоні кліпнув, витягуючи себе із роздумів.

  * Ти хочеш Dual Deadlock.
  * Ні, - підіймаючи свій посох, Локі жбурнув його на стіл між ними. Волосся та шматочки шкіри досі були на його лезах. – Я хочу, щоб ти це на нього перетворив.



Тоні не був з тих, хто роззявляє рота на будь-що. Ні, стриманий цинізм був його стихією, коли його просили о неможливих речах. Але він дуже наблизився до того стану, коли до нього дійшло, що Локі зійшов зі сліду Амори задля того, щоб Тоні зміг модифікувати магічний посох, щоб той стріляв _анти-магією_ по рухливій мішені. Ніби це було щось таке, що він міг зробити, і – і хіба він не був у списку «уб’ю пізніше» Локі разом із Ф’юрі та його костюмованими корєшами? Коли це в біса змінилося?

  * Пане? А нам треба в нього стріляти? – Бартон спокійно запитав десь із зали. – Тобто, не те, щоб нам була потрібна технологія Тоні, щоб затримати психованого та капець-якого-могутнього бога, який на нас зуб точить, хіба ні?



Ф’юрі був на ногах, тяжко спершись на Коулсона. Його пошрамоване око було скривавленим жахіттям, але інше було як на диво чисте, коли він дивився між Тоні та Локі, роздумуючи.

Локі обернувся до пораненого чоловіка.

  * У Вас не було жодного шансу проти мене без своїх Месників, Директоре. – Його посмішка мала вигляд тонкого задоволення. – Скільки ж зараз стоять поряд із Вами? Капітана ніде нема, а Ваш Халк настільки ж ймовірно розірве Вас на клаптя, як і нападе на мене. Есенція Тора на разі лежить у стурбованому сні, за декілька вимірів від Вас. Ваші досвідчені вбивці вже чують запах Вашої крові.



Наближаючись до Ф’юрі, залишивши Тоні із посохом, очі Локі стрибали від Коулсона до Ф’юрі, ніби він не знав, кого вбити першим. Скориставшись моментом, Роді перестрибнув через дерев'яну огорожу і поспішив до Тоні.

  * Якщо ти дозволиш йому вбити директора Щ.И.Т.у, то це буде політичний скандал на всі наші бошки, Тоні, - несамовито зашепотів Роді. – Зупини його!
  * Як? – він прошепотів назад. – Якщо ти не помітив, _він божевільний!_
  * Я не знаю! Покажи йому щиколотку!
  * Показ—що це навіть _значить?_ Я не стара вікторіанська вдова, Роді—
  * Слухай, я теж розлючений на них, ти собі навіть уявити не можеш, Тоні, але тобі треба це все владнати, або ми тут скоро будемо плавати в крові. Розберешся із Ф’юрі пізніше, але зараз тобі на _оте_ треба натягнти намордника. – Він ткнув пальцем у бік Локі, де він кружляв навколо Ф’юрі під напруженим поглядом найкращих і найрозумніших агентів Щ.И.Т.у. – Бажано перед тим, як Беннер загубить останні гайки. – Через плече Роді, Брюс Беннер виглядав, ніби у нього були серйозні проблеми із кров’яним тиском.



Чорт забирай.

  * Вони майже мене забрали, Роді, - сказав Тоні крізь зціплені зуби. – Та вони забрали Локі. Три тижні вони його тримали. І ти хочеш, щоб я йому сказав спинитися? Ніби він мене послухається?



Роді тупо на нього витріщився на деякий момент, читаючи по очах все, що він не говорив. Навіть Тоні сам не знав, що зморозив, але він знав одне --

Його хід думок повністю зупинився у той момент, коли Роді дістав пістолет і притиснув дуло до скроні Тоні.

  * Локі, відступи, бляха, назад, або я прострілю наскрізь голову мого кращого друга.



Локі зціпенів, повільно обертаючись, щоб стати обличчям до Тоні. Сказати, що той був незадоволений було б применшенням, вирішив Тоні, коли Роді перекинув своє передпліччя під його підборіддя.

  * А. Тож вище благо переступає через ланцюги дружби. – Локі відійшов від Ф’юрі та Коулсона, з якого падав піт, розміром з кулі, але, в іншому, він виглядав непорушним. Біля Тоні, Роді випромінював напружене відчуття обов’язку. Придурок. Обрав, який трюк провернути.
  * Влаштуй різанину над тими, хто тебе катував. Добре, хай там. Мені без різниці, - казав Роді, його голос був сталевою рішучістю. – Але Ф’юрі та Щ.И.Т. не постраждають, і ти зможеш мати Тоні. Напади на них, і я засаджу кулю в єдину людину, яка тобі може допомогти.
  * Я тобі на Різдво тепер картку не відправлю, - прорипів Тоні, коли Роді його смикнув догори, частково використовуючи його тіло, як щит, коли Локі покрокував до них. Кінчики його пальців потріскували якоюсь зеленувато-чорною енергією.



Ой, заради—

  * Якщо ти його вб’єш – я тобі не допомагатиму, - проскрипів Тоні, бо нахєр Тора, якщо це означало, що в процесі під роздачу попаде Роді.



Локі намертво спинився.

  * Він погрожує тебе _вбити,_ Старк. – Його недовіра була явною.
  * Всі погрожують мене вбити. Роді лишень має більше причин за всіх. – Тоні трохи смикнув вниз передпліччя, що його стримувало, щоб було легше дихати. – Погоджуйся, Локі, і ми зможемо розпочати роботу над твоїм посохом.



На єдиний момент всі в залі затримали подих, в очікуванні, щоб один кровожерливий, неймовірно могутній маг із міфів використав свій логічний хід думок, і обрав правильне рішення.

Це був, без сумнівів, один із найдовших моментів в житті Тоні.

Ярість осяяла вираз обличчя Локі, але то був емоційний інстинкт дикої тврини, яку загнали в клітку. Тоні знав, що вони перемогли лише від постави плечей Локі. Тоді мерехтіння на кінчиках його пальців зникло.

  * Я приймаю твої умови, - він повільно промовив, кожне слово ніби було витягнуто з-під зціплених зубів. – Будьте ви усі прокляті.



А от _оце_ вже прозвучало, як найчесніший вираз, який Локі коли-небудь проказав, вирішив Тоні, коли Роді його відпустив, а його пістолет зник назад за його поясом. 

  * Думаю, мені варто змінити трухани, - Тоні почув, як пробурчав позаду його друг. Він весело фиркнув.
  * Дякувати Богу, що він не знає тебе поза твоєю репутацією, бо інакше він би одразу здогадався, наскільки ці торги були повні гівна. – Тоні запнувся. – Що, між іншим, сталося із твоїм перебазуванням за кордоном?
  * Спецвідпустка, щоб витягти твій зад з вогню, що ж ще? Гадаю, що верхівки досі сподіваються на поновлення контракту зі Старк Індастріз.
  * Жополизи. – Тоні обома руками підняв посох, обережно оминаючи кров та шматки Скурджа на лезі. Яким у біса чином Локі зміг прорубати його бичачу шию цією штукою? – Анти-магічний посох. Я маю бути божевільним. Як ти навіть відокремиш—
  * Ти здогадаєшься, рано чи пізно, - коротко проказав Локі. – Наразі ми маємо повернутися до твоєї майстерні. - Простягнута рука із довгими нігтями явно мала телепортувати їх обох саме туди. Тоні зрозумів, що йому було занадто некомфортно думати про транспортування за допомогою магії.
  * Він не може піти, - смиренно промовив Брюс. Він досі сидів на своєму місці в залі, але його очі повернулися до знайомого карого кольору. – Усі його доступи були анульовані, його технологія була конфіскована. Навіть ДЖАРВІС. Необхідно як мінімум 24 години, щоб усе знову запрацювало.



Тоні не зрозумів той гострий погляд, який Локі кинув у його бік, але у нього не було часу розшифровувати, коли прозвучав інший голос іззаду кімнати.

  * Я можу відновити повний доступ.



Стів Роджерс виглядав стомленим, проте рішучим, коли він покрокував допереду кімнати, оминаючи кинуті пістолети та криваву пляму, яка поступово збільшувалася. Він побачив голову Скурджа на підлозі, і його щелепа смикнулась, але він нічого не cказав перед тим, як стати перед Тоні.

Він ковзнув білою карткою доступу по столу. Надруковану червону «М» не можна було сплутати. Коли Штаб Месників був офіційно відкритим, і роздавалися пропускні картки, Стів сказав, що їх функція була до болю очевидною. Тоні тоді просто засміявся і сказав, що якщо хтось буде в змозі проникнути крізь захист маєтку, то вони будуть гідними, щоб приєднатися до команди. Зараз здавалось, ніби це було сто років тому.

  * Я дістану все зі сховища, - промовив Стів, як тиша почала продовжуватись, його блакитні очі непохитно дивилися на Тоні.
  * Немає потреби, - він коротко відповів, відштовхуючи назад до нього картку. – Я буду працювати краще на поверхах Досліджень та Розвитку у Старк Тауер. Просто відпусти ДЖАРВІСа та усю мою технологію. Її заберуть зранку.



Стів раз кліпнув.

  * Я—добре, я попіклуюся, щоб все було зроблено, - він відповів, помітно вжалений. Тоні проігнорував той погляд і обернувся до Локі, який споглядав за всією сценою хитрими очима. Він поки що не був готовий розбиратися зі Стівом.
  * Ти можеш транспортувати живий вантаж без пошкоджень під час транзиту? Я не хочу опинитися безногим. 
  * Ти побачиш, що я навчився кількох трюків за час відчутності, - було все, що сказав Локі у відповідь, знов простягаючи свою руку Тоні. – Отже, Старк Тауер.



Тоні завагався, окидаючи поглядом кімнату. Пеппер стискала свою травмовану руку, несамовито шепочучи до Брюса, який поспішно писав за неї нотатки. Клінт з Наташею збирали розкидані пістолети з підлоги, посилаючи йому задоволені погляди, незважаючи на ковзаючі по підлозі зуби.

Нік Ф’юрі дивився на нього, стиснувши щелепу, кров висихала у нього на обличчі, проте злість була вторинною емоцією, коли він окинув оком їх чотирьох. Коли він схопив погляд Тоні, він ще раз похилив голову. Гордовито здався, напевно, в очах Щ.И.Т.у. Тоні був ладний на все.

Обертаючись назад до Локі, який дивився на нього звуженими очима, він не міг не задуматись про мудрість вибору знаймого зла. У будь якому разі, чи то навмисне, чи ні - Локі тільки що врятував його зад. І усе, що він хотів натомість – це зброя, щоб повернути душу свого брата. Справедлива ціна, беручи усе до уваги.

Простягаючись, Тоні взяв подану йому бліду руку, знаючи, що навіть якщо це і було лише перемир’я, Локі справді повернувся. Навіть якщо і у ролі ворога, друга або неохочого союзника, його повернення означало, що ризик Тоні був повністю виправданий.

Це також означало, що у Тора міг бути справжній шанс поборотися. Із його технологією та магією Локі – не стане жодного темного кутка в усьому космосі, де могла б заховатися Амора.

Тож навіть якщо погляд Локі досі обіцяв відплату, коли це все скінчиться, навіть якщо відчуття його пальців, затиснутих навколо пальців Тоні і змусило щось у його грудях тьохнути, у них була ціль, на якій треба було сфокусуватися, і в даний момент цього було достатньо.

Він лише сподівався, що цього буде достатньо і для Тора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, як завжди, вибачаюсь за рік відсутності, але я цю історію не кину, обіцяю!!


	11. Розділ 11

Тоні не подобалася магія.

Він її поважав, звичайно, бо вона неодноразово давала йому під зад. Вона також була причиною кількох до біса дивних місій в минулому. Та все ж, _не подобалася_ вона йому.

Телепортація, з іншого боку, була зовсім іншою парадигмою.

Офігенною парадигмою.

Як тільки Тоні взяв руку Локі, вся кімната зникла з очей. На якийсь момент, прохолодна рука, що затискала його власну, була єдиним, що могли відчувати його рецептори. Тоді, точно як у фільмах, він просто кліпнув, і світ знову був на місці, а він стояв на балконі жилих поверхів у Старк Тауер.

Тоні саме там і тоді вирішив, що сконструює телепортер. Йому було байдуже, скільки часу це займе та скільки тестових яблук йому доведеться принести в жертву заради його створення, він, чорт забирай, це зробить.

Локі відпустив його руку майже одразу і відступив від нього, зиркаючи очима по кімнаті. Він оглянув голу майстерню і нестачу всього, що нагадувало електроніку із загостреною цікавістю. Вузький погляд, який він кинув на Тоні через плече ніби щось вираховував.

  * Щ.И.Т. бачить твій потенціал стати загрозою.



Тоні не намагався заперечити. Натомість він лише знизав плечима, крокуючи до великих шухляд позаду скляного стола. У нього десь там був цифровий килим для креслень, він був певен.

  * Щ.И.Т. любить пограти мускулами, - він пояснив, вказуючи на порожній стіл. – Це не має значення. Я все отримаю назад завтра. Може й швидше, в залежності від того, наскільки винувато відчуває себе Стів. – Витягуючи загорнутий килимок із шухляди і виловлюючи підходящий стилус, Тоні розгорнув його на столі. У нього був терабайт місцевої пам’яті, з чим він мав змиритися до того, як повернеться ДЖАРВІС, щоб загрузити всю інформацію до нього. Його 3D голографічний інтерфейс не був для нього костилем, але так було куди легше розробляти дизайни.



Зважуючи посох в руці, Локі наблизився до іншого боку столу. Незважаючи на моментик з телепортацією, він був занадто близько, як для Тоні. П’ять хвилин тому він перетворив чоловіка у криваву кашу. Але погляд Локі лишень ковзнув по килимку, коли той загорівся із мерехтінням синіх ліній, відкриваючи новий файл.

  * Посох, будь ласка. – Тоні вказав на стіл. – Бажано без шматків м’яса.



Локі стиснув кулак навколо посоха, ніби хотів ним скористатися, але єдина магія, яка із нього вийшла, було слабке зелено-золотаве сяйво, що змило усю кров та плоть із закрученго, мов гак, скосу металу, що складав головку посоха. Воно трохи нагадало Тоні лернейську гідру: три зміїні голови перепліталися разом до тилу кінцівки леза. Запхнути в оце Deadlock і не розпанахати собі руки буде складно.

  * Добре, - сказав Тоні, коли Локі поклав посох на стіл. – Це все, що мені потрібно. Заходь через кілька днів—на той час це все вже має бути чимось більшим, ніж ескізи та ідеї.



Очі Локі замерехтіли, проте він нічого одразу не казав. Його уста були незадоволено скривлені. Опускаючи погляд до посоху, він провів одним чорним нігтем по всій довжині.

  * Ця частина – це уру. Я б не радив з нею гратися, - він коротко проказав, вколюючи свій палець о центральну «голову». Крапля крові надала блискучому металу рожевуватий відтінок. – Вона не гнеться, не плавиться, не кришиться. У жодному горні, що можна тут знайти, в будь-якому разі. Все інше достатньо піддатливе.



Тоні тихо присвиснув. Уру був тим же металом, з якого був викуван Мйольнір. Гарний провідник для магії та заклять, казав Тор. Мйольнір був обвитий ними. Якщо центральна частина була головною серцевиною посоха, все інше він міг би розібрати на частини.

  * Звідки він у тебе?
  * Він мій, - просто вимовив Локі. – Розбери його, мені байдуже. Та зроби так, щоб він мені був на користь. Мені потрібно, щоб Амора була позбавлена усієї магії перед тим, як я заберу душу.
  * Чому? – прямо запитав Тоні, похмурюючись. – Якщо по-чесному - ти дуже могутній. Амора хитра та одержима, але вона – не ти. Я думаю, що ти з нею можеш впоратися. – Це не було компліментом, якщо судити з його тону. Локі і не сприйняв це, як комплімент.
  * Скоріш за все, що можу. Але якщо я зіткнуся із нею в бою, і вона зможе ще раз втекти, вона…ускладнить ситуацію. – Один м’яз на його щелепі смикнувся. – Я цього не можу дозволити. Не зараз. Більше цього тобі знати не потрібно.



Занепокоїний, Тоні дивився, як Локі відступив від столу та обернув погляд до післяобідньої лінії горизонту.

Навіть під теплим світлом пентхайзу, Локі досі нагадував живого мерця зі шкіряним фетишем. Що в біса з ним сталося? Незважаючи на розмазану кров на його обладунках, від нього віддавало якоюсь дикістю, якої до цього не було. Локі виглядав, як дикун: худіший, з гострішими кутами, оброслий та занедбаний. Тоні розглянув довгий шлейф темного волосся, його заплямовані нігті та неприродній блиск його очей. Чи не він захопився він якоюсь дивною магією?

Можливо, це просто _і був_ Локі, під його красномовстом і хитрістю. Ледве стримані руйнація та кипляча ярість.

  * Амора зараз у пазурях закляття-локатора, яке я на неї наклав, - раптом сказав Локі. – Доки вона його не зламає, вона не стане маніпулювати душею Тора. Це тобі має надати якнайменше тиждень часу.



Один тиджень. Сім днів. Сто шістдесят вісім годин. Це, що, паніка в його грудях?

  * Знаєш, я це рідко кажу, проте ти, можливо, трохи переоцінюєш мої здібності. У мене ніби-то немає лампи з джином. – Його думки вже летіли зі швидкістю світла крізь ідеї. – Це не просто Dual Deadlock, це має _іноді_ бути Dual Deadlock, який стріляє радіацією та може бути використаний, як магічний посох. Це ніби розробити зброю із вогню _і_ льоду.
  * Якщо ти будеш лише жалітися, я завжди можу погрожувати усім, хто тобі дорог. – Холодно вставив Локі. – Місс Поттс, чи хоробрий полковник Роддс, можливо? Навіть Капітан Роджерс, який на тебе дивився із _такою_ прикрістю _._ Може, смерть на твоїй совісті змусить тебе працювати швидше та базікати менше? Я, безсумнівно, завжди радий. - Повертаючи руку долонею догори, потріскування чорно-зеленої магії скупчилося у його руці. Ця магія виглядала зіпсованою, розливаючись, як смердюча олія по його шкірі. Та ні в якому разі магія Локі не виглядала _отак_ раніше.
  * Ей, притухни трошки, добре? Я можу не до кінця розуміти чого ти насправді це робиш, але я теж хочу повернути Тора. – Тоні почекав, поки той опустить руку перед тим, як продовжити. Та магія не виглядала здоровою. – Я придумаю щось, що підходить під твої потреби. А в цей час, чого б тобі не… звернутися до парикмахера. Це має вбити кілька годин часу. Ти виглядаєш паскудно.



_Оце_ його заділо, подумав Тоні, коли Локі погрозливо звузив очі. Те, як він підступив до Тоні було схоже на рух якоїсь кішки з джунглів.

  * У порівнянні з чим, Старк? Останнім разом, коли ти мене бачив, може? – Оголення зубів взагалі не можна було сприймати, як посмішку. – Можеш не сумніватися, що я не забув про твою допомогу в моєму ув’язненні.
  * Я цього й не очікував. – Тоні ткнув посох стилусом, як Локі ще підступив на один крок до нього, цього разу обходячи край стола. – Б’юся об заклад, що ти також пам’ятаєш, хто тебе випустив. _І також,_ хто тобі ще має створити нову зброю перед тим, як ти навіть подумаєш про те, щоб вбити когось. Включаючи моїх друзів. – Тоні похилив голову у бік дверей. – А тепер забирайся з мого дому. Мені треба працювати.



Неподобство спотворило вираз обличча Локі на одну неймовірно приємну мить, перед тим, як він відкинувся на свої п’яти, скрививши губу. Вони обидва знали, що Тоні недоторканий до того моменту, як не буде зроблений посох. Можливо, він за це поплатиться пізніше – окей, він безперечно поплатиться за це пізніше – але у той момент було приємно знову відчувати себе хазяїном власної оселі.

То було лише дратуючим нюансом, що це Локі, хто витяг його з тієї неймовірно липкої ситуації з Щ.И.Т.ом.

  * А знаєш, - він сказав, як усе тіло Локі загорілося енергією, - ти сьогодні дуже вчасно поспів. Як ти мене знайшов?



З якоїсь причини, це питання всерйоз трохи розвіяло злість Локі. Його уста легенько стрибнули вгору, і Тоні був вражений різким переходом від злоби до бешкетництва.

  * Що ж, гадаю, це відповідає на одне питання, що в мене було, - відповів Локі, із чимось абсолютно недоречним у його погляді. – В тебе зовсім нема спорідненості до магії, чи не так?



Тоні це обдумав всього дві секунди перед тим, як слова « _закляття-локатор_ » та згадка про льодяно-холодну магію, проникаючу в його серце, не стали стискати його груди у раптовій паніці. О, Господи, воно було в ньому увесь цей час, причаївшись, як злий демон, мерехтячий GPS з пекла—

  * Це було неузгоджене накладання закляття, ти, навіжений маг-вишкребок, - процідив Тоні, в той час, як його обличчя запалало. _У його грудях_ сиділа магія. – Тепер вийми його нахєр з мене.
  * Я так не думаю. Бажаю тобі продуктивного дня, Старк. – було все, що сказав Локі, поки його поглинула енергія. – Очікуй мене завтра.
  * Ти не можеш просто—і ти зник. Чудово. Дідько. – Ну, це, як мінімум, пояснювало, як Локі телепортувався прямо до його розташування в ту ніч, коли на нього напав Думбот. Це була найвища ступінь порушення власної приватності. Воно навіть не мало сенсу – нащо Локі за ним слідкувати? Чи він просто випробовував новеньке закляття після того, як він зламав те, яке наклала на нього Амора? Його варіант мав бути сильнішим, бо інакше вона би його вже зняла.



Тоні оссяло, що з кожною новою правдою про мотиви Локі за його діями, деякі його дії мали ще менше сенсу, ніж раніше. Це змусило його задуматися, чи він взагалі щось знав. Може, він лишень себе дурив.

Може, Локі йому дозволяв.

Але це була загадка на інший день. А зараз, у нього були справи.

Жбурляючи стилус на стіл, Тоні скинув світ жакет, відтягуючи вузелок своєї краватки, щоб різстібнути ґудзики на комірі. Перед ним невинно горів посох на фоні скла, його вигнуті леза відблискували від післяобіднього сонця.

Воно не виглядало чимось таким, що б обрав собі Локі. Воно було занадто простим, занадто скромним. Коли Тоні з ним попрацює, уся штука буде виглядати доволі інакше. За виключенням непорушного стрижня уру, який безмежно його цікавив.

Відсуваючи ці думки зі своєї голови на деякий час, він витріщився на килимок для креслень. Його порожнє місце та прожня сітка зазвичай його вабили, проте цього разу він мав бути обережним. Ціллю було знизити магію Амори до нуля, не зачепивши Локі. Що означало ізоляцію енергетичних почерків, чіткість випромінювання радіації, не кажучи вже про час деактивації, який треба було пришвидшити, щоб посох міг швидко повернутись до сприйнятливого для магії стану. Сотня варіантів пробіглися у його голові, кожний більш лякливий за інший.

  * Що ж, спершу, - пробурмотів Тоні сам собі, притискаючи долоні до столу. – Мені треба випити, мені треба особливо жирна картопля фрі, мені треба…



Йому потрібна була його майстерня, що точно не було можливим. Стів, може, і бажав йому повернути повний доступ, але це не була робота для Месників. Це навіть не була робота для Залізної Людини. Це був лише Тоні Старк, що будував зброю. Він таке вже робив раніше. Йому не потрібні були для цього Месники.

По правді, було, скоріш за все, краще їх взагалі в це не втягувати. Особливо беручи до уваги те, як у нього складалися справи останнім часом. Може це й була та справжня перерва, якої він потребував. Час подалі від Месників, в його власному просторі, оточений своєю технологією, зайнятий дизайном наступної грандіозної речі у боротьбі суперзлодіїв. Намагаючись врятувати життя найегоїстичнішим способом.

Як у старі часи, дійсно.

Може, йому це навіть буде на користь.

* * *

 

Десятьма годинами, сімома неможливими дизайнами та однією пляшкою скотчу потому, Тоні почав серйозно задумуватись, чи не варто просто клонувати нового Тора.

Безсумнівно, було б легше.

* * *

 

  * Тук-тук, вилупку! Відчиняй, мені треба поссати.



Тоні підкинувся зі сну, збиваючи порожню пляшку на підлогу та майже скочуючись з дивану перед тим, як себе зловити. Дідька лисого, на вулиці досі темно. Хто в біса--?

  * Давай, Тоні, - промовив новий голос. Наташа. – Я можу хакнути твою систему, але я ще не пила кави. Ми принесли подарунки.



Клінт та Наташа. Знову прийшли провідати. Звісно, що Ф’юрі їх не посилав сюди. Як там що, Ф’юрі, напевно, їм сказав триматися подалі від Локі загалом. Особливо після того, що сталося із їхнім агентиком, що любив постріляти. Незважаючи на всі погрози.

Все одно, подарунки? Тоні задумався, розтираючи заспані очі. Скільки він поспав, години три?

  * Тоні, ну давай. Це все таке важке. – Що ж, це мав бути Брюс. – Що, ні у кого нема ключа?



Якої холери вони всі тут робили? Персонал Щ.И.Т.у міг би принести його речі без їх допомоги. Тоні очікував найманих лісорубів, тих же самих, які винесли все до кісток з його дому. Але замість того, вони всі прийшли до його дверей, перед самим світанком, щоб допомогти. Або, у випадку Клінта, скористатися його ванною кімнатою.

А хотів це все зробити самотужки, подумав Тоні, ковтаючи. Ага, вийшло в мене.

  * Хіба ти не відчиниш дверей? – промовив голос із тіней, скупчених біля балкону. Локі був видимий лише завдяки нелюдському сяйву його очей, яке, по правді, не на жарт кумарило Тоні. Скільки часу він там стовбичив?
  * Ти рано, - він прокоментував замість вітання. Локі повільно наблизився, тихо рухаючись у передсвітанкових сутінках. Його силует казав, що він досі був одягнутий у свої обладунки та шкіру. Тоні сподівався, що він хоча б змив кров.
  * Я закінчив свої справи. – Тон Локі ховав у собі світ секретів. – Відчиняй двері, Старк. Чи варто мені?



Не в цій реальності, подумав Тоні, підводячись, трохи спотикаючись через згорнутий килимок для креслень, на якому він писав. Наразі усі його ідеї були повним провалом, але він не хотів цього казати Локі. Він щось вигадає. Невдача цього разу не приймалася.

Натискаючи на кнопку ручного відкриття дверей ліфту, Тоні мляво почухав свій живіт, коли вони відкрилися, щоб показати абсолютно невражені обличчя Брюса, Наташі та Клінта. Вони всі тримали великі блискучі панелі схем, проводів та лампочок. Вище за середній зріст людини, вони були обладнані тонким кристалом, силіконом і старим добрим пластиком.

Це було серце ДЖАРВІСа. Або, як мінімум, одне з них. Це конкретно належало Старк Тауер, те, яке вони витягли, щоб завадити Тоні погано поводитися впродовж його домашнього арешту. А вони взяли і повернули його заради Тоні.

  * Перед тим, як ти почнеш ревіти та дякувати нам, ми не з доброї волі це робимо, - прокряхтів Клінт, коли вони почали рухатись із серцевиною штучного інтелекту. – ДЖАРВІС себе дуже дивно поводив останнім часом. Це ніби він не знає, як без тебе говорити. Він себе згорнув до базових функцій. Навіть перестав грузити порно.



Тоні не був здивований.

  * І не дивно. Після того, як я розробив Залізну Людину, я оновив його периферичні функції так, що вони всі переходять у режим резерву, якщо вони відокремлюються від мене більше, ніж на три тижні. ДЖАРВІС досі розрізнить друга від ворога і вся інформація проходить крізь нього, проте він в цілому стає найелементарнішою версію себе самого. – Його уста потягнулися вгору, коли він побачив, яке невдоволене обличчя зробив Клінт. – Бартон, не кажи мені, що ти за ним сумував.
  * Не осуджуй мене, - пробурмотів Клінт, коли вони пройшли крізь кімнату до панелей серцевини. Кидаючись поперед них, Тоні натиснув на герметизовану панель у кілької місцях, відкриваючи її, коли вони підійшли до неї. Серцевина мала бути обережно втиснута у ворота, і, хоч точність була їх фішкою, живіт Тоні все одно стиснувся, поки вони це робили.
  * Було тихо, - врешті сказав Брюс, коли вони поставили панель вертикально. Тоні просто міг відчути, як посивіли кілька волосин на його голові, поки він спостерігав за ними. – Ні Тора, ані ДЖАРВІСа, ані тебе. Стів тиждень практично жив в спортзалі. Були лише ми, переважно.



Тоні допоміг їм вирівняти панель, вислуховуючи потрібний звук клацання. Коли він прозвучав, він легенько втиснув серцевину назад до головного процесора, що постачало усю будівлю, закрив панель і чекав.

Абсолютно нічого не відбулося. Наташа заклякла біля нього, напевне, подумки пробігаючись по кожному моменту від сховища до пентхаузу, де могла би бути пошкоджена серцевина. Біля неї, Клінт дивився на його поглядом, що виглядав, як тихий крик.

Тоні трохи рипнувся, коли зрозумів, що сталося.

  * Окей, в мій захист, це вперше, коли мені довелося це робити. У когось є телефон? Мені треба подзвонити ДЖАРВІСу.
  * Ти ж знаєш, що він не людина, так? – Повільно запитав Клінт, дивлячись на Тоні, ніби він був божевільним. Брюс лише вийняв свою стару Нокію з кишені і передав її.
  * Ти хочеш знову дивитися свою груповуху, чи ні?
  * Ти дивився моє _порно?_
  * ДЖАРВІС робить тижневий звіт про усі великі об’єми інформації і надає відповідні URL. Мені стало цікаво.



Клінт виглядав неймовірно зрадженим, що до біса розвеселило Тоні. ДЖАРВІС міг робити усі на світі обіцянки про приватність, та він не міг брехати Тоні. Клінт, напевно, повірив, що ДЖАРВІС не розкаже ані душі.

  * Ми можемо ще трохи часу погаяти? – холодно запитав Локі позаду них усіх. – Що ж, це ж лише подальше існування Тора, нащо спішити.



Клінт витяг мисливського ножа з поясу, розвертаючись, а Наташа підступила збоку, ідеально прикриваючи відкриту сторону Клінта. Брюс, з іншого боку, лише спекулятивно розглядав Локі.

  * Ой, і справді, ніби ти дуже переймаєшся? – Вражено відповів Клінт. – Спробуй прикривати його сліпу пляму п’ять грьобаних років, тоді будеш мені розказувати про Тора.



Починати ранок словами для бійки було дуже самовпевненим ходом, вирішив Тоні. Добре для серця. Або для зарплатні водія катафалка.

  * Не вчи _мене_ єдності та братсву, Агенте Бартон, - відповів Локі, викривляючи губу. – Кров, яку я пролив заради Тора крізь віки може офарбувати океан червоним. Тож може тобі варто сховати свій ніж перед тим, як я запхну його у якесь дуже неприємне місце.



Клінт виглядав, ніби хоче і надалі відстоювати свою точку зору, але Наташа кинула йому гострий погляд.

  * Ми тут не заради цього. І він правий: ми гаємо час.



Тоні набрав Штаб Месників і притиснув палець до кнопки «Відправити», відчуваючи, як трохи напруги витікло із кімнати, коли Клінт поволі сховав ніж назад за пояс своїх джинсів. Все могло пройти куди гірше, ніж насправді. Він випрямився, коли виклик з’єднався із щелчком.

На жаль, він не з’єднався із ДЖАРВІСом.

  * Привіт, Брюс, - сказав Стів, і він звучав занадто бадьоро, беручи до уваги, котра була година. – Що тобі потрібно? Занадто рано дзвонити для свіжих новин. Чи щось трапилося?



Шлунок Тоні закляк. Виклик мав перейти до автоматичного відповідача: ніхто тепер не приймав вхідні дзвінки до того, як їх не перевірить ДЖАРВІС. Чудово.

  * Нічого, що не може бути виправлено, якщо ти перенаправиш цей дзвінок на основну лінію, Кеп. – Він жваво промовив, ігноруючи здивований різкий вдих на тій стороні лінії. – І, хей, я б залюбки побазікав про ці новини, які тобі має надавати Беннер, але я зараз у мене запара.
  * Я--, - почав було Стів, але він зловив себе майже одразу. – Так, окей. Авжеж. Перемикаю тебе. – Лінія затихла, коли перемикався дзвінок. Тоні в той час примружився на Брюса, який знизав плечима, не виправдовуючись.
  * Це він надає інформацію Ф’юрі, - сказав Брюс як пояснення. – І він знає, що ти його тут не хочеш бачити.
  * Коли це я таке сказав? Я ніколи такого не казав. – Що було цілковитою правдою, і Тоні відстоюватиме це до своєї смерті. Чуючи клацання виклику, що під’єднався до головної мережі, де ДЖАРВІС обробляв вхідні дзвінки, Тоні випрямився.
  * _Будь ласка, назвіть причину Вашого дзвінка,_ – автоматично прогомонів ДЖАРВІС. Це був звукозапис, але це було найлегше місце, де можна було дістатися до його процесорів дистантного управління.
  * ДЖАРВІС! Будь ласка, скажи, що за мною скучив, - сказав Тоні, всміхаючись, коли всі йому кинули нудний погляд.



Чверть секунди на лінії прозвучав гудок, коли ДЖАРВІС зареєстрував звукові хвилі голосу Тоні у своїх протоколах і відновив свою систему на повну потужність.

  * _Пане, Ваша остання команда прозвучала три кома сім тижнів тому назад. Ви у порядку?_
  * Навіть краще. З’єднайся зі Старк Тауер, будь ласка. У нас є робота.
  * _Ініціюю з’_ _єднання._ _З поверненням_ _, п_ _ане._



Тоні завершив дзвінок, поки увімкнулося усе світло в кімнаті, що свідчило про повернення ДЖАРВІСа до башні. Добре, це було добре. Уже відчувалося, як дім.

  * Якщо ДЖАРВІС вже повернувся, то тобі лишилося лише повернути твою технологію, що повністю повернутися до нормального життя, так? – запитала Наташа, закочуючи рукава, показуючи ножі на пружині, прикріплені до кожного передплічча. Брови Локі смикнулися, коли він їх побачив, проте він не прокоментував. Клінт лише виглядав депресивно.
  * Ассассин-професіонал, скотився до вантажника, - він скорботно промовив. Тоді він кинув погляд на Брюса. – Хей, чи ти не гадаєш, що—
  * Він зламає все, до чого дотягнеться, тож ні, - відповів Брюс, розвеселений. – Крім того, я тут, щоб допомогти Тоні. Якщо він цього хоче. – Завжди була присутня невелика нотка стриманості, коли Беннер пропонував допомогу, але воно завжди було щирим. Допомога від експерта по радіації? Чого в біса ні? Воно не стосувалося відділу гамма-радіації, яка відповідала за позеленіння, але погляд Брюса на проблему безмежно допоможе ходу речей.
  * Так. Так, я безперечно хочу, - рішуче сказав Тоні. – Між нами кажучи, ми або впораємося, або винайдемо подорож у часі, або те, або інше. Давай почнемо, поки інші почнуть доносити мою технологію. Тільки дай я піду в душ і вип’ю кілька літрів еспрессо.



Брюс кивнув.

  * Я активую мою стару гамма лабораторію. Свинцева кімната може послугувати гарним місцем для тестувань. – Без подальших коментувань він розвернувся і направився до ліфту. Лабораторія Беннера не використовувалася з того часу, як був побудований Штаб Месників, але все було на своїх місцях, тільки трошки покрите пилюкою.



Очі Наташі оглядали кухню. А саме, туди, де стояла кавова машинка. Біля неї, Клінт ніби страждав від болю. Локі наполегливо їх усіх ігнорував, протираючи дірки в стіні. Тоні це обдумав всього три секунди.

  * Добре, Наташо, звари мені кави, поки я буду в душі, і собі зроби також. Бартон, ванна кімната в тому боці. Попередь ДЖАРВІСа, якщо в тебе будуть проблеми… і хтось може сказати Стіву, щоб він використав ті суперсолдатські м’язи для доброго діла? – Тоні запнувся, його осяяла думка. – Щодо м’язів, а де Тор?



Він побачив, як рипнувся куточок ока Локі. Наташа лише знизала плечима.

  * У штабі. Стів із ним. – Що ж, логічно.
  * Без змін?



Вона трохи завагалася.

  * Він, по суті, такий самий. ДЖАРВІС спостерігав за помірним зменшенням мозкової активності перед тим, як вимкнутися. Тіло Тора… було кілька нещасних випадків. Ми подбали про них.



Тоні кліпнув.

  * Нещасних випадків?



Наташа вставилася в нього поглядом, і дуже наполегливо не дивилася на Локі. Тоні раптово зрозумів, про що вона казала, і відчув, як серце пішло в п’ятки. Окей, тож, їм тоді треба було працювати трохи швидше. Навіть лише через те, щоб йому не треба було задумуватись про те, що їх порожній бог блискавки втрачає ще більше своєї гідності. Він може зараз і не в своєму розумі, проте він досі був _Тором._

  * Що ж, якщо в місті нічого не відбувається - проси Стіва допомогти. Тору може сподобатись зміна обстановки. – Як мінімум, це може відлякати Локі від будівлі на кілька годин. Якщо він нависатиме над ними увесь час – це виведе Тоні з себе.



Узгодивши розпорядок дня, усі розійшлися у різні боки. Тоні пішов, щоб прийняти душ, а його думки мчалися крізь можливості, поки він йшов по пентхаузу. Тиск того, що він має зробити засіло в його грудях, як камінь, але чорт забирай, якщо він дозволить цьому його зупинити. Останній раз, коли він так себе почував, то це було отруєння палладіумом, яке загрожувало його життю. Цього разу, все було далеко від безвихідності. Єдиною проблемою був визначений термін.

Відкриття подорожі в часі разом з Брюсом Беннером вже здавалося набагато реальнішим.

Тоні подумки додав це до списку справ у випадку провалу.

* * *

 

День пройшов у вихрі сканувань, рівнянь та розширеному макеті Dual Deadlock в усіх ракурсах, які спромігся зробити ДЖАРВІС. Із інженерними навичками Тоні і розумом Брюса до прикладної радіації та її збереження, у них _як мінімум_ мали б вже бути креслення посоху.

Замість того, у них були згорнуті електронні плани, декілька порожніх чашок з-під кави, і у щелепі Брюса почав розвивався тік, який абсолютно не подобався Тоні.

  * Все погано, так? – Стомлено запитав Тоні, спираючись на стіл. – Ми б це зробили за кілька місяців, це точно. Але за шість днів?



Брюс провів рукою крізь волосся, знову розвертаючи проекцію посоху.

  * Тут вся проблема у ізоляції, - він відповів, хмурячись на голограму. – Магія не схожа на електричний струм, або на радіаційне поле Deadlock. Просто неможливо знищити магію Амори без ранення Локі кожного разу, як він користуватиметься цією клятою фігнею. Він зможе спалити океан перед тим, як ми здогадаємося, як відокремити компонент Deadlock.



Між ними запала втомлена тиша, вони роздумували над дилемою, в якій опинилися. Магія була занадто невідомим фактором. Тор наполягав, що це лишень був інший вид науки, але чим би це не було – у ній були змінні та рівняння, яких Тоні ще не розумів. Вона йшла проти _правил_.

  * Може варто запитати Локі, - запропонував Брюс, знімаючи окуляри, щоб протерти їх своїм рукавом. – Він тут маг, як би там не було.
  * Ти його бачив, так? Довге волосся, гострі нігті, скаженіший від щура під сральником? Я не знаю, що стримало його сьогодні від пробивання дірки в голові Клінта, але не виглядає, ніби він буде дуже радий, якщо ми скажемо, що в нас закінчились ідеї.



Скоріш за все, Локі всього навсього кине кілька спопеляючих ремарк та знову погрозиться їх усіх вбити. Це була його тактика вчора ввечері. Крім того, Тоні ще не був ладен здаватися так швидко. Існувало вирішення цієї проблеми, але Тоні просто поки що не знав, яке саме.

  * Хіба тобі не здається цікавим, що хтось із _його_ его спромігся попросити на допомогу?



Тоні похмурився.

  * Ти що, кажеш, що його его більше за моє? Бо в такому разі ось що, Докторе Беннер--



Двері в лабораторію відчинилися, і всередину закрокував Стів, несучи щось в руках. Щось маленьке і металеве, що Тоні полишив у своїй майстерні назад в Штабі. Стів порпався у його речах?

  * Я гадав, що це допоможе, - сказав Стів заміть пояснення, протягуючи Тоні Dual Deadlock. Його очі були спокійними і відвертими, проте у його голосі була присутня напружена нотка, якої Тоні ще ні разу до цього не чув. – ДЖАРВІС розказав, як його від’єднати.
  * Авжеж, розказав, - коротко відповів Тоні. Роздратований та невиспаний, це був не найкращих стан, в якому він міг розбиратися із Капітаном Америкою. – ДЖАРВІС зареєстрував тебе, як єдину людину крім мене з авторизованим доступом до моєї майстерні.



Стів на мить похмурився і поклав Dual Deadlock на стіл.

  * _Ти_ його запрограмував, - він різко нагадав Тоні. Він кивнув Брюсу, який виглядав, ніби сильно старався не слухати. – Якщо я буду потрібен – дзвоніть.



Тоні лише дивився, як той уходив із напруженими плечима. Достатньо розправлені, щоб відображати відчуття обов’язку, та провина була чимось зовсім іншим. Із розумінням Тоні знав, що Стів виконував свою роботу. Робив те, що було правильним. Приймав правильне рішення і грав за правилами. Але це не робило жодної клятої різниці для того, щоб вийняти камінь з його грудей, який сформувався у той момент, коли Стів захлопнув двері камери йому прямо в обличчя.

  * Він твій друг, - тихо промовив Брюс, обережно дивлячись на Тоні. – Лише тому, що ти знав, що робив правильне рішення в той час не означає, що Стів розумів тоді—
  * Поняття Стіва про жертву – це прикрити собою гранату до того, як вона розірветься, - напружено сказав Тоні. – Він ніколи не жертвував своїм авторитетом заради будь-чого. Як хлопчик-відмінник міг би знати, що це значить-- - він повністю завмер.



Ось воно.

  * О, Боже.
  * Що? – Сказав Брюс, блідніючи, коли Тоні закляк. – Що?



Сотні дизайнів та планів пролітали крізь його голову, кожний додавав впевненості до раптової ідеї. Лінії формували план та радіаційні серцевини, взривчатки та пускові схеми і радіаційне поле на, скільки, шість метрів? Мало бути як мінімум шість метрів, але зменшити до трьох, і Тоні зміг би сконцентрувати радіацію, прямо до самих кісток та сухожиль людини і так, так, _це може спрацювати—_

  * Чорт, Тоні, що ти думаєш?
  * Гранати! – Випалив Тоні. Адреналін та натхнення нахлинуло на нього одразу з усіх боків, і він відштовхнувся від столу, крокуючи по всій лабораторії. Його розум нісся крізь можливості.
  * Гранати, - повільно повторив Брюс. – Ти хочеш дати Локі магієвбивчий запалювальний боєприпас?
  * Ні, ні, - сказав Тоні, шкірячись, - Я хочу йому їх дати двадцять штук. Тридцять, якщо вкладусь в час. – Він показав на Dual Deadlock на столі. – Подумай про це, Беннер, хоч трошки – я говорю про розміри _м’ячика для гольфу_ \- Dual Deadlock, що можна жбурляти. З можливістю Локі телепортуватися перед детонацією – радіус вибуху навіть не буде мати жодного значення. Дідько, ми навіть можемо прикріпити їх до посоху для легкості транспорту … - Він вскинув руки. – Це ефективно, воно зменшує час виготовлення до мінімуму і воно спрацює. Брюс, скажи мені, що я геній.
  * Ти геній, - тепло промовив Брюс. – Проте нам досі треба визначити, наскільки концентрованою має бути енергія Deadlock, щоб миттєво знешкодити ціль. – Проте він всміхався, коли це казав, і навіть трохи випрямився у стільці, поки він обдумував цю ідею в голові. Еге ж, воно спрацює.



Тоні провів рукою крізь волосся, роблячи ще одне коло по кімнаті, подумки перераховуючи усі компоненти, які йому будуть потрібні. Беннер мав рацію щодо концентрації, проте у ДЖАРВІСа було достатньо інформації від Локі з того часу, коли вони зісканували його показники, щоб визначити, наскільки сильною вона мала бути. У них, в принципі, не було Амори поряд, щоб провести таку ж діагностику на ній задля повної впевненості.

Ну, в них був _один_ варіант в такій ситуації.

Справді жахливий варіант, але у відчайдушні часи треба приймати відчайдушні рішення, хіба ні?

Запитати не зашкодить.

* * *

 

Локі виглядав, ніби хотів вбити Тоні і зробити з його шкіри нову мантію.

  * Тож, - він повільно промовив. – Ти не тільки кажеш мені, що, по факту, не впорався із моїми інструкціями, але й хочеш випробувати на мені свій тричі клятий прилад втретє? – Його ніздрі розширилися у стриманій люті. – Ніби я ще був недостатньо закатованим, мов тварина?



Тоні почесав шию. Позаду Локі, всі інші виглядали, ніби були страшенно зайнятими. Підслуховуючі скотини. Жоден з приладів у пентхаузі не потребував стільки часу для його підключення.

  * Цього разу ти можеш не знімати обладунки, - він сказав Локі, морщачись. Звісно, ця інформація надала небагато втіхи. – Але, так, це більш-менш описує ситуацію. Я можу спробувати використати старі показники, щоб вирахувати, скільки буде потрібно, щоб вибити її з гри, проте магія – її капєц як важко прогнозувати. Я не знаю, наскільки це буде ефективним.



Тоні помітив, що він трохи затримав подих, поки дивився, як Локі ввібрав усю інформацію, і він якось був не дуже впевнений, що той просто не вмаже йому по обличчю тільки за пропонування такої ідеї. Зміна плану щодо посоху було однією справою – це він би з легкістю пояснив. Але змусити Локі наново пройти через усе те гівно задля Тора? Це було до біса малоймовірно, і Тоні це знав.

Останнього разу, коли Dual Deadlock був використан над Локі, він був використаний задля сприяння його тортурам. Прилад, що його розробив Тоні, був використаний для придушення усього його захисту, оголити його форму, яку він ненавидів, і дозволити йому бути підданим огидній жорстокості. Хто в чорта погодиться на потенційне повторення чогось подібного?

Коли тиша продовжилася, Тоні зрозумів, що він був паскудою тільки за те, що запропонував таке. Відчайдушні часи були однією справою. Але запихувати будь-кого головою вперед у такого роду досвід, навіть якщо це і був Локі – і заради чіткої науки? Це означало, що Тоні фактично каже, що, у зрівнянні з Тором, Локі був лишень купою плоті та магії. Здоровий глузд, шкіра, могутність: усе це не представляло жодної цінності перед богом блискавки.

Хіба це не було категоричною протилежністю того, що намагався показати йому Тор?

  * А хоча, знаєш, не зважай, - коротко проказав Тоні. Вони зможуть вирішити питання концентрації іншим способом, вони врешті завжди знаходили обхідні шляхи—
  * Це буде останній раз, - просто вимовив Локі, повністю перерізаючи хід думок Тоні. Він розглядав свої нігті із найдивнішим виразом обличча: на момент здалося, ніби це майже був вираз поразки. Але коли він підняв очі, щоб подивитися на Тоні – той вигляд зник, і нічого, крім рішучості, не залишилося. – Я можу довіритися твоїм намірам до певної міри, Старк. Ти постарайся не підвести. На кону стоїть куди більше, ніж ти собі уявляєш.



І ось знову. Натяк, погроза, про яку треба хвилюватися до того моменту, як він не зрозуміє, що відбувалося за кулісами увесь цей час. Це також було чимось таким, про що Тоні наразі не міг дозволяти собі думати, доки він не закінчить своє завданння. І це означало приведення Локі до гамма лабораторії, і опромінення його такою дозою магієвбивчої радіації, сильнішою, від будь-якої, що він був до цього опромінений.

Але Локі був згодний і готовий через це пройти, а отже він не міг вагатися зробити те, що мало бути зробелним.

_Це буде останній раз._

Що б це не означало, Тоні мав попілкуватися, що воно було того варте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Усі помилки мої, як завжди, і я постараюсь поскоріше викласти наступний розділ!


	12. Розділ 12

Локі був міцним горішком.  
І всі це знали. Не без причини він був одним з їхніх найсильніших ворогів, і не лише через його магічні здібності. Він був невідступним у своїй меті, ніби ним керувала якась інстинктивна потреба довести справу до кінця. Навіть коли він програвав - він не здавався. Він вичікував наступного моменту.  
Тоні не був певен, що саме керувало Локі Лауфейсоном. Але коли всі вони дивилися крізь захищене вікно, як бога хитрості били ударними дозами радіації Дедлок, Тоні відчув, як у грудях похололо.  
Вони просто не могли його зламати.  
\- Господи Іісусе, - прошепотів Брюс, вкотре піднімаючи концентрацію. З вигляду, йому було погано. Біля нього Стів за всім спостерігав із моторошною пильністю.  
Чорт забирай, як і всі вони. Це було, ніби дивитися на автоаварію, тільки самою аварією був чаклун, облитий потом та рвано дихаючи, з кожним подихом схожим на ричання у його гортані. Магія стікала з кінчиків його пальців, розчиняючись у повітрі до того, як доторкнутися до чого-небудь. Очі Локі були повністю затьмарені щільним смарагдово-чорним сяйвом, магію не можна було утримати, тож вона виливалася із його очей та стікала по його обличчю, ніби кров. Він якимось чином виглядав ще гірше під цим катуванням, і навіть Тоні не міг не відчути нажаханого захвату від чистої, явної сили волі, яка змушувала його продовжувати стояти на ногах після кожного удару.  
Вони опромінювали тіло Локі останні три години та все одно вони не могли достатньо наповнити його радіацєю, щоб зупинити магію в корені за один удар.  
Тож так, Локі був міцним.  
\- Якого біса воно не працює? – завимагав Клінт після десятого підвищення концентрації радіації. – Інша штука спрацювала, а це ж по суті те саме. Що відбувається?  
\- Двійний Дедлок працює, як купол з радіації. Вона була всюди, - пояснив Брюс, продовжуючи після кивка Тоні. – Уяви, що це ніби кімната, наповнена снодійним газом. Ти оточений ним, піддатися йому нескладно, тому що він усюди. Ця радіація працює скоріше, як снодійний укол. Якщо неправильно розрахувати дозу - вона його утомить, але не зупинить. Через це воно і не працює. – Він завагався. – Також абсолютно можливо, що його попередній досвід з Двійним Дедлоком міг послугувати щепленням проти цього методу.  
\- Він набуває імунітету? – Різко спитав Стів. – Він на таке спроможний?  
\- Можливо. Ми цього не зможемо знати, доки успішно його не приборкаємо.  
“Приборкаємо”, подумав Тоні, дивлячись, як Локі знову підвівся для наступного удару. Це і так можна було назвати.  
Задзвонив його телефон, і Тоні вийшов з пультової кімнати, щоб взяти трубку. Ніякого прогесу за наступні п’ять хвилин все одно не буде. Він зморщився, коли побачив, що на екрані висвітилася фотографія Пеппер. Може, це займе трохи більше часу, ніж він очікував.  
\- Пеппер! Пробач, що не подзвонив учора…  
\- Ну слава Богу, що ти живий! – Відрізала Пеппер. – Я теж, між іншим!  
\- Ой, та годі тобі, то була лишень подряпина, - він запротестував. Подряпина, яка майже не зупинила його серце, але чим менше він акцентував на цьому увагу, тим менше було ймовірності, що у неї почнеться справжня паніка. У неї їх було достатьно, дякуючи йому. – З тобою все добре. У тебе хіба, що, двоє швів на руці?  
\- Три, якщо конкретно, і ти мені винен нову оксамитову блузку.  
\- Це у тебе всі деталі моїх кредитних карток, - він услужливо погодився. – Даю тобі повну волю. – Тиша з того боку зв’язку була відчутно ображена, що змусило його усміхнутись. – Як життя, Місс Поттс?  
\- Все добре, - вона зітхнула, пом’якшуючись. – Моя рука у довбаній перев’язці. Ми судимося з Щ.И.Т.ом за безросудне піддавання небезпеці нашого діючого генерального директора, у купі з іншим. Нічого з цього не буде, але мені легше на душі від того, що у Ніка Ф’юрі з усіх дірок сипляться мої папери.  
Це було приємно знати.  
\- Ти ж знаєш, що я тебе люблю, так?  
\- Знаю, - вона сухо відповіла. – Ти також маєш любити Роді, бо він відніс дуже злий звіт своєму командуючому офіцеру. Він намагався попрощатися, та я сказала, що ти передзвониш. – У її голосі був дуже сильний натяк, що він або подзвонить, або втратить праву руку.  
\- Я сто процентів подзвоню.  
\- Добре. У вас є якийсь прогрес з вашим проектом магічного захисту? Локі зараз там? Я хотіла заїхати, але увесь час провела з відділом зв’язків з громадськістю, ми намагалися хоч якось впоратися з моєю раною та твоєю подовженою відсутністю. Що я пропустила?  
Тоні їй розповів, що було відомо на даний момент, починаючи від повернення його техніки, закінчуючи тим, що вони зараз намагалися зробити. Йому здалося, що вона трохи відключилася, коли він почав пояснювати усі технічні деталі, але прокинулася, коли він згадав повернення Стіва до башні для допомоги.  
\- Він тобі уже пробачив? – Вона його перебила, а Тоні зупинився, ніби вкопаний.  
\- Чи проба—Пеппер, тут я - ображена сторона.  
\- Це не так, - терпляче відповіла вона. – Стів Роджерс – один з твоїх найкращих друзів, але не один з найстаріших. Я – так, і якщо я щось і дізналася за всі ці роки - це коли я відчуваю провину через якусь лайку, то, скоріш за все, це твоя провина. Я просто вибачаюсь, щоб ти перестав дутися.  
Тоні витріщився на стіну.  
\- Отже ти мені зараз кажеш, що все моє доросле життя – це обман… Ні, ні, я відмовляюсь у це вірити. Між іншим, Стів мене кидонув, коли я—  
\- Робив щось незаконне? Вірогідно ставив життя інших під загрозу? – Зітхнула Пеппер, коли він відмовився відповідати. – Слухай, твої наміри, можливо, і є добрими, проте ніхто не знає, що відбувається у тебе в голові, окрім тебе. Стів – солдат. У Стіва є правила. І ти всі їх порушив, Тоні, ти показав, що не довіряєш йому. Іди та вибачся перед своїм другом.  
\- Але тоді він переможе, - відмовив Тоні, - а я буду виглядати, як безвідповідальний придурок!  
\- На ворі шапка горить, - сухо відповіла Пеппер. – Слухай, мені треба йти, у мене зустріч на сьому. Веселої стрілянини в обличчя Локі. – Вона поклала трубку до того, як Тоні встиг щось обурено проверзякати.  
Шапка абсолютно точно не горіла. Може підгорала, можливо, і то дуже рідко. Ситуація зі Стівом? Зовсім інша парафія.  
На щастя, або ні, його повністю відволік той факт, що Брюс вирвався з пультової кімнати, ніби його зараз знудить. Спираючись на стіну біля Тоні, він похитав головою.  
\- Я не можу цього зробити, - він коротко промовив. – Якщо порівнювати, то якби це була гамма-радіація… Я б помер. Був би покритий виразками до неупізнання. Я не… він витримує відносну концентрацію у сімдесят вісім зівертів. У мене не настільки стальні нерви, Тоні. Пробач. Тобі треба продовжити без мене.  
Що ж, це можна було зрозуміти. Якщо задуматись, то Тоні мав би про це подумати до того, як змушувати Беннера тиснути на кнопку, опромінюючи когось нетестованою радіацією. Це може спровокувати усілякі погані спогади.  
\- Не переживай, Док, - відповів Тоні, злегка ляскаючи Брюса по плечу. – Дякую, що був оголошувачем ідей сьогодні. Ти мене дуже виручив. – Посмішка, яку він отримав у відповідь була водянистою, проте і цього було достатньо.  
\- Щасти вам. Йому тепер треба більше часу на відновлення, і, здається, що накопичувальний ефект також починає проявлятися, тож прийміть і це до уваги при розрахунках дози.  
\- Так і зробимо. Тепер вали звідси, - він сказав, киваючи головою до виходу. – Загляни до Тора на виході, будь ласка?  
Останнє, чого їм не вистачало - це дізнатися, що Тор випадково зійшов з краю майданчику для приземлення Залізної Людини.  
Тоні повернувся до пультової кімнати, де Наташа, Стів та Кліт мали похмурий вигляд обличчя нічних сторожів кладовища, поки вони дивилися у захищену кімнату. Всередині, Локі трохи хитався на ногах, і обличчя його стало тривожно землисто-жовтого відтінку.  
\- Радіація бере своє, але він просто не угомониться, - сказав Клінт, поки Тоні глянув на рівні радіації. Брюс не жартував: Локі прийняв неймовірно високу дозу. І, наскільки б безпечною вона не була для немагічних створінь, Тоні відчув у грудях укол наукової нервовості.  
\- Я не думаю, що цей метод спрацює. – Стів сказав це майже з полегшенням. – Нам варто зупинитись.  
Ігноруючи його, Тоні вдивлвся у кімнату, де стояв Локі. Він сяяв від поту та магії, яка, здавалось, виливалася із нього де тільки могла. Пари її, ніби дим, вивільнялися з кожним подихом, і глотка його сяяла крізь відкриті уста. Вени, які мають бути видні лише, як блідо-синє павутиння, були яскраво зеленими на збільшуючих панелях ДЖАРВІСа.  
Радіація провокувала його магію на захисну реакцію, ніби антитіла, які накидувалися на вірус. Брюс був правий – він дійсно набував резистентності. Але, беручи до уваги, що Амора також раніше піддавалася впливу Дедлоку, то це робило Локі ще кращим у ролі піддослідного.  
Питання столяло у тому, як правильно підвищити дозу таким чином, щоб випадково його не вбити від болю. Здібність пропускати енергію та використовувати магію була глибоко закладена у ньому, якщо вірити показникам.  
Якщо повністю зупинити її джерело, то це потенційно може зупинити його серце, якщо вони використають таку кількість радіації Дедлок.  
Але якщо причиною подовжених симптомів був накопичувальний ефект, то чим скоріше вони з цим впораються, тим краще.  
\- У чомусь проблема? – запитав Локі крізь мікрофони; він звучав, ніби глотка його була напхана колотим склом. Неймовірно, але він навіть скривив губу у ледь помітній насмішці. – Я гадав, що мета цього досліду – мене знешкодити. Хіба я помилився?  
\- Мудило, - пробуркотів Клінт, але воно прозвучало майже, як комплімент. Поряд з ним, Наташа пильно дивилася на Тоні. Її чуйка на те, коли Тоні збирається зробити щось дурне майже рівнялася Пеппер. Він увімкнув передачу до кімнати опромінення.  
\- Оскільки ти у нас такий жвавий, я б подвоїв концентрацію, - він сказав Локі. – У тебе є якісь сумніви щодо цього? – Крізь одностороннє скло було неможливо, щоб Локі особисто подивився Тоні в очі, але злісна посмішка, яку він кинув на дзеркальну поверхню відповіла за нього.  
\- Поціль. Якщо зможеш. – Його руки затріщали енергією.  
\- Годі тобі, здається, що ти вже дійшов свого ліміту, - засперечався Стів. У захист здоров’я Локі, або лише задля того, щоб з ним не погодитися, Тоні не був впевнений. – Такий удар тебе може вбити.  
Локі лише засміявся, звук той був свистячий та охриплий. Але він був щирим і навіженим, і під усім цим Тоні чув міць.  
\- Мене ніщо не може вбити. А тепер зроби найгірше, на що спроможний, або хай Тор розплачується.  
Знаючи різні маніпуляції Локі, ця здавалася майже незграбною. Але Стів ніби зрозумів, чому він тільки що намагався завадити, і відступив, проте його уста прийняли незадоволений вигляд, а плечі напружилися. Вони знали, що Тор би їм усім голови відтяв за те, що вони зробили з Локі сьогодні. Що вони робили з ним пілся того, як забрали його душу. Це була одна з тих безталанних ситуацій. Жахлива сторона героїчних подвигів.  
\- Приготуйся, - сказав Тоні Локі, піднімаючи концентрацію Дедлок вдвічі. – Буде боляче. – Майже ніякої реакції на його слова не поступило.  
\- Ти мене до цього моменту не недооцінював, Старку. Не починай зараз.  
Тоні уставився на кнопку, яка запускає опромінення. Це все було наукою, врешті-решт. Локі на це погодився. Це треба було зробити. Все, що мав зробити Тоні – це натиснути на кнопку та сподіватись, що Локі зможе витримати стільки, скільки він гадає, що зможе. Альтернатив не було… Як мінімум, таких альтернатив, на які б вони ладні були погодитись. Тор мав вижити. Навіть якщо ціна буде такою високою, як зараз. Воно мало спрацювати.  
\- Що ж, поїхали, - сказав Тоні і потягнувся до кнопки.  
Стів схопив його за зап’ясток.  
\- Зажди, - він тихо промовив, міцно стискаючи. Очі Стіва були несамовито синіми і до біса щирими аж до болю. – Тоні, послухай мене. Він тобі подобається. Або подобався. Чи зможеш ти жити з тим, якщо ти його випадково вб’єш?  
“Подобається”? Пройшло вже два місяці з того моменту, як Тор втратив душу. Два місяці, відколи Тоні запхнув ножа в живіт Локі і дозволив, щоб його потягнули до Щ.И.Т.а. Два місяці, відколи Стів на нього подивився, ніби він не знав, кому він вірний, а тепер він хоче, щоб Тоні зупинив експеримент і подумав про ризики?  
\- Трясця, ти то з батогом, то з пряником, чи не так? – Він відрізав, не дозволяючи собі відчувати провину, коли Стів відсахнувся. Справа була не лише у відновленні їх дружби.  
\- Я просто хочу впевнитися, що ти не робиш це через якусь помилкову—  
\- Ні, Стіве, годі. Слухай, я не стану брехати. Є йомвірність у десь двадцять п’ять відсотків, що це його вб’є, або повністю знищить його магію, - монтонно відповів Тоні, знаючи, що Локі його чує. - Я оголошую очевидне, проте це значить, що є сімдесяти п’яти відсоткова можливість, що все спрацює. Це непоганий шанс.  
Тоні чув, як усе повітря вилетіло зі Стіва у момент, коли він натиснув на кнопку на панелі упарвління, але це було лише для того, щоб вимкнути одностороннє скло задля того, щоб Локі їх міг бачити. Чому б і ні, він різко подумав, коли зустрівся з прибульцевим поглядом Локі. Його очі не показували нічого, окрім гнилісного блиску його магії.  
\- Але давайте надамо рішення дамі в біді. Локі, ти знаєш усі ризики. Якщо ти мені скажеш, що воно того не варте, ми все припинемо, - він йому сказав, спираючись руками на панель. – Ми завжди можемо зробити гранати Дедлок з прогнозованою концентрацією…  
\- І вбити мене потім, а не зараз, якщо вони не спрацюють? Не думаю. – Локі ворожо подивився на Стіва. – Ви затримуєте процес, Капітане, і мені це не на руку. Завадьте ще раз, і я вирву Ваше доброзичливе серце.  
Стів вскинув руки у показовому “ідіть ви всі нахєр” з обличчям темнішим від громової хмари. Але Локі їх усіх проігнорував, повертаючи очі до Тоні у сподіванні.  
Не було ані нерішучості, ані страху перед болем, нівечінням чи смертю в обличчі Локі. Була рішучість та наростаюча дратівливість через затримку процесу. Нетерплячість перед агонією, яка залишить його абсолютно безпомічним перед ними. Якщо воно спрацює.  
Воно мало спрацювати. Воно спрацює.  
\- Можна я натисну на кнопку? – Гучно прошепотів Клінт, коли Локі відступив на свою позначку, витягуючи п’ятдесяти долларову купюру і затискаючи її до руки Тоні. Він підозрював, що то була та сама купюра, якою робили ставки він та Наташа. – Дозволиш? Будь ласка?  
Обличчя Стіва викривилось у такій гримасі, що неможливо було відрізнити, чи то обурення, чи то глибоке стривоження. Все одно дуже непривабливе, чим би воно там не було. До того, як Тоні встиг відповісти на пропозицію, Наташа відтягнула Клінта, висмикуючи гроші з долоні Тоні одним рухом.  
\- Це моя щаслива п’ятдесятка, - вона сказала, пояснюючи та пхаючи коліно під зад Клінту, щоб той побіг до виходу. – Ви тут розберетеся, а я голодна. Ми замовимо вечерю.  
\- І вип’ємо твою горілку, - додав Клінт, поки його випихували за двері. – І полазаємо по вежі! – Двері з гуркотом зачинилися, а замок закрутився у вихідне положення. Тоні заміркував, чи от у такі моменти у більшості людей розвивається мігрень і вони починають задумуватися по свої життєві вибори. Стів, здається, як раз саме це і робив.  
\- Вони зустрічаються? – Запитав Стів, зморщуючи брову. – Я все ніяк не можу зрозуміти.  
Тоні знизав плечима та налаштував установки Дедлок, бо йому треба було чимось зайняти руки. Всередині кімнати Локі крокував по приміщенню, мов дикий звір. Їм би варто все нарешті закінчити.  
\- Нє. Але допоможи їм Господь, якщо вони зустрічаються із кимось іншим.  
\- Угу. – Кидаючи крадькома погляд на Тоні, Стів кивнув у бік Локі. – Хочеш, щоб я теж пішов?  
\- Ви кудись квапитесь, Капітане?  
\- Можливо, - обережно сказав Стів. – Я можу знайти, куди. Якщо захочеш. Тоні, я—  
\- Зараз всерйоз не кращий для цього час, - сказав Тоні, примружуючись на показники, якими займався ДЖАРВІС. Крізь скло він махнув Локі, щоб той повернувся до своєї позиції, заряджаючи концетрований промінь Дедлок до необхідного діапазону, готуючись. Боковим зором, він побачив, що Стів трохи здувся. Нутрощі Тоні ніби скрутило.  
От гадство.  
\- Пеппер каже, що винен я. – Він замовк на момент. – Ну, знаєш. У всьому.  
\- Ні, це... - Обличчя Стіва перекосило. – Я так переймався, щоб поступити правильно, а зрештою кинув тебе до вовків. Ми – команда. Я маю довіряти своїй команді. – Проводячи рукою крізь волосся, він сліпо витріщився у кімнату опромінення, де гордовито стояв Локі, весь обідраний. – Поганець має залишатися поганцем. Я гадав, що ти збожеволів, проте… Я не знаю. Я був неправий.  
Дивно, але вибачення, від якого Тоні вважав отримає величезне задоволення, насправді виявилося найгіршою річчю у світі. Перемога була на смак, як попіл у роті, і хіба це не ідеально? Пеппер має йому багато за що відповісти… одразу після того, як Тоні їй купить величезний букет квітів. І нову оксамитову блузку.  
\- Дай здогадатися, ДЖАРВІС тобі надав усю історію відеозаписів із Локі після того, як він передав повноваження адміністратора тобі. – Тоні про це задумався. – Я ж видалив усі стрьомні місця, хіба ні? Хоча шкода, якщо подумати, то були ночі акробатики.  
\- Ще б пак, - пробурмотів Локі з камери. – Я ж усю роботу виконував. – Вочевидь, канал аудіозв’язку досі був увімкнений.  
\- Не пизди, - незворушно відкинув Тоні. – Ти майже пробив макітрою стіну кілька разів. Я там теж був. Вся робота була на мені.  
\- Цікаво, я пам’ятаю все у точності навпаки.  
\- Ти щось сказав, бог галюцинацій?  
\- Слова правди тобі вуха ріжуть, Старку? Ні? То, напевно, ти килимом коліна обпік.  
\- О, Господи, припиніть говорити. – Стів став майже пурпуровим. – Все, що я побачив – це відеозаписи Щ.И.Т.у. Просто… вмикайте Дедлок, прошу. Перед тим, як я себе застрелю. – На вигляд він хотів напитися до чортів якомога скоріше. Бідолазі непощастило, весело подумав Тоні. Крізь скло на нього уважно дивився Локі.  
\- Вимикаю аудіо через п’ять секунд, - проінформував його Тоні. – Це буде потужний заряд, тож можеш очікувати реакцію своєї шкіри, коли він поглинатиметься. Як у тебе було з болем дотепер?  
\- Терпимо, - сказав Локі, проте його уста були підозріло стиснуті. – Неприємно. Але я можу стерпіти набагато гірше за це, якщо воно принесе мені бажаний результат. – Він не сказав нічого нового, та й більш виразного дозволу не могло прозвучати. – Годі відтягувати неминуче.  
Що ж. Стів відійшов углиб кімнати, спираючись на стіну схрестивши руки. Перед панеллю управління, Тоні перевірив рівні опитмального ефекту востаннє та кивнув крізь скло. У відповідь чари Локі розпалилася навколо нього, ніби осередкова буря, масляно-чорна з проблисками зеленого, яка кровоточила з його тіла, випаровуючись у вигляді диму з його шкіри. Він отримає ударом прямісінько у центр грудей, як раз над серцем. Звідти радіація розпосюдиться, паралізуючи усі шляхи магії, що він ними користувався.  
\- Приготуйся до удару. Активую промінь Дедлок через три, дві, одну.  
Він вистрілив.  
Промінь ударився об Локі, як таран: сліпучо-білий потік концетрованої енергії Дедлок врізався у його груди та вибухнув назовні, загинаючись назад та повністю закриваючи усе скло, і настільки інтенсивно, що Стів відсмикнув Тоні назад та прикрив його голову, ніби скло зараз розіб’ється та посипеться на них. У гіршому випадку воно б просто знищило закляття-локатор у грудях Тоні, проте Стів цим ризикувати не став.  
\- Що ж, вийшло трошки більше, ніж я очікував, - зізнався Тоні, піднімаючи голову з плеча Стіва, щоб примружитися на вікно. – Дякувати Богу, що ми використали захисне—О, Боже. Він упав. ДЖАРВІС, вентилюй приміщення! Зараз! Я маю туди зайти!  
Майже не чуючи шоковану лайку Стіва позаду себе, Тоні витріщився крізь скло, де Локі згорунвся на бетонній підлозі, а його тіло билося у конвульсіях та спазмах. Кігтєвидні руки вирізали глибокі подряпини в цементі. Навколо нього не було ані найменшої ознаки магії. То був очевидний успіх.  
Але життєві показники Локі, що швидко знижувалися, казали про те, що щось інше пішло зовсім не так.  
\- О, Господи, - хрипло промовив Тоні, коли Локі здригнувся раз, два рази та повністю завмер. – ДЖАРВІС, впускай мене туди зараз.  
\- Пане, незважаючи на те, що радіація Дедлок спроектована заваджувати тільки магії, все ж не –  
\- Відкривай! – Він рявкнув та ринувся до дверей камери, які слухняно відкрилися. Його серце калатало аж до болю, коли він відтягнув на себе двері, скидаючи стримуючу руку Стіва. – Чорт забирай, Роджерсе, не смій. Зі мною все буде гаразд.  
Далі він залетів до камери, за кілька кроків добираючись до Локі. Він упав на коліна, страх холодним комом застиг в горлі.  
Загорнутий у зім’яту шкіру, із сплутаним спітнілим волоссям, Локі згорбився під таким болісним кутом, воно майже виглядало так, ніби він щось собі зламав. Все, що він міг бачити з його шкіри, була одна рука, яка мерехтіла проблисками темно-синього кольору.  
\- Нужбо, - він прошепотів, беручись за плече Локі та обережно перевертаючи його на спину. – Дай подивитись, наскільки все погано.  
Не будь мертвим.  
Безсиле хитання голови Локі з одного боку в інший оголило його шию, на якій промацувався слабкий пульс. Випускаючи глибокий подих, Тоні швидко провів долонею по вигину вилиці, відкидаючи волосся. Подих, який торкнувся його руки був поверхневим, проте рівним. Локі досі був живим. Позбавлений чарів, непритомний та весь у синіх розводах, проте точно живий.  
\- Ну що ж, прощавайте, десять років мого життя, які мені були так потрібні, - Тоні висказав його сплячому обличчю, а вузол страху поволі почав слабшати у його грудях. – Ніколи більше так не роби.  
За час, який треба було ДЖАРВІСу, щоб провітрити кімнату та запустити всередину Стіва, Тоні випрямив Локі з його зігнутого положення та знайшов пряжки на його грудній пластині, відкидаючи її, щоб полегшити йому дихання. Навіть лазерного ножа не треба було цього разу, він подумав, проводячи долонею по шкіряній одежі. І нічого собі не вивихнув теж. Він відклав усе, коли двері відчинилися.  
\- Я сподіваюсь, що ти тепер імпотент, бо так тобі і треба, - випалив Стів до Тоні, сідаючи на коліна з іншого боку Локі. – Я іноді не можу тобі повірити.  
\- Ще й як можеш.  
Ігноруючи це, Стів приклав пальці до пульсу Локі, тоді перевірив голову на наявність травм короткими, вмілими рухами солдата, навченого базовій першій допомозі. Після першого мерехтіння синьої шкіри під його долонею він зашипів, відсмикуючи руку та витріщився на неї.  
\- Боже, не дарма їх називають льодяними гігантами.  
\- І не кажи, у нього--  
\- Якщо ти завершиш це речення, і воно виявиться тим, що я думаю – я тебе тут замурую, - твердо проказав йому Стів, хапаючи Локі за зап’ясток та, підтягуючи його, обережно перекинув його через своє плече. – Давай віднесемо його до ліжка, щоб він відіспався. Здається, ДЖАРВІС зібрав усі показники, що треба. Амора навіть не встигне зрозуміти, чого програла.  
\- Добре. Я зможу зайнятися дизайном сьогодні ж увечері. – Відчиняючи двері для Стіва, щоб той зміг винести Локі з камери, Тоні відмітив блідість його вантажу, поки він проходив. – Може йому не варто бути перевернутим таким чином?  
\- Не знаю. Давай просто перенесемо його, доки він не прокинувся.  
\- Окей, тільки дивися, щоб він макітрою ніде не стукнувся. Він звинуватить мене.  
Вони скористалися ліфтом, щоб дістатися пентхаузу, і намірювалися покласти його на диван, доки не стало відомо, що там оселилися Наташа, Брюс та Клінт з Тором для вечора телебачення. Старк Тауер перетворився у штаб Месників на один день, через що Тоні намагався бути роздратованим, проте у нього не вийшло. Виходить, що дарма він не переїхав назад до маєтку, але може це й непогано, що один вечір буде трохи галасу на задньому плані.  
Покласти Локі у головній спальні було ідеєю Стіва, але Тоні не скаржився. Він все одно буде працювати усю ніч. Менше з тим, він вважав, що скаржитися на Локі у своєму ліжку на цій стадії гри було якось не мало сенсу.  
Вони разом поклали Локі на ліжко, виклали його обладунки на стільці поряд та поставили температуру кімнати на більш-менш комфортабельну. Їхній непритомній пацієнт увесь цей час був поза межами реальності, щоб відреагувати на усі маніпуляції, на превелику радість Стіва.  
Було правильно залишити Локі у місці, де ДЖАРВІС міг би за ним наглядати без присутності інших Месників. Також можна було здогадатися, що він не захотів би, щоб над ним хтось нависав, поки він був поранений. Тоні знав, що не був майстром медичного етикету – він навіть не знав, як правильно відреагувати на подряпину від кулі, а то була Пеппер. Це було… це було правильно. Абсолютно правильно.  
Він дійшов аж до вітальні, а тоді вилаявся, підняв килимки для ескізів та приготувався до ночі напруженої, двовимірної праці з кресленнями у своїй спальні.  
З іншого боку, хоча б йому не доведеться сидіти поряд з Клінтом, поки він ушосте дивитиметься Термінатора 3. 

 

На диво, незважаючи на не зовсім ідеальні умови праці, Тоні зі швидкістю впорався з попередніми дизайнами гранат. Підкріплення новими даними, очікування та азарт творіння у його судинах змусило години збентеження раніше здаватись більше, як давній спогад.  
З розрахунками ДЖАРВІСу та оголену модель “гармати” Дедлока, спроектовану на стіну як приклад, Тоні скоро накидав незавершене креслення експериментального дизайну. Гранати, навіть ті, що вибухали спеціально спроектованою радіацією, все одно були прогулянкою по парку замість оригінальної ідеі з магічним посохом. Тим паче, мініатюрний реактор, який зможе утримати достатньо енергії, щоб перемогти значно могутнішого ворога? Стара пісня, і це вам не печера в Афґаністані.  
Локі спав поки Тоні працював, не реагуючи на його буркотіння та тихі начитки ДЖАРВІСу. Здавалося, що то скоріше виснаження, а не травма від останнього вистрілу Дедлок його відключила на такий довгий проміжок часу. Спокійно поглинаючи такий вид ударів, як він, протягом майже чотирьох годин виснажить будь-кого.  
Хоча, ні, Тоні злегка виправився, кидаючи погляд на ліжко. Це б давно убило звичайну людину. Локі? Він вижив, це точно, проте він також не відмітив жодного прояву магічної енергії, не включаючи нетсабільні чари, що приховували його йотунську шкіру. Вони не переставали мерехтіти, ніби камінь кинули до спокійної водойми. Та й камінь був чималий.  
Тоні облишив його, розгортаючи креслення на підлозі, подаючи сигнали ДЖАРВІС за потреби. Щось йому підказувало, що у Локі не було можливості отак поспати уже достатньо довго, може, кілька місяців. Все одно, бачити його поміж простирадел Тоні змусило його пригадати дещо, що було до тих злосних, сповнених провини місяців після того, як Тор стратив душу. Так усе починалося, якщо б він міг ткнути пальцем у певний момент часу. Попередження. Нічний візит та бог хитрості, який навис над його (а потім упав туди) ліжком. Ніби це було багато років тому. Якось все полегше було тоді.  
Він був у нормальних відносинах з Щ.И.Т.ом, як мінімум. Тор був сильним та галасливим та завжди радий кернути, а Стів ніколи не дивився на Тоні, ніби він не був упевнений, хто він такий.  
А Локі… що ж. Локі був поганцем. Але, як сказав Стів, у якийсь момент він переріс у дещо інше. Неохочий союзник, коли їх мета співпадала. Тоді за одну ніч він перетворився у щось абсолютно інше. Лід у його устах та чари в його судинах, і він дозволив цьому статися. Більше, ніж просто дозволив.  
А тоді все скінчилося. Все змінилося.  
До того, як Локі не повернувся з краю всесвіту, щоб попросити по допомогу. Розлючений, одержимий та тягнучий за собою образу, яку Тоні міг зрозуміти, проте він знову ототожнив їх мету. Це було те, чого він не міг зрозуміти. Чому він повернувся. Щось тут не сходилося, і Тоні не знав, що саме.  
Було запізно про це думати. День видався занадто довгим, і досі треба було багато чого доробити. Жбурляючи стилуса та підводячись, Тоні викривився, коли його щиколотки хряснули у тиші. Треба принести чашку кави, може скотчу, і він зможе протриматися ще, як мінімум, кілька годин. Він обігнув край ліжка, коли рука різко смикнулася і вхопила його за зап’ясток.  
\- Твою—Господи, - прорипів Тоні, його серце закалатало від страху. – Дякую, справді, за міні-досвід того, як виглядає серцевий напад. Я майже Апостола Петра зустрів. – Нахиляючись, щоб примружитись на Локі, він почав вишукувати у його обличчі ознаки болю. – Як ти себе почуваєш?  
\- Здогадайся, - прозвучала скреготилива відповідь. Він одразу відкрив очі, активно кліпаючи у тьмяному світлі. Тоні один раз на них подивився і різко вдихнув. Локі помітив. – Що таке?  
\- Твоє ліве око стало червоним, - обережно промовив Тоні. Згідно досвіду, це той момент, коли Локі на нього почне сильно сердитись, проте він не зміг себе стримати. – Чого тільки одне око? Чи не мало б усе закляття розвіятись, коли зникла твоя магія?  
\- Чого? Через ту ж причину, чого мої нігті стали хворобливо чорними, гадаю. – Локі зі стогіном підштовхнув себе у сидяче положення, його голова на мить запала вперед, поки він себе приводив до ладу. – Твій винахід пробив досить необоротні дірки у заклятті Всебатька.  
Тоні налив трохи води з глечика на нічному столику та дав йому випити, поки він це все обмірковував. Ефекти Дедлок, напевно, ослабили закляття, навіть якщо і не зовсім граціозно.  
\- Маскувальне закляття – це справа рук Одіна?  
\- Саме так. – Поки Локі підняв келих до рота і почав жадібно пити, Тоні помітив його нігті. Ну, Локі не записувався на манікюр, поки полював на Амору, скоріше, його остання зустріч з Двійним Дедлоком у камері Щ.И.Т.у розвіяла цю частину закляття. Це було…  
Заждіть-но.  
\- Тож фактично ти кажеш, що мій винахід може розтрощити закляття, накладене королем Асґарду? Той, хто був присутній ще тоді, коли Земля під стіл пішки ходила? – Ту самовпевнену посмішку, яка захопила обличчя Тоні, він би не зміг утримати, навіть якби спробував. – Можна це у нотаріуса затвердити?  
Локі виглядав, ніби хотів розчавити скляних келих у його руці та запхнути один з осколків до горлянки Тоні. На щастя, він також виглядав, ніби хоче удвоє зігнутися та померти. Придушуючи своє відчуття блаженства, Тоні забрав келих з тремтячої руки і поставив його на стіл, наповнюючи його на потім. Саме тоді Локі помітив, де він знаходився, а точніше, чого на ньому не було.  
\- Ти мене роздягнув? – Він кисло запитав, потираючи рукою зелену тканину свого камзола.  
\- Я зняв твої обладунки, - поправив Тоні, - бо ти дихав, ніби курильщик із сорокарічним стажем. Не дивись на мене, ніби ти хочеш показати на ляльці, де я тебе торкався. – Локі сердито на нього подивився. Тоні у відповідь подивився так само, а тоді він зрозумів, що його віднесло зовсім не у той бік розмови. – Тож. Магія. Ти можеш досі нею користатися?  
Локі підняв одну долоню і пильно на неї уставився.  
Нічого не відбулося.  
Нахиляючись, щоб ближче подивитися на долоню, Тоні відчув, як бруньки страху почали зароджуватися у його череві. Пройшло майже три години від удару. Дедлок мав знешкоджувати лише протягом тридцяти хвилин—  
Зелене світло ударило його прямо в обличчя.  
Викрикуючи, Тоні відсахнувся від свтіла насітльки різко, що він упав з краю ліжка. Локі з цікавістю дивився, як Тоні підвівся, сідаючи назад на ліжко з відчуттям власної гідності. Одне зелене око заблищало від задоволення.  
\- Що ж, Старку, тобі треба показати на ляльці, де тебе торкнулася магія?  
\- Я тебе так ненавиджу, - промовив Тоні, нав’язливо потираючи собі обличчя та щелепу. – ДЖАРВІС, проскануй показники магії за попередні рази, коли Локі був знепритомнілий, та підкоригуй під них дані. Мабуть, вони були занизькі, щоб їх зловити.  
\- Так, пане. Сканування нижчих частот указує, що Локі Лауфейсон відновив свої магічні здібності у точності сімнадцять хвилин опісля опромінення оптимальними рівнями радіації Дедлок. – Локі удалося виглядати по-навіженому задоволеним за ті три секунди, доки ДЖАРВІС не додав. - Топічні магічні показники вказують на деградацію зовнішніх шарів енергії в області лівої очної ямки, усіх кінців пальців, рівня волосся, правої сторони нижньої щелепи, правого стегна, правої литки та пальців ніг. Деградація, очевидно, є незворотньою та вона прогресує.  
Коли ДЖАРВІС закінчив перераховувати ділянки, де у заклятті з’явилися дірки, Локі на вид був повністю спокійним. Проте його кадик поворухнувся трошки занадто сильно, коли він сковтнув, і у його обличчі простежувалась монотонність, яка казала, що those still waters ran pretty goddamn deep just then. Скоріш за все, добрішим було зробити вигляд, що він цього не помітив.  
\- Дякую, ДЖАРВІС. – Обертаючи очі до Локі, Тоні моментально завагався. Говорити? Не говорити? Піти звідси? Старе, знайоме відчуття провини засіло глибоко у його животі.  
\- Радій, Старку. – Голос Локі не виявив зміну інтонації. – Ти дійсно являєшся генієм серед смертних. Скоро усі побачать моє справжнє обличчя: покидьок Йотунгайму і не принц Асґарду. – Він трішки звузив очі. – Брехня Одіна стала явною.  
Перед тим, як він встиг себе відмовити, Тоні просятгнув руку і прибрав пасмо волосся Локі від його щелепи, оголюючи праву ділянку, яку перераховував ДЖАРВІС. І справді, вигинаючись від лінії волосся та до лінії його щелепи, була пляма темно-синього кольору, ніби хтось вмочив три пальці у фарбу і розмалював ними бліду шкіру. Там шкіра була холодною і оздоблена тонкими, чіткими мітками, які доказували його йотунське походження.  
Локі з ляскотом відбив його руку.  
\- Тор цього не вартий, - він тихо прогарчав, його різнокольорові очі злісно, проте сліпо дивился в одну точку, затьмарені сльозами. – Вартий цих тортур, цього посміховиська? Вартий того, щоб я гнався за якоюсь верескливою каргою та її трофеєм крізь світи та зірки та темряву, зголоднілий за світлом та звуком протягом незлічених холодних місяців, у пастці її часових проклять та у будь-чому іншому, що може врятувати її від моєї люті ще на кілька секунд… і для чого?  
Тоні витріщився.  
\- Локі…  
\- Домівки, яка мене не визнає, батька, який не може мене прийняти? Брат, якого я, врешті, не можу здолати. Ні, натомість я женусь за тим, хто його ув’язнив, бажаючи поставити чаклунку на коліна, знаючи, що якщо програю – вона нанесе такий удар від мого імені, що навіть Одін не зможе пробачити. – Крізь нього пройшов тремор щирого безпомічного гніву, чиста магія заграла біля його плечей. – Якщо я дозволю їй його отримати – я слабкий. Якщо я занадто відчайдушно за нею поженуся – вона втече до Асґарду як герой, яка врятувала душу Тора від моїх лиховісних махінацій. Що тоді побачить Асґард, Старку? Тоді, як нитки магії Всебатька розплітаються на моїй шкірі? Вони побачать потвору, і вони будуть праві.  
Тоні як раз вистачило часу, щоб слова “підстава” та “потвора” проймайнули у нього в голові, коли Локі посунувся, намагаючись підвестись, чи то щоб встати, чи щоб просто піти і покинути усю цю ситуацію. І він був таким до біса сердитим—  
\- Стій, стій, стій, - швидко заговорив Тоні, кладучи руки на стегна Локі, щоб утримати його на місці. – Стій та подумай хвилинку. Подихай трохи і просто—ай, не зламай, мені ще потрібен цей зап’ясток. – Тиск хватки Локі трохи послабшав, але замість того, щоб відхилитись від нього, Тоні зробив немислиме і сів на нього. Просто посадив себе на коліна чаклуна, який вочевидь зараз втрачав ґлузд. А ще казали, що Тоні Старк не був хоробрим.  
\- Старк, - скипів Локі, - ти смієш—  
\- Зруйнуй закляття, - швидко проказав Тоні. Очі Локі в недоумінні розширилися. – Я серйозно. Зруйнуй все під корінь і зроби нове. Ти можеш це зробити, ти можеш зробити, що в дідька захочеш. Локі, якого я побачив сьогодні мене не на жарт злякав своєю силою. Тож годі скиглити і гачком зв’яжи собі нову шкіру, бо я досить певен, що твоя магія стає несприйнятливою до Дедлоку. – Важко дихаючи, він підняв руки і поклав їх на плечі Локі, стискаючи, майже струшуючи його. – Господи, чому ти мені про це нічого не сказав? Амора погрожує все скинути на тебе?  
\- Це не здавалось доречним. – Локі звучав оніміло після свого сплеску. Тоді він похмурився. – Що ти маєш на увазі: “моя магія стає несприйнятливою”?  
Тоні знизав плечима, мовчки розмірковуючи, як вибратись з колін Локі.  
\- На даний момент це лише теорія, але тобі, напевно, не треба буде турбуватися про Дедлок дуже довгий час. Очевидно, ти перетворюєшся у прегарного метелика. Що, для протоколу, я вважаю є дуже дратуючим.  
Абсолюно не вражений його мовними здібностями, Локі не потурбувався зреагувати на його слова, лише вдумчиво підняв одну брову. Помітивши, що той починає відсуватись, Локі поклав свої руки на стегна Тоні, нечесно копіюючи їх попередню ситуацію кілька хвилин тому.  
\- Це забере кілька днів, щоб сплести настільки складне закляття. Я буду виставлений напоказ увесь цей час. – Тоні, який уже повним ходом намагався створювати плани атаки та усі можливі неперадбачувані ситуації, якщо Амора направиться до Асґарду, кліпнув у недорозумінні.  
\- Тобто, синім? – Пальці вщипнули його за ногу. Сильно. – Окей, добре, годі. Що ти маєш на увазі?  
Уста Локі стислися.  
\- Я маю на увазі, що не до кінця закрив усі справи з Віктором, який досі являється загрозою, на деякий час. Я не можу і концентруватися на ньому, і розробляти закляття таких розмірів водночас. – Здавалося, ніби йому було вкрай важко зізнаватися у цьому, але це не було новиною для Тоні. – І також, я не довіряю Месникам не зробити чогось вкрай ідіотського та ризикованого, поки я зайнятий.  
Тоні похмурився.  
\- То ти не станеш переробляти закляття. – Локі досі тримав стальну хватку на його стегнах. – Ти можеш мені намалювати хоч якусь картинку нашої ситуації? Мене дуже відволікають оті твої пазурі, що знаходяться дуже близько до мого—  
\- Я хочу, щоб ти дивився за моєю спиною, імбіциле. – Локі сердито на нього дивився. – Ось тобі картинка. Дай мені цей час, і я помилую твоє життя, незважаючи на твої попередні проступки. Ми домовились?  
Тож до цього він вів? Поправки їхньої попередньої домовленості. Старк Тауер, один тиждень, життя Тоні взамін на шанс створити нове асґардське маскування на випадок, якщо Амора чкурне туди. Водчевидь, Локі не забув свою обіцянку повернутися і поквитатися з ним, але він був згоден за це йому пробачити.  
Хоча його формулювання було дивним. Він не довіряв Месникам, але хотів, щоб Тоні за ним приглянув? Він замислився про пастки та лазівки в межах угоди, але нічого не знайшов. На даний момент він не був певен, скільки ще безглуздих секретів Локі приховував.  
\- Тож? – Озвався Локі, нарешті прибираючи руки та простягаючи одну, очевидно очікуючи потискання. – Воно тобі на руку, Старку. У нас є угода?  
Тоні замислився.  
\- Ні.  
Локі закляк.  
\- І чого ж це ні? – Він запитав насторожливо тихим голосом.  
\- Я хочу дещо взамін.  
Він майже міг бачити, як задзвеніла шестірня в голові Локі, прораховуючи та вивертаючи нові положення угоди, які можуть бути більш привабливими замість того, що він запропонував. Але по факту він міг лише побачити момент фрустарції, коли Локі зрозумів, що й гадки не має, чого б хотів Тоні.  
\- Говори, - він холодно промовив. – Чого бажає Тоні Старк? Обіцянку покинути Мідгард? Нарешті залишити Тора у спокої, коли це все скінчиться? Чи більше експериментів та тестів над цим імунітетом, який у мене проявився? – Він нахилився вперед майже впритул Тоні, поблискуючи очима. – Чого ти від мене хочеш?  
Беручи його руку, яка лежала на його стегнах, Тоні притис її до своїх грудей трохи ліворуч від реактору. Локі окинув його виміряним поглядом.  
\- Твоє серце?  
\- Так. Твої чари зможуть витягти шрапнель?  
Обрежно на нього дивлячись, долоня Локі засяяла зеленим на його грудях, а чорнуватий відтінок, який був помітний раніше був явно відсутнім. Тоні відчув, як чари розлилися крізь його ребра та легені, мов льод, повзучи прямо до його серця. Локі нахилив голову, ніби прислуховуючись до чогось між ударами. Він закрив очі.  
\- Тут наявна тяга, - він пробурмотів. – Я її відчуваю, вона утримує метал від пронизування тканин твого серця. Так багато... ніби ікла, заточені перед бенкетом. – Очі Локі відкрилися: одне око насичено червоне, інше – яскраво зелене, вони серйозно на нього дивилися. Він прибрав долоню. – Боюся, що не можу тобі дати, чого бажаєш.  
Удар розчарування, який він відчув, був несподіваним, дивлячись на те, як давно він прийняв шрапнель як постійний додаток до свого тіла. Як на ідею в останню мить вона глибоко пустила коріння.  
\- Було варто спробувати, - він усміхнувся, тим самим змусивши Локі дивно похмуритися. – Твої попередні умови мене влаштовують. А тепер, мені, певно, треба повернутися назад до роботи.  
\- Звичайно, - пригнічено відповів Локі, поки Тоні відсунувся та встав, простягаючи руки із стомленим зітханням. Подумки він продумав план на ніч. Ще кілька годин, щоб проробити мілкі деталі свого дизайну, а тоді спати. А до того – кава та скотч, чи це не було його попередньою ідеєю? Раптом воно звучало ідеальною ідеєю. Однією з кращих, якщо чесно.  
\- Старку, - раптово сказав Локі, коли він направився до дверей. Обертаючись, Тоні побачив, що Локі підвівся на ноги. Його рука знов була простягнута. Оце педант. – Це за звичаєм навіть в Асґарді, коли укладається угода.  
\- Дзуськи, я тобі руку не тиснутиму. – Тоні сформував хреста двома пальцями. – Я читав Гаррі Поттера. Це погано. Між іншим, ми навіть не тисли руки першого разу. В наш час словесні угоди усіх влаштовують.  
Обличчя Локі оскверніло.  
\- Я намагаюся тобі показати, що я витримаю свою частину цього договору, - він промовив, повільно та обережно, - що ти мені можеш довіряти.  
Он як.  
Тоні відчув, як увесь гумор витік з його виразу обличчя. Лише через те, що Локі його не вб’є за те, що він віддав його Щ.И.Т.у не означає, що він не змусить його заплатити за це вслякими іншими способами. Але зараз не про це йшла мова, і вони обидва знали, що колись ще поквитаються. Локі, перш за все, явно просив довіри. Не прикидаючись. Не маніпулюючи. Це насправді було чесним договором – якщо Локі витримає своє слово.  
Все, що Тоні мав зробити – це не здати Локі, поки той очуняє та розробить нове закляття. Очевидно, що у виграші був він, що змусило його замислитися, чи Локі взагалі колись планував його вбити. Може, все, що він йому втюхав – це душевний спокій.  
Тоні набридло думати.  
\- Добре, - він спокійно промовив, стискаючи простягнуту руку. – Згода.  
Дивлячись на їх стиснуті руки, на долю секунди Локі здався здивованим, майже переляканим. Тоді тепла, суха рука стисла руку Тоні, посилаючи відчутне тремтіння магії глибоко до його долоні. Він відсахнувся, вилаявшись.  
\- Ти оце серйозно?! – Він викрикнув, витріщаючись на свою руку. Локі лишень знизав плечима.  
\- Ти втратив моє закляття-локатор. Це нове. А, і також, - він підступив до Тоні, проштовхуючись прямо до його особистого простору, - тобі буде цікаво знати, що Віктор освідомлений, що я перебуваю у Старк Тауер. Тож будь насторожі. – Посмішка, яку він отримав після цього перлу була майже лагідною.  
Тоні оцінив ситуацію, в яку він тільки що вляпався із відособленим відчуттям розчарування. В собі, більшим чином.  
\- Отже, я тільки що підписався бути твоїм особистим охоронцем від Доктора Дума, і натомість я лишуся живим? – До нього прийшло раптове осяяння. – Це там ти був минулої ночі, чи не так – ти розказав йому, де ти є, перед тим, як змусити Месників з ним боротися, якщо він вирішить об’явитися. Я правий?  
Локі всміхнувся.  
\- Як би ти там не було, ти не дурень, Старку. Трохи тугодум, але все одно досить розумний.  
Що ж.  
Його майстерно обіграли. Якщо б це сталося з кимось іншим, Тоні б уже декларував своє захоплення та зізнавався б у коханні. Але в реальності, він міг лише видавити одне зітхання. Не було соромно програвати найкращим, чи не так?  
\- Я навіть словами не можу описати, наскільки я зараз абсолютно безсилий; якщо чесно, я трохи наляканий.  
\- Я знаю. – Локі співчутливо стиснув його за плече.  
\- Ти, напевно, мене зараз маєш поцілувати.  
\- Я... - Рука рефлекторно відсахнулася, але було вдовольняючим побачити, як підозріло звузилися очі Локі. – Ні. Навіщо?  
\- Через цю невеличку угоду, - Тоні махнув між ними двома, - ти зараз точно, як Вітні Г’юстон. І також мене трохи заводить той факт, що ти звив навколо мене цілу павутину брехні, отже або це, або я одягну костюма і почну в тебе багато стріляти. Вибирай.  
Ультиматум був нахальним, але було пізно, Тоні втомився, і в його венах зараз струмило збуджене відчуття розваги, мов адреналін. Ігри розуму та шахрайські витівки. Хто міг подумати?  
\- Нехай буде так. – Заблищали очі Локі, і він потягнувся теплою рукою, проводячи нею по шиї Тоні. Кінчики пальців ліниво окреслювали лінії по його сухожилках, а потім піднялися, щоб схопити його щелепу, нахиляючи його голову назад, щоб могли зустрітися їх вуста.  
О, так, це він пам’ятав. Голодне, тягнуче та вологе тепло того рота змусило сплисти його спогадам: зім’яті простирадла, сіль під його язиком та волога шкіра, яка ковзала вздовж нього на фоні блакитного сяйва його рекатору. Він досі пахнув так само: як шкіряна одежа та мило з відтінком поту. Прохолодне відчуття довгого волосся під його пальцями, достатньо, щоб скрутити його рукою, достатньо, щоб відсмикнути голову Локі назад, щоб відчути на смак ніжну шкіру під його щелепою. Відчуття кожного вологого судорожного вдиху біля його вуха, стриманого, але не до кінця.  
\- Я раптово згадав, як я відволікся на тебе, Старку, - пробурмотів Локі над його ротом, проводячи зубами по його нижній губі. Вираз його очей можна було описати лише, як зголоднілий. – І не дивно, що всі мої плани пішли шкреберть. Шкода, що я вже засвоїв свій урок.  
Із одним останнім, ретельним до грубості поцілунком, Локі повністю відлинув від нього, поправляючи свій одяг. Його очі дуже обережно уникали Тоні.  
Зі свого боку, Тоні задумався, як він тепер зможе не розпускати руки увесь наступний тиждень. Чудово. Для цього не було аварійного плану. Але зрештою, якщо це було його найбільшою проблемою – то справи були не такі вже й кепські. Дум? Справді? Локі був сучим сином.  
З іншого боку, давненько вже Залізна Людина не схрещувала мечі з великими шишками. Може вже було пора. ДЖАРВІС все одно потребував тестування.  
Врешті, майбутнє виглядло непогано.  
На наступний тиждень, щонайменш.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не забула про цей переклад.  
> Я вирішила писати "Дедлок" тепер таким чином, і все-таки вирішила використовувати звертальний відмінок. Колись я відредагую решту історії.  
> Всі помилки мої, як завжди.


End file.
